Prancing around
by WitChan
Summary: As a 15-year old, Dawn continues to have her way with various pokemon and trainers as she moves on. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Note: This is an AU story. It doesn't follow everything in Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, except for several things.

Chapter 1

The sun was rising up in the sky of Sinnoh. It was bright, so bright that it can wake anyone up. And speaking of waking up, a 15-year old girl named Dawn woke up and got out of her bed, after the sun reaches through her face. "Now I can get this started..." Dawn said. She didn't have any nightgown when she was asleep. Instead, she went naked. About the part of her body, she had big tits, which was kinda rare for a 15-year old to have. Also, she had a shaven pussy and a nice ass.

She went under the bed, grabbing her clothes. Then, she put them on. The clothes she's wearing was a small shirt, where you can see her naval, and a small skirt that nearly reaches to the bottom part of her pussy. Once done, she grabbed her pokeball, purse, and keys out of the top drawer. She put the keys and pokeball in her pocket while holding the purse on her shoulder. She walked out of her room, before heading downstairs. She then got out of her house, before she could shut and lock the door from the outside. She headed north to leave Twinleaf Town. Then, she headed west after leaving Twinleaf Town.

"Now where can a find a trainer to battle...?" Dawn said, until she realizes that she's in Sandgem Town. "Oh wait, this isn't a route, it's freaking Sandgem Town. I gotta go further." Dawn continues to walk in the same direction until she sees another route. "Man, I hope there are trainers there." Dawn said as she headed north. Once so, she went west and suddenly, she sees a trainer coming near her.

"Let's battle, shall we?" the trainer said. "Ok, then." Dawn said as she pulled her pokeball out of her pocket, before releasing Chimchar. She chose it as her starter a day ago. The trainer releases a Bidoof out of his pokeball. "Use Scratch, Chimchar." Dawn command. "Use Tackle, Bidoof!" the trainer yelled. The Chimchar scratched Bidoof, giving it a bit of damage. Then, the Bidoof tackled Chimchar. When Bidoof used Tackle, Dawn saw its cock. She was a bit disappointed. "Oh, my, your Bidoof has a tiny penis. Maybe you should evolve it so its penis can grow bigger."

"Huh?" the trainer said with confusion. "Look, woman..." "I'm fifteen years old, darling." "Whatever. All I'm saying is that Pokémon battles are all about experience, brutality, and competing, not looking at the Pokémon's dicks and comment about it." "Eh, that's you, but all I'm saying is that your Pokémon has a little penis. That is all. But anyway, let's continue to battle, hun." "Ok... then. Bidoof, use Tackle again!" "Use Scratch again, my dear Pokémon."

The Chimchar hurried and used Stratch to damage Bidoof. The Bidoof fainted, after the Chimchar scratches it with a mini-explosion. "Ugh... damn critical hits are bugging me..." the trainer groaned in pain. He then looked at Dawn. "Great battle, man. I hope we meet each other. I gotta heal my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center..." the trainer said as he put Bidoof inside his pokeballs, before running off. "I hope his Bidoof evolves for crying out loud." Dawn said, before she puts Chimchar back inside the pokeball. She then continues to head west.

Earlier, she mentioned the trainer's Bidoof having a small penis. She was heavily interested in Pokémon with big cocks only. Before she became a trainer, she saw a lot of girls having sex with their Pokémon and the creatures had big cocks. Dawn wanted to do the same thing, instead of having sex with human men most of the time. When she obtained Chimchar, her first Pokémon, it made her disappointed that it had a tiny dick. She was planning on evolving it quickly so it could have a large dick.

But anyway, Dawn headed north and then east. In the direction, she saw a female trainer staring at her. The female trainer rushes over to Dawn. "let's hurry and have a Pokémon battle. I want my Shinx to grow more experience." the female trainer said. "Is it male?" Dawn asked. "Yes, it is a male Pokémon." the female trainer replied. "Lucky you. But anyway, let's battle." Dawn releases her Chimchar out of her pokeball again while the trainer releases her Shinx.

"Use Scratch, Chimchar." "Tackle, Shinx!" the Chimchar uses Scratch to damage Shinx. Then, the Shinx retaliated with Tackle, damaging Chimchar. It looked like Chimchar was going to faint but it was hanging on. When the retaliation happened, Dawn looked at the Shinx's tiny dick. Again, she hate to see a Pokémon with a tiny dick. "You gotta evolve your Pokémon quick. Otherwise, others girls will laugh at it for having a tiny dick." "You expect me to evolve it quickly so I can have sex with it?" the trainer asked as Dawn nodded her head.

"No thank you. I don't want to lose my virginity yet. I have to wait until after I'm married." "Oh, come on. That's for losers. No offense." "Eh, it's your opinion anyway. And here's something I'd like to say before we resume our battle." "What is it, then?" "Do you have sex with Pokémon before? Is that why you mentioned my Pokémon?" "No, I haven't done it yet but I will if I see one with a big dick. I can't just have sex with human men most of the time. I need some heavy Pokémon meat inside my pussy badly."

"I... see, but that's your business anyway. Other than that, let's finish our battle. Shinx, use Tackle again!" "Scratch that Shinx again, Chimchar." the Chimchar uses as much energy to Scratch the Shinx. The Shinx fainted. "Wow, that's a tough Chimchar." the girl admitted. She put her fainted Pokémon back inside her pokeball. "Thanks for the compliment. I gotta go." Dawn said as she headed north again. The trainer headed south to heal her Pokémon.

Forty-five minutes later...

Inside Oreburgh's Mine, Dawn finally made her Chimchar evolve to a different Pokémon and it was Monferno. Seeing its slightly large cock, she was happy. She came closer to the Monferno. "Sit down for mommy, sweetie." Dawn requested. The Monferno sat down while Dawn came closer to his dick. She put her lips on it and began to suck it, going up and down. The Monferno moaned as Dawn go. Then, she stopped.

"I think that's enough sucking." Dawn said. She laid on the ground where the Monferno can see her wet pussy. "Fuck me good, baby." Dawn requested again. The Monferno came closer to Dawn, before inserting his dick inside Dawn's wet pussy. The Monferno placed his hands on Dawn's legs and began fucking her. Dawn moaned while the Monferno moaned too. "Oh, yeah... that's it, baby... go faster... and harder..." Dawn said as she kept moaning. The Monferno fucked Dawn as fast as he can, trying to impress his slutty master.

Finally, the two made an orgasm together. They gasped and gasped until they stopped. "Oh, god... That was fun... Let's do it again sometime." Dawn said. She rubbed the Monferno's furry hair. Then, she put him back inside her pokeball. She got up and headed north to reach the exit.

Ten minutes later...

In Oreburgh's Gym, she finally reached up to Roark after defeating a few trainers blocking her. Dawn's slutty appearance surprised Roark. "So, you're the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked. "Yes." Roark replied. "I'm Roark. What's your name?" "The name's Dawn, babe. So, are we gonna battle or not?" "Yes." Roark replied as he pulled out his pokeball and released Geodude. She already met several Geodude's inside Oreburgh's Mine. She was heavily disappointed that they didn't have any cocks between them. The same thing happened when she met a Onix.

Anyway, Dawn pulled out her own pokeball and released Monferno out of there. "Use Mach Punch, Monferno." "Go with Rock Throw, Geodude!" The trianers commanded their Pokémon to attack each other. The Monferno use Mach Punch on Geodude, punching it with a heavy explosion. The Geodude fainted. "Damn." Roark said. He put the fainted Geodude back inside his pokeball before pulling another on out. He released a Onix out of there.

"Use Mach Punch again, darling." "Use Rock Throw, Onix." The Monferno quickly used Mach Punch on Onix, punching it. The Fighting-type move dealt decent damage to the Onix. Then, the Onix retaliated with Rock Throw, hitting the Monforno with neutral damage. "Use Mach Punch again, honey." "Go with Rock Throw again, Onix!" Again, the Monferno used Mach Punch, hitting Onix with an explosion. The Onix fainted.

"Ah... you beat me." Roark said as he put his fainted Onix back inside the pokeball. Then, he pulled his badge out. "Here ya go, Dawn. You deserved it." "Oh, so pretty." Dawn said as she grabbed the badge, before putting it inside her pocket. Then, she looked at Roark. "Wanna have sex, darling?" "Erm... I don't know, Dawn. I mean, I got this meeting and I don't... want to miss it."

"Oh, stop lying, darling. You know you want some of this." Dawn said as she went closer to Roark and gave him a kiss on the lips while grabbing his crotch. Then, she let go. "I promise I'll give you great sex." "Ok. We can have sex right here. How much do I have to pay you?" "$100 an hour." "Deal." Roark pulled $100 out of his other pocket and gave it to Dawn. Dawn put the money inside her pocket.

The slut removed her small shirt and skirt while Roark removed his own clothes. Then, Dawn removed her bra and Roark removed his underwear too. Dawn was extremely impressed with the size of Roark's dick. "So big..." Dawn said. She kneeled down, before putting her mouth on the cock. She moved her head back and forth. Roark moaned and so was Dawn. The rock-type Gym Leader put his hand on Dawn's head. He had a bit of a control on Dawn's head as she kept going.

Many minutes later...

The sex between Roark and Dawn kept going as Dawn was bouncing her pussy on Roark's dick while laying her hands on his stomach. Before that, the two did everything that involves sex besides the one Dawn did first on Roark. The trainers inside watched it all. Finally, the two reached an orgasm. Both gasped heavily. Then, they stopped as they were getting off each other.

"Oh, god, that was fun." Dawn said as she and Roark put their clothes back on. "Agreed." Roark agreed. Luckily for him, he stayed here instead of going to his obvious fake meeting. As Dawn headed out of the Gym, Roark slapped her ass. Dawn turned around and smiled. "We'll meet each other again, I promise." Dawn said. She gave Roark a kiss on the cheek and then left.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After helping Cheryl getting out of Eterna Forest, Dawn went back to the pile of grass, hoping to catch a Pokémon with a big penis. As she got in there, a rare Leafeon popped out of nowhere, which surprised Dawn. "Whoa, you scared me..." Dawn said as she touch the right side of her heart. She looked down and then smile brightly. "Oh my..." Dawn said. She was happy that the Leafeon had a big penis.

"That's awfully big, honey." Dawn said. "Why don't you be a dear and clean my clit?" Dawn laid flat on the ground, before spreading her legs. The Leafeon went closer to Dawn while sticking his tongue out. Then, the Leafeon began licking Dawn's pussy. Dawn moaned. "Oh... Ohhh..." Dawn kept moaning. "Oh, god... You can stop now..." Dawn said. The Leafeon stopped. Dawn turned around and laid on the ground while having her ass up.

"Fuck me, baby." Dawn requested. The Leafeon hopped atop of Dawn. He put his big cock inside Dawn's wet pussy and began fucking her. Dawn moaned again. "Oh... that's it... keep fucking me..." Dawn requested more. The Leafeon went faster on Dawn's pussy. Dawn moaned loudly while squeezing her hands on the grass. "Oh, god...! Oh, god...! You're so... fucking... good at... this...!" Dawn admitted while her pussy was getting thrusted by the speedy Leafeon. "Go faster...! Go harder...!"

The Leafeon used all its energy to give Dawn her all. Two trainers came inside the forest and saw Leafeon pounding Dawn's pussy. Finally, Leafeon and Dawn made an orgasm. They both went down. "Oh... god..." Dawn said as she was gasping for air. Leafeon did too. Then, they stopped. "I definitely need to catch you badly." Dawn said as she pulled a new pokeball out. She threw it at the Leafeon. After the Leafeon went inside it, the pokeball shook for several seconds and then it stopped, meaning it was successfully caught.

"Nice." Dawn said as she grabbed the pokeball and put it inside her purse. She saw the trainers while heading towards the exit. "You want some of this?" Dawn asked the male trainers. "No thank you, miss." one of the trainers said. "I'd love to, but I gotta continue my adventure." the other trainer said. "Ok, then. You guys can find me anywhere and ask for sex, if you chance your minds." Dawn said as she walked out of the forest while the trainers looked down and stared at the slut's ass.

Several minutes later...

After battliing several trainers that blocked her path in the Gym, Dawn went towards Gardenia. Gardenia was a bit surprised to see Dawn's appearance. "Let me guess, you're the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked. "Of course I am." Gardenia replied. "I'm Gardenia by the way." "I'm Dawn. So nice to meet you." Dawn said as she and Gardenia shook each others' hands. "So, are you ready to battle? I know I am." "Oh, I'm ready alright."

The girls release their Pokémon out of their pokeballs. Dawn had her newly Leafeon out while Gardenia had Cherrim. Dawn looked down at Cherrim. She couldn't believe that it had a small penis. "So small. So very small." Dawn commented on Cherrim's penis. "Yeah, I know, but you should see my next Pokémon after you beat Cherrim. But anyway, let's begin our battle." Gardenia said. "Use Hidden Power, Cherrim." "X-Scissor that Cherrim, Leafeon."

After hearing their owners' commands, the Pokémon went closer to each other with speed. Being faster than Cherrim, the Leafeon used X-Scissor on Cherrim, hitting it hard. The Cherrim fainted. "Impressive." Gardenia said as she put the fainted Cherrim back inside the pokeball. Then, she releases her last Pokémon out after pulling another pokeball out. It was a Carnivine. Dawn gasped, seeing the Carnivine having two penises.

"Holy christ..." Dawn commented on the Carnivine's two penises. "Nice, huh? We'll use it to have sex with us after the battle. Anyway, let's finish this. Use Hidden Power! Use X-Scissor again!" The Pokémon charged at each other. The Carnivine was getting ready to use Hidden Power (Fire), but the Leafeon struck it with X-Scissor, making it explode. The Carnivine fainted.

"Your Leafeon's pretty impressive." Gardenia said as she pulled a Max Revive out of her pocket and used it on Carnivine. The Carnivine levitated after it revived. "Yeah, he's pretty impressive. Just ask the trainers inside your Gym. They'll tell you why he manhandled their Pokémon easily." Dawn said as she put the Leafeon back inside the pokeball. "But anyway, let's have our fun with Carnivine, shall we?"

Dawn and Gardenia removed their clothes while the Carnivine watched. After removing their clothes, Gardenia laid on the floor while was atop of her. She had her breasts and pussy touching Gardenia's. "Put it in us, Carnivine." Gardenia requested. The Carnivine went closer to the girls, before putting his penises inside the girls' assholes. Then, the Carnivine moved back and forth, fucking the girls' assholes at the same time. The girls' moaned. With Carnivine making the girls' bodies rock back and forth, their pussies were grinding on each other.

"Go... faster... Carnivine..." Gardenia requested. The Carnivine went faster. Dawn and Gardenia moaned louder than ever. "So good... so freaking good..." Dawn said. "Ahh... Ahh... Carnivine..." Gardenia said. The Carnivine kept going and going. Then finally, all three orgasmed after their five-minute fun. They gasped together and then stopped. The girls got up.

"Man, that was amazing." Dawn said as she grabbed her clothes. Gardenia did the same. "I know, right?" Gardenia agreed while putting her clothes and so did Dawn. Then, Gardenia pulled one of her badges out of her pocket. "Here's your badge. You deserved it." "So pretty." Dawn said as she took the badge and put it in her purse. She turned around and walked away from Gardenia and Carnivine. "See ya later, Gardenia. I gotta go." "You can always come back here if you want. You know, to have our way with Carnivine." "Oh, I will."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn was heading her way to Veilstone City. She was in a route with tall grass surrounding her. "Maybe I can catch a Pokémon here. I hope one or more has a big penis." Dawn said. She continued to walk around the tall grass. Then suddenly, a Gliscor appeared, which surprised Dawn. "Holy christ, man... You surprised me..." Dawn said. Then, she looked down at the Gliscor's penis. It was as twice as big as Leafeon's and Monferno's.

"Holy shit, that's big." Dawn said. She went closer to the Gliscor. "Mind if I touch it?" Dawn asked. The Gliscor nodded his head. Dawn moved her hand and touched the Gliscor's dick while smiled. Then, she put her whole hand on it and jerked it. "You like that?" Dawn asked sweetly. The Gliscor nodded again. "Ok. You'll enjoy this more." Dawn said as she put her mouth on the Glisor's dick and sucked it while continuing to jerk it.

The Gliscor startd moaning and so was Dawn. "Mmmm... mmm..." Dawn kept going at it. She looked up at the Gliscor, seeing him enjoying this. Dawn moved her face away from the dick, before going deep inside. Then, she moved back a bit and then moved forward. She continued to do the same movement. Finally, the Gliscor shot his sperm inside Dawn's mouth and throat. Dawn moved away from the Gliscor's dick, Then, she swallowed the sperm inside her mouth.

"Delicious..." Dawn said. She looked at the Gliscor. "Time to catch you, baby." Dawn said as she pulled one of the pokeballs out of her purse. Then, she threw it at the Gliscor. It was effectively caught after the ball shook for several seconds. "I think I'm done here." Dawn said as she got the pokeball off the ground and then put it inside her purse.

Ten minutes later...

Dawn was coming closer to Maylene inside Veilstone's Gym. Before that, she singley manhandled the regular trainers with her strong Gliscor, constantly using the same move which was Aerial Ace. But anyway, as Dawn as coming closer, Maylene looked surprised to see Dawn's slutty appearance. "Hi... there..." Maylene said as she barely say her words. "Hi. Are you the Gym Leader here?" Dawn asked. "Yes..." Maylene replied. "Ok. Let's battle." Dawn said.

Dawn and Maylene released their Pokémon out of their pokeballs. Maylene had Meditite while Dawn had Gliscor out. Dawn looked down and didn't see anything on the Meditite. Then, she looked at her own Pokémon. "Use Aerial Ace, babe. "Flinch him with Fake Out!" The Meditite jumped up to the Gliscor and slapped both his cheeks, making him flinch. "Damn... use Aerial Ace again, Gliscor. Use Ice Punch this time, Meditite!" Before the Meditite could do anything, the Gliscor sliced it. The Meditite fainted.

"Hmm..." Maylene said as she put her Meditite back inside his pokeball while releasing her second Pokémon out. Again, Dawn looked down. She frowned as she only saw a small penis. "Why do you keep looking down at my Pokémon? Oh, wait. Never mind." Maylene said. "Use Ice Punch, Riolu!" "Go with Aerial Ace, Gliscor!" The Gliscor hurried and used Aerial Ace on Riolu. The Riolu fainted.

"Come on, man..." Maylene said with a bit of frustration. She put the fainted Riolu back inside the pokeball. Then, she released her last Pokémon out. It was a Machamp. Like before, Dawn looked down and then smiled. "You gotta take off your Pokemon's underwear one day, you know." Dawn said. "Oh, boy..." Maylene said, before looking at Machamp. "Use Ice Punch, Machamp." "Go with Aerial Ace again, Gliscor."

The Gliscor used Aerial Ace on Machamp. With a surprise to Dawn, the Machamp didn't faint. Speaking of Machamp, he punched the Gliscor with an icy fist, knocking the Gliscor on the ground. Maylene smiled. The Gliscor got up with a bit of energy, making Maylene frown. "So much for his high sturdiness..." Maylene said as she was extremely dissapointed. "Use Bullet Punch, Machamp." "Aerial Ace, Gliscor!"

The Pokémon charged at each other, with Machamp using Bullet Punch first. Maylene was still upset that the Gliscor kept hanging on. Then, the Gliscor retaliated with Aerial Ace. The Machamp finally fainted. "Fuck..." Maylene said as she shook her hand. Then, she looked at Dawn. "Great battle. Here's a badge." Maylene said as she pulled one of her badges out of her pockets and gave it to Dawn.

"Nice." Dawn said as she took the badge and put it inside her purse while putting the Gliscor back inside his pokeball. She grabbed the pokeball and put it inside her purse. Then, she pulled a Max Revive out. She used it on Machamp, making it regain consciousness. "It's time to do this." Dawn said as she touched the Machamp's upper part of his underwear and removed it. "Oh, god, you're gonna do it here with my Pokémon?" Maylene said. "Yes." Dawn replied. She grabbed one of Machamp's arm and pulled him off the ground.

"Fuck me good, Machamp." Dawn said, before jumping on the Machamp to make him hold her. She used one of her hands to put the Machamp's big dick inside her pussy. Then, Dawn began to bounce up and down while the Machamp fucked Dawn. Both moaned as they went on. Maylene couldn't do anything besides watching her Pokémon fucking a filthy slut.

"Oh, shit... Oh, shit... faster... harder... faster... harder..." Dawn requested. The Machamp went faster and go was Dawn. "Ahh...! Ahh...! Ahh...!" Dawn moaned louder. Her pussy was bleeding. The two finally reached an orgasm after fucking each other long enough. They gasped and gasped and then stopped. "Holy fuck, man... That was awesome..." Dawn said as she got off the Machamp.

Dawn looked at Maylene, who had a dead expression on her face. "Thanks for letting your Machamp fuck me." Dawn said. "And by the way, what's your name." "Maylene..." Maylene replied with a low voice. "My name's Dawn. Again, thanks for letting your Machamp fuck me. It was fun." Dawn said as she headed south to exit the Gym Leader. She looked at the trainers who saw everything between her and Machamp.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Near Pastoria City, Dawn was training her Monferno. After fainting the fifteen Buizel that Dawn and Monferno met, the Monferno was glowing. Dawn made a bright smile. After the glowing, the Monferno changed into an Infernape. He had a bigger dick than his pre-evolution. Dawn squealed with happiness. "Oh, god! I knew Monferno would evolve to a Pokémon with a bigger penis!" Dawn exclaimed.

She came closer to the Infernape and then touched his long dick. She rubbed it. "So warm..." Dawn said as she kept rubbing the dick. "Lay down for me." Dawn requested. The Infernape laid on his back. Dawn got atop of her Pokémon. Then, she put his dick inside her mouth, sucking it. The Infernape began licking the slut's pussy. The two performed a 69-position. Both made slurping noises too.

While performing a 69 on each other, the Infernape cupped Dawn's ass while Dawn squeezed the Infernape's balls with one of her hands. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." Dawn was making a lot of noises. The two kept going and going. Finally, the two orgasmed on each others' mouths. Dawn got off the Infernape and stood up. The Infernape did the same. "That was fun, Infernape. We can do it some other time." Dawn said. She threw her pokeball at Infernape, putting him back in it. She headed west.

Ten minutes later...

After owning plenty of trainers inside Pastoria's Gym, Dawn skipped her way towards the person in the back. He smiled when he saw Dawn's slutty appearance. "Hello, there..." said the person. It was Crasher Wake. "Hello, there." Dawn said the same words. She went closer to the Water-type Gym Leader. "Are you the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked with a different, yet seductive voice. "Yes." Crasher Wake replied. "I'm Crasher Wake. You can call me Wake." "I'm Dawn." Dawn said. She and Crasher Wake shook each others' hands.

"So, are you ready to battle?" Crasher Wake asked. "Yes. Just let me stretch first." Dawn said as she began to stretch her body in random directions. Crasher Wake looked down at Dawn's ass as she stretched her back while moving down. Dawn turned around. "Ok, let's battle." Dawn said.

Danw released her Infernape out of her pokeball while Crasher Wake released Whiscash. As she saw the Pokémon, she didn't see its penis as the Whiscash laid flat on the ground. Then, she looked at her own Pokémon. "Go with Grass Knot, babe." "Use Earthquake, Whiscash!" Before the Whiscash can set up an Earthquake, Infernape cracked it with Grass Knot. The Whiscash fainted.

"Ouch..." Crasher Wake said as he put his Whiscash back inside its pokeball while releasing another Pokémon out. It was Quagsire. "Use Grass Knot again, Infernape!" "Go with Amnesia, Quagsire." Again, the Infernape outspeeded Crasher Wake's Pokémon and used Grass Knot on it, knocking it out. After that, Dawn looked at the Quagsire's penis and smiled. It was big. Crasher Wake put the fainted Quagsire back inside his pokeball. Then, he released his last Pokémon. It was Floatzel.

"Hmmm..." Dawn said as she stared at the Floatzel's dick. Then, she look up. "Use Close Combat this time, Infernape. Aqua Jet that Infernape, Floatzel!" The Floatzel charged at Infernape with great speed, sending it towards the other side of the wall. The Infernape slowly got up. Then, he charged at Floatzel and retaliated with Close Combat, punching the Water-type pokemon repeatedly. The Floatzel fainted.

"Ah... if only Aqua Jet KO'd that Infernape..." Crasher Wake said as he put his Floatzel back inside his pokeball. "Great battle, Dawn. Here's your badge. You earned it." Crasher Wake said as he pulled out his badge while Dawn put her Infernape back inside his pokeball. "Oh, goodie." Dawn came closer to Crasher Wake and took the badge from him. Then, she put it inside her purse.

"Since we're done battling, let's say we..." Dawn moved her hand towards Crasher Wake's chest and circled it. "...have fun." "Sounds great, babe." Crasher Wake said as he licked his lips. "But first, give me $100 so we can do it for one hour." Dawn said. "Ok. Here's $100." Crasher Wake pulled a single $100 out of his pocket and gave it to Dawn. "Good." Dawn said as she put the $100 inside her purse.

"Now lay like and pull your pants off like a good customer, Wake." Dawn said. Crasher Wake laid down and then pulled his pants and underwear off. Seeing his gigantic dick, Dawn smiled brightly. She went on the floor and moved closer to it. Then, she put her mouth on it and sucked it while grabbing his balls. Crasher Wake and Dawn moaned. Dawn went on and on. She pressured her hand on Crasher Wake's balls.

"Ah... Dawn... squeeze it... harder..." Crasher Wake said while moaning. Dawn squeezed it as hard as she could, making the Gym Leader moan more. "So... good..." Crasher Wake said. While holding Crasher Wake's balls tightly, Dawn went faster on his cock. She even went deep inside her throat as she kept going.

"Mm... mm... mm... mm..." Dawn made louder noises. Finally, Crasher Wake shoots sperm inside Dawn's mouth. Dawn came closer to Crasher Wake's face while swallowing the sperm inside her mouth. She sat on his face. "Lick it good." Dawn said. Crasher Wake licked Dawn's wet pussy. Dawn moaned again. "Ah... Ah... Ohh... Ah... Ohh... Ohh... Wake..." Dawn said while moaning. She went under her small shirt with her hand and grabbed her own breasts. Then, she circled it around.

"Oooooh... that's it... that's how... you lick... my dirty... clit..." Dawn added more words as the sexual activity kept going. "Oh, god... Oh, god... Ah...! Ah...! Wake...! Don't stop...! Don't stop... until I... cum...!" Dawn didn't want Crasher Wake to stop until she reached an orgasm. "Ah... Ah... Aaaahhh...!" With Dawn's loud scream, she finally orgasmed on Crasher Wake's mouth. She gasped while getting off Wake. Then, she stopped. "Oh, god... that was fascinating..." Dawn admitted.

Many minutes later...

Dawn was getting fucked in the asshole by Wake while she was bending down. "Ah...! Ah...! Oh, god...! So tight...!" Dawn moaned loudly. It was the loudest one she ever made. The trainers inside watched entire thing between Crasher Wake and Dawn ever since the beginning. They enjoyed most of it. Crasher Wake finally shot his sperm inside Dawn's asshole. "Ah..." Crasher Wake got off Dawn while he was gasping. Dawn did too. Then, they stopped.

"Holy shit, man... That was awesome... Thanks for tearing my ass apart..." Dawn said as she touched her ass. It was sore. "No problem, Dawn." Crasher Wake said with a smile. Dawn came closer to the Gym Leader and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, big boy." Dawn said. She turned around and slowly walked away. She looked at the trainers as she kept walking. "If any of you want to have sex with me, you can find me anywhere." Dawn said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawn sat near the Safari Zone entrance, trying to rest her ass before moving on. She had her legs spread for someone to see her pussy. A few trainers saw Dawn as they were heading west. Dawn looked at them with a smile. "Hi, guys." Dawn said. "Hi." the trainers said in unison while continuing to walk.

An hour later...

Dawn finally got up after resting her ass for an hour. She went inside the Safari Zone. There, she saw a person standing near the counter with a cash register. The person smiled at Dawn while she came closer. "How much do I have to pay to get in?" Dawn asked. "You can get in free, miss." the person said. "And here are your Safari Balls. You can return them here when you get done." the person gave Dawn a bag filled with Safari Balls. "Oh, thank you, darling. You're so kind." Dawn said. She went closer to the person and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and so was Dawn. Then, Dawn headed north to enter the park.

In the park, Dawn saw a large pile of grass. She went inside it, trying to find a Pokémon to catch, especially one with a bigger cock. As she went further in the grass, she bumped into a Rhyperior that was heading west. "Ow..." Dawn said. She turned around to see who bumped her. Then, she gasped, seeing a Rhyperior. "Oh my... you're so huge..." Dawn said. She looked down and gasped. The Rhyperior had a large dick. It was larger than Gliscor, Infernape, and Leafeon's dick combined.

"...and your dick is huge too..." Dawn said. She touched it with her hand and rubbed it. "So hard..." Dawn admitted. She laid on the ground while spreading her legs. "Fuck me good." Dawn requested. The Rhyperior went closer to Dawn put his hard dick inside Dawn's wet pussy. "Oh, god...!" Dawn gasped while the Rhyperior slid his dick all the way inside her pussy. Then, the Rhyperior fucked the slut.

"Ah...! Ah...!" Dawn moaned loudly. It was painful for her to get fucked by the Rhyperior but she didn't care. "Go faster...! Go harder...!" Dawn requested again. The Rhyperior went faster. Dawn was screaming and enjoying this like the filthy whore she was. She saw blood coming out of her pussy. She didn't care.

"Yes...! Yes...! Oh, god... yes...!" Dawn screamed and screamed as the Rhyperior kept going. They both finally reached an orgasm. "Ah... Ah..." Dawn was gasping and so was Rhyperior. Then, they stopped. The Rhyperior slid his dick off Dawn's bleeding pussy. "My pussy definitely needs some rest..." Dawn said. She pulled one Safari Ball out of the bag and threw it at Rhyperior. It was effectively caught after the ball shook for several seconds. "I think I'm done here." Dawn said as she headed south to exit the park. After exiting the park, Dawn put the bag on the counter. "I'm done, man. Thanks for everything." Dawn said as she continued to head south. "No problem, miss." the person behind the counter said as he stared at Dawn's ass.

A week later...

Inside Hearthome's Gym, Dawn went deep after beating a couple of trainers that blocked her path. As she went on, she saw a tall woman with a purple dress. It was Fantina. Dawn's slutty appearance surprised the middle-aged woman. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Your appearance... you're a whore... a slut..." Fantina replied. "Eh, call me whatever you want but I don't care. Anyway, are you the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked. "Yes... yes I am..." Fantina replied.

"Good. Let's battle." Dawn said. She released her newly Rhyperior out of his pokeball while Fantina released Drifblim. Seeing the Drifblim without a penis, Dawn frowned. "Man, I wish blimps have dicks." Dawn said. "Oh, for the love of christ, you slut. Let's just get this battle over with." Fantina said with an angry voice. "Why so angry? A Pokémon nor a human never pounded your old cooch?" Dawn asked. "..." Fantina didn't feel like replying.

"If you don't want to reply to my question, then that's fine with me. But anyway, let's get this started. Use Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" "Go with Icy Wind, Drifblim!" The Drifblim created a gust of icy wind to hit Rhyperior, which it did. It ddin't do much. The Rhyperior retaliated with Stone Edge, making the Drifblim fall on the floor. The Drifblim fainted.

"Ok." Fantina said as she put her fainted Drifblim back inside her pokeball while releasing her Mismagius. Dawn didn't see anything below the Mismagius. "Icy Wind, Mismagius!" "Use Stone Edge again, Rhyperior." The Mismagius quickly struck the Rhyperior with Icy Wind. Like Drifblim's Icy Wind, it didn't do much either. Then, the Rhyperior attacked Mismagius with Stone Edge, making it explode. The Mismagius fainted.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Fantina said with frustration while putting her Mismagius back inside her pokeball. She released Gengar as her last Pokémon. Dawn smiled when she saw the Gengar's decent sized dick. "Stop smiling and let's get this battle over with!" Fantina yelled. "Use Shadow Ball, Gengar!" "Stone Edge that Gengar, Rhyperior!" The Gengar created a ball of a shadow, before throwing it at Rhyperior. The Rhyperior was down but it didn't faint.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Fantina yelled with more frustration. The Rhyperior slowly got up and retaliated with Stone Edge, sending the Gengar towards a wall. It fainted. "FUCK!" Fantina yelled more. She went inside her pocket and pulled one of her badges out while Dawn put her Rhyperior back inside his pokeball, before putting the pokeball in her purse. "Here's your fucking badge, slut." Fantina said while throwing it Dawn's face. Dawn got it before it could land on the ground. She put it inside her purse.

"Get the fuck out of here now and never bring your slutty ass back here." Fantina said. "Such a typical, grumpy old woman your are." Dawn said as she pulled a Max Revive out of her pocket. She came closer to the fainted Gengar. "Don't tell me you're going to fuck my Gengar?!" Fantina yelled. "I am and you're gonna watch." Dawn replied as she used the Max Revive on Gengar. Then, she sucked the Gengar's dick.

"Whatever, slut. Do what you got to do." Fantina said. Someone came inside the hidden room. She gasped when she saw Dawn. "Oh, no. Not this whore again... ...and she's doing to your Gengar, Fantina." the person said. It was Maylene. "Why can't you stop her from doing this to your Pokémon?" Maylene asked. "Eh, I just felt bad for the little whore for being a pathetic slut." Fantina replied. "Did she ever do it to any of your Pokémon?"

"She fucked my Machamp and it was terrible." Maylene replied. "I couldn't do anything to stop Dawn. I wish it didn't happen..." "I see... Come with me so I can make you some tea." "Ok." Maylene said. Then, she looked at Dawn and Gengar. "What about them?" "Eh, let them continue. Gengar will find his way to the kitchen after he's done with the slut." Fantina said.

The Gengar finally shot his sperm inside Dawn's mouth. She swallowed most of it. Then, she starts rubbing the Gengar's upper body. "I'm done, guys." Dawn said as she continued to rub Gengar. "Good. Now get the fuck out of here before Maylene and I hurt your slutty ass." Fantina said with a threat. "Ok, ok. I'm leaving. Some people, man..." Dawn said as she stopped rubbing the Gengar and headed south. "That's right, slut. Walk away." Maylene said. While walking away, Dawn threw the middle finger at the Gym Leaders.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Near a city she was heading too, Dawn looked around in a tall grass, trying to find another Pokémon with a big cock. Then, a Pachirisu surprises Dawn. "Whoa, man... You scared me..." Dawn said. Then, she smiled. "And you're so cute. I need to catch you badly." Dawn continued with her words. She looked down and saw Pachirisu's thick, yet fairly-decent sized cock. "Oh, what the hell? You're too cute anyway. I'm gonna catch you. But first, sit for me."

The Pachirisu sat down after Dawn told him too. Then, Dawn bended down and gave the Pachirisu a blowjob. The Pachirisu moaned and so as Dawn as she kept going. "Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." Dawn went on and on like a filthy whore. Finally, the Pachirisu shot a lot of his thick sperm inside Dawn's mouth. Dawn moved away from the Pachirisu's dick while tasting the sperm. Then, she swallowed it.

"Mmm... so much delicious sperm..." Dawn admitted. She pulled out of her pokeballs out and threw it at the Pachirisu. "C'mom..." Dawn said as the ball was shaking on the ground. Then, it stopped. "Good." Dawn said. She picked up the pokeball and put it inside her purse. She headed west.

In the city, Dawn went on to find a gym. Then, she spotted an alley. Dawn went inside it, hoping to find more Pokémon or human males to fuck. There, she saw an Empoleon with a big cock. It looked sad. Dawn came closer to it. "Are you lonely?" Dawn asked. The Empoleon nodded his head, which means yes. His old trainer abandoned him for constantly losing to Pokémon with Electric, Fighting, and Ground-type moves.

"I see. You wanna join my team?" Dawn asked again. The Empoleon nodded his head again. "Ok. But first, fuck me and the ass." Dawn said as she bent down. "After that, we can have sex later." Dawn added more. The Empoleon put his dick inside Dawn's asshole, making her gasp. Then, he fuck her. "Oh... Oh... go faster..." Dawn requested. The Empoleon went faster. "Ah...! Ah...! That's it...!"

The Empoleon thrusted and thrusted, making Dawn scream loudly. She didn't care if it distracted others. The Empoleon finally orgasmed on Dawn. "Holy... shit... man..." Dawn said as she and the Empoleon gasped and gasped. Then, they stopped. Dawn got up slowly. "Great job, man." Dawn said as she moved her hand near Empoleon's head and rubbed it. Then, she stopped. She pulled a pokeball out of her purse and threw it at the Empoleon. It was effectively caught after the ball shook for several seconds. Dawn picked the pokeball off the ground and put it inside her purse. Then, she slowly walked out of the alley.

Minutes later...

Dawn went inside the Iron Cave (or whatever it's called; can't remember what it's called) and sat on the ground. She deciced to rest her ass here before going to the Gym. A man suddenly appeared at the left part of the cave. Dawn smiled. "Hi, there." Dawn said with a smile. "Hi there, miss." the man said. It was Riley. He smiled too. "What's your name?" "Dawn. What about you?" "The name is Riley." "Riley, huh? Great name. I fucked a guy named Riley once and it felt good."

"You did, huh? Well... can you fuck me too? I have plenty of money." Riley came closer to Dawn while pulling a ton of money out of his pocket. It was $500. Dawn smiled brightly. "Sure, why not?" Dawn replied as she grabbed the money from Riley and put it inside her purse. It was full. "I definitely need a bigger purse later on. But anyway, let's get this started, shall we?"

Riley removed his clothes while Dawn only removed her small shirt. "Let's lie down together." Dawn suggested. Riley laid down. Then, Dawn laid atop of the regular trainer. The two performed a 69. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." both moaned together as they kept going.

Three hours and a half later...

Riley put Dawn on a wall while he was holding her. Then, he fucked her. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Dawn spouted the same words while getting fucked by Riley. "You want... me... to go... faster...?" Riley asked. "Yes...!" Oh, god... yes...!" Dawn replied. "Ok, Dawn." Riley said as he began fucking Dawn faster. Both moaned loudly. "Ah...! Ah...! Riley...! Ah...! So... good...! So... freaking... good...!" Dawn continued to spout words out of her mouth.

"You... ah... gotta... ah... go... ah... faster... ah... baby... ah...!" Dawn said. "Ok..." Riley said as he went faster than ever. "That's... ah... it... ah... that's... ah... how you... ah... fuck... ah... a... filthy... ah... like... ah... myself...!" Dawn said. The fucking from Riley kept going and going until finally, he and Dawn reached an orgasm. "(gasps) Holy... (gasps) shit..." Dawn said as she and Riley gasped. Then, they stopped.

Riley and Dawn got off each other. They put their clothes back on. Then, Dawn gave Riley a kiss on the lips. "That was fun, baby. I'll see you later." Dawn said as she headed to the exit. "I'll see you later too, Dawn." Riley said as he watched Dawn leave the cave.

Fifteen minutes later...

After kicking many's trainers ass inside the Gym, Dawn reached her way towards a man in the back. He smiled after Dawn came closer to him. Dawn smiled too. "Hi, babe. Are you the Gym Leader here?" Dawn asked. "Yes." Byron replied. "My name is Byron." "I'm Dawn." The two shook each others' hands and then stopped. "Are you ready to battle?" Dawn asked. "Hell, yes." Byron replied.

The trainers release their own Pokémon out. Bryon had Bastiodon out while Dawn released Gliscor. Dawn didn't see anything from the Bastiodon but its steel body. "Use Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Go with Metal Burst, Bastiodon!" The Gliscor shakes the ground, using Earthquake to damage Bastiodon. Then, the Bastiodon retaliated with Metal Burst, sending Gliscor on the ground. The Gliscor fainted.

For the first time, one of Dawn's Pokémon fainted. "Hmm..." Dawn put her fainted Gliscor back inside her pokeball, before pulling another one out of her brand new purse. She released her Leafeon. "Go with Leaf Blade, Leafeon! Use Rest, Bastiodon!" The Bastiodon pulled out his Custap Berry and ate it, before using Rest to regain his health. The Leafeon sliced Bastiodon with Leaf Blade, giving him a bit of damage.

"Use Leaf Blade again, Leafeon." "Go with Sleep Talk, Bastiodon!" The Leafeon used Leaf Blade again, making Bastiodon exploded. He didn't fainted, however. Then, the Bastiodon used Sleep Talk, which causes him to use Metal Burst on Leafeon. The Leafeon fainted. "That's one tough Bastiodon..." Dawn admitted while putting her fainted Leafeon back inside the pokeball while pulling another one out. She released Pachirisu.

"Thunder that Bastiodon, Pachirisu!" "Use Metal Burst!" The Pachirisu zapped Bastiodon with Thunder, making it explode. The Bastiodon finally fainted. That relieved Dawn. "Thank god.". "You did good, Bastiodon." Byron said as he put the Bastiodon back inside his pokeball. Then, he released Steelix. Like Bastiodon, Dawn didn't see a penis on Steelix. "Go with Super Fang, Pachirisu!" "Use Earthquake on Pachirisu, Steelix!"

The Pachirisu used Super Fang on Steelix. However, the Steelix didn't get hit as he dodged the dangerous move. Then, the Steelix created an Earthquake, damaging Pachirisu. The Pachirisu fainted. "Heh." Dawn chuckled while putting her fainted Pokémon back inside the pokeball. "Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn yelled as she released Rhyperior out of his pokeball. "Go with Earthquake!" "Use Earthquake!" The Rhyperior creates an Earthquake, damaging Steelix with an explosion. The Steelix survived thanks to his ability, Sturdy.

The Steelix retaliated with Earthquake, hitting Rhyperior. The Rhyperior didn't faint. "Use Earthquake again!" the high-ranked trainers said in unison. Again, the Rhyperior used Earthquake on Steelix. The Steelix finally fainted. "Damn." Bryon said. He put the fainted Steelix back inside his pokeball. After that, he released Magneton, his last Pokémon. "Flash Cannon, Magneton!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!"

Before the Rhyperior could do anything, the Magneton cracked Rhyperior with Flash Cannon. The Rhyperior fainted. "Ugh... this battle is getting more tense... I hope my last Pokémon can do well..." Dawn said with a bit of frustration. She put her Rhyperior back inside the pokeball and then released her last Pokémon, Infernape. The reason it was her last Pokémon to battle is because she didn't have a Max Revive to heal her Empoleon earlier. A trainer's Magnemite knocked him out with an explosive Thunder.

"Flare Blitz, Infernape!" "Use Flash Cannon again!" The Infernape was heating up while Magneton created a flash. Then, the Magneton cracked Infernape with Flash Cannon, making it explode. The Magneton had a Choice Scarf equipped, hence the reason Bryon told it to use the same move.

The Infernape recovered after the brutal attack. Then, he retaliated with a charge on Magneton. Both Pokémon fainted, which shocked the high-ranked trainers. "Holy christ..." Dawn said. "So shocking..." Byron said. Then, he looked at Dawn. "It looks like the battle is a draw. I'm afraid I can't give you one of my badges." "Eh, it's ok. I can get it later. Let's say we have sex, before battling again." Dawn suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, Dawn. How much do I have to pay you?" "$200." "Deal." Byron pulled out his money and gave it to Dawn. Dawn put the money and put it inside her purse. Then, the slut removed her shirt while Byron removed his pants and underwear. Dawn laid flat on the floor. "Suck my nipples, baby." Dawn requested. "Ok, Dawn." Byron said as he came closer to Dawn's breasts and put his mouth on the left nipple. He sucked it.

Dawn moaned. "Oh, Byron... what a great start..." Dawn said as Byron continued sucking her nipple. "Ah... ah... so good... pinch my other nipple..." Dawn requested more. Byron moved his hand towards Dawn's other nipple and pinch it. "Ah...!" Dawn gasped while she was moaning. "Such thick... fingernails... you have...pinch it deeply..." Dawn said. Byron pressured his fingers on Dawn's nipple. "Ah...! That's what... I'm talking... about..."

"Ah... Oh... Ah... Byron... Ooooh... so... good... please... suck my... other... nipple..." Dawn said. Byron moved the other nipple he pinched and then sucked on it. "Ahh... Ahh... so lovely... squeeze... my... breast..." Dawn said. Byron moved his hands towards Dawn's left breast and cupped it. "Ooh... so warm... so freaking warm..."

Hours later...

Byron fucked Dawn hard while pinning her head on ground. Both moaned together. "Ah... Ah... so big... so... freaking... big..." Dawn said while getting fucked by the Steel-type Gym Leader. "Ah...!" the two screamed together as they finally reached an orgasm. "Oh, god...! That felt good..." Dawn quickly spouted her words while gasping. "I... agree..." Byron said as he gasped too. Then, they stopped. Dawn put her feet on the floor.

"Oh, Dawn. You kinda remind me of my ex-wife when I fucked her tight pussy good." Byron said while he and Dawn put their clothes on. Then, he slapped Dawn's ass, making her smile brightly. "I do, huh? But anyway, it was nice having fun with you. I'll come back here later to get my badge." Dawn said. She slowly headed south. "Wait, Dawn." Byron said. Dawn stopped, before turning around.

"What is it, Byron?" Dawn asked. "You can have one of my badges if you do me a favor." Byron replied as he pulled out one of his badges. "What's the favor?" Dawn asked again. "My Aggron hasn't fucked any female species yet. It's his mating season so I need you to fuck him." Byron replied again. "I see. Can you show me the Aggron?" Dawn said. "Sure." Byron replied as he pulled out a pokeball and released Aggron out of there.

Dawn looked at the Aggron's big dick and smiled. "I'll do it." Dawn said as she kept staring at the Aggron's dick. "Oh, thank you." Byron said. He gave his badge to Dawn. Dawn put it inside her big purse. Then, she laid down again. "Fuck me, Aggron." Dawn said. The Aggron came closer to Dawn. "By the way, Dawn. I forgot to tell you that Aggron has a lot of sexual frustration. He'll fuck you less." Byron reminded. "Not to worry, man. I can make him fuck me good." Dawn said.

The Aggron put his hard dick inside Dawn's pussy. "Oh, god...!" Dawn gasped. Then, the Aggron fucked her slowly. "This is just... the beginning for you... Aggron..." Dawn said while getting fucked by the Aggron. "Hold me while... you fuck... me..." Dawn requested. The Aggron pulled Dawn's body while fucking her. Then, Dawn went up and down. "C'mom, Aggron... make a... faster... movement... with me..." Dawn said.

The Aggron tried and tried. Dawn didn't feel much from her pussy. "You gotta... keep trying... I know... you can... do it..." Dawn said. "Move... with... me... move... with... me..." Dawn continued to spout the same words to Aggron. He kept trying and trying. Finally, he did as he moved a bit faster. "That's it... baby... go... faster..." Dawn said. Aggron went faster. "Ah...! Aggron...! Keep... going...!" Dawn screamed.

Along with Dawn's speedy movemont, the Aggron went faster than ever. "Yes...!" Oh, god... Yes...! You're... doing... it... right... baby...!" Dawn continued to scream. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Aaahhhhh...!" Dawn and the Aggron orgasmed. After that, they gasped together until they stopped. Dawn slowly got off Aggron. Her pussy was bleeding. "There. Your Aggron and I fucked each other good. It felt good, enough."

"Thank you so much, Dawn. I really appreciate it." Byron said with a smile. He gave Dawn a hug. Dawn hugged back, wrapping her arms around the tall man. With the hug, Byron groped Dawn's ass with both of his hands. Then, they let go. "No problem, Byron. I'll see you later." Dawn said. She headed out of the Gym while Byron waved good-bye. The regular trainers looked at Dawn with perverted faces, had they saw everything that happened between Dawn and Byron and Dawn and Aggron.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn got out of the Gym. As she did, she saw a girl face to face. They both have a bit of similarity: a small, tight shirt that exposes their naval and a small skirt without panties. "Since when did I get cloned?" Dawn said. "I should say the same thing." the girl said. "What's your name, by the way?" she asked. "I'm Dawn." Dawn replied. "I'm Ursula." Ursula said. The two shook hands and then stopped.

"So, you're on a journey collecting Sinnoh badges?" Dawn asked. "Yes. I just need three more to collect so I can go to the Pokémon League." Ursula replied. "I see. For me, I just need two more badges to advance." Dawn said. "Well, good luck with that because I'm right on your tail." Ursula said. "How so? I'll make it to the eighth gym by the time you reach the 7th one." Dawn said.

"You'll probably see me on the way to the eighth gym. Also, I'm very capable of beating trainers pretty quick, including Gym Leaders, so watch out." Ursula said. "Oh, really?" Dawn asked. "Yes, really." Ursula replied. "Well... ok then. Before I go, let me remind you that the Gym Leader here is freaking tough to beat. Seriously, he is. He had this Bastiodon using this annoy combination to beat ya: Sturdy as his ability to survive any super effective move, then Metal Burst, and after that, he activates a freaking Custup Berry to go first and uses Rest, before using Sleep Talk. Ugh..." Dawn said.

"I see. I shouldn't have a huge problem with the Gym Leader's Bastiodon, though. I'll use my Rampardos to knock it out with a single Earthquake since he had Mold Breaker as an ability." Ursula said. "What does Mold Breaker do?" Dawn asked. "It can handle any opponent regardless of ability." Ursula replied. "Damn... if only one of my Pokémon have it... Oh, well. At least I obtained the badge without even beating Byron." Dawn said.

"And how did you manage to get his badge without beating him?" Ursula asked. "Easy. He told me to fuck his Aggron and I did. It was Aggron's mating season." Dawn replied. "I see. Well, it was nice chatting with you. I'll catch up to you when I'm done here." Ursula said. "Ok." Dawn said. She headed south. Then, she stopped and turned around. "Wait, Ursula." Dawn said as she stopped Ursula from going inside the Gym. "What is it, Dawn?" Ursula asked as she turned around.

"When was the last time you have sex with a Pokémon or your own?" Dawn asked. "About a day ago. Me and my Rampardos had great sex." Ursula replied with a smile. "Nice. Is his cock big?" Dawn asked again. "Yes. Yes, it is." Ursula replied again as she kept smiling. "That sounds very nice, Ursula." Dawn said. "Indeed, it is. Before you go, let me tell you what I've done earlier." Ursula said.

"What did you do earlier, Ursula?" Dawn asked. "I've had sex with seven boys at the same time. Oh, it was so marvelous, especially at the end where they bukkaked me everywhere, especially on my face." Ursula replied. "That's what you did huh? That's one of the best things a slut can do. I'll probably do the same to my Pokémon in the future." Dawn said. She turned around and walked away. "Bye, Dawn." Ursula said as she waved good-bye. "Bye, Ursula." Dawn said as she continued to walk away.

Hours later...

Dawn was on her way to Snowpoint Way. "Ugh... so cold... so cold..." Dawn said as she didn't like walking in the northern central part of Sinnoh. As she went further, a girl came closer to her. Both stopped. She had the same similarity as Dawn, but she didn't have big breasts. "Ah... another chick that kinda dresses like me..." Dawn said. "Don't you hate this part of Sinnoh?" she asked. "Eh, no. I like it here." the girl replied.

"No offense, but how can you like it here? It feels like you can freeze to death." Dawn asked. "You just have to live with it. Also, you can have sex with the Pokémon here to stay a bit warm." the girl replied. "Ah... why haven't I thought about that? I've seen plenty of Pokémon here and sadly, I ignored them, even the ones with big cocks." Dawn said. "But anyway, have you been inside the Gym in Snowpoint City before? Is it warm?" Dawn asked.

"It's a bit warm." the girl replied. "Oh, thank god. That's all I needed, whether it's warm or hot." Dawn said with relief. "By the way, what's your name?" Dawn asked. "Zoey." Zoey replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Zoey. I'm Dawn." Dawn said. She and Zoey shook hands and then stopped. "It's nice to meet you too, Dawn. I should get going." Zoey said. She headed west. Then, Dawn came closer to Zoey and touched her shoulder. Zoey turned around.

"What is it, Dawn?" Zoey asked. "Who's the Gym Leader in Snowpoint City?" Dawn asked. "It's a girl named Candice. Me, her, and her Mamoswine have sexual relations most of the time." Zoey replied. "Wanna know more about me?" she asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "Ok. I prefer male Pokémon and human girls as bed partners. Human boys aren't my cup of tea." "I see. Thanks for telling me anyway. I should head to the Gym." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. I hope you catch up to me in Sunyshore City." Zoey said. She went west. "Oh, I will." Dawn said as she finally head towards Snowpoint City.

Minutes later...

After pwning the trainers in the Gym, Dawn went up to Candice. Candice smiled at Dawn's appearance. "You kinda look like my partner, Zoey." Candice said as she kept smiling. "So, you're Candice. Zoey told me about you. Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn." Dawn said. "Nice to meet you too, Dawn." Candice said as she shook hands with Dawn and then stopped. "So, are you ready to battle?" Candice asked. " Hell yeah, I'm ready." Dawn said.

The girls pulled their pokeballs out and released them. Candice had Weavile out while Dawn had Infernape out. Dawn looked down at the Weavile and frowned a bit. His dick was small. Then, she looked went up. "Use Mach Punch, Infernape!" "Aerial Ace that Infernape, Weavile!" The Infernape hurried and smacked Weavile in the jaw, sending in on the ground. Then, the Weavile got up. "Must've carried a Focus Sash..." Dawn assumed, even though she's right.

The Weavile retaliated with Aerial Ace, slicing Infernape's stomach. The Infernape fainted. "Hmm..." Dawn said as she put the Infernape back inside his pokeball, before releasing Rhyperior out. "Use Ice Punch this time, Weavile!" "Go with Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Weavile went towards Rhyperior with speed and gave him an icy punch. It dealt decent damage on the Rhyperior.

Then, Rhyperior strikes back with Earthquake. The Weavile fainted. "I always hated Solid Rock..." Candice said as she put her Weavile back inside his pokeball. Then, she released Abomasnow out. Dawn looked down and smiled, seeing Abomasnow's big dick. Then, she looked back up. "Grass Knot, Abomasnow!" "Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" With a slight of speed, the Abomasnow cracked Rhyperior with a large string of grass. The Rhyperior fainted. "So much for his low special endurance..." Dawn said. She put the Rhyperior back inside his pokeball and then released Empoleon out.

"Flash Cannon, Empoleon!" "Go with Focus Blast, Abomasnow!" The Abomasnow hurried and created a flashing light. Then, he threw it at Empoleon. Despite being super effective on the Empoleon, it didn't fainted the penqiun thanks to his good special endurance. The Empoleon shoots a flashing, gray cannon at Abomasnow, cracking it with an explosion. The Abomasnow fainted.

"Man, I thought Focus Blast would faint him..." Candice said as she put her Abomasnow back inside his pokeball, before releasing Glaceon out. While looking down, Dawn made a bright smile. Glaceon's dick had the same size as her Leafeon's. "Use Hidden Power, Glaceon!" "Go with Flash Cannon again, Empoleon!" The Glaceon created a bright light and then threw it at Empoleon. It didn't do much despite being super effective.

"Ugh..." Candice groaned. The Empoleon retaliated with Flash Cannon, barely hitting Glaceon with it. The Glaceon fainted. "Come on, man..." Candice said with a bit of frustration. She put her fainted Glaceon back isnide his pokeball. Then she released her last Pokémon, Mamoswine. Looking down at his massive dick, Dawn smiled brightly. "No wonder Zoey wanted to have sexual relations with your Mamoswine most of the time, Candice." Dawn said.

"Yeah, she never want to lay her eyes off that huge dick of Mamoswine's. But anyway let's finish this. "Use Earthquake, Mamoswine!" "Go with Flash Cannon again, Empoleon!" The Mamoswine hurried and created an Earthquake to crack Empoleon. The Empoleon fainted. "Damn, he went fast..." Dawn said as she put her Empoleon back inside his pokeball. Then, she released Leafeon out.

"Go with Leaf Blade!" "Ice Fang that Leafeon, Mamoswine!" The Leafeon creates a sharp blade made of leaf and sliced Mamoswine, sending him down. The Mamoswine barely got up and then he leaped up high. It went back down while opening his mouth and bit the Leafeon with his icy fangs. The attack causes Leafeon to freeze his entire body. "What the fuck...?" Dawn couldn't believe what happened.

"Defrost and use Quick Attack immediately!" "Go with Ice Shard!" The Mamoswine creates a hurl of ice, before throwing it at the frozen Leafeon. The Leafeon defrosted while fainting. "Man, oh man..." Dawn said. She put her Leafeon back inside his pokeball while releasing another one. It was Pachirisu. "Go with Magnet Rise, Pachirisu!" "Use Ice Fang!" The girls said their demands at the same time. "No, wait..." It was too late for Dawn to demand her Pachirisu to use another move as he uses Magnet Rise. After that, the Mamoswine bit Pachirisu with Ice Fang after a rush.

"Ugh... go with Toxic, Pachirisu!" "Go with Ice Shard, Mamoswine!" The Mamoswine created a hurl of ice and threw it at Pachirisu. The Pachirisu fainted. "Argh... if only I used Toxic earlier..." Dawn said as she put the Pachirisu back inside her pokeball while releasing her last Pokémon, Gliscor. "You're my only hope to get a badge, Gliscor. But anyway, use Earthquake!" "Use Ice Shard again, Mamoswine!"

Again, the Mamoswine created a hurl of ice and threw it at Gliscor, making it fall down. Despite having a quadruple weakness to Ice-type moves, the Gliscor got up with a shocking surprise from Candice. The Gliscor retaliated with Earthquake. The Mamoswine finally fainted. "Good god, your Mamoswine was a tough cookie to faint." Dawn said while putting her Gliscor back inside his pokeball.

"Yeah, you're not only trainer saying that Mamoswine's tough to faint. Here's a badge. You definitely deserve it." Candice said as she pulled a badge out of her pocket. She went closer to Dawn and gave it to the slut. "Nice. All I need is one more badge and then head to the Pokémon League." Dawn said as she put the badge inside her purse. Then, she pulled a Max Revive out. She went closer to the Mamoswine and used the Max Revive on him. The Mamoswine woke up.

"Mind if we have sex with each other, Candice?" Dawn asked as she laid on the floor. "Sure, why not?" Candice replied with a smile. "Oh, thank you." Dawn said. "Fuck me, Mamoswine." Dawn added. The Mamoswine went closer to the slut and slid his big dick inside Dawn's pussy. Ah...!" Dawn gasped loudly when it happened. After that, the Mamoswine fucked the slut. Dawn moaned.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... so big..." Dawn said while she moaned. "Oh, god... Oh, god...! Oh, god...!" Dawn moaned louder as the Mamoswine went on. "Ah...! Ah...! Faster...! Harder...! Faster...! Harder...!" Dawn continued to spout her words. Listening to Dawn, the Mamoswine went faster on the slut. "Shit...! Shit...! This... feels... so... great...!" Dawn admitted it like the filthy slut she was. The sex went on and on until finally, they orgsamed.

The Mamoswine got off the slut while she gasped. Then, she stopped. "Oh, man... I love your Mamoswine so much, Candice... thanks for letting me have sex with him..." Dawn said. "No problem, Dawn. Before you leave here, you want to see me have sex with three of my Pokémon?" Candice asked. "Hell yes." Dawn replied. "Ok." Candice said. She removed her clothes and then her bra and panties. She went naked.

Then, she went down and pulled three max revives out of her pocket. She used them inside her pokeballs. After reviving her Pokémon, she released them. "Lie down for me, Abomasnow." Candice said. The Abomasnow laid down. The Candice got atop of his stomach. Then, she grabbed his big dick while laying down and put it inside her asshole. Once done, she looked at Weavile and Glaceon.

"You guys know what to do." Candice said. She fully laid on the Abomasnow while Weavile stick his dick inside her pussy. Then, the Glaceon hopped on Candice's face and put his dick inside her mouth. The Glaceon slowly moved his dick up and down inside Candice's mouth while Abomasnow and Weavile fucked her holes. "Nice." Dawn said with a smile. The Mamoswine enjoyed seeing his master getting fucked like this.

"Gotta masturbate for this... so freaking hot..." Dawn said as she moved her hand near her wet pussy and masturbated with her fingers. "Ah... Ah..." Dawn moaned while masturbating. She circled her own lips. "Ah... Ah... so hot..." Dawn continued. The foursome kept going and going. Then finally, all orgasmed. The Ice-types got off Candice. She got up slowly while swallowing Glaceon's sperm inside her mouth.

"You enjoyed it, Dawn?" Candice asked while rubbing her ass a bit. "Hell to the yes, I did. Oh, how I love seeing girls getting gang-banged by Pokémon. It's one of the best things to see and do in the universe." Dawn replied as she went excited. "I strongly agree. I think most female trainers should get gang-banged by their Pokémon." Candice said. "They should, but I don't think some would, like Maylene and Fantina." Dawn said.

"They'll do it one day, just watch. They can't just spend their time battling other trainers with their Pokémon. You gotta spend a sexual quality time with them. Otherwise, you're not a fun trainer." Candice said. "I agree %100, Candice. I mean, at least do it once before you die. It won't hurt ya. But anyway, I'm off to Sunyshore City. I'll see you later." Dawn said. She headed south to exit the Gym. "Bye, Dawn. It was nice chatting and battling with you." Candice said as she waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Note: I realized I forgot to mention what Dawn wears on her foot, so props to KhaosOmega for reminding me what Dawn's suppossed to wear.

Dawn took off her extremely pair, six-inch heels near Sunyshore City. She sat down, meaning she wanted to rest her feet. "God, I need to rest my precious feet for a while. Then, I'll move on." Dawn said. While resting her feet, she saw Zoey and Ursula arguing with each other while looking at her. "Hi, guys. What are you arguing about?" Dawn said as she distracted the sluts.

"Oh, we were just talking about how much we can handle Pokémon with big cocks at the same time." Zoey replied. "She thinks she's better than me, but she's not." Zoey added. "Oh, please. I'm way better than you and I've mentioned it many times. I have twelve Pokémon with big cocks and they fucked my pussy at the same time, even if it bled." Ursula bragged.

"Eh, you probably told the other half to fuck your pussy for ten seconds after the first half fucked you for a few minutes." Zoey said. "Say whatever you want, Zoey, but I'm telling the truth. You're probably mad because your breasts are small and you think I'm lying." Ursula said. "What does that even have to do with our conversation, Ursula? But anyway, I'm gonna my Pokémon in Sunyshore City before going to the Gym. I gotta go." Zoey said. She headed east.

"Yeah, that's right, you flat-chested bitch. Walk away. You know damn well I'm better than you." Ursula said. "Fuck you, bitch." Zoey said as she threw the middle finger at Ursula while walking. "Bitch." Ursuls said, before looking at Dawn. "So, are you resting your pussy?" Ursula asked. "No, I'm just resting my feet." Dawn replied. "I see. But anyway, I must go and train my Pokémon in Sunyshore City. Then, I'll have sex with them." Ursula said. "Ok, Ursula. See ya later." Dawn said as Ursula headed east.

Ten minutes later...

Dawn got off the ground, before putting her six-inch heels on. Then, she headed east. In Sunyshore City, she kept walking and walking. Then, she saw Zoey and Ursula having sex with their own Pokémon in an alley. They argued too. "Oh, those two..." Dawn said. Then, she continued to walk, just to reach to the Gym.

Another ten minutes later...

After Dawn finished owning the trainers inside the Gym, she reached towards Volkner. Despite seeing Dawn's appearance, he didn't react. Instead, he looked disappointed. He's been like this for some time. "What's wrong, baby?" Dawn asked. "Oh, I don't want to talk about it..." Volkner replied with a low voice. "Oh, come on, baby... you gotta tell me what's wrong with you..." Dawn said with a cooed voice while coming closer. Then, she was all on the Gym Leader like a stripper.

Volkner signed. "Ok then... I'll tell you what's wrong with me... I've lost my passion for battling by beating 1,200 opponents in a row... the way I've battled seems like... I'm a wrecking machine... Volkner reasoned. "Why feeling so bad it? You are of who you are. Be proud of it." Dawn said. "I'm not proud of it... after the way I manhandled the trainers I fought... Right now, they probably retired as Pokémon trainers or probably dead after killing themselves for not able to stop me a few times and can't access to the Pokémon League, their dying wish..." Volkner said.

"That's how life goes, sweetie. If they can't handle your power, then let them be. It's their own fault for not able to beat you, for not giving their Pokémon any affection or confidence to beat you." Dawn said. "For a filthy looking slut like you, you're using strong-like words to reason me but still, my passion for Pokémon battle is no longer... passionate..." Volkner said. "I'm just saying, baby. And no, I'm not trying to get a badge from you, but to help you act normal." Dawn said.

"So please... let's battle each other, boost your confidence back instead of acting depressed over something you're capable of doing all the time..." Dawn continued on while rubbing Volkner's crotch from the outside. "Well... ok then. I'll battle you." Volkner said with a smile on his face. "Good." Dawn said as she stopped rubbing Volkner's crotch. Dawn moved back within a lot of steps, before releasing one of her Pokémon. It was Rhyperior. Volkner released his Manectric out of his pokeball.

Dawn looked down at the Manectric. She looked disappointed to see a small cock. Then, she look back up. "Go with Earthquake, Rhyerior!" "Use Hidden Power, Manectric!" The Manectric quickly created a bright, green light and threw it at Rhyperior. The Rhyperior went down, but didn't faint. The Rock/Ground-type Pokémon got up and then retaliated with a shaking Earthquake. The Manectric fainted.

"Five more to go..." Volkner said as he put the fainted Manectric back inside his pokeball while releasing another out. It was Raichu. "Not bad." Dawn said with a smile after seeing Raichu's decent sized cock. "Go with Earthquake again, Rhyperior!" "Use Grass Knot, Raichu!" The Raichu rushes over to Rhyperior and attacked him with a string of grass. The Rhyperior fainted. "Hmm..." Dawn said. She put her Rhyperior back inside his pokeball, before releasing Leafeon.

"Smack that Raichu with Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Go with Hidden Power, Raichu!" With greater speed, the Raichu created a bright, blue light and threw it at Leafeon. The Leafeon got knocked on the floor. Despite feeling his weakness, the Leafeon slowly got up. Then, it retaliated with Leaf Blade. The Raichu got knocked with an explosion, meaning it fainted. "Four more to go..." Volkner said as he put the fainted Raichu back inside his pokeball while releasing Jolteon. "Very nice." Dawn said when seeing Jolteon's cock. It had the same size as Leafeon's and Candice's Glaceon.

"Use Hidden Power, Jolteon!" "Go with Leaf Blade again, Leafeon!" The Jolteon acted very fast using Hidden Power on Leafeon, knocking it out. "Ah..." Dawn playfully groaned while putting her fainted Leafeon inside his pokeball. Then, she released Infernape. "Close Combat that Jolteon, Infernape!" "Use Thunderbolt, Jolteon!" Again with his natural speed, Jolteon attacked first, using Thunderbolt on Infernape. The Infernape kneeled down with one of his knees after the attack. Then, he got up and rushed towards Jolteon with an incoming punch. He attacked the Jolteon with many punches. After that, the Jolteon fainted.

"Three more to go..." Volkner said as he put the fainted Jolteon back inside his pokeball while releasing Pachirisu. "The same size..." Dawn said as she saw the Pachirisu's cock. It had the same size as her own Pachirisu's cock. "Use Close Combat again, Infernape!" "Go with Quick Attack, Pachirisu!" The Pachirisu hurried and used Quick Attack on the weakened Infernape, knocking it out. "Hehe..." Dawn responded with a chuckle. She put her Infernape back inside his pokeball while releasing her own Pachirisu.

"Use Super Fang, Pachirisu!" Both powerful trainers yelled with unison. Both Pachirisus' came closer and bit each other. "Use Toxic, Pachirisu!" Both trainers used unison made again. The Pachirisu's threw Toxic at each other. "Go with Thunder!" For the third time, the trainers went in unison mode. The Pachirisus' zapped each other with Thunder, causing them to explode. Both went down but didn't fainted. Then, they fainted, due to Toxic's effect.

"Two more to go..." Volkner said as he put the fainted Pachirisu back inside his pokeball while releasing Electivire. "Oh, my..." Dawn said with a bright smile, seeing the Electivire's big cock. Then, she put her Pachirisu back inside his pokeball while releasing Empoleon. "Smack him with Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" "Go with Thunderbolt, Electivire!" The Electivire hurried and zapped Empoleon with Thunderbolt, knocking Empoleon on the ground. The Empoleon slowly got off the ground, however. Then, he retaliated with Hydro Pump, sending the Electivire to the wall. He fainted.

"One more to go." Volkner said as he put the fainted Electivire back inside his pokeball while releasing his remaining Pokémon, Luxray. The Electric-type Pokémon gave Empoleon a sharp glare, trying to Intimidate him. "Hmm... decent-sized..." Dawn said as she saw the Luxray's cock, before looking up. "Go with Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" "Bite that Empoleon with Thunder Fang, Luxray!" The Luxray hurried with a bit of speed and bit Empoleon with Thunder Fang. The Empoleon fainted.

"Damn, not fast enough." Dawn said as she put her fainted Empoleon back inside his pokeball while releasing her remaining Pokémon, Gliscor. "Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Ice Fang, Luxray!" The Luxray magically blazed with speed and used Ice Fang on Gliscor, thanks to his item, Quick Claw. The Gliscor barely hung on after the brutal attack. Then, it retaliated with a hard shake on the ground, hitting Luxray. The Luxray fainted.

"Ah... someone finally broke my 1,200 winning streak against Pokémon trainers and it was you." Volkner said with a smile while putting his fainted Luxray back inside his pokeball. Dawn did the same to her Pokémon. "Well, someone had to do it one day and it was me. But other than that, great battle." Dawn said as she smiled too. "Yeah, it was great. It's the greatest battle I've ever had in my life. Oh, and here's your badge. You deserved it." Volkner said as he pulled one of his badges and gave it to Dawn.

"Alright, my eighth badge." Dawn said with happiness as she put the badge inside her big purse. Then, she looked at Volkner. "Since we're done battling, let's say we... have our fun..." Dawn said with a seductive voice. "Sounds great. Do I have to pay you?" Volkner asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "Ok, I'll give you $300." Volkner said. He pulled $300 out of his pocket and gave it to Dawn. "Thank you, babe." Dawn said as she put the money inside her purse.

"By the way, I forgot to introduce my name to you. It's Dawn." Dawn said. "I'm Volkner." Volkner said. "This isn't the first time I did this." Dawn said. "I should say the same." Volkner said. The two went closer. Then, they embraced a deep kiss. Volkner moved his hands down to Dawn's ass and squeezed it. The kiss kept going and going as it went intense. Finally, they broke their five-minute kiss. "Oh, god... that was a great kiss... it's the best one I've ever had..." Dawn said. "Agreed. The kiss between you and me was fascinating." Volkner said.

After their words, the two removed each other's clothes. Dawn removed her six inched heels too. Once done, Volkner laid on the floor with Dawn following him. Then, she put her mouth on his dick and sucked it. Dawn was making slurping noises while Volkner moaned. "Ah... Ah..." Volkner went on with his moaned. Dawn looked at Volkner with those beautiful eyes of hers. Volkner looked directly at Dawn's beautiful eyes.

Dawn went faster and faster while wrapping her hand on Volkner's dick to jerk it. "Ah... Dawn..." Volkner moaned louder. "Go faster..." he added. With Volkner's request, Dawn acted fast on his dick. "Oh, god... oh, god... you're doing... great... ah... ah... AH...!" Volkner screamed when sperm shot out of his dick, hitting Dawn's throat. Dawn got off Volkner's dick and swallowed the sperm inside her mouth. "So delicious..." Dawn said. Then, she got atop of Volkner, making him eat her wet pussy.

"Eat it good." Dawn said. Volkner went deep on Dawn's wet pussy. Dawn moaned. "Oh... ah... ah... ah... oh... ohhh... great... oh... start..." Dawn said while she moaned. She pinched her own nipple after reaching towards it with her hand. "Ah...so good..." Dawn spouted a few more words. She pinched her other nipple with the other hand. "Oh... god... Volkner... your tongue... feels so... great..." Dawn continued to moan and moan.

As time went on and on, Volkner continued to eat Dawn's pussy. Dawn was sweating a bit. Also, she continued to pinch her nipples. "Oh, god...! Oh, god...! Make me... cum...!" Dawn yelled. "Ah...! Ah...! Oh...! Ah...! AH...!" Dawn screamed louder when she orgasmed inside Volkner's mouth. "Oh, god..." Dawn said as she got off Volkner and gasped. Then, she stopped. She looked at Volkner. "Let's continue, shall we?" Dawn said.

Hours later...

Volkner fucked Dawn flat on the floor. Both moaned, especially Dawn, who moaned louder. "Ah...! Ah...! Faster...! Harder...! Faster...! Harder...! Dawn requested like the filthy slut she was. "Ok..." Volkner said while he moaned. He went faster on Dawn. "Ah...! That's... it...!" Dawn said as she screamed. "Please... go... faster!" she wanted more.

Volkner used all his speed to fuck the filthy whore. Dawn screamed her lungs out. "Ah...! Ah...! You're... too... fast... baby..." Dawn admitted. "Ah...! Ah...! AH...!" both screamed at the same time when they finally orgasmed. "Ah... Ah..." both gasped and gasped. Then, they stopped.

"Holy shit, Volkner... that was awesome..." Dawn said. She and Volkner got off each other. "Agreed." Volkner said. The trainer put their clothes on. Then, Dawn put her high heels on. "I'll see you again when I come back in Sunyshore City, ok?" Dawn said. "Ok." Volkner said. They went closer to each other and embraced another deep kiss. It was their fifth one. Finally, they stopped. Dawn headed south to exit the Gym. Volkner looked at Dawn's ass while she kept walking.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: I also forgot to mention Dawn's hairstyle and color so props to KhaosOmega for reminding me. Sometimes, I ignore hairstyles and colors.

A blue-haired woman headed north out of Sunyshore City while humming. It was Johanna. Then, she stopped and gasped. "Oh my..." Johanna said, seeing Dawn atop of Pachirisu while jerking Rhyperior and Infernape's dicks at the same time. Also, Gliscor fucked her asshole. "Mom... I wasn't expecting you to see me like this..." Dawn said as she continued to jerk her Pokemons' dicks.

"I thought I would meet you with your normal clothes and I see you... dressing like a slut while having sex with four Pokémon at the same time..." Johanna said. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Dawn asked. "No, I'm not mad, Dawn... it's just that your... appearance... and the way you pose like a filthy whore... is so amazing." Johanna said with a sudden smile. "It kinda reminded me when I was your age." Johanna added.

"You used to whore around?" Dawn asked again. "Yes. Oh god, it was so amazing to get fucked by male Pokémon and male humans everyday." Johanna replied. "Ah, I see. When did you prancing around?" Dawn asked. "I stopped when one of my customers got me pregnant. I thought about prancing around again after I gave birth to you, but didn't." "I see. But anyway, you wanna know how my team gave me great sex before now?" Dawn asked. "How, sweetie?" Johanna asked.

"Well, it goes like this." Dawn replied as she was getting ready to explain. Five minute later, she finished explaining to her mother. "Oh, your explanation sounds so dirty and... sexy... It makes me so fucking horny..." Johanna said. Then, she licked her lips while coming closer to her daughter. "Mind if I join in?" Johanna asked with a seductive like voice. "Sure. I do anything to make my beautiful mom happy." Dawn replied.

Dawn got off her Pokémon. Then, she went inside her opened purse and pulled out her two pokeballs while Johanna quickly removed her clothes. She released Leafeon and Empoleon. "Three of you fuck my mom while the rest fuck me." Dawn said. Johanna laid down while Dawn hopped on Rhyperior to make him hold her. Dawn reached Rhyperior's dick with one of her hands and put it inside her pussy while Infernape shoved his dick inside Dawn's asshole. Gliscor flew near Dawn's mouth. Then, Dawn opened her mouth. The Gliscor put his dick inside it and went back and forth on Dawn while Rhyperior and Infernape fucked her.

Johanna got fucked in the pussy by Empoleon while Pachirisu titty-fucked her. Also, Leafeon had his dick inside Johanna's mouth while moving up and down. The double threesome kept going and going. Dawn enjoyed it like the filthy whore she was while Johanna enjoyed it, reminiscing her sexy past.

Finally, they all orgasmed. After several gasps from the Pokémon, they got off the relatives. Johanna looked at Dawn with a bright smile. "That was amazing, Dawn. It's been so long since I had sex with Pokémon. I gotta get back to business as soon as possible." Johanna said. "I hope you do, mom. I hope you really do. I gotta finish my quest by heading to the Pokémon league." Dawn said. "Before you do that, let's say we..." Johanna came closer to Dawn. Then, she rubbed Dawn's normal-style like blue hair (the same from the anime). "... have sex with each other." Johanna finished. Not only did she had sex with male Pokémon and human men during her slutty days, but with human women too.

"Sure, mom." Dawn replied with a seductive voice. She grabbed Johanna's ass with her right hand and squeezed it. Then, they gave each other a deep kiss. As the hot kiss went on, Dawn's Pokémon seem to enjoy it as they were coming closer. The girls finally broke the kiss. Then, Dawn took her clothes off. After that, Johanna gently laid Dawn on the ground while following her. Then, she raised her daughter's right leg, before laying her pussy on Dawn's own pussy.

Johanna aggressively moved back and forth, scissoring Dawn's pussy. "Ah... Ah..." the girls moaned together while looking at each other. "You like... what I'm doing to... you, Dawn?" Johanna asked as she continued to scissor Dawn's pussy. "Yes, mom..." Dawn replied. "Good..." Johanna said. She moved closer to Dawn's ass and gave her a deep kiss while scissoring Dawn's pussy. The Pokémon came closer and closer to the girls. It seems that they didn't want the hot, lesbian action to end.

"Mmm... mmm..." the girls made moaning noises as the hot kiss continues. Then, Johanna broke the kiss and got off Dawn's pussy. She went closer to Dawn's left nipple and sucked on it while moving her right hand to finger Dawn's pussy. "Oh, mom..." Dawn moaned again. "That... feels so... good..." Dawn added.

Johanna's hot action and Dawn's moaning went on and on and on. Finally, the older girl stopped. She looked at a gasping Dawn with a bright smile. Then, Dawn stopped. "That was fun, mom." Dawn said. She and Johanna got up and grabbed their clothes off the ground. They put them on. "It sure was, sweetie. I gotta go. Good luck in the Pokémon League." Johanna said. After putting her clothes on, she gave Dawn another kiss deep. Then, they let go. Johanna turned around and walked away. "Bye, mom. See you later." Dawn said as she waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days later...

Dawn made to the Pokémon League. A few days ago, she trained her Pokémon to grow stronger. But anyway, Dawn went up to the counter and asked to buy a lot of Full Restores and Max Revives. Once do, she headed north to the first room. There, she saw a boy with short spiky hair along with black and silver sneakers and black jeans. Also, he's topless. The boy smiled and Dawn smiled too as she went closer.

"Hi there. Are you an Elite Four member?" Dawn asked. Then, she touched his chest. "Yes. I'm Marcus Grey and I like Pokémon training, having sex, watching porn films, and eating cheeseburgers." Marcus replied. "Ah, I see." Dawn said as she slowly moved her hand towards Marcus' crotch and rubbed it. "What else do you do?" Dawn asked as she continued to rub Marcus' crotch. "I sleep with my sister. She's in the next room. Also, I sleep with my female Pokémon and I manage to get Gardenia, Maylene, Fantina and Candice to fuck me in front of my video camera. My sister filmed each encounter." It was worth paying them." Marcus replied again.

"Hmm... ok. That sounds interesting." Dawn said. Then, she moved her hand off his crotch. "But here's one question. How did you manage to let Maylene and Fantina fuck you? Did you force them to do it?" Dawn asked. "Actually, no. When I met them a few days ago, they dressed like prostitutes. I offer them to fuck me at home and they accepted it." Marcus replied. "Heh. At first, they insulted me for being a prostitute and now, they're prostitutes. I wonder why they decided to whore around."

"They told me that they needed money to support their entire family. I gave them a bonus to fuck me for six hours." Marcus said. "I see. I hope they continue prostituting after they support their families." Dawn said. "Yeah, me too. I like having sex with them at the same time and their pussies feels so good and tight to fuck. But anyway, let's battle." Marcus said. He moved back a bit while Dawn did the same. Then, he reached to his pockets and pulled out one of his pokeballs. He released Magnezone while Dawn released Rhyperior.

"Use Flash Cannon, Magnezone!" "Go with Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Magnezone created a gray flash and threw it at Rhyperior, knocking him down. The Rhyperior recovered and retaliated with Earthquake, sending Magnezone to a wall. After that, the Magnezone slowly got up. "Sturdy... Anyway, use Earthquake again, Rhyperior!" "Go with Flash Cannon again, Magnezone!" Again, the Magnezone created a gray flash and threw it at Rhyperior. The Rhyperior fainted.

"Ok then..." Dawn said as she put her Rhyperior back inside her pokeball while releasing Infernape. "U-Turn, Infernape!" "Thunderbolt, Magnezone!" The Infernape charged at Magnezone with blazing speed, before bouncing back inside his pokeball. The Magnezone fainted. "Scouting, eh?" Marcus asked as he put his Magnezone back inside its pokeball while releasing Lopunny. "Yes." Dawn replied as she released her Empoleon. "Anyway, use Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" "Focus Punch that Empoleon, Lopunny!"

The Lopunny tightening her focus with a squeezing fist while the Empoleon used Hydro Pump. It missed, however. Then, the Lopunny crack Empoleon with an explosive punch, knocking him out. "I knew I should have used another move..." Dawn said as she put the fainted Empoleon back inside his pokemon while releasing Infernape. "Use Close Combat!" "Go with Return!" The Infernape rush towards Lopunny with blazing speed and punched her repeatedly with Close Combat. After the deadly assault, the Lopunny fainted.

"Watch out for my next Pokémon!" Marcus said as he put his fainted Lopunny back inside her pokeball while releasing Starmie. "Go with Hydro Pump!" "Use U-Turn!" The Starmie sprayed a ton of water at the Infernape, sending him to a wall. The Infernape fainted. "Ok then..." Dawn said as she released her Pachirisu while putting Infernape back inside his pokeball. "Thunder, Pachirisu!" "Hydro Pump again!" While being faster, the Starmie sprayed a lot of water at Pachirisu, sending it on the ground.

The Pachirisu retaliated and used Thunder on Starmie, cracking it with a wicked explosion. The Starmie fainted. "So, who's next?" Dawn asked. "You'll see in a second." Marcus replied with a smirk while putting the Starmie back inside its pokeball. Then, he released Vaporeon. "Ah... I see. Use Thunder again, Pachirisu!" "Go with Surf!" The Pachirisu used Thunder. It miss, however. Then, the Vaporeon created a wave and splashed Pachirisu with it. The Pachirisu fainted.

"Hehe..." Dawn chuckled a bit. She put Pachirisu back inside his pokeball while releasing Leafeon. "Use Leaf Blade!" "Ice Beam that Leafeon, Vaporeon!" The Leafeon cracked his Kanto counterpart with Leaf Blade, causing an explosion. The Vaporeon fainted. "Ooooh... had that not been a critical hit..." Marcus said. He put the Vaporeon back inside her pokeball while releasing Persian.

"Use Return, Persian!" "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" The Persian used Return on Leafeon, which didn't do much. Then, the Leafeon retaliated with Leaf Blade, causing it to explosde of Persian. The Persian fainted. "So much for Leaf Blade's high critical rate..." Marcus said as he put the fainted Persian back inside her pokeball. Then, he released his last Pokémon, Tauros. Dawn put her mouth slightly towards her lips with a smile while the Tauros gave Leafeon a sharp glare, trying to Intimidate him.

"Oh, my... it's so... huge..." Dawn said as she stared at Tauros' long, fat dick. Then, she looked up while putting her hand down. "Use Leaf Blade, again!" "Crack that Leafeon with Double-Edge!" The Tauros rush towards Leafeon with great speed and smashed it with Double-Edge, sending it towards a wall. The Leafeon fainted while Tauros fell a little, damaging himself due to the terrible recoil.

"Just one more..." Dawn said as she released Gliscor as her last Pokémon to battle while putting the fainted Leafeon back inside his pokeball. "Earthquake!" "Double-Edge!" The Tauros charged at Gliscor with an explosive tackle, sending him towards a wall. Again, the Tauros damaged himself. The Gliscor slowly got up and retaliated with Earthquake. The powerful Tauros fainted.

"Ah... I was hoping I'd win but oh well. Great battle anyway." Marcus said as he put the fainted Tauros back inside his pokeball while Dawn did the same to her Gliscor. "Yeah, it was great. It was one of the greatest battles I've ever had." Dawn said. "Same for me. But anyway..." Marcus came closer to the slut and touched her crotch while pulling $400 out with his other hand, before putting it between her breasts. "Let's get started, shall we?" Marcus continued to touch the crotch. "Sure, babe." Dawn said with a smile. Marcus went inside his pocket again and pulled out an extra $35. Then, he put it between the slut's breasts.

Dawn put her knees on the floor, before unzipping Marcus' zipper and unbuttoned his pants. Then, she pulled his pants down along with his underwear. Once done, she put his mouth on his dick and sucked it. "Oh... oh, Dawn..." Marcus moaned. While sucking his dick, Dawn groped Marcus' ass. Marcus rubbed Dawn's soft hair.

"Mmm... mmm... mmm..." Dawn kept going and going as she moved fast. "Oh, god... oh, god... you're so fast..." Marcus spouted his words while moaning. "Go... faster..." Marcus requested. Dawn went faster as usual. "Ah... Ah... that's it... oh, god... that... feels so... good..." Marcus continued on with words. "Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." Dawn didn't stop. "Ah... almost... there... almost... there... AH...!" Marcus screamed. The sperm from his dick shot inside Dawn's mouth.

Dawn got off Marcus' dick and swallowed the sperm inside her mouth. "So nutriutous..." Dawn said. She got up and gave Marcus a deep kiss. Then, she squeezed his balls with her right hand while Marcus squeezed her ass. They moaned together as the kiss goes on.

Hours later...

After doing a 69 position, Dawn jumped on Marcus, making him hold her. Then, she moved his dick to stick it inside her pussy. He fucked her while Dawn bounced on his dick. "Make me scream, baby." Dawn said while getting fucked. They both moaned again. "Ah... great start... please go faster..." Dawn requested. Marcus went faster, albeit a little. "Ah... Ah... so good..." Dawn spouted words. "Ooh... oh... oh... Marcus..." Dawn continued on.

A lot of time went by as Marcus continued to fuck Dawn. They haven't orgasmed yet. "Ah...! Ah...! Go faster...! Go harder...!" Dawn requested more. Marcus went faster than ever and so did Dawn. Marcus moaned louder while Dawn screamed as loud as she can go. "Oh...! God...! Yes...! Ah...! Don't...! Stop...! Don't...! Stop...! Ah...! Ah...!" Dawn screamed and screamed. "AH...!" both screamed as the two finally orgasmed.

"Ah... ah..." both gasped and gasped. Then, they stopped. Dawn hopped off Marcus. Then, Marcus put his underwear on and then his pants. "Oh, god... That was amazing, Dawn..." Marcus said. "Agreed. I'll see you later, sweetie. It was fun having with you." Dawn said. She headed north. "Wait, Dawn." Marcus stopped Dawn as he touched her shoulder. Dawn turned around. "What is it, Marcus? You want another go?" Dawn asked.

"No, actually. I want my Tauros to fuck you in the ass. Sounds good to you?" Marcus replied. "Yes." Dawn said with a bright smile. "Great. Do I have to pay you?" Marcus asked. "No, it's free." Dawn replied. "Ok. And by the way, do you have a Max Revive I can use on my Tauros?" Marcus asked. "Sure." Dawn replied as she pulled out one of her Max Revives from her purse. She gave it to Marcus. He used the special items inside Tauros' pokeball. After that, he released the bull Pokémon.

Dawn bent down as she was getting prepared to take it in the ass. "Fuck Dawn in the ass, Tauros." Marcus said as he pointed at Dawn, to make the Tauros look at her. The Tauros nodded his head, before coming closer to the slut. He got atop of her while sliding his dick inside her asshole. "Ah...!" Dawn gasped. After sliding his dick inside Dawn's asshole, he fucked her. Dawn moaned.

"Oh, god... oh, god... it's so freaking... big..." Dawn said as she continued moaning. Marcus watched his Tauros getting fucked by Dawn with a smile. Dawn squeezed her fists on the ground. "Ah... Ah... please go... faster..." Dawn requested. The Tauros went faster. "Ah...! Good bull...!" Dawn screamed. "Faster... and... harder...!" Dawn screamed more. The Tauros fucked Dawn with more raging speed.

"Shit...! Shit...! Shit...!" Dawn cursed as her ass was growing sore. "Ah...! Ah...! Don't...! Ah...! stop...! Ah..! "God...!" As the fucking continues, Dawn screamed her lungs out each seconds. She couldn't resist the pain. The Tauros finally orgasmed inside Dawn's tight asshole. After his heavy orgasm on Dawn, the Tauros got off her. Dawn heavily gasped. Then, she stopped.

"Holy shit, man..." Dawn said. She got up slowly while holding her ass. She could barely walk. "Ah... I can still make it to the next room... Ah..." Dawn said as she slowly headed north. "Thanks for letting my Tauros fuck you in the ass, Dawn." Marcus said. Dawn looked at Marcus with a smile. "No prob, babe..." Dawn said. She turned her face back to the upper direction while walking slowly.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawn slowly made it to the second room. There, she saw a girl smiling at her. "Feels great, huh?" the girl asked. "Ah... you heard it." Dawn said. "But yeah, it feels great. Your brother's Tauros fucked me the ass good. And by the way, what's your name?" Dawn asked. "It's Tina Grey." Tina replied. She has a shaven pussy, c-cup breasts and straight black hair just down to her shoulders. Her t-shirt is white and see through when wet and she wears a yellow mini skirt but no underwear. She also wears ankle high red socks and black and silver sneakers like her brother.

"Tina Grey... so what do you do for a living?" Dawn asked. "I like having sex, posing nude for perverts, and watching my brother fuck other girls." Tina replied with a smile. "Also..." she came closer to Dawn. Then, she circled Dawn's chest with her finger. Both blushed. "...I like hanging out with girls and have sex with them." Tina finished while continuing to circle Dawn's chest.

"I see." Dawn said with a smile. Tina moved her finger away from the slut's chest. She patted Dawn's left cheek. "Let's say we battle." Tina said. "Good idea, Tina." Dawn said. Tina moved back to the next door while Dawn moved back a little. "First, I gotta revive my Pokémon." Dawn said as she put her big purse on the floor, kneeled down, and pulled pokeballs out along with five Max Revives. She used the Max Revives inside them while using a Full Restore on one. She put her pokeballs back inside her purse and then she got up. "I'm ready." Dawn said.

Dawn released Rhyperior out of the pokeball she pulled out first. Then, Tina released a Dragonite. Seeing Dragonite's massive dick, Dawn's expression changed with a bright smile. "Very nice." Dawn said as she continued to look at the dick. "Awesome, huh?" Tina said. "But anyway, let's begin. Use Earthquake, Dragonite!" "Go with Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" The Dragonite shook the ground, creating an Earthquake to damage Rhyperior. It didn't do much to the Rhyperior thanks to his ability, Solid Rock.

The Rhyperior retaliated with Stone Edge, knocking Dragonite hard on a wall. The Dragonite recovered. "Hmm... I thought Rhyperior's Stone Edge would automatically KO Dragonite..." Dawn said. "Dragonite has a similiar ability like your Rhyperior, which is awesome." Tina said. "What's it called?" Dawn asked. "Multi Scale. It doesn't last like Solid Rock but it reduces the opponent's damaging move, including Ice-types. "Sounds like a hell of a useful ability. But anyway, let's continue. Use Stone Edge again, Rhyperior!" "Earthquake that Rhyperior again!"

Again, the Dragonite uses Earthquake on Rhyperior, which didn't do much. The Rhyperior releases stone from the ground, cracking Dragonite with it. The Dragonite fainted after he fell on the ground. "Should have had a special-type move, but oh well." Tina said as she put her fainted Dragonite back inside her pokeball while releasing Nidoking. "Not bad." Dawn said as commented on Nidoking's decent-sized dick. "Use Earthquake this time, Rhyperior!" "Go with Earth Power, Nidoking!"

With quick, blazing speed, the Nidoking smashed Rhyperior with Earth Power after shaking the ground. The Rhyperior fainted. "Ok..." Dawn said as she put her fainted Pokémon back inside his pokeball while releasing Infernape. "Flare Blitz!" "Earth Power!" Again, the Nidoking used his blazing speed and smashed Infernape with Earth Power. The Infernape fainted. "Hmm... I see what's going on." Dawn said with a smirk. She put her Pokémon back inside his pokeball while releasing Gliscor.

"Ah... you figured it out..." Tina said. "Come back, Nidoking!" Tina said as she put her healthy Nidoking back inside his pokeball. "Go with Aerial Ace!" Dawn screamed as soon as Tina released her Pokémon. It was Tangrowth. The Gliscor sliced Tangrowth with Aerial Ace, giving him decent damage. "Damn, I thought you'd yell out Earthquake." Tina said. "Well, I always predict what's gonna happen next, so yeah. But anyway..." Dawn looked at the Tangrowth's decent-sized dick. "Not bad at all." Dawn said. Then, she looked up. "Use Aerial Ace again, Gliscor!" "Hidden Power, Tangrowth!"

Again, the Gliscor sliced Tangrowth with Aerial Ace, sending him down. The Tangrowth, however, recovered and retaliated with Hidden Power, making it fall down. Despite getting hit by the powerful Hidden Power, the Gliscor recovered. "So much for its random damage number..." Tina said. "Anyway, use Hidden Power again, Tangrowth!" "Go with Aerial Ace again!"

The Gliscor cracked Tangrowth with Aerial Ace. The sturdy Grass-type fainted. "Hehe..." Tina chuckled while putting Tangrowth inside his pokeball. Then, she released Nidoking again. "Aerial Ace, Gliscor!" "Fire Blast, Nidoking!" The Nidoking quickly spit out a dangerous looking cross of fire, hitting the Gliscor with it. The Gliscor fainted. "Ah... it all makes sense..." Dawn said. She put her Gliscor back inside his pokeball while releasing Empoleon.

"Use Hydro Pump, Empoleon, and make sure it doesn't miss!" "Go with Fire Blast!" The Nidoking spit out Fire Blast again on Empoleon, making it explode on the Water/Steel-type. After taking decent damage, the Empoleon recovered and retaliated with Hydro Pump, sending Nidoking towards a wall. The powerful Pokémon fainted. "Let's see how you can out speed my next Pokémon" Tina said as she released Gardevoir while putting Nidoking back inside his Pokémon.

"Ah... a female." Dawn said as she looked at Gardevoir having breasts and a pussy. "Anyway, use Hydro Pump again, Empoleon!" "Thunderbolt, Gardevoir!" The Gardevoir struck Empoleon with Thunderbolt. The Empoleon fainted. "Only two more..." Dawn said as she aggressively released Leafeon out while putting Empoleon back inside his pokeball. "Leaf Blade!" "Psychic!" The Leafeon hurried and sliced Gardevoir with an explosion. The Gardevoir fainted.

"Critical hit, baby!" Dawn exclaimed with happiness. "Hmm... I was hoping Gardevoir wouldn't explode..." Tina said. She released Dusknoir while putting the fainted Gardevoir back inside her pokeball. "Not too shabby." Dawn commented on Dusknoir decent-sized dick. "Go with Leaf Blade again, Leafeon!" "Fire Punch that Leafeon, Dusknoir and make sure you burn it!" Again, the Leafeon struck Dusknoir with Leaf Blade. After taking the Grass-type move, the Dusknoir retaliated with Fire Punch. The move didn't burn Leafeon.

"Damn it... Use Fire Punch again!" "Leaf Blade!" The Leafeon cracked the Ghost-type with Leaf Blade, causing it explode and then faint. "Man, if Leaf Blade didn't make Dusknoir explode..." Tina said. She put the fainted Dusknoir inside his pokeball while releasing her last Pokémon, Heracross. Typically for Dawn, she looked down and then smiled. "So big." Dawn said as she saw the Heracross' big dick. "Anyway, let's finish this! Use Aerial Ace!" "Megahorn!"

Similiar like Nidoking, the Heracross used his blazing speed to strike Leafeon with Megahorn. The Leafeon fainted. "Ooh... it seems like I'm not gonna make it..." Dawn said. She released her last Pokémon, Pachirisu, while putting Leafeon back inside his pokeball. "Go with Super Fang!" "Megahorn again!" The Heracross aggressively charged Pachirisu with Megahorn, but Pachirisu was lucky enough to dodge it.

Then, the Pachirisu bit Heracross. "Nice, Pachirisu. Use Thunder this time!" "Megahorn!" Again, the Heracross charged at Pachirisu with Megahorn but missed as Pachirisu dodged it. After a close dodge, the Pachirisu struck Heracross with Thunder. After the attack, Heracross covered with a bit of electric, meaning it is paraylzed. "Last hope, Pachirisu... USE THUNDER ONE MORE TIME!" "GO WITH MEGAHORN!" The Heracross tried to dodge the Pachirisu's incoming Thunder but didn't as he got struck with a massive explosion. He fainted.

"Whew... what a tough ass battle that was... probably the toughest one I've faced." Dawn said. She put her Pachirisu back inside his pokeball. "People always call me a tough trainer after I owned them. The Pokémon officials should have had me as the champion." Tina said. "They should've, Tina. I mean, your Nidoking and Heracross are so damn tough with a Choice Scarf and your Dragonite has freaking Multi-Scale... wow... you're so damn tough. So freaking tough." Dawn said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Dawn. I gotta beat more tough trainers like you to become trainer. Maybe I should travel around the world with the Sinnoh officials and show them how tough I am." Tina said. "Good luck with that, Tina. I hope they really notice how tough you are. Anyway, I gotta continue to face the third trainer. I'll see you later." Dawn said. She slowly headed north.

"Wait, Dawn." Tina said. Dawn turned around. "Don't you wanna have a threesome with me and Dragonite?" Tina asked. "Yes." Dawn replied with a big smile. Then, she pulled one of her Max Revives out of her big purse. "Let me revive Dragonite first before we start." Dawn said as she came closer to Tina while Tina pulled out a pokeball with Dragonite with it. Dawn used the Max Revive inside the items. Then, Tina released Dragonite.

"Lay down for us, Dragonite." Tina requested. The Dragonite laid down. Tina licked Dragonite's dick while Dawn came closer to his face. She sat on his face, making him lick her pussy, which he did. Dawn moaned. "Oh, your tongue feels so warm..." Dawn said. While licking the dick, Tina went up to it and licked the center part in circles. "Oh, god... Oh, god..." Dawn spouted a bit of words while moaning. She moved her left hand towards her left breast and squeezed the nipple.

Tina put her full mouth on the Dragonite's big dick and barely sucked it due to its size. "Ah... Ah... so good... so good..." Dawn continued on with words as Dragonite licked her wet pussy deep. "So warm... so warm... gotta stay... like this... oh, god... oh, god... gotta... reach... ah... reach my... other nipple..." Dawn reached her other nipple with her right hand and squeezed it.

Many minutes later...

Dawn and Tina positioned their pussies on each side of Dragonite's dick while holding it. Then, they grind it while moving closer to the dick to lick it. They jerked it too. All moaned at the same time. The girls kept going and going with the same sexy routine. Then finally, the three orgasmed. The girls got off while the Dragonite gasped and gasped until he stopped. The girls licked the sperm off the floor. After that, Dawn and Tina embraced a deep kiss with the remaining sperm inside their mouths.

They broke the kiss after doing it for a minute. Tina slapped Dawn's nice ass, making it jiggle. Dawn sexually retaliated with a slap on Tina's ass. "I'll see you later, baby." Dawn said. She turned around and headed north to the next room. "Bye, Dawn. It was great having fun with ya." Tina said as she waved good-bye to the slut.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the third room, she saw a boy looking directly at her. "Hi, babe." Dawn said as she slowly went towards the boy. "Hi... there... what's your name?" the boy asked. "Dawn. How about you?" Dawn asked. "The name's... Adrian Maxwell." Adrian replied. "Hmm... Adrian. So what do you do for living?" Dawn asked. "Well... I like sex... Pokémon training... shooting thieves... and action thieves..." Adrian replied.

"I see. Before we battle, let me ask you this. What's wrong with you? Why can't you connect your words together?" Dawn asked. "I... I..." Adrian said. "C'mon, Adrian. Spit it out." Dawn said. "Or better yet. You can tell me what's wrong while we have fun together." Dawn said. She moved her hand towards Adrian's crotch but Adrian moved back. "No, Dawn... I won't let you do it..." Adrian said. "Why? Are you gay?" Dawn asked.

"...Yes... but it's only a claim... I don't think any girl would please my 7.5 inch except for my female Pokémon. They want to stare at it when I'm naked so I just let them. They've been at it for years." Adrian replied. "I see. If your gay, you're gay. There's nothing wrong with it." Dawn said with a smile. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm truly gay... but still, I'm making it as a claim. And by the way, have you ever been to Jotho before?" Adrian asked. "No. Why?" Dawn replied.

"Pokephilia is illegal there. If the police learn that you're having fun with your Pokémon in a sexual way, they'll never let you get out of jail on bail. That's why I always let my female Pokémon look at my dick in the bathroom before moving to Sinnoh. People usually peek at windows to see what you're doing for now on. It's not safe there." Adrian explained. "Wow, what fucking cunts they are in Jotho. It doesn't make sense for them to make pokephilia illegal there. There's nothing wrong with it. If trainers or non-trainers want to have sex with Pokémon, then that's their right." Dawn said.

"Agreed. I hope Jotho make pokephilia legal one day, for the sake of horny trainers, non-trainers and Pokémon." Adrian said. "Don't worry, Adrian. They will. But anyway, let's battle." Dawn said. She kneeled down and put her big purse on the ground. "Ok. But before that, let me say this. I only have three Pokémon to battle. It wouldn't be fair if you use six to battle me." Adrian said while Dawn revived five of her Pokémon while using a Full Restore on one. "Ok. It wouldn't be a problem to use three anyway." Dawn said. She put five pokeballs back inside her big purse while leaving one out. Then, she got up while putting the purse around her shoulder and holding the lone pokeball with her left hand.

She released Rhyperior out while Adrian released Umbreon. "Go with Megahorn, Rhyperior!" Dawn yelled. Adrian didn't as he continued to look at Dawn's hot body. "Hello? Adrian?" Dawn said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Dawn. Use Payback, Umbreon. No, wait...!" It was too late for Adrian as the Umbreon charged at Rhyperior. Then, the Rhyperior retaliated with a deadly charge, sending Umbreon to a wall. The Umbreon fainted.

"Damn..." Adrian cursed. He put his fainted Pokémon inside her pokeball. Then, he released Meganuim. "Use Megahorn again, Rhyperior!" Dawn yelled again. The Rhyperior looked like he was ready to attack. "Adrian!" Dawn yelled. "Damn it, sorry about that. Use Hidden Power, Meganium. Wait... damn it!" Adrian said as he mistakenly stared at Dawn's hot body again. The Meganium used Hidden Power on Rhyperior. It didn't do much. The Rhyperior roughly tackled Meganium with his horn, sending Meganium to a wall. The Meganium fainted.

"Man, I gotta stay focus..." Adrian said as he put his Pokémon back inside her pokeball. Then, he released his last Pokémon, Raichu. Use Earthquake this time, Rhyperior!" "Go with Th... I mean Gr... no Hi... damn... Focus Blast, Raichu!" With more speed, the Raichu used Focus Blast to strike Rhyperior, making him fall on the ground. The Rhyperior surprisingly recovered and retaliated with Earthquake. The Raichu fainted.

"Ugh... so close..." Adrian said. He put his fainted Raichu back inside her pokeball. I'd should have focused harder at the beginning of the battle..." he added. "Wanna know why you lost?" Dawn said while putting her Rhyperior back inside his pokeball. "Why?" Adrian asked. "You're obviously straight. You kept staring at my body while battling. Hell, you even stared at my breasts when we talked about Jotho and its non-sensible law." Dawn replied.

"I wasn't staring at your body. I couldn't concentrate. Also, I didn't stare at your breasts. I was looking at your... erm... chest..." Adrian lied. "Stop lying, Adrian." Dawn said. "I'm not lying, Dawn." Adrian said. "You are. I'll tell you what. Pull down your pants and I'll give you a blowjob to test yourself. You don't have to pay me." Dawn said. "I don't think that's a great idea, Dawn." Adrian said. "Just do it." Dawn said. "Ok... then." Adrian said. He pulled down his pants and underwear. Dawn kneeled down, before putting Adrian's dick inside her mouth. She sucked it.

Minutes later...

Dawn got off Adrian's dick while he gasped. Then, he stopped. "Oh, god... that felt great..." Adrian said with a smile. "Glad you like it, hun." Dawn said as she saw Adrian put his underwear and pants on. "Before you go, I must say this. You're right about me obviously being straight. I should stop my claim of being gay and try my luck with other girls." Adrian said. "Good luck, man. If you fully interact with a girl, I hope you fuck her brains out good." Dawn said. "I will. Oh, and one more thing. I promise to fuck you the next time we meet." Adrian said. "And I'll be ready when we see each other again, before we have sex together. See ya later." Dawn said. She headed north while Adrian waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hmm... empty room..." Dawn said as she stepped in the fourth room. She didn't see a trainer. "I guess I'll move on to face the champion." Dawn said. She moved forward to the next room. As she got there, she saw two trainers. "So, what is this all about?" Dawn asked. "We're the champions of Sinnoh." one of them replied and it was a woman. "Wait, I thought it was only one." Dawn said.

"Well, the Pokémon officials have been very impressive with our battling skills, so they decided to have us as champions, which is uncomfortable for me." the other champion said. It was a man. "Again, you gotta live with it. How many times do I have to tell you?" the woman said. "Eh, whatever. Just... whatever." the man said. Then, he turned his attention to Dawn. "And by the way, what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Dawn." Dawn replied.

"Cute name. I'm Rick." Rick introduced his name to Dawn. They went closer to each other and shook hands. Then, they stopped. "So, your name is Dawn, huh? I have a teammate named Dawn Brayzii Also, she has a similar appearance like me." the woman said. "Really?" Dawn asked. "Yes, really." the woman replied. "I see. What's your name?" Dawn asked.

"It's Peach Rochelle Gordon, but you can call me Rochelle." Rochelle replied. She has a knee-length yellow-blonde hair with amethyst highlights, cobalt eyes surrounded by emerald eyeshadow, a teal jacket, worn open, over a shoulder-revealing short-sleeve turquoise top with a pink, two-ringed miniskirt along with it, a pair of white thigh-high socks and some six-inch heel pumps, pink in color, slingback and with a peep toe. Also, she has a pair of hanging earrings shaped like flames and with an amethyst gemstone in each on her ears, plus a pair of bulbous hair clips and a flower-embroidered hairband in her hair.

"Ah... Rochelle." Dawn said. She and Rochelle shook hands and then stopped. "So, how are we supposed to do this? Do I have to battle you guys at the same time?" Dawn asked. "Simple. Rick and I will play rock, papers, and scissors to see who'll battle you first while the loser watches." Rochelle replied. "No. No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing that again. We need to do something else." Rick said.

"Mad because I constantly own you in rock, papers, and scissors?" Rochelle taunted Rick. "...Whatever. Let's say we battle each other to see who'll face Dawn first." Rick suggested. "Deal." Rochelle said with a smirk. "This is gonna be interesting." Dawn said as she moved back to her right while Rick and Rochelle positioned themselves to battle. Then, Rochelle threw her pokeball on the ground with her left hand, releasing a shadow Moltres. Rick released Carracosta.

"Go with Hidden Power, Moltaria!" "Use Shell Smash!" The Moltres stores a green looking light and then threw it at Carracosta, making her explode. The Carracosta recovered, thanks to her ability, Sturdy. Then, she used Shell Smash to sharply boost her power and speed while sharply lowering her defenses. "Go with Hidden Power again, Moltaria!" "Use Aqua Jet Carracosta!" The Carracosta rush towards Moltres with blazing speed, striking it with Aqua Jet. The Moltres fell down and fainted.

"Hmm..." Rochelle said as she put her fainted Moltres back inside its pokeball while releasing a shadow Entei. "Go with Aqua Jet again!" "Use Extremespeed, Shadefire!" Using a move with more priority, the Entei charged at Carracosta with amazing speed. The Carracosta fainted. "Damn, if only..." Rick said. He put his fainted Carracosta back inside her pokeball while releasing Archeops. "Smash that Entei with Head Smash! "Use Extremespeed again, Shadefire!"

Again, the Entei used Extremespeed on Archeops, cracking her with an explosion. "Damn it..." Rick cursed. The Archeops retaliated with Head Smash, sending Entei towards a wall. The Entei recovered while Archeops suffered a recoil but didn't faint. The reason Entei didn't faint is because it weakened Archeops enough to activate her ability, Defeatist, which means her strength of attacking the opponent decreases. "Go with Extremespeed again!" "Use Earthquake this time!"

Once again, the Entei charged at Archeops with Extremespeed. The Archeops exploded and then fainted. "What's with these freaking critical hits?!" Rick yelled. He put the fainted Archeops back inside her pokeball. Then, he released Gyarados. The Gyarados gave a sharp glare at Entei, trying to Intimidate it. "Use Aqua Tail, Gyarados!" "Go with Wild Charge, Shadefire!"

The Entei charged at Gyarados with a Wild Charge. Then, the Gyarados exploded, before fainted. The Entei suffered a bit of recoil. "Really?!" Rick yelled again. He put the Gyarados back inside her pokeball while aggressively releasing a shiny Shaymin-S. "USE AIR SLASH, Shaymin!" "Use Extremespeeed!" The Entei struck Shaymin with amazing speed. After taking damage, the Shaymin retaliated with Air Slash, slicing Entei. The powerful Entei finally fainted.

"Fuck, man, it's about time." Rick said with relief. "Happy, huh?" Rochelle asked as she put Entei back inside its pokeball. Then, she released Blaziken. "Use Air Slash again!" "Go with Stone Edge, Flashblaze!" The Blaziken shook the ground a bit and released several stones to attack Shaymin. It missed. Then, the Shaymin struck Blaziken with Air Slash. The Blaziken fainted.

"Heh..." Rochelle chuckled. She put the fainted Blaziken back inside her pokeball while releasing Charizard. "Smoke that Shaymin with Fire Blast, Charizone!" "Use Air Slash again!" The Shaymin sliced Charizard with Air Slash. The Fire-type Pokémon flinched. "Fuck... use Fire Blast again, Charizone!" "Go with Air Slash one more time!" The legendary Pokémon used Air Slash again but it missed, had Charizard barely dodged it. Then, the Charizard scorched Shaymin with a massive explosion. The Shaymin fainted.

"Ugh..." Rick groaned with frustration. He put Shaymin back inside its pokeball. Then, he released Metagross. "Use Fire Blast, Charizone!" "Bullet Punch!" The Metagross quickly struck Charizard with Bullet Punch, making her fall on the ground before fainting. "Damn. I thought it wouldn't KO..." Rochelle said as she put Charizard back inside her pokeball while releasing Infernape. "Go with Flare Blitz!" "Zen Headbutt, Metagross!" The Infernape charged the Steel/Psychic-type with a deadly charge. While getting charged, the Metagross quickly ate its Occa Berry, trying to take less damage from Flare Blitz. It worked. The Metagross retaliated with Zen Headbutt, sending Infernape up in the air. She fell down and fainted.

"Hey, man! That's cheating!" Rochelle yelled. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Rochelle. You told your Entei to use Extremespeed on my Carracosta and Archeops and all of a sudden, you think Pokémon shouldn't hold berries in battles. But anyway. Let's finish this." Rick said. "Whatever." Rochelle said as put Infernape back inside her pokeball while releasing her last Pokémon, Reshiram. "Use Bullet Punch, Metagross!" "Burn it with Fire Blast, Plasmazona!"

The Metagross quickly punched the Unova legendary, which didn't do much. The Reshiram retaliated with Fire Blast, scorching Metagross to death. The Metagross fainted. "Only one more..." Rick said as he put his Pokémon back inside his pokeball while releasing his last Pokémon, Lugia. "USE CALM MIND, LUGIA!" "SMASH THAT LUGIA TO BITS WITH DRACO METEOR, PLASMAZONA!" The Lugia enters its mind to boost its special power and special endurance. Then, the Reshiram used Draco Meteor on Lugia, grounding it with a massive explosion. The Lugia fainted. "Holy shit, man. That was awesome." Dawn said.

"Indeed, it was." Rochelle said as she put her Reshiram back inside its pokeball. Then, she used an Ether inside it. "Eh, you're just saying that because you won." Rick said as he put his fainted legendary Pokémon back inside its pokeball. "Angry, huh?" Rochelle asked while she used five Max Revives inside her pokeballs.

"No, just saying. But anyway, I hope you lose to Dawn badly." Rick said. "That'll most unlikely happen." Rochelle said. Then, she looked at Dawn. "No offense, Dawn." she added. "No offense taken, Rochelle." Dawn said while using a Full Restore inside the pokeball Rhyperior is in. "Ok, Dawn. I'm ready to battle you." Rochelle said. "I'm ready too." Dawn said as she went towards the spot where Rick was standing it. Rick looked down and smiled, looking at Dawn's hot ass.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dawn released Rhyperior out while Rochelle released Reshiram. "Go with Draco Meteor, Plasmazona!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Reshiram aggressively threw heavy comets at Rhyperior but missed as Rhyperior barely moved to dodge them. Then, the Rhyperior shook the ground, damaging Reshiram. The legendary Pokémon fainted. "Ah... this is one of the rare times that my Plasmazona fainted." Rochelle said. "And it's good too." Rick said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it. You're probably mad because my Plasmazona owned your Metagross and Lugia a few minutes ago." Rochelle said as she put her fainted legendary inside its pokeball. Then, she released Blaziken. "Use Hi Jump Kick, Flashblaze!" The Blaziken rush towards Rhyperior and gave him a powerful kick, sending the Rock/Ground-type up high with an explosion. The Rhyperior fell on the ground and fainted.

"Damn, I guess Solid Rock didn't help much..." Dawn said as she put her Pokémon back inside his pokeball while releasing Gliscor. "Ugh... explode that Gliscor with Hi Jump Kick!" "Thank god for lock moves. Anyway, use Earthquake!" The Blaziken used Hi Jump Kick again, which didn't do much to Gliscor. After taking an ineffective hit, the Gliscor retaliated with Earthquake again. The Blaziken fainted.

"If only he exploded..." Rochelle said as she put Blaziken back inside her pokeball while releasing Moltres. "Go with Hurricane, Moltaria!" "Use Stone Edge, Gliscor!" The Gliscor quickly uses Stone Edge on Moltres but missed. After that, the Moltres roughly attacked Gliscor with Hurricane, making him spin violently before crashing towards a wall. The Gliscor fainted. "Damn. What a strong ass looking move that was." Dawn said as she put the fainted Gliscor back inside his pokeball while releasing Infernape.

"Go with Stone Edge, Infernape!" "Use Hurricane again!" The Infernape shook the ground, releasing several stones out of it and it hit Moltres. The Moltres fainted after it landed on the ground. "Hmm..." Rochelle said. She put Moltres back inside its pokeball. Then, she released Entei. "Flare Blitz, Shadefire!" "Use Stone Edge again, Infernape!" The Infernape quickly uses Stone Edge to attack Entei but it missed. The Entei charged at Infernape with an explosion, knocking him out.

"That's ok. That's ok." Dawn said as she put Infernape back inside his pokeball while releasing Empoleon. "Wild Charge, Shadefire!" "Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" The Entei charged at the Water/Steel-type with an electric tackle. After the assault, the Empoleon recovered and retaliated hard with Hydro Pump, spraying Entei towards a wall. It fainted. "If only my Plasmazone didn't faint earlier..." Rochelle said as she put the fainted Entei back inside its pokeball, before releasing Charizard out.

"Tear that Empoleon with Focus Blast, Charizone!" "Go with Aqua Jet this time!" The Empoleon charged at Charizard, giving her decent damage. Then, the Charizard retaliated with her high stored Focus Blast, knocking Empoleon with it while the move exploded. The Empoleon fainted. "Hehe..." Dawn chuckled. She put Empoleon back inside his pokeball while releasing Leafeon. "Use Return, Leafeon!" "Fire Blast!" The Charizard attack Leafeon with Fire Blast but missed as Leafeon dodge it. Then, the Leafeon tackled Charizard. The Fire/Flying-type fainted.

"Man..." Rochelle groaned as she put Charizard back inside her pokeball. Then, she released her last Pokémon, Infernape. "Flare Blitz, Infernix!" "Return again, Leafeon!" The Infernape charged at Leafeon, sending him toward a wall. The Leafeon fainted. "Five down, one to go..." Dawn said. She put Leafeon back inside his pokeball. Then, she aggressively released her last Pokémon, Pachirisu. "Thunder, Pachirisu!" "Use Close Combat!"

The fiery Infernape rushed towards the Electric-type and assault it with Close Combat, sending him down. After the deadly assault, the Pachirisu recovered, giving Rochelle a shock on her face. Rick smirked. Once recovered, the Pachirisu retaliated with Thunder, zapping Infernape with a deadly explosion. The Infernape fainted. "Ah... this is also one of the rare times that someone owned me in a Pokémon battle." Rochelle said.

"But... it was an epic battle to say the least." Rochelle continued. She put the fainted Infernape back inside her pokeball while Dawn did the same to her Pachirisu. "Yeah, it was great. Probably one of greatest, yet toughest battles I've ever had." Dawn said. "I agree with you both. The battle between you babes was awesome." Rick said. "But anyway, it's my turn to battle Dawn. I've been waiting for this." he continued. He slapped Dawn's nice ass while moving to where Rochelle was standing at. Dawn smiled after she felt Rick's hand slapping her ass.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dawn put her big purse on and ground and pulled the pokeballs out along with five Max Revives and one Full Restore. She used those items on her Pokémon while Rick revived his Pokémon with Max Revives. After that, Dawn placed her purse back on her shoulder and stood up. "Let's do this." Dawn said. She released Rhyperior while Rick released Metagross. "Meteor Mash, Rhyperior!" "Smash that Metagross with Earthquake, Rhyperior!"

The Metagross struck Rhyperior with a powerful Meteor, barely hitting the Rock/Ground-type. The Rhyperior recovered and used Earthquake on Metagross, sending it towards a wall with force. The Metagross fainted. "Freaking Solid Rock..." Rick said as he put Metagross inside its pokeball while releasing Carracosta. "Faint that Rhyperior with Aqua Jet, Carracosta!" "Use Earthquake again, Rhyperior!"

The Unova Pokémon charged at Rhyperior, knocking him out. "That's ok." Dawn said. She released Leafeon while putting the fainted Rhyperior back inside his pokeball. "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Use Shell Smash!" The Leafeon created a blade made of Leaf and smashed Carracosta with it. Then, the Carracosta used Shell Smash to boost her offenses and speed while lowering her defenses. "Stone Edge that Leafeon!" "Quick Attack!" The Leafeon charged at Carracosta with quick speed, knocking her out after a blow.

"Ok then..." Rick said. He released Shaymin-S out while putting the Carracosta back inside her pokeball. "Air Slash, Shaymin!" "Use Return and make sure it explodes!" The Shaymin quickly sliced Leafeon with Air Slash. The Leafeon fainted. "I'm ok with that." Dawn said as she put Leafeon back inside his pokeball while releasing Empoleon. "Ice Beam, Empoleon!" "Explode that Empoleon with Earth Power, Shaymin!"

The Shaymin shook the ground and smash Empoleon with Earth Power. The Empoleon recovered and retaliated with Ice Beam, making the Shaymin explode with it. The Shaymin fainted after it collided towards a wall. "Man..." Rick groaned while putting the fainted Shaymin back inside its pokeball while releasing Gyarados. The Gyarados gave Empoleon a sharp look, trying to Intimidate it. "Dragon Dance, Gyarados!" "Ice Beam!" The Gyarados vigorously dances to boost her power and speed. Then, the Empoleon struck Gyarados with Ice Beam, which didn't do much.

"Ice Beam again!" "Use Earthquake!" The Gyarados cracked Empoleon with Earthquake, fainted it. "Should have Agility as one of his moves, but that Gyarados would still faint him anyway..." Dawn said. She put Empoleon back inside his pokeball while releasing Infernape. "Stone Edge, Infernape!" "Use Aqua Tail this time!" "The Gyarados charged at Infernape with an incoming swing but missed as the Infernape ducked down atheticly. Then, the Infernape struck Gyarados with Stone Edge, sending her on the ground. The Gyarados fainted.

"Damn it..." Rick said as he put Gyarados back inside her pokeball while releasing Archeops. "Mach Punch, Infernape!" "Earthquake!" The Infernape struck Archeops with a quick punch. Then, the Archeops retaliated with Earthquake. The Infernape recovered after taking a big hit. "Ugh... not again..." Rick groaned. "Use Earthquake again!" "Use Mach Punch one more time!" The Infernape gave another swift punch to Archeops, sending it down. The Archeops fainted.

"Hmm... how about you face this?!" Rick yelled while aggressively releasing his last Pokémon, Lugia. "Go with Flare Blitz this time, Infernape!" "Aeroblast, Lugia!" The wild Fire/Fighting-type charged at Lugia with a fiery tackle. It didn't do much. The Lugia retaliated with Aeroblast. The Infernape fainted. "Two more..." Dawn said. She released Gliscor while putting Infernape back inside his pokeball.

"Ice Beam, Lugia!" "Go with Stone Edge!" The Gliscor shook the ground to use Stone Edge, barely hitting Lugia. Then, the Lugia retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking Gliscor out. "Man, that Lugia's sturdy and powerful. How come Rochelle's Plasmazona KO'd Lugia, Rick?" Dawn asked. "Rochelle's Reshiram has enough special power to knock Lugia out with a critical hit, Dawn. Had it not been for that critical hit, I would've won that battle against Rochelle." Rick replied.

"I see. But anyway, let's finish this." Dawn said. She put Gliscor back inside his pokeball while releasing her last Pokémon, Pachirisu. "Go with Calm Mind, Lugia! "Use Thunder, Pachirisu!" The Lugia enters its mind to boost its special power and special endurance. Then, the Pachirisu struck Lugia with an explosive Thunder, making Lugia paralyzed. "Fuck... use Roost, Lugia!" "GO WITH THUNDER AGAIN!" Again, the Pachirisu used Thunder, strucking Lugia with another explosion. The Lugia fainted.

"Man, your Pachirisu is so clutch." Rick said as he put the fainted Lugia back inside its pokeball. "I'll say." Rochelle said. "Well, it looks like I owned Rick too. Does that mean I'm the Champion." Dawn asked as she put Pachirisu inside his pokeball. "Yes. Yes, you are." Rick replied with a smile. "Nice." Dawn said. Then, she looked at Rochelle. "Here's a question for ya, Rochelle. Why do you specialize in Fire-types? Dawn asked.

"My pyrokinesis. The flames I spawn out are pink. Also, I forgot to tell you earlier that the other Dawn is the XQ captain's cousin, and that she's been raped a few years back by a girl known simply as Alpha." Rochelle replied. "Ah... I see." Dawn said. When Rochelle mentioned the codename, Alpha, Dawn immediately guesses Team Vexus. "But anyway..." Dawn moved closer to Rick, before grabbing his crotch. Rick smiled again. "Let's say we have fun, shall we?" Dawn said as she continued to grab Rick's crotch.

"Sure, baby." Rick said. "How much do I have to pay you?" he asked. "As much as you want." Dawn replied with a seductive voice. "Ok. I can pay you $1,000." Rick said. He pulled $1,000 out of his pocket and put it between Dawn's breasts. "Before we do this, let me say that the last time I fucked someone was a girl named Cynthia. After I owned her in an intense battle, we hit it off while her partner watched. It happened last year."

"Did her pussy felt good to fuck?" Dawn asked. "Yes. God, I couldn't stop fucking it for hours. What a great day that was." Rick said. "Oh, boy." Rochelle said as she rolled her eyes. "Hmm... I see. Just wait until you fuck my pussy. You're gonna love it." Dawn said. She got off Rick's crotch, before unzipping his pants. Then, she pulled them down along with his underwear. Dawn put her mouth on Rick's dick and suck it. While sucking it, she grabbed Rick's balls with her right hand and squeezed them. Rick moaned.

"Oh, god... Dawn... keep going..." Rick said while his dick was getting sucked by Dawn. "Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." Dawn moaned as she kept going. She was making slurping noises. "Hmm... I wonder how this is gonna last?" Rochelle said. Rick moved his right hand toward Dawn's soft hair and rubbed it. "Ah... Ah... so good... that feels... so good... you slut..." Rick said. "Go... a bit... faster..." Rick requested.

Dawn moved faster. "Ah... Ah... you're going... way fast... but it... feels so... good..." Rick said. He moaned louder and so did Dawn, albeit slightly. Rochelle slightly moved her head back and forth, following Dawn's movement on Rick's dick. "Ah... Ah... here... I... come...!" Rick screamed. He finally releases his sperm inside Dawn's mouth. Dawn got off Rick's dick and swallowed the sperm inside her mouth.

"Delicious..." Dawn said. She laid on the ground and spread her legs. "Lick it good, babe." Dawn said. "As you wish, darling." Rick said. He laid on the floor while facing Dawn's wet pussy. He went closer to the pussy and licked it. "Ah...!" Dawn gasped. Then, she moaned. Rick reached his hand towards Dawn's left breast and grabbed it. "Oh... Oh... grind your... tongue... deeply inside... my clit..." Dawn requested.

Rick moved her tongue deeply inside the clit and resume licking. "Ah... that's it... baby... Work... that tongue... good..." Dawn said. "Oh, yeah... Oh, yeah... that's good... keep licking... it..." Dawn spouted more words. She moaned louder. This went on and on and on. "Ah... Ah... I can... feel it... I can... feel it... AH!" Dawn screamed as she orgasmed on Rick's face. Rick got off Dawn's pussy while Dawn gasped. He wiped the love juices off his face and taste it. Dawn stopped gasping.

She moved her upper body up while her ass was on the ground. Then, she removed her blue-colored, non-platform six-inch heels. "Lick my toes, dear." Dawn requested. "I will, my beauty." Rick said. He licked Dawn's toes after moving back a bit. "Eh..." Rochelle said as she was a bit disgusted. Dawn slightly moaned as Rick went on. "Lick it as... much as you can..." Dawn said as she slightly moaned.

Hours later...

Dawn put her hands on a wall while Rick inserted his dick inside her asshole. "Ah... Rick." Dawn gasped. Then, Rick fucked her. Both moaned. Rochelle stood in the same spot she was standing in, seeing Dawn and Rick doing it for hours. "I wonder if Dawn's gonna walk after this?" Rochelle said. "Ah... ah... so tight..." Rick said as he kept fucking Dawn in the ass. "Go faster... even if... it's early..." Dawn requested. "Ok, baby..." Rick said. He went faster.

"Ah...! Ah...! So good...!" Dawn screamed a bit. "Ah... Ah... I gotta... go faster for... you..." Rick said as he increases his speed to fuck Dawn's asshole faster and harder. "God...! God...! You're... doing... it...! You're... fucking me... like... the... dirty... whore... I... am...!" Dawn screamed louder. "This kinda remind me of a porno I watched months ago." Rochelle said. Rick continued fuck Dawn's asshole, giving her all as moved like a Ninjask. "Ah... Ah... AH!" Rick screamed as his sperm shot inside Dawn's asshole.

He got off Dawn. They both gasped and then stopped. "Let's take a ten minute break before you fuck my pussy, Rick." Dawn suggested. "Ok, Dawn." Rick said. "Damn, you two are taking breaks. I would expect you guys to continue on without taking a single break." Rochelle said. "No, we gotta take one. You know, to gain a bit of our energy back." Dawn said. "What she said." Rick said. "Ok then. Just asking." Rochelle said.

Ten minutes later...

Dawn spread her legs on the floor. Then, Rick dragged closer to Dawn, before putting his dick inside her wet pussy. Then, he fucked her. "Oh, yeah... yeah... yeah... fuck me good..." Dawn said as she and Rick moaned. "Ah... Ah... you know... you want... to go... faster... fuck... me... faster..." Dawn said. Rick went faster on Dawn's wet pussy. "Yeah... baby... yeah... please... use your... might..." Dawn added more. After hearing Dawn's words again, Rick went faster than ever. Dawn screamed. "Yes...! Oh... yes...!" she screamed with joy.

"I need a smoke badly." Rochelle said. She pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of her pocket. Then, she lit the lighter and heated the ash. After that, she put her lighter back inside her pocket while smoking. "I... love... my... fucking... job... so... fucking... much..." Dawn spouted words while getting fucked. The intercourse kept going and going and going. Rochelle was finally done with her smoking. "AH...!" Dawn and Rick screamed together as they finally orgasmed.

Both heavily gasped and gasped. Then, they stopped. "Holy christ, man... your pussy felt pretty good to fuck... but not as good as Cynthia's..." Rick said. He got up with Dawn following him slowly. She touched her ass, which was still in effect. "Ah... I'm ok, guys... I can still make it out of here." Dawn said. She slowly sat down. Then, she grabbed her heels and put them on. She slowly got up.

"Are you guys done?" Rochelle asked. "Yes. We're done." Dawn replied. "Ok. Follow me to the Hall of Fame." Rochelle said. She headed north while Rick was putting his clothes. Dawn slowly headed north. After putting his clothes on, Rick followed the girls.

After going further, Rochelle, Rick, and Dawn stopped. "Just put your Pokémon inside these small holes and you'll be inducted to the hall of fame. It's easy." Rochelle said. "Ok." Dawn said. She put her pokeballs inside the small holes. A few minutes later, she grabbed her pokeballs and put them back inside her purse. "Well, that's that. I'll see you guys later." Dawn said. She slowly headed south to exit the Pokémon League. "Bye, Dawn. It was great having fun with ya." Rick said as he waved good-bye. "If we see each other again, let's have a rematch." Rochelle said as she waved good-bye too.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As she headed down to the third room, she didn't see Adrian. "I guess he's taking a break." Dawn assumed. She continued to head south. Then, she saw Marcus and Tina eye to eye. "Hi, guys." Dawn said with a smile. "Hi, Dawn. We were just talking about you." Marcus said. "Do you want to come to my house and have sex with both of us?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Dawn replied. "Oh, thank you." Tina said as she came closer to Dawn and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do I have to pay ya again, Dawn?" Marcus asked. "Yes, but you can pay me less." Dawn replied as she put the money between her breasts inside her purse. "Ok. Let's get out of here and head to my room." Marcus said. Dawn went on with the siblings.

An hour and thirty seconds later...

The trio finally entered the room, which was Marcus'. "Ok, let's begin." Marcus said as he removed his shoes and then his pants along with his underwear. Tina positioned the camcorder and press record to begin. Then, she removed her shoes and clothes, before removed her clothes. They all climbed on the big bed. Marcus laid down. Then, Dawn came closer to his dick and suck it. Tina licked the slut's pussy while moving her fingers closer to finger the slut's pussy.

"Oh, yeah... this is so good..." Marcus said while he moaned. Dawn and Tina moaned too, albeit slightly. "How about you... squeeze my balls...?" Marcus requested. While continuing to suck Marcus' dick, Dawn moved her left hand towards Marcus' balls and squeezed them. "Oh, god...!" Marcus gasped. "How about a bit harder?" Marcus requested again. Dawn applied a bit of pressure. "Ah...! That's it... keep it like that..." Marcus said.

While fingering and licking Dawn's holes, Tina slapped her ass. She did it again and again and again. "Ah... can you go... a bit... faster...?" Again, Marcus made a request. Dawn moved faster. Then, she looked at Marcus with those beautiful eyes. Marcus look at her too. "That's it, baby... that's it... make me... cum immediately..." Marcus said.

Dawn used all her speed to try to make Marcus' sperm come out of his dick. "Ah... a... almost... there... almost there... AH...!" Marcus finally screamed as sperm shot out of his dick. Dawn got off his dick, before swallowing the sperm inside her mouth. "So damn good..." Dawn said. Tina got off Dawn. Then, she went near the slut to face her. She gave Dawn a deep kiss. They broke it twenty seconds later. "That was hot, man." Marcus said.

Tina moved to where Marcus was laying at. Marcus got up and moved behind Dawn. Tina laid down while Dawn moved closer to her wet, dripping pussy. Then, she licked it deeply. Seeing Dawn bending her ass a bit, he put his dick inside Dawn's pussy and fucked her while putting his hands on her waist. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Dawn..." your tongue... feels good like... before..." Tina said while moaning with Dawn and Marcus. Dawn moved her right hand to Tina's right breast and squeezed the nipple.

"Ah...!" Tina gasped. Then, she squeezed her own left nipple with her fingers. "I don't... want you... to stop..." Tina said. On her mind, Dawn was super excited to hear what Tina said. "You love... girls licking your... clit all day... huh...?" Marcus asked while fucking Dawn. "Yes..." Tina replied while cracking a smile. Then, she looked at Dawn while Dawn stared at her with those beautiful eyes. "Finger my... asshole..." Tina requested. Dawn gently fingered Tina's asshole with her two fingers. Then, she went a bit faster. After going a bit faster several times, she speeds up.

"Ah...! Ah...! I love... it... when girls... do that... to me...!" Tina said as she screamed a bit. "Ah... Ah... gotta... cum again..." Marcus said. "Oh...! Oh...! I can... feel it... I can... fucking... feel the... climax... oh, god...! Oh, god...!" Tina spouted her words. "Ah... ah... AH...! I'M COMING...!" Tina screamed as she finally climaxed Dawn's face. Dawn got off Tina's pussy while Tina gasped. Then, she stopped. Dawn moaned regularly.

"Let me take care of your beautiful face, darling." Tina said as she came closer to Dawn. She licked her own love juices off Dawn's face. "Oh, that... tickles... Tina..." Dawn said. She moaned louder as Marcus went on. "Ah... Ah... faster, baby... faster..." Dawn requested with a dirty like voice. Marcus went faster. "That's it... now make me... scream..." Dawn said.

Marcus used all his speed to fuck Dawn like a wild animal. Dawn screamed. "Oh, yeah...! Oh, yeah...!" Dawn screamed more. She looked at Tina. "Please... suck... one of... my... titties...!" Dawn requested. "Ok, Dawn." Tina said with a sweet voice. She moved closer to Dawn's left breast and sucked the nipple while moving her right finger to pinch the right nipple. "Ha...! Ha...! My body...! It's... tingling...! Oh, god...! Oh, shit...! It... feels... like... I'm... about... to... explode...! AH...!" Dawn and Marcus screamed together as they finally orgasmed.

Tina got off Dawn's breasts while Dawn and Marcus gasped. They stopped. Marcus laid on the bed while Dawn and Tina switch places. "Lick my sweet asshole." Dawn said as she got atop of Marcus. Tina sat her pussy on his dick. Marcus licked Dawn's asshole while Tina moved up and down. The teens came closer and embraced a deep kiss. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." the girls moaned together while giving each other a hot, lesbian kiss. Marcus moaned, but not as loud the as the girls' moans.

A few hours later...

The trio went outside. Marcus and Tina had their clothes on. "I'll see you guys later. It was fun having a threesome with ya." Dawn said. "Good luck through the rest of your adventure, Dawn." Marcus said. "Same." Tina said. She gave Dawn a soft kiss on the lips. Then, she slapped the slut's ass. Dawn walked away while Marcus and Tina waving good-bye.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dawn went deeper inside Victory Road to train her Pokémon. Then, an Arcanine appeared out of nowhere, giving Dawn a surprise. "Whoa, man. I haven't seen you before." Dawn said. Then, she looked down and gasped. "Oh, my... that's gigantic." Dawn said as she commented on Arcanine's huge dick. She went closer to the dog Pokémon. "Let's say we have some fun, shall we?" Dawn said. She rubbed Arcanine's neck.

"What do you think you're doing to my dog, slut?" someone asked as she came closer to Dawn and Arcanine. It was Marley. "Don't you dare do anything to my precious dog or else." Marley added. "Oh, come on. Let your dog fuck me." Dawn said. "No, I won't let you." Marley said, which made Arcanine whine a bit like a typical dog. "Only Arcanine fuck me and Caitlin. That's all." Marley added.

"Who's Caitlin?" Dawn asked. "A best friend of mine." Marley said. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "I'm watching you, slut." Marley said. She waited for someone to pick up. Finally, someone did. "Hello?" someone said from the other end. It was Caitlin. "Hi, Caitlin. Guess what happened today?" Marley said. "What happened, Marley?" Caitlin asked. "Some slut tried to fuck Arcanine. Good thing I stopped her on time." Marley replied.

"I see. Is she still around?" Caitlin asked. "Yes. I'm gonna chase her ass away as soon as I'm done talking to you. Marley replied. "But anyway, what are you doing now?" Marley asked. "I'm fucking Darach." Caitlin replied. "Then why aren't you moaning now? Are you using your psychic powers again?" Marley asked. "No, I told him to fuck me slowly. You know, like Carracosta's speed, the way how it goes so slow." Caitlin replied. "Ah, I see." Marley said.

Marley accidently turned around while continuing to talk to her best friend. "Hmm..." Dawn said as look at Marley from behind. Then, she looked at Arcanine. "Fuck me as fast as possible." Dawn said. Dawn quickly flattened her stomach on the ground with Arcanine following her. The Arcanine jammed his dick inside Dawn's wet pussy, making her gasped. Then, he fucked her. Dawn moaned softly, trying to cut it so Marley won't hear her.

"Ah... Ah..." Dawn moaned. It was slightly growing, however, as Arcanine's dick was too big for her to handle. Then, she screamed, distracting Marley. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Marley yelled. "What's wrong, Marley?" Caitlin asked. "THAT SLUT'S FUCKING ARCANINE!" Marley replied with another yell. "Hurry and stop her, Marley." Caitlin said. "I will." Marley said without yelling. She put the cellphone inside her pocket while coming towards Arcanine and Dawn.

"BAD DOG! BAD DOG!" Marley yelled at Arcanine. She tried to push Arcanine off Dawn but he was too heavy. "Fuck me... faster... and... harder...!" Dawn requested. Arcanine went faster and harder on Dawn's pussy. "GET OFF THE GROUND, SLUT!" Marley yelled as she tried to pull Dawn off Arcanine but the dog put his paws on each side of Dawn's arms. "TRAITOR!" Marley yelled at Arcanine again. She couldn't do anything to stop her beloved Pokémon to fuck Dawn.

"AH...!" Dawn screamed while Arcanine howled, meaning they finally orgasmed. They gasped and then stopped. Arcanine got off Dawn while she got off the ground. Marley looked extremely pissed off. "Holy shit, man... your dog fucked me faster than any Pokémon that fucked me..." Dawn said. "Get... the... fuck... out... of... here... NOW!" Marley yelled while shaping a fist. "Ok, ok. Fucking goth looking bitch." Dawn said as she turned around and left the hidden cave.

Marley turned around to face Arcanine. "No Pokémon treats for a week, you got that?!" Marley yelled. Arcanine groaned with anger. "Hey, it's your own fault for fucking the wrong person." Marley said. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. "Are you still here, Caitlin?" Marley asked. "Yes. What happened? Did you stop Arcanine?" Caitlin asked. "I couldn't, Caitlin. It was too late." Marley replied.

"I see. Describe her looks for me. If I see her, I'm gonna use my psychic powers to hurt her ass." Caitlin said. "Ok." Marley said. She began describing Dawn's looks. Then, she stopped. "Good. Here's another thing before I go. Whenever I'm out of the Battle Castle, she better not come here and fuck Darach. Only you and I fuck him." Caitlin said. "I'm sure she won't come there. Just remember, most sluts have rocks for brains. They only think and care about sex and that's about it." Marley said.

"True. I'll call you later, Marley." Caitlin said. "Alright, Caitlin. Love you." Marley said. "Love you too." Caitlin said. She hung up and so did Marley. The goth put her cellphone inside her pocket. Then, she removed her black panties and laid on the floor, before spreading her legs. "Fuck me, Arcanine." Marley requested. Arcanine groaned with anger again. "I said do it! Otherwise, I'm selling you to the black markets!" Marley said with a threat. The Arcanine moved closer to fuck the goth with no choice.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dawn sailed her way to a large island. She got out of the boat after it nearly touched the docks of the island. She walked further until she saw two women dressing like prostitutes. It was Dahlia and Argenta. "Ah... so you guys are prostitutes too, huh? That's amazing." Dawn said. "Yeah, it's amazing." Dahlia said. Then, she scratched her crotch from the outside. "It's ten times better than getting a regular job." Argenta said. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn replied. "I see. I'm Argenta and this is Dahlia." Argenta said. "So, are you heading somewhere, Dawn?" Dahlia asked. "Yes. I'm heading north to check around this island." Dawn replied. "Whenever you're done checking this island, you can check out the Battle Frontier." Argenta said. She pointed towards the hole. "You mean in there?" Dawn asked. Argenta and Dahlia nodded their heads. "Ok. I'll come back later when I'm done." Dawn said. She headed north.

She kept walking and walking as she go. Then, she stopped. She saw Mira jerking an Alakazam's dick on the ground while Cheryl watched. "Hi, guys. It's nice to see you two again." Dawn said as she distracted the girls. They looked up and smiled at Dawn. "We should say the same." Mira said as she continued to give Alakazam a handjob. "What brings you here, Dawn?" Cheryl asked. "Oh, I'm just wondering around this island. That's all." Dawn replied. "What are you two doing here?" Dawn asked.

"We only came here to relax and have fun with our Pokémon." Cheryl replied. "It's really fun. Oh, how I love doing this to my Alakazam. Cheryl's teaching me how to make your Pokémon proud. Take a look at my Alakazam. He's loving this." Mira said. "Once she's done jerking off Alakazam's dick, I'm gonna teach her other things involving intercourse." Cheryl said. "Well, good luck with that. I must go." Dawn said. She continued to head north. "Ok Dawn, see ya." Cheryl said. "Yeah, see ya." Mira said.

Minutes later...

Dawn arrived in Stark Mountain (the inside). As she did, she saw a boy leaning on the right side of the corner with his eyes closed. Dawn went closer to him while smiling. "Hi, babe." Dawn said. The boy opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. He smiled. "Hi, there." the boy said. "What's your name?" Dawn asked as she circled his chest with her finger. "The name's Buck." Buck replied. "What about you?" he asked. "It's Dawn." Dawn replied.

"Cute name. Probably the cutest one I've ever heard." Buck said. "Other than that, let's say we... have fun." Buck continued as he moved his right hand towards Dawn's ass and rubbed it gently. "Sounds great, baby. That'll be $500." Dawn said. "You can have extra cash." Buck said as he pulled two $500 out of his pocket and put it between Dawn's breasts. "Oh, you're so kind, Buck." Dawn said. "Hey, I'll do anything to make a beautiful girl happy... like you." Buck said. The two moved their faces closer before embracing a deep kiss.

Many hours later...

"Oh, yeah...! Yeah...! Give it... to... me... baby...!" Dawn screamed as Buck fucked her while she bounced up and down. "Ah... Ah... AH...!" both screamed together as they finally orgasmed. Both stopped fucking each other and gasped. Then, they stopped. "Oh, god... Oh, god... that was fucking brilliant..." Dawn said. "Indeed, it was..." Buck agreed. The two got up. Then, Buck put his underwear and clothes on. "I'll see you later, baby." Dawn said as she smiled. She gave Buck a kiss on the cheek. After that, Buck slapped Dawn's ass. "Take care, Dawn." Buck said with a smile. Dawn headed towards the exit while Buck waved good-bye.

Minutes later...

Dawn made it back to the center of the island. "It's nice to see you back, Dawn." Argenta said. "How did the other side of the island go for you?" Dahlia asked. "It went extremely well." Dawn replied with a smile. "You probably fucked someone, huh?" Dahlia asked again with a smile. "I sure did and it was fantastic." Dawn replied again. "I see. What's the lucky fuck's name?" Dahlia asked.

"His name was Buck. Man, he fucked me good. I didn't want him to stop, hence the reason I spent time on the other side of the island." Dawn replied. "Ah... Buck. Argenta and I fuck him every week, just to let you know." Dahlia said. "He's the best customer we ever had, unlike the ones that pay us cheap." Argenta said. "I see. But anyway, I'm heading to this Battle Frontier. I hope it's good." Dawn said. She headed towards the central part of the island. "Oh it's good, alright, trust me." Argenta said as she and Dahlia watch Dawn entering the hole.

After entering the hole, Dawn continued on. As she was about to enter the land, she bumped into two guys. "Sorry about that, guys." Dawn said. "It's ok, miss." one of the guys said. It was Palmer and the other one was Thorton. "Hmm... are you new here?" Thorton asked as he was checking Dawn out with a smile. "Yes. I'm Dawn." Dawn replied. "I'm Thorton." Thorton said. "And I'm Palmer." Palmer said.

"Weird names, but whatever. Anyway, you guys wanna have fun with me?" Dawn asked. "We'd love to, but we got plans." Thorton replied. "Yeah, we gotta go to Hearthome's Park to have a double battle with two trainers. We promise we'll meet them there." Palmer said. "I see. I'll tell you guys what. You can finger my holes instead of fucking me with your cocks. I've already had many anyway." Dawn said.

"Ok, here's $200." Thorton said. He pulled his $200 out of his pocket and put it between Dawn's breasts. "And here's $300." Palmer said as he already had his money out. He put them between Dawn's breasts. "Thank you. Now finger me." Dawn said. The Brainers fingered Dawn. Palmer fingered the pussy while Thorton fingered the asshole. Dawn moaned.

"Ah... Ah... that felt good... that felt... really good... You guys can... stop if... you want to." Dawn said. The Brainers kept going and going. Finally, they stopped. "Oh thank you, guys." Dawn said. "No problem. When we see you again, we'll fuck you." Palmer said. "You'll love it when I fuck you, Dawn." Thorton. "Can't wait. I'll see you studs later." Dawn said. She went inside the land while Thorton and Palmer exit the hole.

Minutes later...

After checking out the Battle Hall, Battle Tower, Battle Arcade, and Battle Factory, she went inside the last castle, which was the Battle Castle. She saw a man facing her. It was Darach. "Hi, baby." Dawn said. "Hi... there." Darach said. He quickly headed out of the exit. Dawn, however, stopped him by grabbing his left hand. "Don't you wanna chat a bit first?" Dawn asked. "Sorry, but I must go." Darach said. "Let me guess, you have important meetings to attend, right?" Dawn asked.

"I don't. Now please, let go of my hand. I don't want to act rude." Darach said. "Oh, come on, man. You know you want to get some of my wild pussy." Dawn said. She slightly push Darach towards a wall before grabbing his crotch. Then, she massaged it. "You like that, baby?" Dawn asked. "N-no... I don't..." Darach lied. He loved it when his crotch is getting massaged from the outside, but only Caitlin and Marley did it.

"Oh, stop lying. You know you like it." Dawn said as she continued on. "Here's a deal. I'll leave you alone if you have sex with me... for free. You don't have to pay me." Dawn said. "Ah... I'm not sure if... hmm... let me think..." Darach said as he began thinking how would Caitlin and Marley react if they found out about him having sex with another girl. After thinking, he looked at Dawn. "Let's do it." Darach said with a smile. "That's what I'm talking about, baby." Dawn said.

An hour later...

Dawn was atop of Darach on Caitlin's bed getting fucked. Both moaned. "DARACH!" someone yelled as it distracted Darach and Dawn. The fucking stopped between the trainers. "Caitlin... I thought you wouldn't be back by six..." Darach said. Caitlin squeezed her fist with anger. "So, that's Caitlin, the goth's best friend." Dawn said with a smile. "I... couldn't... stay... with... Marley... longer... because... Arcanine... ran... away... no... thanks... to... that... slut... and... Marley... want... to... find... him... alone...!" Caitlin yelled as she pointed at Dawn after saying her last word. "AND NOW SHE'S FUCKING YOU!" Caitlin continued.

"Hey, you can't blame Arcanine and Darach for fucking someone else besides you and your goth. It's kinda boring when you fuck the same person consecutive times, you know." Dawn said. "I DON'T CARE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Caitlin warned. "Whatever." Dawn said as she got off Darach. "Jeez, you and Marley are fucking lame, you know that?" Dawn said as she got out of the room.

Caitlin turned her attention to Darach. "You betrayed Marley and me... YOU FUCKING BETRAYED MARLEY AND ME!" Caitlin continued to yell with furious rage. Then, she dropped tears out of her eyes. "Just like... Arcanine betrayed... Marley and me..." Caitlin said. She dropped on her knees and start crying. "Caitlin, honey... I'm sorry..." Darach said as he got up. "I promise I'll fuck you and Marley every minute for now on." Darach said. He touched Caitlin's shoulder but Caitlin aggressively moved his hand off her.

"Don't touch me..." Caitlin said as she continued sobbing. "Tomorrow... Marley and me... are moving to Unova... and start a new... life there..." Caitlin continued. "Please, Caitlin. Don't move away. Please don't move away." Darach begged. "We must... you FUCKING TRAITOR!" Caitlin yelled. She got up and walked out of the room, leaving Darach behind. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Marley's number. She waited for Marley to respond.

"Hello? Caitlin?" Marley finally responded. "Hi, Marley." Caitlin said with a different voice. "What's wrong, Caitlin?" Marley asked. "The same slut that you described fucked Darchie." Caitlin replied. "She what?!" Marley yelled. " First Arcanine and now Darchie? Did you kill that bitch?" Marley asked. "I didn't. I was busy being angry." Caitlin replied. "I see. So, what are you gonna do now?" Marley asked. "I'm planning for us to move to Unova. Meet me at the airport." Caitlin replied. "Ok, Caitlin. But first, I gotta find Arcanine." Marley said. "Good luck finding him. Love you." Caitlin said. "Love you too." Marley said. Both hung up.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dawn was out searching for someone to fuck just for the fun of it. Zoey and Ursula suddenly popped infront of Dawn while they were arguing. "So what are you guys arguing about again?" Dawn asked. "We're just talking about how much gave a guy named Adrian a thrilling of his lifetime." Ursula replied. "We both had sex with him. After the sex we had, he said that both of us were great to fuck and we were wonder who he really liked best, me or Ursula?" Zoey said.

"I see. I doesn't matter if he chooses one of you guys or both to say who's better to get fucked. At least he had sex with both of ya. I'll see you two later." Dawn said. She walked away before Zoey and Ursula resume their sexy debate.

Dawn kept searching and searching for someone to fuck. She was hungry for sex. "I need some new cock badly." Dawn said as she was talking to herself. Then, she stopped. She spotted two girls she knew. She went closer to them. "I've heard what you guys did and I must say I'm proud of it." Dawn said, distracting the girls. It was Maylene and Fantina. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're whoring around. Big deal." Fantina said.

"We're only doing this because we need to support our families." Maylene said. "Yeah, I know. One of your customers, Marcus, told me about the family thing. I think you should whore around more, even after you fully support your families. And I know you guys don't want to, but give it a try. Hell, the more money you'll get than a regular job, the better. Think about it. I'll see you two later." Dawn said. She headed north as she go.

Minutes later...

"I gotta cool off for a minute." Dawn said as she entered inside a bar. Then, she stopped and smiled. The men inside the bar smiled too. "Well, hello there, pretty lady." one of the men said. "Hi there." Dawn said. She came closer to the men while switching her ass. "Wanna have fun with me? Give me $300 first." Dawn said. "Deal." the men said in unison. They pulled their money out at the same time. "Nice. Now put it in here." Dawn said as she unzipped her purse. The men went closer to Dawn and put their money inside the purse. After that, one of the guys slapped Dawn's ass while another one squeezed Dawn's right breasts. Several more men touched each part of Dawn's private areas.

"Whoa, guys. I know you want to play with my body badly. I need three of ya to get a fresh start." Dawn said. "You. Lay down for me and you two should let me jerk your dicks." Dawn added as she randomly pointed three men to have sex with her. The man who Dawn pointed out for laid down while pulling his pants and underwear down. Dawn sat on his dick with a gasp. Then, the two other men came closer to Dawn and pulled their pants and underwear down. Dawn grabbed each of their dicks and jerked it.

The slut bouncing up and down while continiung to jerk the dicks. Several other men filmed the sex scene with their cellphones. "One of... you... come near my... face..." Dawn said while moaning. One of the customers came closer to the man while pulling his pants and underwear down. Then, he put his dick in Dawn's mouth, making her suck it. The men with their cellphones continue to record the sex scene.

They all finally orgasmed after a six-minute orgy. Dawn got off her customers while swallowing the sperm inside her mouth. Then, she wiped more off her face. The customer on the floor got up and pulled his underwear and pants up while the other men did the same. "I need four more." Dawn said as she headed towards a pool table and laid there while spreading her legs.

One man went closer to Dawn pussy with his underwear and pants down, before inserting his dick inside Dawn's pussy. He fucked her. While Dawn moaned, two other men came closer to her breasts and sucked on the nipples. Then, another one without his pants and underwear on climbed on the pool table, turned around, moved back a bit, and put his dick inside Dawn's mouth. He slowly moved up and down.

The same ones that recorded earlier continued to do it except for one, who was busy fucking Dawn. This thing between them kept going and going and going until the one that fucked Dawn, and the one going up and down on Dawn finally orgasmed. They got off her including the ones sucking her nipples.

"I need five guys." Dawn said as she got off the pool table and bent down while swallowing the sperm inside her mouth. One guy quickly pulled his stuff down and got on the floor. Dawn crawled closer to him and sat on his dick. Then, she laid on him while another guy with his stuff down went closer to Dawn's ass and jammed his dick inside her asshole. "Ah...!" Dawn gasped.

Then, three other man with their stuff down went towards Dawn's face. One of them put his dick inside Dawn's mouth while Dawn hold the other guys' dicks and jerked them. "Mmm... mmm... mmm..." Dawn moaned loudly as the action goes on. She went fast on the dick she sucked and jerking while the ones fucking her also went fast.

After going quick throughout the intercourse, the men orgasmed on Dawn without waiting for it longer. The man that fucked Dawn's asshole got off Dawn while she got off the man fucking her pussy. She wiped the sperm off her face and put it in her face with the sperm that was already in. She swallowed it.

"I need the remaining gentlemen to fuck me." Dawn said. The remaining men came closer to Dawn. Then, they pulled down their pants and underwear. Dawn jumped on one of them, making him hold her. The other guy put his dick inside Dawn's asshole while the man holding Dawn used one of his hand to put his dick inside the slut's pussy. They fucked her. "Ah... Ah... Ah..." Dawn moaned again and again.

The moan grew louder as the sex continued. "Ah... Ah... go faster... go harder... please do it..." Dawn requested. The men went faster on Dawn, making her moan louder. "Ah...! Ah...! Yes...! Yes...!" Dawn screamed with excitement. Like most wild sluts, she loved her job.

The men finally orgasmed inside Dawn's holes. They got off Dawn and gasped. Dawn also gasped. Then, they stopped. "Thanks for having fun with me, guys." Dawn said. She grabbed her purse and put it on her shoulder. Then, she turned around and slowly walked away. The men waved good-bye.

Minutes later...

Dawn headed home. The reason for it is because she want to put half of her money inside her room. Also, her purse was full. While heading west, someone was coming towards Dawn with a smile. Dawn smiled too. "Hi, mom. I see you drsesing like a slut." Dawn said. "I know. Isn't it great?" Johanna said. "It sure is. Haven't you fucked anyone yet?" Dawn asked. "Well, I fucked a few male trainers and their Pokémon." Johanna replied.

"That's nice, mom." Dawn said. "How much did you earn?" she asked. "$1,200." Johanna replied. "That's even better, mom. Keep up the good work." Dawn said. "I will. And by the way, where are you heading to?" Johanna asked. "I'm heading home to store half of my money. After that, I'm traveling far away to continue to do what I love to do." Dawn replied. "Good luck with that, Dawn. I hope you earn tons on money. I'll see you later." Johanna said. She gave Dawn a hug before letting go. Then, she headed east. Dawn turned around to look at her mom from behind. "Bye, mom. I'll see you when I'm done whoring far away." Dawn said. She turned back around and continue to head west.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Note: I forgot adding a few common trainers for Dawn to fuck at the Sinnoh saga. I'll add them here in this Chapter.

Dawn headed towards a boat to sail away. "Wait, Dawn. I want to join you." Zoey said as she tried to reach towards Dawn. Dawn looked around and smiled. "I'm coming with Dawn, too." Ursula said as she also reach towards Dawn. "Get lost, bitch." Zoey said. She stopped after reaching towards Dawn. "Where are you heading to Dawn?" Zoey asked. "I'm heading to an island called Oblivia. A few days ago, I've heard that Oblivia's a great place to prance around and I decided to go there." Dawn replied.

"I see. Can I join you?" Zoey asked. "Can I join you too, Dawn?" Ursula said, which made Zoey glare at her. "Sure, guys." Dawn replied with another smile. "Thanks." Zoey and Ursula said in unison. They, they glared at each other.

A few days later...

The girls finally made it to the large island. During the trip, Dawn suffered a headache due to Zoey and Ursula arguing too much. "So beautiful." Dawn said as she and the other girls looked at a few parts of the island's image. "I know, right?" someone said, distracting the girls.

"I'm Summer. What's your name?" Summer introduced her name to the girls. Summer wore the same, slutty stylish outfit like Dawn but with a midriff-baring tube top and an even shorter skirt. Also, her brown hair is so long that her shoes leave only an inch of room between the hair's lowest part in the ground and she has a pair of red pumps, non-platform with a seven-inch heel.

"I'm Dawn and this is Zoey and Ursula." Dawn replied. "Nice names. It fit well for your appearances." Summer said. "I should say the same with your name, Summer." Dawn said. "By the way, there's a question for you. Are there any good customers in Oblivia?" she asked. "There are plenty of good customers around here. Some are from here and the rest are from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova." Summer replied.

"Nice. I can't wait to meet them." Dawn said. "Before you three go, I should tell you guys that they are five powerful trainers and a champion you can battle here, that is if you feel like it." Summer reminded. "Nah, I'm not in the mood to increase my stress like that." Zoey said. "For once, I agree with Zoey. I'd rather do my personal job here." Ursula said. "I think I'll give it a try." Dawn said. "Are you sure? Their skill of using their Pokémon can frustrate you." Summer said. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've been there before and I manage to turn things around. Just asking the Champions in Sinnoh. They'll explain what happened." Dawn said.

"Ok, Dawn. Just asking. Oh, and one more thing, I'd like you guys to meet a friend of mine. He's over there looking at that stone." Summer said as she pointed at her friend. "A male, huh? Let's meet him." Dawn said. She, Summer, Zoey, and Ursula headed east to come closer to the boy. Once so, Summer touched his shoulder, making him turned around. "This is Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula." Summer introduced her friend to the Sinnohian sluts' name.

"Guys, this is Jet Brazie." Summer also introdiced the girls to Jet's name. He has shoulder-length black hair, containing three vertically aligned green spikes in back under his Mario Bros.-inspired cap, blue with a blue letter J inside a white star on the front. His eyes are brown, with a cyan scouter over the left one. Outfit consists of a red t-shirt with a golden X, with a cyan 07 underneath and a silver C next to it (the gold X is the XQ insignia, 07 his agent number, and the C identifies him as the GX-native group's leader) near his left shoulder; a pair of John Cena wristbands, one on each wrist (the one saying 'You Can't See Me' on his left one); and a pair of jeans with the insignia of Jeff Hardy on the lower right leg, with two of the DX logo, one green (the actual DX) and the other gold (D-Generation XR, ) on the left leg (green on the lower leg, gold on the thigh).

"Hi, Jet." the Sinnohians said in unison. "Hi there." Jet said with a smile. "What brings you sexy ladies here in this beautiful island?" he asked. "We're here to whore around. Also, I want to battle the five powerful trainers and the Champion Summer told me about." Dawn replied. "I see. Good luck making a lot of money guys. And Dawn, here's a friendly reminder. Make sure you're ready for the powerful trainers, especially the champion. They're nearly impossible to beat." Jet said.

"No need to worry about that, Jet. I've beaten two powerful trainers in Sinnoh at the same time. I can handle the powerful trainers without a problem." Dawn said. "I hope you do, especially the champion. I nearly beat him after I fuck up at the last call. Ugh... so close... Please don't make any fuck ups like I did." Jet said. "I won't." Dawn said. She suddenly noticed that Jet has the same pair of red pumps like Summer.

"So, what's with the red pumps you're wearing?" Dawn asked. "It's just a pair utilised when I gained my cross-gender option by acquiring Ice Star on Tallon IV and Summer possesses a second pair." Jet explained. "I see. Well, that's that. We'll see you later. We gotta whore around and stuff." Dawn said. "Don't leave yet, Dawn. I want you to battle me." Jet said. "Ok. I'll battle you." Dawn said.

The two moved back a bit while Summer, Zoey, and Ursula got out-of-the-way. Dawn released Rhyperior while Jet released Dragonite. "Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" "Use Aqua Tail, Xaianova!" The Dragonite swung her larger tail hard at Rhyperior, sending it towards the middle of the area. Then, the Rhyperior recovered and used Stone Edge on Dragonite, knocking her on the ground. The Dragonite fainted.

Damn, I thought Aqua Tail would deal enough damage to faint Rhyperior." Jet said. He put the Dragonite back inside her pokeball while releasing Zekrom. "Go with Outrage, Thundralyx!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Zekrom rushes over to Rhyperior to give it a deadly spin, before tossing it near Dawn. "Damn." Dawn said. She put the Rhyperior back inside his pokeball and released Empoleon.

"Damn it..." Jet made a swear. "Use Ice Beam, Empoleon!" The Zekrom used Outrage on Empoleon, which dealt decent damage but not near the 50% mark. Then, the penqiun retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking the legendary Pokémon out. "Man, oh man..." Jet said while put the Zekrom back inside its pokeball while releasing Victini. "Fusion Bolt, Victini!" "Go with Hydro Pump!" The Victini quickly tackled Empoleon with electricity covering his body, knocking Empoleon out.

"Hehe..." Dawn chuckled a bit as she put her fainted Empoleon back inside his pokeball. Then, she released Infernape. "Go with V-create!" "Stone Edge!" The Infernape quickly released several stones out of the ground, knocking Victini out with a huge explosion. "Hmm... I bet your Infernape can't outspeed my next Pokémon!" Jet yelled as he released a shiny Latios while putting Victini back inside its ball. Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula all smiled, seeing Latios dick.

"Psyshock that Infernape, Latizeo!" "Use U-Turn this time!" With slightly more speed, the Latios used Psyshock on Infernape before he can use U-Turn. The Infernape fainted. "Only three more..." Dawn said as she put Infernape back inside his pokeball while releasing Leafeon. "Draco Meteor!" "X-Scissor, Leafeon!" The Latios sends out dangerous looking meteors towards Leafeon but it missed, had Leafeon dodged it quickly. Then, the Leafeon struck Latios with X-Scissor, sending him on the ground. The Latios fainted.

"Ahh..." Jet made a sigh. He put the Latios back inside his pokeball while releasing Articuno. "Ice Beam, Omegaice!" "Use Return, Leafeon!" The Leafeon quickly gave Articuno a deadly tackle, which didn't do much. The Articuno roughly retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking Leafeon out. "That's ok..." Dawn said. She aggressively released Gliscor while putting the fainted Leafeon inside his pokeball.

"USE STONE EDGE!" "Ice Beam again!" The Gliscor shooked the ground to release several stone, hitting Articuno. The Ice-type legendary fainted. "You won't like my last Pokémon!" Jet yelled. He put the fainted Articuno inside its ball. Then, he aggressively released his last Pokémon, a shiny Arceus holding a Water Plate. "Go with Earthquake!" "Judgment, Arcelioss!"

The Arceus used Judgment on Gliscor, making him explode. The Gliscor fainted. "You won't like my clutch Pokémon, Jet!" Dawn yelled. She put the Gliscor inside his ball while releasing Pachirisu as her last Pokémon. Jet laughed a bit. "That's your clutch Pokémon? How can it clutch when it has average speed and special endurance, low offenses, and a low physical endurance along with low health?" Jet asked while he was still laughing a bit.

"You're gonna regret laughing after my Pachirisu goes clutch. Anyway, use Thunder Pachirisu!" "Use... (laughing) Judgment again... (laughing) Arcelioss..." The Arceus used Judgment on Pachirisu, activating his Focus Sash. Then, the Pachirisu roughly retaliated with an explosive Thunder, paralyzing Arceus. "...The fuck...?" Jet said as he didn't laugh. His powerful Pokémon got paralyzed, meaning it can't out speed the clutch Pokémon.

"Haha! Who's laughing now, Jet?" Dawn taunted Jet. "Anyway, use Thunder one more time, Pachirisu!" "USE JUDGMENT AGAIN!" The Pachirisu gave another deadly zap at Arceus, knocking him out. Jet went on his knees. "Holy shit, man..." Jet said. Finally, he got up and went towards Dawn while she put her Pachirisu back inside his ball. "Dawn, I'm definitely sorry for laughing at your clutch Pokémon." Jet said with an apology while putting his fainted Arceus back inside its ball.

"Eh, it's ok. At least we had a great, intense battle." Dawn said. "We did, huh?" Jet said with a smile. "But anyway, I hope you use your Pachirisu as your last Pokémon to beat the Champion's last Pokémon." Jet added. "Oh, I will." Dawn said. "Ursula, Zoey, and I will see you guys later." Dawn added. "Ok, guys. See ya." Jet said as the sluts, along with Summer, turned around and left Jet behind.

Minutes later...

Dawn was on her own. She continued to search for male customers. Then, she stopped, seeing three men and an old woman talking to each other, making the slut smiled. The people were Aaron, Flint, Lucian, and Bertha. Dawn came closer to them. "Feels good out here, huh guys?" Dawn asked, distracting the trainers. The male trainers smiled. "It is." Lucian said. He got up.

"I'm Lucian and this is Aaron, Bertha, and Flint. We're from Sinnoh." Lucian said. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Dawn and I'm also from Sinnoh." Dawn said. "You're from Sinnoh, too? How come we haven't seen you there?" Aaron asked. "I was busy whoring around before yesterday, when me and my friends traveled on a boat to get here." Dawn replied. "How long have you guys been here?" she asked. "Four days." Flint replied.

"I see. But anyway, you three wanna have some sexy fun with me? It'll cost ya $200." Dawn said. "Deal." the trainers said in unison. They pulled their money out of their pockets and put it between Dawn's breasts. "Ok. Let's get started, shall we?" Dawn said.

A few hours later...

Dawn moaned loudly while the trainers triple penetrated her. Aaron and Flint fucked her asshole at the same time while Lucian laid on the ground, fucking her pussy. Bertha just stood there and watch everything the trainers did. They finally screamed together as they orgasmed. They gasped and gasped before stopping. Then, the male trainers got off Dawn and put their clothes on.

"Thanks for everything, guys. I gotta go." Dawn said. "Wait, Dawn." Bertha said as she stopped Dawn from leaving. "Let's say we battle." she continued with a smile. "Deal." Dawn said with a smile of her own. The two trainers moved back a bit before releasing their Pokémon. Dawn had Leafeon out while Bertha had Excadrill out. "Use Aerial Ace, Excadrill!" "Go with Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" The Leafeon cracked Excadrill with Leaf Blade. After taking damage, the Excadrill retaliated with Aerial Ace. The Leafeon didn't faint despite feeling his weakness.

"Use Leaf Blade again!" "Aerial Ace again!" Again, the Leafeon used Leaf Blade, knocking Excadrill out. "Ok then..." Bertha said. She put the Excadrill back inside her pokeball while releasing Gliscor. "Go with Aerial Ace, Gliscor!" "Use Leaf Blade and make sure that Gliscor explodes!" The Leafeon hurried and created a blade of leaf to strike Gliscor but Gliscor sliced Leafeon on time, knocking him out.

"Try to faint my next Pokémon." Dawn said as she released Rhyperior while putting Gliscor back inside her ball. "Go with Earthquake!" "Use Stone Edge!" The Gliscor created an Earthquake to damage Rhyperior, which dealt decent damage. The, the Rhyperior retaliated with an explosive Stone Edge, knocking Gliscor out. "Hmm..." Bertha said. She released her own Rhyperior out while putting the fainted Gliscor inside her pokeball.

"Earthquake, Rhyperior!" the two yelled with unison mode. Bertha's Rhyperior struck Dawn's Rhyperior first, knocking him out. "Damn..." Dawn made a swear. She put her Rhyperior back inside his ball while releasing Empoleon. "Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" "Use Earthquake again!" The Empoleon sprayed Rhyperior with Hydro Pump, knocking her out. "Ok..." Bertha said. She released a shiny Sandslash.

"Go with Earthquake, Sandslash! "Use Hydro Pump again!" With barely enough speed, the Sandslash unleashes an Earthquake, knocking Empoleon out. "Ok then..." Dawn said. She put the fainted Empoleon inside his pokeball while releasing Infernape. "Flare Blitz, Infernape!" "Earthquake again, Sandslash!" The Infernape charged at Sandslash with a deadly tackle, knocking her on the floor. The Sandslash recovered and struck Infernape with Earthquake, knocking the fiery Pokémon out.

"Fuck..." Dawn made a swear as she put her Infernape back inside his ball while releasing Gliscor. "Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Stone Edge, Sandslash!" The Gliscor shook the ground, knocking Sandslash out with Earthquake. "That's ok... that's ok..." Bertha said. She released Hippowdon out while putting Sandslash back inside her ball. "Ice Fang, Hippowdon!" "Use Ice Fang too, Gliscor!" The Gliscor hurried and bit Hippowdon with an explosive Ice Fang, giving her good damage. After getting bit, the Hippowdon retaliated with her own Ice Fang, sending Gliscor on the ground. The Gliscor recovered.

"Damn, that should have been an automatic KO..." Bertha said. "Use Ice Fang again! "Use Ice Fang too, Gliscor!" With more speed, the Gliscor used Ice Fang on Hippowdon, knocking her out. "Ugh... only one Pokémon left..." Bertha said with a bit of frustration. She released Landorous out while putting Hippowdon inside her pokeball. "Use Ice Fang one more time, Gliscor!" "GO WITH HIDDEN POWER!"

The Landorous used Hidden Power on Gliscor but it missed, due to the Sand Stream Hippowdon released in battle. That angered Bertha. Then, Gliscor bit Landorous with Ice Fang, knocked him out. "Well, that's that..." Bertha said as she put her fainted legendary Pokémon inside his ball while Dawn put her Gliscor inside his pokeball. "Great battle, Dawn." Bertha added. She and Dawn shook hands. "Yeah, it was great, but not great "great", IMO." Dawn said. She and Bertha stopped shaking each other's hands. "Imagine if I would've used my Pachirisu to end the battle. But anyway, I gotta go. See you guys later." Dawn said. She turned around and left while the trainers waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After healing her Pokémon in a Pokémon Center, she headed east. She continued on and on until she sees someone leaning on a wall. Dawn went closer to the guy. "Lonely, babe?" Dawn asked with a sweet voice. "Yes. Yes I am." the man said. "I see. Wanna have some fun with me? It only costs $200." Dawn said. "Yes." the man replied. "But first, let's say we battle and then we'll have sex with each other." the man continued. "Deal." Dawn said.

"But I must remind you that I'm way too powerful to beat. Are you sure you want to do this?" the man said. "So you're one of the five powerful trainers in this island. Nice to meet you. Oh, and yeah, I want to do this." Dawn said. "And by the way, what's your name?" she asked. "Johnathan's my name." Johnathan replied. "And yes, I'm one of the powerful trainers here. If you manage to beat me, then I'll text the next powerful trainer and tell them that a tough challenger awaits. This will go on and on until you eventually reach the Champion in another Oblivia island. Got it?" Johnathan said.

"Got it." Dawn replied. "Oh, and before we battle, let me introduce my name to you. It's Dawn." she continued. "Dawn, huh? Beautiful name." Johnathan said. "Yeah, I know. But anyway, let's get this shit started." Dawn said. She moved back a bit and released Rhyperior while Johnathan released Milotic. "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" "Hydro Pump, Milotic!" The Milotic sprayed water at Rhyperior, knocking him out. "That's ok." Dawn said. She released Leafeon while putting Rhyperior inside his pokeball.

"Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Ice Beam!" The Leafeon quickly creates a blade made of leaf and sliced it at Milotic, exploding her. The Milotic fainted. "You won't like my next Pokémon, Dawn." Johnathan said he put Milotic inside her pokeball before releasing a Dusclops holding an Eviolite. "Hmm..." Dawn said. She quickly put Leafeon back inside his pokeball. "Use Will-O-Wisp on Dawn's next Pokémon, Dusclops!" "Go, Infernape!" Dawn yelled as she released Infernape.

"Damn it..." Johnathan cursed as Dusclops spit out blue fire at Infernape. It didn't affect the monkey Pokémon. "Use Flare Blitz, Infernape!" "Use Pain Split!" The Infernape charged at the sturdy Ghost-type with a deadly charge. After taking decent damage, the Dusclops retaliated with Pain Split, restoring her health while damaging Infernape. "Damn, I heard about that move and it looked serious. But anyway, Use Flare Blitz again, Infernape!" "Go with Pain Split again, Dusclops!" Again, the Infernape charged at the Ghost-type, tackling it with an explosion. The Dusclops fainted.

"Ugh... I knew I should have saved it as my last Pokémon..." Johnathan said with a bit of frustration. He released Staraptor while putting Dusclops inside her pokeball. "Brave Bird, Staraptor!" "Close Combat, Infernape!" The Staraptor quickly charged at Infernape, exploding him. The Infernape fainted. "Damn Choice Scarf Pokémon..." Dawn said as she put her fainted Infernape inside her pokeball. Then, she released Empoleon.

"Doesn't matter. My Staraptor has Reckless to deal decent damage anyway. Use Brave Bird again, Staraptor!" "Go with Ice Beam!" The Staraptor struck Empoleon with a deadly tackle, giving him decent damage. After recovering, the Empoleon retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking the Sinnoh Pokémon out. "Go, Mienshao!" "Johnathan yelled as he released Mienshao. "Use Hi Jump Kick!" "Go with Hydro Pump!" The Mienshao gave Empoleon a Hi Jump Kick, sending him to the sky. The Empoleon landed on the ground hard, resulting as a knock out.

"Damn..." Dawn commented on Mienshao's deadly kick, being impressed. She put Empoleon back inside his pokeball while releasing Gliscor. "Hidden Power, Mienshao!" "Slice that Mienshao with Aerial Ace, Gliscor!" "The Mienshao used Hidden Power on Gliscor, sending it on the ground. After the deadly assault, the Gliscor recovered, giving Johnathan a shock on his face. The Gliscor retaliated with a deadly slice, knocking Mienshao out.

"If only..." Johnathan said. He put Mienshao inside her ball before releasing Vaporeon. "Go with Hydro Pump, Vaporeon!" "Use Earthquake!" The Gliscor unleashes an Earthquake, exploding Vaporeon with it. Then, the Vaporeon used Hydro Pump on Gliscor. It missed after Gliscor barely dodged it. "Damn... that's what I get for telling Vaporeon to use Hydro Pump all the time... Anyway, use Ice Beam!" "Go with Earthquake again!"

The Gliscor unleashes another Earthquake, knocking the Vaporeon out with another explosion. "Damn, Dawn. Is your Gliscor holding a critical hit item or something?" Johnathan asked as he put Vaporeon inside her pokeball. "No, just luck." Dawn replied. Johnathan released his last Pokémon, Froslass. "GO WITH ICE BEAM!" "Use Stone Edge!" "With more speed, the Froslass quickly struck Gliscor with Ice Beam, fainted him.

"Just two more..." Dawn said as she put Gliscor inside his pokeball while releasing Leafeon again. "Use Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Go with Ice Beam, Froslass!" Being faster than Leafeon, the Froslass assaulted Leafeon with Ice Beam, knocking him out. "It's time to clutch this shit!" Dawn yelled as she put Leafeon inside his pokeball before releasing Pachirisu as her last Pokémon. "No offense, Dawn, but I don't see how Pachirisu could be a clutch Pokémon. It has horrible..." Johnathan said. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but just watch." Dawn said as she cut Johnathan's sentence. "Use Thunder, Pachirisu!" "Ice Beam, Froslass!"

The Ice Beam struck Pachirisu with Ice Beam, which didn't do too much damage. Then, the Pachirisu retaliated with an explosive Thunder, paralyzing Froslass. "My god..." Johnathan said as the paraylzed effect shocked him. "Use Thunder again!" "Use Ice Beam again and make sure you dodge Thunder!" The Pachirisu exploded Froslass again with Thunder, fainting her. "Let's just pretend that my comment on Pachirisu didn't happen." Johnathan said as he put Froslass inside her ball.

"We don't have to, Johnathan. It's all part of Pokémon battles." Dawn said as she put Pachirisu inside his ball. "But anyway, great battle." she continued. "It wasn't that great to me, but it's decent at best." Johnathan said as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and texted someone. "Oh, you're just saying that because you lost." Dawn said. "No, Dawn. I'm serious." Johnathan said as he continued texting. Then, he stopped. "Whatever you say, Johnathan. Anyway, let's get busy, shall we?" Dawn said.

An hour later...

"Oh, god...! God...! Give it... to me...! Give it... to me... baby...! Dawn screamed as Johnathan fucked her doggy-style. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" the two screamed together as they finally orgasmed. They gasped and then stopped. "Fuck, that felt good..." Dawn said as she and Johnathan got off each other. "Agreed." Johnathan said as he pulled up this bottom clothes. "Good luck winning against the next powerful trainer, Dawn." "I will, baby." Dawn said. She went closer to Johnathan a deep kiss. Then, they stopped. Dawn went east again while Johnathan stared at her great ass.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey, Dawn. Come over here." someone said as he distracted Dawn while coming closer to her. Dawn smiled. "How do you know my name, sweetie?" Dawn asked. "A friend of mine named Johnathan texted me and said that you beat him, which is impressive." the man replied. "So you're another one of the powerful trainers around here. Nice to meet you." Dawn said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Adam by the way." Adam said.

"Ah... Adam. Anyway, let's get this started." Dawn said. "Ok." Adam said as he and Dawn moved separately before stopping. Dawn released Infernape out of his pokeball while Adam released Gengar. "Shadow Ball Gengar!" "Flare Blitz, Infernape!" The Gengar creates a dark looking Shadow Ball. Then, she threw it at Infernape, giving him good damage. After taking damage, the Infernape retaliated with a deadly charge. The Gengar recovered after activating her Focus Sash while Infernape got knocked out after suffering a recoil.

"Ugh..." Dawn groaned as she put Infernape inside his ball while releasing Empoleon. "Thunderbolt!" "Aqua Jet!" The Empoleon charged at Gengar, knocking her out. "That's better." Dawn said. "Man... something told me to switch Gengar out..." Adam said. He put Gengar inside her ball while releasing Conkeldurr. Dawn cracked a smile after seeing Conkeldurr's big dick. "Drain Punch, Conkeldurr!" "Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" The Empoleon sprayed water at Conkeldurr, giving him good damage.

The Conkeldurr retaliated with Drain Punch, knocking Empoleon out while restoring his health. "Ok..." Dawn said as she put Empoleon inside his ball while releaing Gliscor. "Aerial Ace, Gliscor!" "Ice Punch!" The Gliscor sliced Conkeldurr, knocking him out. "Had Hydro Pump didn't give Conkeldurr enough damage, he would still be in battle..." Adam assumed. He released Alakazam while putting Conkeldurr inside his ball.

Again, Dawn smiled, seeing the Alakazam's decent-sized dick. "Use Earthquake!" "Go with Psychic, Alakazam!" The Alakazam zapped Gliscor's mind with Psychic, knocking him out. "Hmm..." Dawn said as she put Gliscor inside his ball while releasing Rhyperior. "Focus Blast, Alakazam!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Alakazam quickly created a red looking ball before throwing it at Rhyperior, which missed. The Rhyperior unleashes an Earthquake, knocking Alakazam out. "That's ok..." Adam said. He put Alakazam inside his ball while releasing Machamp.

"It's nice to see a Machamp again." Dawn said with a smile. "Anyway, use Earthquake, Machamp!" "Go with Dymanic Punch, Machamp!" With enough speed, Machamp charged at Rhyperior with an mildly, explosive punch, leaving the Rhyperior confused. Fighting off the confusion effect, the Rhyperior struck Machamp with Earthquake, nearly fainting him. "Use Dymanic Punch again!" "Go with Earthquake again!" Again, the Machamp struck Rhyperior with Dymanic Punch, knocking him out.

"Go, Leafeon!" Dawn yelled as she released Leafeon while putting Rhyperior inside his ball. "Use Leaf Blade!" "Dymanic Punch!" The Leafeon created a blade made of leaf and sliced Machamp, exploding it. "Go, Golem!" Adam yelled as he released Golem while putting Machamp inside his ball. "Leaf Blade again!" "Explosion, Golem!" The Leafeon sliced Golem with an explosion. After taking a deadly hit, the Golem retaliated with mega Explosion, knocking Leafeon out along with herself.

"Watch out for Pachirisu!" Dawn said as she aggressively released Pachirisu before putting Leafeon inside his pokeball. "Pachirisu... Johnathan also texted me about Pachirisu..." Adam said as put Golem inside her pokeball while releasing his last Pokémon, Gigalith. "Thuder, Pachirisu!" "Earthquake, Gigalith!" The Pachirisu zapped Gigalith with Thunder, paraylzing her. The Gigalith couldn't move due to the paralysis effect. "Ugh... I knew this would happen..." Adam groaned. "TRY TO USE EARTHQUAKE!" "Go with Thunder again!"

Again, the Pachirisu zapped Gigalith with an explosive Thunder, fainting her. "Great battle, Dawn." Adam said with a smile as he put his fainted Gigalith back inside her pokeball. "It was kinda great, Adam." Dawn said as she put Pachirisu inside his ball. "Since we're done battle, let's say you and I have great sex." Dawn suggested. "That's a great idea, Dawn. But first, I gotta text the next powerful trainer here." Adam said. He pulled his cellphone out and texted on it. Thirty seconds, later, he stopped. "Let's do this, baby." Adam said with a smile. "Ok." Dawn said with another smile.

Many minutes later...

"Yeah...! Yeah...!" Now your... doing... it...!" Dawn screamed loudly as Adam fucked her asshole with speed. "Ah...! Ah...! So tight...! So tight...! Ah...! Ah...! God...! Adam...! Shit...!" Dawn screamed and screamed as Adam continue to fuck her tight asshole. He moved his left hand towards Dawn's left breast and squeezed it. "Uh-huh...! Uh-huh! Make me... feel... like... the dirty... slut... that... I am...!" Dawn continued to spout words out of her mouth loudly.

"Oh, God... oh, god... hurry... and cum... inside... my ass...!" Dawn said. Adam kept pounding Dawn's ass as hard as he can. "AH...!" Adam screamed as he orgasmed inside Dawn's ass. "God... that... felt... great..." Adam said as he gasped and gasped and so did Dawn. Finally, they stopped.

"Let me suck your dick again, Adam." Dawn said. "Ok. Adam said as he got off Dawn and went closer to her face, putting his dick inside Dawn's mouth. The filthy slut sucked it fast. Adam moaned again. "Ah... Ah... such a filthy whore..." Adam said. Dawn moved her hand towards Adam's balls and squeezed it. "Ah...! That felt... good...!" Adam screamed a bit. Dawn continued on and on as she made slurping noises. Also, she pressured Adam's balls, making him moan louder.

"Oh...! Oh...! Ah...! My dick... and balls... can't... handle it... longer..." Adam said. Dawn stopped. She slowly got up and gave Adam a kiss on the lips. "Bye, Adam. It was nice having fun with ya." Dawn said. "Alright, Dawn. See ya later. And good luck beating the next powerful trainer." Adam said as he saw Dawn slowly heading north.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Feeling ok, Dawn?" a man said, distracting Dawn. Dawn turned around and smiled at the man. "Let me guess? You're the guy Adam texted, right?" Dawn asked. "Yes." the guy replied. "I see. It's nice to meet you, though." "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Henry." Henry introduced his name to Dawn. "Henry... nice name. And yeah, I'm fine. I must say that Adam fuck my ass good." Dawn said.

"Let me massage it to make it better." Henry said as he went behind Dawn and touched her ass with his hands, before massaging it. "This won't take long." Henry said as he kept massaging Dawn's ass. Dawn moaned softly. "Oh, Henry... that feels so good..." Dawn said. The massaging from Henry went on and on until he finally stopped. "Do you feel better?" Henry asked. Dawn turned around. "A bit." Dawn replied with a smile. "Let's say we battle now and then have sex." Dawn added.

"Sounds great, my beauty." Henry said. He slapped Dawn's ass. Then, he and Dawn went separate before facing each other again. "Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn yelled as she released Rhyperior while Henry released Volcarona. "Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" "Quiver Dance, Volcarona!" While the Volcarona dances, the Rhyperior shook the ground and released several stones to hit Volcarona. It missed, however.

"Damn it... use Stone Edge again, Rhyperior!" "Go with Bug Buzz!" The Volcarona makes a powerful screech on Rhyperior, knocking him out after he suffered enough damage. "Damn... go, Infernape!" Dawn yelled again as she released Infernape while putting Rhyperior inside his pokeball. "Go with Stone Edge, Infernape!" "Fire Blast, Volcarona!" The Volcarona spits out a dangerous looking design of fire, giving Infernape a ton of damage. The Infernape recovered after the deadly assault and retaliated with Stone Edge, cracking Volcarona. The Volcarona fainted.

"If only I kept Hidden Power instead of Rest..." Henry said. He put Volcarona inside her pokeball while releasing Cloyster. "Use Close Combat, Infernape!" "Shell Smash, Cloyster!" The Infernape rushes over to Cloyster and punched her repeatedly, activating her Focus Sash. After the assault, the Cloyster used Shell Smash. "Mach Punch!" "Ice Shard!" The Cloyster quickly threw a shard of ice at Infernape, knocking him out.

"Fuck..." Dawn cursed. She released Leafeon while putting Infernape inside his ball. "Icicle Spear, Cloyster!" "Quick Attack, Leafeon!" The Leafeon quickly charged at Cloyster, knocking her out. "Hmm..." Henry said as he put Cloyster inside her pokeball. Then he released a shiny Sceptile. "Hidden Power, Sceptile!" "Aerial Ace!" The Sceptile uses Hidden Power on Leafeon, giving him good damage. The Leafeon recovered and retaliated with Aerial Ace. "Good, Leafeon. Go with Quick Attack!" "Go with Hidden Power again!"

The Leafeon charged at Sceptile with a deadly tackle, knocking her out. "Freaking Leafeon with his Quick Attack..." Henry said as he put Sceptile inside her pokeball while releasing Blaziken. "Flare Blitz, Blaziken!" "Aerial Ace, Leafeon!" The Leafeon sliced Blaziken. Then, Blaziken charged at Leafeon with a fiery tackle, knocking him out. After that, a blazing light flashes on Blaziken, boosting her speed.

"Ok then..." Dawn said as she put Leafeon inside his ball before releasing Empoleon. "Hi Jump Kick!" "Aqua Jet!" The penguin charged at Blaziken, knocking her out. "Damn..." Henry cursed. He put Blaziken inside her pokeball while releasing Galvantula. "Hydro Pump!" "Thunder, Galvantula!" The Galvantula zapped Empoleon with a bit of perfect accuracy, knocking him out. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn yelled as she released Gliscor while putting Empoleon inside his ball.

"Stone Edge, Gliscor!" "Go with Hidden Power, Galvantula!" The Galvantula smacked Glsicor with Hidden Power. After taking the super effective move, the Gliscor retaliated with an explosive Stone Edge, knocking Galvantula out. "Go, Bouffalant!" Henry yelled as he released his last Pokemom while putting Galvantula inside her ball. "Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Head Charge, Bouffalant!"

The Gliscor unleashes an Earthquake, damaging Bouffalant. The Bouffalant retaliated with a deadly Head Charge, sending Gliscor all the way to the bushes. The Gliscor fainted. What a deadly move..." Dawn said with a bit of shock. She run towards the fainted Gliscor and put it inside his pokeball. She went back to Henry and Bouffalant and released Pachirisu, her last Pokémon. "Damn... Use Head Charge, Bouffalant!" "Thunder, Pachirisu!" The Pachirisu unleashes a deadly Thunder on Bouffalant. After taking the deadly hit, the Bouffalant retaliated with Head Charge, sending the Pachirisu to the same pile of bushes where she charged Gliscor earlier. The Pachirisu recovered while Bouffalant fainted.

"I would've still lost if used Earthquake instead... But anyway, great battle, Dawn. You deserved the win." Henry said. He put his fainted Bouffalant inside her pokeball while Dawn put Pachirisu inside his pokeball. "Agreed." Dawn said as she went closer to Henry. Then, she grabbed his crotch and smiled. "Let's begin, shall we?" Dawn said. "Or course, my beautiful slut." a smiling Henry said. "But first, I gotta text." he added.

An hour later...

"Ah... that was great, man..." Dawn said after she and Henry gasped. She and Henry just had wild sex an hour ago. "I agree with you 1,000%." Henry said as he put his pants on. "I hope we battle and have sex again." he added. "We will, baby." Dawn said. She gave Henry a kiss on the cheek. Then, she left out of the area.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dawn continued to walk and walk as she go. Then, she stopped as someone went up to her. "Are you Dawn?" the person said. "Yes." Dawn replied. "Are you one of the powerful trainers here in Oblivia?" she asked. "Uh-huh. The name's Michael." Michael replied as he introduced his name to Dawn. "Nice to meet you, Michael." Dawn said as she and Michael shook hands before stopping.

"Did you heal your Pokémon first before coming to this part of the island?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I did." Dawn replied. "Ok. Just asking." Michael asked. "But anyway, prepare to face my wrath!" he continued with a yell as he released a Kingdra. Dawn looked down and smiled at the Kingdra, seeing his decent-sized cock. Then, she released Leafeon. "Leaf Blade Leafeon!" "Go with Dragon Dance, Kingdra!" The Leafeon creates a blade of leaf and slashed Kingdra with it. After getting slash, the Kingdra vigorously boosts his power and speed.

"Go with Leaf Blade again!" "Use Outrage!" The Kingdra charged the Leafeon with an incoming headbutt, sending him to a large pile of rock. After the assault, the Leafeon recovered and retaliated with Leaf Blade, knocking the Jotho Pokémon out. "Go, Hitmontop!" Michael yelled as he released Hitmontop while putting Kingdra inside his ball. Dawn frowned a bit, seeing Hitmontop's small dick. "Oh, so small..." Dawn said. "Anyway, use Leaf Blade again, Leafeon!" "Go with Mach Punch!"

The Hitmontop swiftly punched Leafeon before he can attack, knocking Leafeon out. "You won't like my next Pokémon, Michael!" Dawn yelled as she released Gliscor before putting Leafeon inside his ball. "Aerial Ace, Gliscor!" "Damn it... go with Hi Jump Kick, Hitmontop!" The Gliscor rushes over to Hitmonto and sliced it. The Hitmontop barely got up and used Hi Jump Kick to strike Gliscor, but missed. As a result, the Hitmontop knocking himself out after crashing down.

"Ugh... I wish Hi Jump Kick was a bit more accurate..." Michael said with a bit of frustration. He put Hitmontop inside his ball before releasing a female Aerodactyl. "Ice Fang, Aerodactyl!" "Stone Edge, Gliscor!" The Aerodactyl charged at Gliscor before biting him with an Icy Fang, making him explode. The Gliscor got knocked out. "Hmmm..." Dawn said as she put Gliscor inside his ball before releasing Rhyperior.

"Damn... explode Rhyperior with Earthquake, Aerodactyl!" "Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" The Aerodactyl unleashes an Earthquake, damaging Rhyperior without making him fall down. The Rhyperior retaliated with Stone Edge, making Aerodactyl go airborne as a result in a knockout. "Go, Scizor!" Michael yelled as he released Scizor before putting Aerodactyl inside her ball. "Bullet Punch, Scizor!" "Earthquake that Scizor!" The Scizor swiftly attacked Rhyperior with incoming punches. Then, the Rhyperior shook the ground, sending Scizor all the way to a pile of bushes.

The Scizor came back to her trainer. "Go with Bullet Punch again!" "Earthquake again, Rhyperior!" The Scizor assaulted Rhyperior again, finally knocking him out. "Whatever." Dawn said. She put her fainted Rhyperior inside his ball while releasing Infernape. "...Use Bullet Punch again, Scizor!" "Mach Punch, Infenape!" The Infernape swiftly went first to punch Scizor, knocking her out.

"Go, Dugtrio!" Michael yelled as he aggressively released Dugtrio. "Mach Punch again, Infernape!" "Earthquake, Dugtrio!" Again, the Infernape went first to assault his opponent. After taking tons of damage, the barely conscious Dugtrio retaliated with Earthquake, knocking Infernape out. "Go, Empoleon!" Dawn yelled as she released Empoleon while putting Infernape inside her ball.

"Earthquake, Dugtrio!" "Aqua Jet, Empoleon!" The Empoleon quickly charged at Dugtrio, knocking him out. "Only one more..." Michael said. He put Dugtrio inside his ball while releasing his last Pokémon, Togekiss. "Oh my... it's so freaking huge..." Dawn said as she saw Togekiss' huge dick. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's huge. All the girls want to do Togekiss so bad. But anyway, let's end this. "Use Aura Sphere, Togekiss!" "Ice Beam, Empoleon!"

The Togekiss aggressively attacked Empoleon with a deadly energy ball, making it fall on the ground. The Empoleon got up and spit a beam of ice at Togekiss, freezing it. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! USE AURA SPHERE AGAIN AND PLEASE DEFROST FOR CHRIST SAKE!" "Go with Ice Beam again!" To Dawn's surprise, the Togekisss defrosted and attack Empoleon with another deadly Aura Sphere, knocking him out.

"That's it. It's time to get extremely serious." Dawn said as she put Empoleon inside his ball. Then, she aggressively released her last Pokémon, Pachirisu. "GO WITH THUNDER!" "Oh, man... it's freaking Pachirisu... Go with Fire Blast, Togekiss!" The Pachirisu struck Togekiss with powerful lightning, knocking him out. "Man, oh man... what a battle." Michael before he put the fainted Togekiss inside his pokeball.

"It was quite intense to say the least." Dawn said as she put Pachirisu inside his ball. "Since we're done here..." Dawn moved closer to Michael and grabbed his crotch, making him smile. "...let's say we have fun." Dawn said. She slightly squeezed his crotch. "I'm up for it, babe." Michael said. He went under his pocket and pulled out $900. "Here ya go." Michael said as he put the money between Dawn's breasts. "I'll take it. Let's get busy, shall we?" Dawn said.

A few hours later...

"AH...!" both screamed as they finally orgasmed. Both gasped and then stopped. Dawn got off Michael with him following her. Michael buttoned his pants and then slapped Dawn's ass, making it jiggle. Dawn turned around and smiled. "Wish me luck, babe." Dawn said. She turned around and left. "I will, Dawn." Michael said. He pulled his cellphone out and began texting the next trainer.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Gotta find that fifth trainer... gotta find that fifth trainer..." Dawn said as she used the same words over and over while searching her the fifth trainer. "Hey, are you Dawn?" someone said from behind as he distracted the slut. Dawn quickly turned around with a smile. "Yes." Dawn quickly replied. "And you're the fifth trainer, right?" she asked. "Yes." the man replied with a smile of his own. "The name's Jacob." he continued.

"Seriously, nice to freaking meet you." Dawn said as she quickly shook Jacob's hand and then stopped. "Let's battle now." she continued. "Now that's what I like to hear from someone." Jacob said. He and Dawn went separate. "And just to let you know, my Pokémon can frustrate you." he reminded. "I don't care, man. Let's do this!" Dawn said while being highly anticipated.

"Ok, Dawn." Jacob said. He released a Salamence while Dawn released Rhyperior. Dawn noticed that Salamence got a huge dick on him. "Nice." Dawn said with a smile. "Anyway, Stone Edge that Dragon Pokémon, Rhyperior!" Aqua Tail, Salamence!" The Salamence rush towards Rhyperior and swiped him with his aquatic tail, knocking it down. With luck, the Rhyperior was still conscious, albeit barely. Speaking of Rhyperior, he retaliated with Stone Edge, knocking Salamence out.

"Freaking Solid Rock, man..." Jacob said as he put Salamence inside his pokeball before releasing Tyranitar. "Pursuit, Tyranitar!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Tyranitar quickly punched Rhyperior, knocking him out. "Damn it... that move still knocked out Rhyperior..." Dawn said. She released Infernape while putting Rhyperior inside his ball. "Close Combat, Infernape!" "Earthquake, Tyranitar!"

The Infernape rush towards the dinosaur Pokémon and assaulted her with repeated punches. While getting assaulted, the Tyranitar ate her Chople Berry to weaken Close Combat. That, however, didn't help as Tyranitar got knocked out. "That's ok... prepare for my Dragonite!" Jacob yelled. He released Dragonite while putting Tyranitar inside her ball. "Extremespeed, Dragonite!" "Stone Edge!"

The Dragonite charged at Infernape with great speed, knocking the monkey Pokémon out. "Hehe..." Dawn chuckled as she put Infernape inside his ball. Then, she released Gliscor. "Ice Fang, Gliscor!" "Draco Meteor!" The Gliscor bit Dragonite with icy fangs, knocking her out. "Damn... I wish Multi Scale would ignore Tyranitar's Sand Stream." Jacob said. He released Garchomp. "Now that's awfully big and juicy looking." Dawn said as she commented on Garchomp's dick. Then, she licked her lips slowly.

"Outrage, Garchomp!" "Ice Fang, Gliscor!" The Garchomp grabbed Gliscor and threw it on the ground. The Gliscor recovered and retaliated with Ice Fang with a bit of luck. The Garchomp was still conscious. "Damn... use Ice Fang again!" The Garchomp continued his full rage as he grabbed Gliscor again and aggressively threw him on the ground, knocking the flying Pokémon out.

"Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen." Dawn said as she put Gliscor inside his ball while releasing Empoleon. "Fuck..." Jacob made a swear. "Knock that Garchomp out with Ice Beam, Empoleon!" The Garchomp grabbed Empoleon before slamming him on the ground, which didn't do much damage. The Empoleon got on his feet and retaliated with an explosive Ice Beam, knocking Garchomp out.

"Show me who's next." Dawn said. "Ok then... GO, HYDREIGON!" Jacob yelled as he released a shiny, yet dangerous looking Hydreigon. "That's what I like to see, baby! Whoo!" Dawn exclaimed as she saw Hydreigon's big dick. "Go with Ice Beam again, Empoleon!" "Earth Power, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon unleashes a deadly shake, knocking Empoleon out. "Man... this is getting difficult..." Dawn said. She released Leafeon.

"Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" "X-scissor, Leafeon!" The levitating Pokémon unleashes a dangerous looking meteor towards Leafeon but missed, had Leafeon barely dodged it. After dodging it with luck, the Leafeon used X-Scissor, giving Hydreigon good damage. "Damn... go with X-Scissor again!" "Use Draco Meteor again!" The Hydreigon unleashes another dangerous looking meteor but that one missed too, had Leafeon dodged again. The Leafeon used X-Scissor once more, knocking the violent Pokémon out.

"I gotta do this... I gotta freaking do this!" Jacob yelled. He released his last Pokémon, Metagross. "Ice Punch, Metagross!" "X-Scissor, Leafeon!" The Leafeon sliced Metagross with his move. It didn't do much damage. The Metagross retaliated with Ice Punch, smacking Leafeon in the cheek. The Leafeon rapidly shook his head after taking the super effective move.

"Ice Punch again, Metagross!" "Use X-Scissor, Leafeon, and make sure it explode!" The Leafeon used X-Scissor again, making the Metagross explode. After taking the critical hit, the Metagross retaliated hard with Ice Punch, uppercutting Leafeon. The Leafeon fainted. "Wait... if you didn't release your clutch Pokémon earlier..." Jacob said. "That means I'm gonna release it now!" Dawn added words in Jacob's sentence with a yell. She aggressively released Pachirisu.

"Ugh... Earthquake, Metagross, and make sure to dodge his incoming Thunder!" "Thunder, Pachirisu!" The Pachirisu sparkled Metagross with Thunder, knocking it out. "And that's that. Congratulations, Dawn. You manage to beat the five of us." Jacob said. He put Metagross inside its pokeball while Dawn did the same to her Pachirisu, putting him inside his own ball. "But... you gotta face our Champion, one of the toughest, most nastiest trainers in the Pokémon universe." he continued.

"Eh... I can handle him. It's no big deal." Dawn said. "It is when you get into frustration mode. Just saying." Jacob said. "Before you go, let's say we spend some special time together. Just the two of us." he continued. "Sounds great, man." Dawn said. "Good. Here's $1,100." Jacob said as he pulled his money out and put it between Dawn's breasts. "Let me text the champion first before we can get started." Jacob said. "Ok." Dawn said as she Jacob pulled his cellphone out.

Hours later...

"Faster... baby... faster...!" Dawn screamed as she wanted Jacob to go faster, despite him using a lot of his speed to fuck Dawn's pussy. "Ah...! Ah...! AH...!" both screamed as they made a huge orgasm. The two gasped before stopping. They got off each other. Jacob put his pants on while Dawn watched. After that, Dawn kissed him in the lips before letting go. Dawn went off to find the champion. "Good luck beating the champion, Dawn." Jacob said. "I will, sweetie. I will." Dawn said as she kept going.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Wait up, Dawn." Jet said as he stopped Dawn from walking. Dawn turned around with a smile on her face. "Ah... Jet. You came here just in time to watch me face the champion." Dawn said. Show me where he's located at." she continued. "Ok, Dawn." Jet said.

Minutes later...

Jet and Dawn finally made it to the other side of the island with the champion there. "Nice to see you again, Jet." the champion said before turning his attention to Dawn. "And you're Dawn, right? he continued. Yeah, I am." Dawn replied with another smile. "What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Rand but people refer me as "The Wicked Witch", due to beating powerful trainers all over the world." Rand replied.

"I see. After I beat you, people will refer me as "The Wicked Witch Killer"." Dawn said. "We'll see about that." Rand said. The two went separate while Jet moved out of the way. Rand released Mew while Dawn released Rhyperior. "Aura Sphere, Mew!" "Megahorn, Rhyperior!" The Mew fired a dangerous looking Aura Sphere, sending him on the ground. The Rhyperior slowly got up and retaliated with a deadly charge on Mew, knocking her out.

"Go, Jirachi!" Rand yelled as he released Jirachi while putting Mew inside her pokeball. "Knock that Rhyperior out with Iron Head, Jirachi!" "Earthqauke, Rhyperior!" The Jirachi charged at Rhyperior with a deadly headbutt, sending him to a hard stone of wall. The Rhyperior fainted. "Go get her, Infernape!" Dawn yelled as she released Infernape while coming towards Rhyperior to put him back inside his ball. "Flare Blitz, Infernape!" "Iron Head again, Jirachi!"

The Jirachi charged at Infernape with another headbutt, making him unable to attack. "Serene Grace, for the win. Use Iron Head, Jirachi!" "Ugh... try to use Flare Blitz again!" The Jirachi struck Infernape with Iron Head. After that, the Infernape retaliated with Flare Blitz, knocking Jirachi out. The Infernape got knocked out too. "Too bad Infernape didn't flinch again... Anyway, go, Celebi!" Rand yelled as he released Celebi while Dawn put Infernape inside his ball before releasing Leafeon.

"Hidden Power, Celebi!" "X-Scissor!" The Celebi unleashes Hidden Power, giving Leafeon amount of damage. However, Leafeon didn't faint as he can barely stand up. After the attack, the Leafeon retaliated with X-Scissor, knocking her out. "Go, Manaphy!" Rand yelled as he released Manaphy while putting the fainted Celebi inside her ball. "Ice Beam, Manaphy!" "Leaf Blade!"

The Manaphy lay an assault using Hidden Power, knocking Leafeon out. "Get her, Empoleon!" Dawn yelled as she released Empoleon before putting Leafeon inside his pokeball. "Hidden Power!" both powerful trainers yelled in unison. The Manaphy used Hidden Power first, which didn't do much. Then, the Empoleon retaliated with his own Hidden Power, making Manaphy explode. The Manaphy, however, didn't faint.

"Hidden Power again!" both trainers yelled in unison again. Like before, the Manaphy went first, using Hidden Power on Empoleon. It dealt good damage this time but Empoleon didn't faint. Speaking of Empoleon, he retaliated with the same move, finally knocking out with another explosion. "Ok then... go Victini!" Rand yelled as he released Victini before putting Manaphy inside her ball.

"Flare Blitz, Victini!" "Aqua Jet, Empoleon!" The Empoleon charged at Victini with speed, giving her decent damage. The Victini recovered and retaliated with Flare Blitz, knocking Empoleon out. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn yelled as released Gliscor while putting Empoleon inside his ball. "Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Flare Blitz, Victini!" The Victini used Flare Blitz again, sending the Ground/Flying-type on the ground.

The Gliscor got up and shook the ground, knocking Victini out. "Go, Genesect!" Rand yelled as he released his last Pokémon, Genesect before putting his fainted Victini inside her ball. "Ice Beam, Genesect!" "Earthquake again, Gliscor!" The Genesect spits out a beam of ice from its weapon, knocking Gliscor out. "Only one more..." Dawn said as she put Gliscor inside his ball. Then, she aggressively released Pachirisu as her typical last Pokémon to battle.

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna get interesting." Jet said with excitement. "This is what I've been waited for. Go with Bug Buzz, Genesect!" "Use Thunder, Pachirisu!" The Genesect creates a horrid screeching sound, damaging Pachirisu. After getting damaged, the Pachirisu retaliated with an explosive Thunder, paraylzing Genesect. "YES!" Jet exclaimed. "Damn... use Bug Buzz again, Genesect!" "Thunder again!"

The Pachirisu zapped Genesect again an explosive Thunder. The Genesect couldn't move due to the paraylsis effect. "One more Thunder!" Jet exclaimed again. "FUCK! USE BUG BUZZ, GENESECT!" "GO WITH THUNDER ONE MORE TIME, PACHIRISU!" The Pachirusu zapped Genesect, knocking it out. "OH MY GOD, DAWN! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" Jet yelled with happiness as he gave Dawn a tight hug, along with Pachirisu, and gave her random kisses. Dawn enjoyed the random kiss, as well as the victory.

"It looks like someone finally beat me and it was a slut." Rand said. He put the fainted Genesect inside its pokeball. "Congratulations, Dawn. You deserved the win. Here's something you should keep." Rand said as he pulled a rare looking medallion. "Oh, thank you." Dawn said. She took the medallion from Rand and put it inside her big purse. "Does this mean I'm the champ?" Dawn asked.

"Yes." Rand replied. "Does that mean I have to stay in this island?" Dawn asked again. "No, not really, unless you want to." Rand replied again. "Ok then." Dawn said. She put Pachirisu inside his ball before looking at Rand again. "Since we're done here, let's say that you and me get it on." Dawn said with a seductive voice. "I'd love to, Dawn, but I got a wife and kid." Rand replied.

"Oh, come on, Rand. You know you want too." Dawn said as she circled Rand's chest with her finger. "Well... ok, then. I'll do you." Rand said with a smile. "Ok, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Dawn said. She gave Rand a single kiss on the cheek. Rand looked at Jet. "Please don't tell my wife and kid about this or anyone else for that matter." Rand said. "Your secret's safe with me, Rand." Jet said.

Hours later...

"That was fun, Rand. I hope we do it again." Dawn said as Rand put his clothes on. "I hope so too, Dawn. At least you let me fuck you more than three minutes, unlike my wife." Rand said. "I'm sure she'll let you bang her more than three minutes. But anyway, I'm out of here. It was nice battling and fucking you, Rand." Dawn said. She gave Rand another kiss and then left with Jet. Rand waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dawn and Jet went south as they go. Then, Dawn stopped. "Wait a minute, Jet. I think I feel something strange inside me." Dawn said. Jet turn around. Dawn threw up on the ground. Then, she did it again. "Damn, Dawn. You're throwing up." Jet said. "Did you eat something strange for lunch?" he asked. "No, Jet... I didn't eat anything for lunch..." Dawn said. Then, she threw up.

"Holy fuck, man... why do I keep throwing up?" Dawn said. "Unless..." Dawn had to think what causes her to throw up. Then, she gasped. "Jet... if I..." she stopped right there as she threw up again. "...oh, god... constantly throw up like this... that means I'm pregnant..." she continued with a sudden shock on her face. "That's great, Dawn." Jet said with a smile. "Do you want me see who impregnate you with my scouter?" he asked.

"Sure, man..." Dawn said before she threw up again. "God, I hope this is the last time I vomit..." she added. "Ok then. Let me see who impregnated you." Jet said as he activated his scouter. "You're carrying twin girls inside ya and your impregnator is some guy named Riley." he added. "So Riley's the one who impregnated me and I'm also carrying twin girls. I gotta tell him once I move back to Sinnoh. I hope he's still inside that Iron Cave. But first, I gotta fuck more men to earn money." Dawn said.

"Don't you think you need condoms to prevent random guys from getting you pregnant?" Jet asked. "What the fuck are condoms?" Dawn asked. "You never heard of condoms? How strange." Jet said. "What are they anyway?" Dawn asked again. "They look like this." Jet said as he pulled a few condoms out of his pocket. "What do you do with them?" Dawn asked. "Your male partner put it on his dick and that's that. He can't impregnate you, even after you guys orgasmed together. Well, not technically together when the double orgasm happens without a condom." Jet said.

"I need a lot of them then." Dawn said as she took the condoms from Jet." Dawn said. "Here are more condoms for ya." Jet said as he pulled more condoms out for Dawn. The slut took them from Jet. "But... I gotta warn ya about them. Condoms don't work 50% of the time or... it depends how the sexual activity goes. I'm pretty sure the condoms I gave you are thick so they won't break off easily." Jet added.

"That's nice to hear. Where can I buy condoms?" Dawn asked. "They're everywhere around the world. People even sell them in regular pokemarts." Jet replied. "Then, that means I'm gonna use them over and over. It's kinda strange how I never heard about a condom or seen one until today." Dawn said.

Minutes later...

"Hey, guys. Are you ready to move back to Sinnoh as soon as I'm done searching for a few men to fuck?" Dawn asked Zoey and Ursula as the two head towards her. Just before Dawn sees Zoey and Ursula again, Jet had to leave her to battle with random trainers. "Yeah, we're ready. We were gonna say the same thing once we see you." Zoey replied. "Ok. Before I move on, I want to show you guys these." Dawn said.

The slut pulled a few condoms out of her purse and gave them to Zoey and Ursula. "What are these?" Zoey asked. "They're condoms, Zoey." Dawn replied. Then, she explained everything about the condoms along with her pregnancy. Also, she told them that Jet told her they can buy the sexual items in stores. "I definitely need more of these. I'm not sure if I'm pregnant myself." Ursula said. "Yeah, me too. I'm starting to grow more interest in human males after Adrian fucked me good. I need to buy a lot of them if I had too." Zoey said.

"Good luck buying a lot of them, guys. I hope they don't cost that much. But anyway, I'm off to fuck more men." Dawn said before she turned around to walk off. "Wait for me, Dawn." Zoey said as she and Ursula went towards Dawn. "And me." Ursula said. The three head off to search for more guys to fuck. "Wait up, guys." Summer said as she quickly went towards the Sinnohian trio. The three turned around.

"Where are you guys heading to?" Summer asked. "We're off to search for more guys to fuck." Dawn replied with a smile on her face. "Nice. You guys won't mind if I join ya, right?" Summer asked. "You can join, Summer." Dawn replied. "Nice. Let's get going." Summer said. "Before we go, I want to show you this." Dawn said as she pulled a condom out. "Oh, a condom? No thanks. I don't need one." Summer said. "Are you sure, Summer?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." Summer replied.

Minutes later...

Three random guys fucked Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula while Summer jerked her buddy's dick off. After do it, she laid on the ground with her buddy following her. He fucked her. "Go faster and harder. baby." Summer requested. The man went faster, making Summer moan along with her buddy. He kept going and going until he finally orgasmed. Summer, however, didn't. "Ah... my sperm shot inside your pussy..." the man said. "That's great, man. Keep going." Summer said. The man fucked her again.

Minutes later (again)...

"Wait, Dawn. I forgot to ask you something." Jet said as he rush towards Dawn. She, Zoey, and Ursula were about to leave the island. "What is it, Jet? You're asking me for sex or something?" Dawn asked. "It's not about that, Dawn. All I'm trying to say is that who are the two powerful trainer you beat at the same time in Sinnoh. Are they dual champions?" Jet asked.

"They are, Jet." Dawn replied. She described the dual champions to Jet. After mentioning Rochelle last, Jet acted surprised. "What's wrong, Jet?" Dawn asked. "Nothing's wrong with me, Dawn. It's just that I'm surprised to hear you beat on of my group's better trainers." Jet replied. "I see." Dawn said. "Is there anything else you want to say to me?" she asked.

"No, nothing else." Jet replied. "Ok, then." Dawn said. "I want to make a challenge for you, Dawn. I've been thinking about it shortly." Summer said. "What's the challenge, Summer?" Dawn asked. "I want you to complete the entire Kanto league without removing your heels once while staying pregnant." Summer replied. "That's it? That's the challenge? I guess I give it a try." Dawn said. "Good luck, Dawn." Summer said. Dawn, Zoey, and Ursula went inside the boat while Summer and Jet waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dawn head her way inside Iron Cave. Then, she smiled, seeing Riley. Riley smiled at her too. "Hi, baby. Guess what?" Dawn said. "What is it, Dawn?" Riley asked. "I'm pregnant." Dawn replied. "Really? That's great." Riley said. "I know, right?" Dawn said. "So, who's the father?" Riley asked. "You are." Dawn replied. "You sure?" Riley asked. "I'm sure, babe. Jet, a friend of mine, used his scouter to see who's the father and it was you. Also, I'm carrying two twin girls." Dawn replied.

"I see. Dawn, since I got you pregnant, it is my responsibility to take care of our children. I won't disappoint you." Riley said. "Oh, Riley. That's so sweet of you and all, but you don't have to take care of them if you don't want to. I can always pay someone with my loan of cash to take care of them. You can do whatever you want to do." Dawn said. "You don't have to do that, Dawn. I can just stay at your house and take care of our kids. Besides, I don't do anything besides hanging around in this cave and sometimes hang out with my friends, Buck, Mira, Cheryl, Marley, and Caitlin." Riley said.

"Well, ok then. You'll take care of our kids while I continue to whore around and battle random trainers. And by the way, while I came back here in Sinnoh, I heard rumors that Marley and Caitlin left Sinnoh to settle in Unova." Dawn said. "If it's true, then I wonder why they move there." Riley said. "I guess it has something to do with me fucking their fuck buddies, Arcanine and Darach. Man, they were extremely pissed off when they saw me do them." Dawn said.

"It's about time someone did. I mean, their stories always bore me, Buck, Mira, and Cheryl to death, saying that they're the only two fucking Darach and Arcanine everyday, without telling us a different story and whatnot." Riley said. "At least you guys don't have to hear that shit anymore." Dawn said. "Oh, and if Marley and Caitlin come back here and meet you while you put our babies on a stroller to ride them or whatever, don't tell them that the kids aren't ours, that is if they question you to see who the babies' parents are. You'll never know what will happen if you tell them." Dawn said.

"I won't, Dawn. I promise. But if they find out and try to hurt our kids, then I'll do anything to stop them, regardless of how hard it is." Riley said. "I know, Riley. You're acting like a legitimate father now, which is extremely important. Anyway, I must go and meet my mom. See ya later." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. Love ya." Riley said as he saw Dawn head towards the exit.

Minutes later...

"Hi there, mom. I'm pregnant." Dawn said. "Really?" Johanna said. "Yes, really." Dawn replied. "Who's the lucky fucker that got you knocked up then?" Johanna asked. "A nice guy named Riley. He said he'll take care of our kids while I continue whoring around, which is great." Dawn replied. "I see. Well, I'm off. Take care." Johanna said. "You too, mom." Dawn said as she saw her mom head north.

End of Chapter 28 (sorry, no sex scenes here) 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

In Kanto...

After obtaining a map from a person after asking one, Dawn headed north to Viridian Forest while looking at the map. "Hmm... I gotta go to Pewter City first, then Curelean City, and then that..." Dawn said. She continued to talk to herself about her following destinations in order.

Minutes later...

After beating the trainers inside the Gym, Dawn went up to Brock. He smiled as he saw her slutty appearance. "Why, hello there, my beauty." Brock said with a smooth voice. "Are you ready to battle?" he asked. "Of course." Dawn replied. She moved back a bit before releasing Leafeon. Brock released a level 90 Onix. "Leaf Blade, Onix!" "Toxic, Onix!" The Leafeon created a Leaf Blade before slashing Onix with it, activating his ability after he took a lot of damage. The Onix used Toxic but missed.

"Damn... go with Toxic again!" "Leaf Blade again!" After eating his Custap Berry to go first, the Onix used Toxic again but like before, it missed. Then, the Leafeon used Leaf Blade again, knocking Onix out. "Go, Golem!" Brock yelled as he released Golem before putting Onix inside his ball. "Leaf Blade again!" "Fire Punch, Golem!" The Leafeon sliced Golem with Leaf Blade, activating his ability after talking a lot of damage. The Golem retaliated with Fire Punch, giving Leafeon good damage.

"Fire Punch again!" "Quick Attack!" Despite eating a Custap Berry to go first, the Golem got tackled by the swiftly Leafeon. The Golem fainted. "Hmm..." Brock said. He put Golem inside his ball before releasing a level 85 Rhyperior. "Megahorn, Rhyperior!" "Leaf Blade again, Leafeon!" Once again, the Leafeon sliced his opponent with Leaf Blade. The Rhyperior took a ton of damage. However, she survived, thanks to her useful ability, Solid Rock.

The Rhyperior charged at Leafeon with her incoming horn. Her attack missed, however, as Leafeon dodged it. "I wonder if Leaf Blade is 100% accurate... anyway, use Megahorn again!" "Leaf Blade!" The Leafeon quickly knocked Rhyperior out after attacking her. "Argh... Go, Aerodactyl!" Brock yelled as he releasing a level 100 Aerodactyl before putting Rhyperior inside her ball. "Stone Edge, Aerodactyl!" "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!"

The Aerodactyl shook the ground with stones coming out of the ground. It missed as Leafeon barely dodged it after jumping randomly. The Leafeon struck Aerodactyl with Leaf Blade, knocking her out with an explosion. "Damn... go, Armaldo!" Brock yelled as he released a level 95 Armaldo before putting the fainted Aerodactyl inside her ball. "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "X-Scissor!" The Leafeon assaulted the prehistoric with an explosive Leaf Blade, knocking her out.

"That Leafeon's too powerful..." Brock said. He put Armaldo inside her ball before releasing his last Pokemon, a level 85Archeops. "Head Smash, Archeops!" "Leaf Blade!" The Archeops makes an attempts to charge at Leafeon but missed as she hit the floor instead after Leafeon dodged it. The Leafeon used Leaf Blade again, knocking Archeops out.

"You're too powerful, my beauty. You deserved the victory." Brock said. He put the Archeops inside her ball while Dawn did the same to her Pokémon, Leafeon. Brock went inside his pocket and pulled one of his badges out. "Here's your badge, my beauty." he added. "Why thank you." Dawn said. She took the badge from Brock before putting it in her purse. "By the way, what's your name?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Brock." Brock replied. "You?" he asked. "I'm Dawn." Dawn replied. "What a beautiful name you have." Brock said. "That's what some people said about my name." Dawn said. "Anyway, you wanna have sex with me?" she asked with a smooth voice. "I'd love to, Dawn, but I don't think I have enough money. I only have $50." Brock said. "I see. I'll come back here later if I can." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. I'll stay here and have sex with my female Pokémon until you get back." Brock said as Dawn headed her way out of the Gym.

Minutes later...

"Hi there." Misty said after Dawn went closer to her. "What's your name?" she asked. "It's Dawn." the slut replied. "I'm Misty." the orange-haired woman said. She and Dawn shook hands before stopping. "Let's battle." Misty said. "Ok." Dawn said as she moved back a bit. "If you can beat me, I'll give you a badge." Misty said. "Ok." Dawn said. She released Leafeon while Misty released a level 100 Starmie.

"Ice Beam, Starmie!" "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" With the help of a Choice Scarf around his neck, the Leafeon quickly uses Leaf Blade to strike Starmie, knocking it out. "Freaking Choice Scarf..." Misty said as she put the fainted Starmie inside its pokeball before releasing a level 90 Gyarados. The Gyarados gave Leafeon a sharp glare, Intimidating him. "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Chomp that Leafeon with Ice Fang, Gyarados!" The Leafeon sliced Gyarados with Leaf Blade. The Gyarados retaliated with Ice Fang, freezing the Leafeon.

"Nice. Go with Dragon Dance!" "Unthaw and use Leaf Blade again!" The Leafeon remain frozen as Gyarados vigoriously boosts her power and speed. "Damn it... please unthaw and use Leaf Blade!" "Dragon Dance again, Gyarados!" The Leafeon unthawed and used Leaf Blade, knocking the Gyarados out with a massive explosion. "Argh.. if only that Leafeon remain frozen..." Misty said with a bit of anger. She aggressively released a Level 89 Milotic. "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Ice Beam, Milotic!"

The Leafeon knocked Milotic out after another explosive Leaf Blade. "Come on, man..." Misty groaned. She released a level 100 Lanturn before putting Milotic inside her ball. "Ice Beam, Lanturn!" "Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" Once again, the Leafeon knocked one of Misty's Pokémon out with an explosion. "These critical hits are starting to bug me..." Misty said. "Anyway, go Carracosta!" she yelled as she released a level 97 Carracosta before putting the fainted Lanturn inside her ball.

"Shell Smash!" "Leaf Blade!" The Leafeon used Leaf Blade again, activating Carracosta's ability, Sturdy. The Carracosta used Shell Smash. "Stone Edge, Carracosta!" "Leaf Blade again!" With a shocking surprise to Misty, the Leafeon outspeed Carracosta with a quick Leaf Blade, knocking Carracosta out. "Fuck... go, Whiscash!" Misty yelled as she released her last Pokémon, a level 91 Whiscash. Then, she put her fainted Carracosta inside her ball.

"Fissure, Whiscash!" "Leaf Blade!" The Leafeon cracked Whiscash with Leaf Blade, knocking her out. "Man, oh man. I can't believe this..." Misty said. She and Dawn put their Pokémon back inside their balls. "Your Pokémon aren't the only one being victimized by Leafeon, just ask Brock." Dawn said. "Ah, you swept Brock's Pokémon with Leafeon." Misty said. "Let me guess, Leafeon's Leaf Blade made Aerodactyl and Armaldo explode, huh?" she asked.

"Yes." Dawn replied. "I see. But anyway, here's your badge." Misty said. She gave Dawn one of her badges. "Beautiful badge, Misty." Dawn said. "Yeah, I know. I wish I could sell them but the Pokémon officials said it's illegal for Gym Leaders to do it." Misty said. "What happens if you do?" Dawn asked. "The Pokémon officials will strip you as a Gym Leader and you're not allowed to reearn your status as a Gym Leader for five years." Misty replied.

"Damn, man. That's brutal punishment right there." Dawn said. "Tell me about it. Former Gym Leaders have done it for years, including a friend of mine here." Misty said. "When did your friend do it?" Dawn asked. "Last year, after she decided to quit being a Gym Leader. Right now, she's tutoring a girl from Unova, teaching her how to train her Pokémon and whore around. They look extremely cute together when you picture them alone in a room or something. Also, her aunt is taking her place as a Gym Leader." Misty said. "I see. Anyway, I'm off to fight more Gym Leaders. See ya." Dawn said. "Good luck, Dawn." Misty said as Dawn turned around and walked away.

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Minutes later...

"There." Dawn said as she saw the electric blockade disappeared after pressing the right switch inside a trashcan. She went further in Vermillon's Gym until she saw Lt. Surge. "Are you the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked with a smile. Lt. Surge smiled too. "Yes, my pretty." Lt. Surge replied. "Good. By the way, I'm Dawn." Dawn said. "I'm Lt. Surge." Lt. Surge said. After introducing each other names, the trainers moved back a bit before releasing their Pokémon. Dawn released Rhyperior while Lt. Surge released a level 90 Eelektross.

Dawn smiled again, seeing the Eelektross' big cock. Then, she look up. "Rock Polish, Rhyperior!" "Coil, Eelektross!" The Eelektross coils up and concentrates, boosting his accuracy, power, and endurance while Rhyperior polishes his body to reduce drag. "Stone Edge!" "Coil again!" The Eelektross used Coil again. The Rhyperior released several stones out of the ground, damaging Eelektross with a massive explosion. The Eelektross fainted.

"Damn..." Lt. Surge cursed. He released a level 99 Emolga while putting Eelektross inside his ball. "Stone Edge again!" Hidden Power, Emolga!" The Rhyperior cracked Emolga with Stone Edge, knocking her out. "Ugh... this is gonna be tough for me to handle that Rhyperior..." Lt. Surge said. He put Emolga inside her ball before releasing a level 100 Electivire holding a Choice Scarf around her neck.

"Earthquake, Rhyperior!" "Cross Chop, Electivire!" The Electivire rush towards Rhyperior and attempted to attack him with a deadly chop but missed. The Rhyperior shook the ground to use Earthquake, knocking Electivire out. "If only I made Electivire learn Low Kick three days prior before this battle..." Lt. Surge. He put Electivire inside her pokeball while releasing a level 91 Manectric floating on a balloon.

"Hmm... use Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" "Hidden Power, Manectric!" The Rhyperior cracked the floating Pokémon with Stone Edge, knocking her out. "Too bad that didn't work..." Lt. Surge said. He released a level 100 Raichu holding a Choice Scarf before putting Manectric inside her ball. "Aww... it's kinda small..." a disappointed Dawn said after seeing Raichu's dick. "Focus Blast, Raichu!" "Earthquake!" The Raichu heightens his mental focus and unleashes his power, which missed. The Rhyperior smashed Raichu with Earthquake, sending him near the wall Lt. Surge was standing near.

"Only one more..." Lt. Surge as he put Raichu inside his ball before releasing his last Pokémon, a level 91 Magnezone. Like Raichu and Electivire, Magnezone had a Choice Scarf. "Flash Cannon, Magnezone!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Magnezone quickly unleashes a deadly cannon ball at the Rhyperior, sending him down. The Rhyperior recovered before retaliating with Earthquake, activating its ability, Sturdy.

"I hope you have more Rock-types in your party, Dawn." Lt. Surge said. "I don't, Surge. I'm still gonna beat that Magnezone with my Rhyperior. Just watch." Dawn said. "I doubt it. Anyway, use Flash Cannon again, Magnezone!" "Earthquake!" The Rhyperior quickly unleashes an Earthquake, finally knocking Magnezone out. That shocked Lt. Surge. "I can't believe this... I thought Magnezone would automatically outspeed your Rhyperior, even if Rhyperior used Rock Polish..." Lt. Surge said. "They probably have the same speed or whatever." Dawn said.

"You're probably right, Dawn. Anyway, here's your badge. You earned it fair and square." Lt. Surge said. He gave Dawn one of his badges. Then, he and Dawn put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs. Dawn went closer to the Gym Leader while walking smoothly. "Wanna have sex?" Dawn asked with a smooth voice. "Sorry, Dawn. I'm out of money. Yesterday, I gave a prostitute my money to have sex with me in the Gym." Lt. Surge replied. "I see. I'm not gonna worry about it, though. I can wait until you earn some money. I'll see you later." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. See ya later." Lt. Surge said. Dawn turned around and walked away.

Minutes later...

"Ah... you're a whore. Nice to meet you. I'm Erika." Erika said. "I'm Dawn. "Dawn said. "So are you ready to battle me?" Erika asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "Ok then, but here's a reminder. My battling skills can frustrate my opponents so make sure you're fully prepared for this." Erika reminded. "You're not gonna make me go frustrated Erika. Just watch." Dawn said. She and Erika moved back a bit before releasing their Pokémon. Dawn released her Infernape while Erika released a level 99 Serperior. "Coil, Serperior!" "Fire Punch, Infernape!"

The Infernape gave Serperior a swift punch, knocking her out. "Oh my..." Erika said as she slightly covered her mouth. Then, she released a level 100 Sceptile before putting the fainted Serperior inside her ball. "Fire Punch again!" "Focus Blast, Sceptile!" The Sceptile unleashes a Focus Blast but Infernape dodged it before punching Sceptile, knocking her out. "Oh, man..." Erika groaned. She released a level 88 Torterra before putting Sceptile inside her ball.

"Earthquake, Torterra!" "Fire Punch!" The Infernape smacked Torterra with an explosive, fiery punch, knocking the dual-type Pokémon out. What is going on here?" Erika said as she put Torterra inside her ball. Then, she released a level 100 Jumpluff. "Memento, Jumpluff!" "Fire Punch again!" The Jumpluff knocked herself out after sending her shadow towards Infernape, lowering the Fire starter's physical and special power.

"What the hell was that about?" Dawn asked. "Oh, it's just that my Jumpluff lowered your Infernape's physical and special power. That's all." Erika replied. "Well, that a bitch. I hope Infernape can make two critical hits in a row in the next two turns." Dawn said. "I sincerinely doubt it, but we'll see." Erika said. She released a level 95 Victreebel. "Sunny Day, Victreebel!" "Why using that move? Anyway, Fire Punch, Infernape!"

The Infernape punched Victreebel, exploding her to activate the Focus Sash she's holding. Also, the Victreebel was left with a burnt mark, leaving Erika disappointed. The Victreebel sets up a bright light in the ceiling. Then, she fainted after the effect from the burnt mark. "Ugh... go, Tangrowth!" Erika yelled as she released her last Pokémon, a level 90 Tangrowth before putting Victreebel inside her ball. "Earthquake, Tangrowth!" "Fire Punch!"

The Tangrowth unleashes an Earthquake, giving Infernape good damage. After going down, the Infernape slowly got up. Then, he retaliated hard with Fire Punch, knocking the Tangrowth out after she exploded. "Fuck..." Erika cursed. She and Dawn put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs before giving Dawn one of her badges. "You're lucky that you beat me with your Fire-type. Otherwise, I would've beaten you to a pulp." Erika said. "Hmmm... I think you would, but I'm not sure if you could handle my Pachirisu." Dawn said.

"How so?" Erika asked. "He's a clutch Pokémon. He's the reason I've beaten tougher trainers. I don't think anyone can beat me as long as I have Pachirisu as my fourth, fifth, or last Pokémon to use." Dawn replied. "I see. What moveset does he have?" Erika asked again "It has Super Fang, Toxic, Thunder, and Magnet Rise." Dawn replied. "Hmmm... if my Torterra and your Pachirisu are the last Pokémon to battle, my Torterra will most likely beat your Pachirisu." Erika said.

"Damn. You're right about that. I've heard that trainers usually make their Torterras learn Wood Hammer to give decent coverage with Earthquake. Thank god that didn't happen. Otherwise, you would be the first trainer to beat me in a clean battle." Dawn said. "Damn. It could have happened, but oh well. I hope someone end your winning streak." Erika said. "I doubt it. Anyway, I'm out of here. It was nice having fun with ya." Dawn said before she turned around and walked away. "Ok, Dawn. Like I said before, I hope someone end your winning streak." Erika said.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A few minutes later...

"Whoa, man. I think I've seen you before. Don't you look familiar?" Dawn said as she encountered an Arceus holding an Iron Plate. Then, she gasped. She remembered Jet having an Arceus. "You're one of those things Jet had in his party. I gotta have one." Dawn said. She pulled an Ultra Ball out of her purse and threw it at Arceus, effectively catching him. "Damn, that was simple." Dawn said.

A few minutes later...

"So you guys are prostituting, huh? Cool." Dawn said. "We are but we're also looking for trainers to battle too." Janine said. "My teacher, Janine, is teaching me how to train and whore around." Roxie said. "She's getting slightly better at both. If she continues to improve her training, the Pokémon officials in Unova might add her as a Gym Leader in her hometown, Virbank City. Also, if she continues to improve her whoreness, she'll make more money than before." Janine said.

"So you're the two Misty told me about." Dawn said. "She did, eh? Did she tell you what I did last year?" Janine asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "How much did you earn after you sell your badges?" Dawn asked. "$120,000." Janine replied. "Damn, Janine. That's a shitload of money." Dawn said. "Yeah, I know. I gave half of it away to Roxie's family. That's how we met in Unova." Janine said. "I went up to Janine and told her that my entire family is poor and they needed money. She gave them $60,000, which is nice." Roxie said.

"After that, I told her to teach me how to become a Pokémon trainer and she did. Then months later, I told her to teach me how to whore around after seeing her have sex with different men, which she also did." Roxie added. "That's nice, Roxie, especially the whoring part. As for the trainer part, I can't wait to battle you when you're done with your training." Dawn said. "She'd be thrilled to battle anyone after she's done training." Janine said while touching Roxie's shoulder.

"I hope my first opponent is decent or strong so I can own them before owning the next strong opponent." Roxie said. "Easy, Roxie. Don't get too excited over this." Janine said. "Sorry, Janine. You know how I am when it comes to being a trainer." Roxie said before turning her attention to Dawn. "Make sure you're ready when I become a trainer." she added. "You don't have to say that, Roxie. I'm undefeated. I don't think anyone can stop me." Dawn said.

"We'll see about that." Roxie said. "Other than that, what's your name?" she asked. "It's Dawn." Dawn replied. "Ah, ok then. Dawn... We'll see you later. It was nice talking to you." Roxie said. "Yeah, we gotta move on. We'll probably meet again." Janine said. "Ok. Oh, and here's something I want to say to you two. You guys look extremely cute together." Dawn said. "Ah, I knew you would say that. Everybody's been saying it since Roxie and I spend so much time together." Janine said. "It's like people treat us as the ultimate lesbian couple but I won't mind it. I love hanging around with Janine. She's everything to me." Roxie said. "Oh, Roxie..." Janine said. Both embraced a hug. "Aww... that's so cute..." Dawn said with a smile.

Minutes later...

"Damn, man. What's with the invisible walls?" Dawn asked. "They're just there for fun. That's all." Aya replied. "Anyway, I'm Aya." Aya said. "I'm Dawn." Dawn said. "So glad to see someone as a slut." she added. "Other than seeing my niece and her student as sluts, I should say the same. And speaking of my niece and her student, have you seen them? They wear purple." she asked. "I saw them minutes ago." Dawn replied. "I see. Anyway, let's battle. Beat me and you'll earn a badge." Aya said.

The sluts moved back a bit before releasing their Pokémon. Dawn released her Arceus and Aya released a level 96 Weezing. "Psychic, Arceus!" "Fire Blast, Weezing!" The Arceus enters its mind to blast Weezing's, knocking her out. "Hmm... go, Crobat!" Aya yelled as she released a level 100 Crobat before putting Weezing inside her ball. "Super Fang, Crobat!" "Psychic again!" The Crobat charged at Arceus before biting it, cutting his health in half. Then, the Arceus retaliated with Psychic, knocking Crobat out.

"Go, Muk!" Aya yelled as she released a level 100 Muk before putting Crobat inside her ball. "Use Brick Break, Muk!" "Earthquake!" The Arceus unleashes a deadly Earthquake. After taking a ton a damage, the Muk punched Arceus twice, giving the legendary Pokémon decent damage. "Nice, Muk. Go with Shadow Sneak!" "Earthquake again!" The Muk charged at Arceus as quick as she can. Then, the Arceus knocked Muk out with Earthquake.

"Go, Garbordor!" Aya yelled as she released a level 88 Garbordor before putting Muk inside her ball. "Explosion, Garbodor!" "Psychic, Arceus!" The Arceus blasts Garbordor with Psychic, knocking her out. "Fuck, man... I bet that was a critical hit..." Aya groaned. She put the fainted Garbordor inside her ball before releasing a level 99 Skuntank. "Flamethrower, Skuntank!" "Earthquake, Arceus!" The Arceus unleashes another Earthquake while Skuntank ate a Shuca Berry she carried. After taking the hit, the Skuntank scorched Arceus with Flamethrower. With a surprise to Aya, the Arceus didn't faint.

"Oh my fucking god, man, faint already! Sucker Punch, Skuntank!" "Earthquake!" The Skuntank gave the Arceus a quick Sucker Punch before Arceus cracked her with Earthquake. The Skuntank fainted. "Ugh... only one more... go, Swalot!" Aya aggressively released a level 95 Swalot before putting Skuntank inside her ball. "Earthquake, Swalot!" "Use Earthquake again!" The Arceus smashed Swalot with Earthquake, knocking Swalot out after she exploded.

"You know what? Fine. You win, Dawn. Your Arceus is too damn powerful." Aya said. She and Dawn put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs. Then, Aya gave Dawn one of her badges. "Here ya go, Dawn." Aya said. "Are you mad at me, Aya?" Dawn asked. "No, Dawn. It's just that I've never seen a Pokémon like your Arceus taking a lot of hits." Aya replied. "I wasn't expecting it but it shows that I'm unstoppable." Dawn said.

"In my opinion, there's no such thing as being unstoppable in Pokémon battle. Anybody can beat anybody any time of the day. Years ago, I had a whooping 2,000 winning streak after my first victory. No one couldn't beat me. The Pokémon officials were so impressed of my skills that they want to boost my ranking as the Champion in Kanto but I rejected the offer. But then, a trainer with a powerful squad handed my first lost. Since then, I haven't been that much of a great trainer but people still consider me as one of the best. And now, here I am, being in a Gym, taking my niece's place after she did something illegal." Aya said.

"But anyway, good luck beating the remaining Gym Leaders and good luck beating the Elite Four members and the Champion, that is if you make it to the Pokémon League after obtaining the remaining badges." Aya added. "I'll make it to the Pokémon League, Aya. Also, I'm undefeated. I don't think anyone can stop me since I have Arceus. Plus a pretty good Pachirisu. See ya later." Dawn said. She headed out of the Gym. "Ok Dawn. And remember what I said before: anybody can beat anybody." Aya reminded.

Minutes later...

"First the invisible walls in Aya's Gym and now this?" Dawn said. "You gotta change this or someone will increase their stress." she added. "Did you have a problem in Lt. Surge's Gym?" Sabrina asked. "I didn't. I was lucky to touch the right switch to open that electric blockade." Dawn replied. "Anyway, are you the Gym Leader here?" she asked. "Yes. I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said. "I'm Dawn." Dawn said. "Ok. Let's get started, shall we?" Sabrina said.

Both released their Pokemons. Dawn released Leafeon and Sabrina released a level 100 Alakazam, also shiny. "Psychic, Alakazam!" "X-Scissor, Leafeon!" The Leafeon sliced Alakazam with X-Scissor, knocking her out. "Go, Jynx!" Sabrina released a level 99 Jynx before putting Alakazam inside her ball. "Ice Beam!" "X-Scissor again!" The Leafeon sliced Jynx with X-Scissor, knocking her out. "Ok then... I got a surprise for that Leafeon. Go, Slowbro!" Sabrina released a level 86 Slowbro before putting Jynx inside her ball. "Ice Beam, Slowbro!" "X-Scissor!"

The Leafeon exploded Slowbro with X-Scissor, knocking her out. "Damn... I knew I should've turned Slowbro to a defensive Pokémon..." Sabrina said. She put the fainted Slowbro inside her ball before releasing a level 89 Reuniclus. "Psychic, Reuniclus!" "X-Scissor!" Again, Leafeon darts another critical hit on Sabrina's Pokémon, knocking her out. "Ugh..." Sabrina groaned with a bit of frustration. She released a level 100 Gothitelle before putting the fainted Reuniclus inside her ball.

"X-Scissor again!" "Psychic!" For the third time, Leafeon darts a critical hit on Sabrina's Pokémon, making the Gym Leader lay a stress mark. "DA FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sabrina yelled. "GO, MR. MIME!" Sabrina yelled as she released a level 100 Mr. Mime before putting Gothitelle inside her ball. "Ugh... Mr. Mime? Shouldn't you call it Mrs. Mime or something?" Dawn said. "Trainers still say the same name, regardless of gender. Anyway, use Psychic, Mr. Mime!" "Use X-Scissor one more time!"

The Leafeon lay another critical hit on Mr. Mime, knocking her out. Sabrina went down, putting her head on the ground. "You're the luckiest trainer I've ever seen in my life..." Sabrina said. Then, she got up. "Here's a badge, Dawn." Sabrina said as she went inside her pockets to pull one of her badges. She gave it to Dawn. "Good luck making your way to the Elite Four." she added. "I make it there without a problem, Sabrina. Take care." Dawn said. "You too, Dawn." Sabrina said.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Dawn headed south towards Fuschia City again. While eyeing on several gentlemen heading towards the other direction, she bumped into a girl. Dawn turned around and saw two girls, Hollie Brazie and Dawn Brayzii. Hollie has a golden-blonde hair reaching her mid-calf area, partially in a long ponytail (her signature hairstyle), and hazel eyes. In her hair is a hairband colored just like her codename, with a pair of earrings, hanging variety, of the same color scheme and shaped like a rainbow as well. For her outfit, she's in a gold t-shirt, baring her midriff and stretched a bit by her DD-cup breasts, and a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. Her shoes are a pair of non-platform five-inch heel sandals that look like a mix between an ordinary arch-supported sandal in back and the generic flip-flop design in front.

As for Dawn Brayzii, she has a similar outfit like Hollie, but with different shoes, and her hair is knee-length, dark blue with a number of red and green highlights. "Sorry about that." Dawn said. "It's ok." Hollie said. "Oh, before we move on, let me introduce you to my friend and myself. "I'm Hollie Brazie and this is Dawn Brayzii. We're cousins." Hollie said. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Dawn." Dawn said.

"It's kinda funny how we have the same name." Dawn Brayzii said. "Agreed." Dawn said. Then, she realized that Jet and Hollie have similar last names. "Wait. Are you guys related to Jet Brazie?" Dawn asked. "Yes." Hollie replied. "You know him, right?" she asked. "I do. We first met at Oblivia. Boy, did we had a great battle there." Dawn replied. "Did you beat him?" Hollie asked. "Yes." Dawn replied.

"Really?!" Dawn Brayzii exclaimed. Also, Hollie had a surprised reaction. "Yes, really." Dawn replied. "Also, I beat Rochelle in Sinnoh, your teammate." she reminded. "Wow... just wow..." Dawn Brayzii said. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Nothing... it's just that... you managed to beat both trainers... Other trainers rarely beat them..." Dawn Brayzii replied. "How did you beat them?" Hollie asked. "It's simple. I use my Pachirisu to knock their last Pokémon out with critical hits." Dawn replied.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Dawn. My cousin and I gotta move on." Hollie said. "We'll chat later if we can." Dawn Brayzii said. "Ok, guys. I see you two later. I gotta move on and finish my quest here in Kanto." Dawn said. "Freeze!" someone said as she and her partner went closer to Hollie and the two Dawns. It was only two Team Rocket grunts. "Oh, what is this?" Dawn asked with a groan. "We want your Pokémon now! Otherwise, you three die!" the female grunt warned.

"No. We're not giving our Pokémon away." Hollie said. "Ok then. You ask for it." the female grunt said. She pulled her gun out. "Wait. Let's say we have a Pokémon battle. If I win, you and your buddy will leave us alone. If I lose, we'll give our Pokémon away." Hollie suggested. "Deal." the female grunt said. The pair of groups moved back a bit. Hollie released a level 99 Typhlosion while the female grunt released a level 97 Infernape.

"Dig, Burstfyre!" "Close Combat, Infernape!" "The Infernape rush towards her starter counterpart and lay a deadly assault, punching the Typhlosion repeatedly. The Typhlosion fainted. "Ok then. Go, Rusty!" Hollie released a level 97 Steelix she got from her friend, Jasmine Bray. Then, she put Typhlosion inside her ball. "Fry it with Flare Blitz, Infernape!" "Earthquake!" The Infernape charged at Steelix with a fiery, yet deadly tackle. The Steelix slowly got up and unleashed an Earthquake, damaging Infernape. The Infernape fainted.

"Damn. Go, Charizard!" the female grunt yelled. She released a shiny Charizard while putting Infernape inside her ball. "Fire Blast, Charizard!" "Explosion, Rusty!" The Steelix quickly ate his Custap Berry and used Explosion, knocking himself out. The Charizard, also, got knocked out. "..." the female grunt didn't say anything after her Pokémon fainted. She put the fainted Charizard inside her ball while Hollie did the same to her Steelix. Then, she released a level 90 Magmortar while Hollie released a level 100 Squirtle holding a Choice Scarf, also shiny.

"Thunderbolt, Magmortar!" "Hydro Cannon, Aquastar!" The Squirtle launched a ton of water out his mouth at Magmortar, sending her towards the end of the route. "Damn it!" the female grunt cursed as she went towards her fainted Magmortar and put her inside her ball. She moved back towards the group and released a level 95 Heatmor. "Focus Blast, Heatmor!" The Heatmor unleashes her power at Squirtle but missed as Squirtle barely dodged it.

"Ugh... Focus Blast again and make sure you hit it!" "Hydro Cannon again!" The Squirtle launched another shot of water, knocking Heatmor towards a tree. The Heatmor fainted. "Ugh... this isn't funny, man!" the female grunt yelled with frustration. She put Heatmor inside her ball. Then, she aggressively released a level 91 Blaziken. "Hi Jump Kick, Blaziken!" The Blaziken attempt a Hi Jump Kick on Squirtle but missed, damaging herself. "Hi Jump Kick again!" "Hydro Cannon!"

Again, the Squirtle lay an assault with the same move, sending Blaziken towards the male grunt. The Blaziken fainted. "Get your Pokémon off me! She's too heavy!" the male grunt said. "Ah, shut up!" the female grunt yelled. She put the Blaziken inside her ball. Then, she lifted her partner off the ground. "Thank you." the male grunt said. "Whatever." the female grunt said. She turned around and released a level 95 Marcargo.

"Shell Smash, Marcargo!" The Marcargo used Shell Smash. "Hidden Power!" "Hydro Cannon!" The Squirtle knocked Marcargo towards the male grunt, sending him down. "Not again!" the male grunt yelled. The female grunt put her fainted Marcargo inside her ball. Then, she released her last Pokémon, a level 100 Emboar. "SUPERPOWER!" The Emboar crash towards Squirtle, giving her tons of damage. The Squirtle was able to recover, albeit with a bit of energy left.

"FUCK! USE SUPERPOWER AGAIN!" "HYDRO CANNON ONE MORE TIME!" The Squirtle attacked the Unova starter with the Water-type move, sending her towards the male grunt, who was slowly getting up before it happened. The female grunt dropped on her knees while facing the ground in shame. "Oh, god... I suck..." the female grunt said. The male grunt pushed the heavy Emboar off him and slowly got up. He pulled his gun out of his pocket.

"Time to die, bitches." the male grunt said. Hollie quickly reacted by heading towards the grunt with speed and assault him everyone with swift kicks. Then, she gave him a huge uppercut, sending him high before he could reach the ground. "Ugh... I don't wanna work with Team Rocket anymore..." the male grunt said. "Same..." the female grunt said. She got up and put her fainted Emboar inside her ball. Then, she carried her partner and looked at the girls. "We're terribly sorry. It won't happen again." the female grunt said. She walked away while carrying her injured partner.

"Thank god that's over. Now I can continue." Dawn said. "Agreed." Dawn Brayzii said. Hollie put her Squirtle inside her ball. "Wait, Hollie. Before you and Dawn go, I want to know the rest of your squad." Dawn said. "You mean my Pokémon? Ok then. I have a level 98 Kyruem named Zoviozuu. I also have a level 95 Sceptile named Kyvizo and I have a level 91 Tyranitar named Telizane." Hollie said.

"I see. I hope we battle one day." Dawn said. "Yeah, me too. I want to see how good you are." Hollie said. "Oh, I'm good. Just asked the ones I owned in a Pokémon battle." Dawn said. "Can't wait to see you two battle." Dawn Brayzii said. "Anyway, we're out of here. We gotta move on." she added. "Ok then. Good-bye." Dawn said.

A few minutes later...

"Dawn! Zoey and I got something to tell you. It's important." Ursula said as she and Zoey went closer to Dawn. "What isn't it, guys?" Dawn asked. "We're pregnant." Ursula replied. "Really?" Dawn asked again. The girls nod their heads. "That's great. How did you guys know you got pregnant?" she asked.

"Jet told me while an "Arceus" told Zoey that we're pregnant after we threw up. We thought it was that bad burrito we shared for lunch." Ursula replied. "I see." Dawn said. "So, who's the father?" Dawn asked. "Adrian." both replied in unison. "Ahhh... Adrian." Dawn said. "Anyway, how many babies do you guys have inside ya?" she asked. "I have triplets: two girls and one boy." Ursula replied. "For me, I having quads. It's not a big deal for me." Zoey said.

"I see. And by the way, Ursula, where's Jet?" Dawn asked. "He's somewhere around here in Kanto." Ursula said. "I hope I can meet him while finishing my quest." Dawn said. "Why? You wanna have sex with him or something?" Zoey asked. "No, Zoey. I'm just gonna tell him that I saw his sister and cousin. That's all." Dawn replied. "Ok. I gotta go and rest for a bit." Zoey said. "Yeah, me too." Ursula said. "Alright then. Take care." Dawn said.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Earthquake, Rhyperior!" "Hidden Power, Slugma!" The Rhyperior unleashes an Earthquake on the ground, damaging Slugma. The Slugma fainted. "Damn. That was my last Pokémon." the Slugma's trainer said. He and Dawn put their Pokémon inside their balls. Then, Dawn used her max Elixer inside the pokeball to restore Rhyperior's PP moves. "Good luck winning against the Gym Leader here." the trainer said. "I will." Dawn said.

Dawn continued on while skipping. Then, she stopped after seeing an old man stood near a wall. He smiled. "Hi, babe. Are you the Gym Leader here?" Dawn asked. "Yes. I'm Blaine." Blaine said. "I'm Dawn." Dawn said. Both shook hands and then stopped. Blaine went closer to Dawn. "You're pretty, Dawn." Blaine said. "Oh, Blaine. Those are such kind words you're saying." Dawn said as she blushed. "Anyway, you wanna battle?" she asked. "Sure, my beauty." Blaine replied.

The powerful trainers separate themselves a bit. Dawn released her healthy Rhyperior while Blaine releaed a shiny level 100 Camerupt. "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" "Hidden Power, Camerupt!" The Rhyperior hurried and used Earthquake, sending the camel Pokémon near Blaine. The Camerupt fainted. "Damn... go, Magmortar!" Blaine released a shiny level 94 Magmortar. Then, he put the fainted Camerupt inside her ball.

"Focus Blast!" "Rock Polish!" The Magmortar unleashes power at Rhyperior but missed as Rhyperior dodged it. After dogding the dangerous move, the Rhyperior used Rock Polish. "Ugh... should've used Hidden Power... anyway, use Hidden Power, Magmortar!" "Earthquake!" Being faster than the Magmortar, the Rhyperior cracked her with Earthquake after violently shaking the ground. The Magmortar fainted.

"Damn..." Blaine cursed. He released a shiny level 92 Marcargo. "Shell Smash!" "Earthquake, again!" The Rhyperior attacked the shiny shell with Earthquake. After the assault, the Marcargo recovered and used Shell Smash. "Earthquake!" "Hidden Power!" "Again, the Rhyperior unleashes an Earthquake on the ground. The Marcargo fainted. "Ugh... gotta stop that Rhyperior..." Blaine said. He released a shiny level 100 Arcanine holding a Choice Scarf. Then, he put Marcargo inside her ball.

The Arcanine unleashes a deep growl at Rhyperior, Intimidating it. "Close Combat, Arcanine!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Arcanine rush towards Rhyperior and attacked him roughly with her big paws. The Rhyperior angerily unleashes a deadly Earthquake, crashing Arcanine towards a wall. The Arcanine fainted. "Ugh..." Blaine groaned. He released a shiny level 97 Infernape holding a Choice Scarf while putting Arcanine inside her ball.

"Close Combat, Infernape!" "Earthquake!" The Infernape violently punched Rhyperior after coming towards it. The Rhyperior quickly stopped the assault after unleashing an Earthquake. The Infernape fainted. "I'm surprise your Rhyperior didn't faint yet. Does it have Solid Rock?" Blaine asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "I see. Anyway, let's finish this." Blaine said. He put the fainted Infernape inside her ball. Then, he released his last Pokémon, a shiny level 96 Rapidash holding a Choice Band.

"Finish her with Earthquake!" "Low Kick!" The Rhyperior annihilated the Fire-type with Earthquake. The Rapidash collapsed and fainted. "Well, that's that. Congratulations, Dawn." Blaine said. He and Dawn put their Pokémon inside their balls. Blaine gave Dawn one of his badges. "So pretty." Dawn said. She put the badge in her purse along with the other badges. She looked at Blaine.

"So, do you have any money on ya?" Dawn asked. Blaine knew what Dawn was talking about. "Sadly, no. I spent most of it last week to decorate my Gym." Blaine replied. "Oh, I see. First Brock, then Lt. Surge and now, you. I guess I gotta come back here some other time." Dawn said. She turned around and left. "See ya later, Dawn." Blaine said as he waved good-bye.

Minutes later...

Seeing Jet in a route, Dawn smiled and rush towards the powerful trainers. Jet smiled too as he saw Dawn coming towards him. "Jet, darling. It's nice to see you again." Dawn said. "I should say the same, Dawn." Jet said. This time, though, his all-over-the-place shoulder-length black hair is now golden-blonde, spiky, and down to his knees, and his eyes are green as well. Shirt, pants, and wristbands are the same, but a blue hooded sweatshirt, worn open, is now present as well. Also, the red non-platform seven-inch heeled pumps have been replaced in favor of a black 5.5-inch heeled pair with a one inch platform.

"Just to let ya know, I bumped into your sister and cousin. They're nice people to chat with." Dawn said. "You did, huh? That's great. Here's something you should know about my cousin. She's part of a trio called ZK3 as their youngest member. Rochelle's the oldest in the group. As for the sister bit, which one did you interact with?" Jet asked. Dawn got confused. "You have more?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I have four sisters out of five siblings. Also, two of them, Hollie and Katey, are only sixty-four days older than me because of my mom's multi-pregnacy ability." Jet replied. "Multi-pregnacy ability, eh? Hmm... I assume two end the same day if they're three simultaneous pregnancies." Dawn assumed. "Everyone assumed the same answer. Anyway, you should head to Olivine City after you complete your adventure here in Jotho." Jet said.

"Ok. Any by the way, Hollie's the one I met along with your cousin." Dawn said. "Ah... I see." Jet said. "Oh, and would you care to tell me what your other siblings look like? You know, you can reveal their different hair and eye colors to me." Dawn asked. "I'd love to." Jet said. "Jet!" someone yelled. Dawn and Jet turned around to see who yelled. "Oh, hi Anise. I'm just talking to my friend, Dawn, here." Jet said.

"You left your Super Saiyan 3 form on again, I see." Anise said. Her hair color is mostly red, with several pink highlights, worn as a mix of her style from the actual Galaxy Angel II stuff and Hollie's signature style, and reaches her knees. She has the same hair accessories Rochelle does, but also has a ribbon on the right side in front of the hairband, worn in front of the hair clips, and her earrings are the same as Hollie's, with Rochelle's pair behind them. Same jacket as Rochelle, but with a 07GA designation under the gold X near her right shoulder (instead of Rochelle's 29M) and the Rune Angel insignia, RA-005 beneath it, near her left one, and the jacket is worn open, like Rochelle's, over the same shirt as her blonde ally. Her miniskirt is basically the same, but yellow with one ring at the base instead of pink with two rings (both miniskirts are based as a combination of the princess outfits of Peach, who Rochelle is partially based on, and Daisy). She's also in a pair of sapphire blue thigh high socks, and her shoes are a pair of amethyst purple 8.5-inch heel, 3.25 inch platform sandals. As for her eyes, they're azure in color, surrounded by some wine red eyeshadow.

"You're an amazingly beautiful woman, Anise." Dawn complimented on Anise's appearance. "Thanks for the compliment, Dawn. I always get it a lot." Anise said. "Anyway, you feel like battling me?" Anise asked. "Oh, I'd love to. Let's do this." Dawn said. Both trainers moved back. Dawn released Rhyperior while Anise released a level 100 Zekrom.

"Outrage, Thundrixeo!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Zekrom grabbed Rhyperior with all its strength and threw him hard on a heavy rock. The Rhyperior recovered, turned around, and stomped the ground, creating an Earthquake to smash Zekrom. The Zekrom fainted. "Damn... that wasn't supposed to happen... Anyway, go Exodia!" Anise released a level 100 Infernape holding a Life Orb. "Wow, it's so big just like my own Infernape's dick..." Dawn commented on Infernape's dick. Anise put the fainted Zekrom inside its ball.

"Brick Break, Exodia!" "Earthquake again!" The Infernape rush towards Rhyperior and punched him twice, knocking him down. The Rhyperior fainted. "Ugh..." Dawn groaned. She released Empoleon. "Aqua Jet!" "Brick Break again!" The Empoleon tackled Infernape with swift speed. The Infernape fainted. "Aw, hell..." Anise said. She put Infernape inside his ball. Then, she released a level 100 Giratina in its Origin Forme.

"Aqua Sphere, Phantova!" "Ice Beam!" The Giratina shoots a deadly looking sphere at Empoleon, knocking him down. The Empoleon got on his feet and retaliated with Ice Beam, freezing the legendary Pokémon. "Ah... frozen again... this is like the fifth time this happened... Anyway, unthaw and use Aura Sphere!" "Ice Beam again!" The Giratina remain frozen while the Empoleon used Ice Beam again. The Giratina fainted.

Anise put the fainted legendary inside its pokeball. Then, she released a level 100 Swampert. "Earthquake, Xintarvia!" The Swampert unleashes an Earthquake, knocking Empoleon towards Dawn. The Empoleon fainted. "Damn... go Leafeon!" Dawn released Leafeon. "Leaf Blade!" "Ice Beam!" The Leafeon creates a sharp-looking blade and sliced Swampert with it. The Swampert fainted.

"Only two more... go, Hydrixena!" Anise released a level 100 Suicune out of its pokeball. She put Swampert inside her ball. "Leaf Blade again, Leafeon!" "Ice Beam!" The Suicune sprays a beam of ice at Leafeon, knocking her down. The Leafeon fainted. "Damn..." Dawn cursed. She put the fainted Grass-type inside her ball. Then, she released Infernape. "Close Combat, Infernape!" "Surf!" The Infernape rush towards the legendary and punched it repeatedly. After taking many punches, the Suicune retaliated with an incoming Surf. The Infernape fainted.

"Oh, come on..." Dawn said with a bit of frustration. She released Gliscor. Then, she put the fainted Sinnoh starter in his ball. "Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Ice Beam!" The Gliscor slams his tail to create a powerful Earthquake, damaging Suicine with the Ground-type move. The Suicine retaliated with Ice Beam. The Gliscor fainted. "Damn... I got two Pokémon left but I gotta use one..." Dawn said. "You have a seventh Pokémon, Dawn?"

"Yes, and it's an Arceus." Dawn said. "Nice. I'd recommend using it to beat Anise." Jet said. "Hmm... I should but... I'll give my clutch Pachirisu a try." Dawn said. She released the overhyped Pachirisu while putting Gliscor inside his ball. "Your Pachirisu looks overhyped, Dawn. Anyway, use Surf, Suicune!" "Zap that Suicune with Thunder!" The Pachirisu cracked Suicune with Thunder. The Suicune fainted.

"Oh my..." Anise said as she covered her mouth a bit. She put the fainted legendary inside her ball. "Wait, Anise." Jet said after seeing Anise pulling her six pokeball out. Then, he looked at Dawn. "Anise's six and last Pokémon is an Arceus, ZK3's third member and XQ's first agent from outside the GX system. Also, Anise is from OZ." Jet said. "Oh, why did you have to spoil Dawn like that, Jet?" Anise asked.

"Since you spoiled Dawn, here's something I should tell her." Anise continued on with a smile. "Oh, no. Please don't say what I think you're gonna say." Jet said. "During our 460 battles against each other, Jet refused to allow my Arceus to enter any of our battles despite frequent Alpha Squad member pop-ups in his roster." Anise said. "Ah... how dare you mention it." Jet said.

"That's what you get for spoiling Dawn like that." Anise said. "Anise, you should know this. I beat an Alpha Pokémon and it was Jet's Arcelioss." Dawn said. "REALLY?! YOU BEAT THE ALPHA SQUAD'S ANCHOR?!" Anise exclaimed with happiness. "Oh, Dawn... Why bring it up?" Jet asked. "I did, Anise, and it was simple." Dawn replied. "Oh, and Jet, what's the Alpha Squad? Is it a ton of Arceus'?" she asked again.

"Yes. I formed it after encountering several dozen of the Alpha Pokémon. I gave almost every one of my Arceus' a plate, only to make me look unstoppable unless someone owned me in a battle with six of them on my roster like Anise did." Jet replied. "I see. Anyway, let's get this battle over with." Dawn said. "Agreed." Anise said. She released her last Pokémon a level 174 Arceus. "Earthquake, Zelixevon!" "Super Fang, Pachirisu!" The Arceus cracked Pachirisu with Earthquake after shaking the ground. The Pachirisu fainted despite holding a Focus Sash.

Dawn dropped on her knees while looking extremely shocked. "I can't believe it... my first loss... I suffer my first lost..." Dawn said as she sounded broken. "You had an undefeated streak before I beat you? That's great. I'm known for snapping undefeated streaks." Anise said. "Anyway, are you ok?" she asked. "I'm ok... it's just that... wow... I thought I was gonna win against you but didn't... and Aya was right all along. There's no such thing as being unstoppable, plus anybody can beat anybody..." Dawn said.

She got up and looked at Anise. "Congrats, Anise. You deserve this for beating me in a high-profiled battle." Dawn said. "You deserve all the credit for your hard work against me." Anise said with a smile. Dawn smiled too. The trainers turned their attention to their Pokémon and put them inside her balls. Then, they looked at each other again. "Here's a gift for your Arceus." Anise said.

Anise gave Dawn an Earth Plate. "You can use this to boost Ground-type moves. Also, it transforms your Arceus to a Ground-type Pokémon." she added. "Why, thank you for the gift." Dawn said. She put the item inside her purse. Then, she gave Anise a hug. Anise hugged back. They broke the hug. "I'll see you and Jet later I gotta go to Viridian City to collect my last badge." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. Good luck." Anise said. "See ya, Dawn. Stay safe." Jet said as Dawn walked away. "I will." Dawn said as she continued on.

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Indide Viridian's Gym...

"Man, you're tough just like the trainers I battled before you." Dawn said after her Rhyperior knocked her opponent's last Pokémon, an Empoleon. She and her opponent put their Pokémon back inside their balls. "I know I am. Oh, and here's a reminder before you move on. The Gym Leader here is freaking tough. He'll give you a hard time." the trainer reminded.

"I'm sure I can beat him, though. I lost a bit of my confidence after a friend of mine ended my undefeated streak." Dawn said. She revive her fainted Empoleon, Leafeon, and Gliscor with her Max Revives and move on. "Good luck." the trainer said. Dawn eventually reach towards the end of the room and saw someone alone. It was Gary. "Lonely, baby?" Dawn asked with a sweet voice. "Yes." Gary replied. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Dawn." the slut replied. "You?" she also asked. "The name's Gary. I'm the Gym Leader here." Gary replied. "Nice to meet you, man." Dawn said. She and Gary shook hands and then stopped. "So are you ready to battle me?" Gary asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "You sure?" Gary asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Dawn replied. "Ok then. Prepare for a tough battle." Gary said. Dawn moved back and released Pachirisu while Gary released a level 100 Arcanine.

The Arcanine gave Pachirisu a sharp glare, Intimidating it. "Flare Blitz, Arcanine!" "Thunder, Pachirisu!" The Arcanine charged at Pachirisu with a fiery tackle. The Pachirisu was left with a burn mark. The Electric-type retaliated with Thunder but missed as Arcanine dodged it quickly. The Pachirisu fainted after the burn status took effect. "Damn... I guess Pachirisu lost his momentum after my heartbreaking lost..." Dawn said.

She put Pachirisu inside his ball and released Arceus. "Close Combat!" "Earthquake, Arceus!" The Arceus released a deadly Earthquake, knocking Arcanine near Gary. The Arcanine fainted. "Every time I see another Arcanine, I think about that Goth's Arcanine. God, I miss him." Dawn said. "Did he fuck you or something?" Gary asked while putting Arcanine inside her ball. "Yes." Dawn replied. "I see." Gary said.

Gary released a level 100 female Rhyperior. Earthquake again!" "Earthquake!" The Arceus released another Earthquake. It didn't knock Rhyperior on the ground since the move dealt a bit of damage. Then, the Rhyperior retaliated with her own Earthquake, sending the Alpha Pokémon near Dawn. The Arceus fainted. "I never thought Arceus would faint one day." Dawn said. She put Arceus inside its ball. Then, she released Empoleon.

"Spray that Rhyperior with Hydro Pump!" "Earthquake!" The Empoleon sprayed a chunk of water at Rhyperior, knocking it on the ground. The Rhyperior fainted. "Go, Tyranitar!" Gary released a level 100 Tyranitar. "Earthquake!" "Hydro Pump again!" The Empoleon sprayed a chunk on water again, this time on Tyranitar. After falling down, the Tyranitar recovered and retaliated with Earthquake after stomping the ground hard. The Empoleon fainted.

"Ugh... fucking pussy Sand Stream..." Dawn said with a bit of frustration. She released Infernape. "CLOSE COMBAT!" "Earthquake!" The Infernape rush towards Tyranitar, who began eating a Chople Berry, and assaulted Tyranitar with repeated punches. The Tyranitar fainted despite eating a Chople Berry to cut Close Combat's power. "Damn, I thought that would work..." Gary said. He put Tyranitar inside her ball and released a level 100 Machamp.

"Flare Blitz!" "Dynamicpunch!" The Infernape charged at Machamp with a fiery tackle. Then, the Machamp retaliated with an explosive Dynamicpunch. The Infernape fainted. "Fuck, man..." Dawn was getting more frustrated than ever. She put Infernape inside his ball and released Leafeon. "ATTACK THAT MACHAMP WITH LEAF BLADE!" "Dynamicpunch again!" The Leafeon swiped Machamp with Leaf Blade. The Machamp fainted.

"Ugh... go, Exeggutor!" Gary released a level 100 Exeggutor and put Machamp back inside her pokeball. "X-Scissor!" "Psychic!" The Leafeon charged at Exeggutor and sliced it with X-Scissor while Exeggutor ate her Tanga Berry. Despite that, the Exeggutor fainted. "Fuck, only one more..." Gary said. He put the fainted Exeggutor inside her ball and released his last Pokémon, a shiny level 100 Pidgeot. "Brave Bird!" "Return!"

The shiny bird charged at Leafeon with speed. She suffered recoil damage while the Leafeon fainted. "That's it... it's time to get serious... GO, RHYPERIOR!" Dawn aggressively released her Rhyperior. "Steel Wing, Pidgeot!" "Stone Edge!" The Pidgeot sliced Rhyperior with her Steel Wing, which didn't do much to the rhino Pokémon. The Rhyperior retaliated with Stone Edge, making Pidgeot go airborne. The Pidgeot fainted.

"Well, that's that. You won." Gary said with a smile on his face. "I DID IT! I DID IT!" Dawn yelled with happiness as she jumped up and down. She stopped. She put Rhyperior inside her ball while Gary did the same to his fainted Pidgeot. He pulled one of his badges out of his pocket and threw it at Dawn, making her catch it. "You deserved it, Dawn. You really do." Gary said. "Ooooh, my eighth badge. Now it's time to go to the Pokémon League." Dawn said. She put her badge inside her big purse.

Then, she looked at Gary with a seductive smile. "But first..." Dawn smoothly went towards Gary and touched his chest. "...let's have sex." she suggested like the filthy whore she was. "Sounds good, Dawn. Here's $15,000." Gary pulled $15,000 out of his other pocket and put it between the slut's breasts. "God, I love you and my job. Let's do this." Dawn said.

A day later...

"Oh, yeah...! Yeah...! Yeah...! Give it... to me hard... like you did... before...!" Dawn screamed and screamed as Gary fucked her hard in the ass. It's been a day since both trainer had hardcore sex. Gary used at least five condoms to bang Dawn and now, it was his fifth one. Also, they took at least several twenty-minute breaks before moving on. "Ah...! Ah...! Oh, god...! I think... I'm done... here!" Dawn said.

Gary got off Dawn. Both gasped and then stopped. The slut turned around while Gary pulled the condom off his dick. "Thank you so much for this, baby." Dawn said. "No problem, Dawn." Gary said. He put his clothes on. After that, he and Dawn embraced their tenth kiss. They broke the kiss. "I'll come back here for another round if I can." Dawn said. "Can't wait, baby." Gary said. Dawn grabbed her purse off the ground and put it on her shoulder. Then, she gave Gary a kiss on the cheek and left. Gary looked at the slut's great ass while she left.

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Dawn skipped her way to the Pokémon League. After making it there, she showed the guards the badges she obtain as she goes on. After that, she head her way to Victory Road. Near the entrance, Adrian came out of there and smiled. Dawn smiled too. "Hi, Dawn. It's been a while since we last met." Adrian said. "Yeah, it is." Dawn said. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing but hang around. That's all." Adrian replied. "I see. Before I move on, I want to tell you that you knocked up Ursula and Zoey." Dawn said. "Really?!" Adrian exclaimed. "Yes, really. Also, Zoey has four quads inside her stomach while Ursula has three kids, two girls and one boy." Dawn said. "I guess it's time to become a father. It shouldn't be that hard. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later, Dawn." Adrian said. "Alright, Adrian. Take care." Dawn said.

Minutes later...

"Ugh... thank god I got out of there. Who freaking thought of a hard puzzle, anyway? The Kanto officials?" Dawn said after she got out of Victory Road with a lot of frustration. "Wait up, Dawn." Zoey said as she rush towards Dawn. Dawn turned around. "Hi there, Zoey." Dawn said. She noticed that Zoey's breasts were bigger than before. Also, Zoey has a non-platform, X-arched, azure version of Jet's heels and her orange hair is a foot and a half longer than her in those heels, had she got rid of the clip that was holding most of her hair.

"And I can see your breasts grown bigger." Dawn said. "I know and it's amazing. Remember the time when Ursula taunted me for having small breasts? Later that day, I took my top off and they grew big at complete random. I'm not sure how it happened so fast but I'm glad they're big." Zoey said. "Anyway, let me challenge the Elite Four myself. I want to see how good I really am." she added.

The two continued their way to the League. Dawn healed her Pokémon first. Then, Zoey healed her own Pokémon. After Zoey healed her Pokémon, she and Dawn continued on. In the first room, both girls saw a woman exercising in the middle of the room. She noticed that Zoey and Dawn stood inches away from her. She stopped exercising while the girls went closer to her.

"Hi, guys. My name is Eliza, one of the Elite Four members." Eliza said. She had a slutty outfit on her, also with expensive looking high heels. "Hi there, Eliza. My name is Dawn and this is Zoey." Dawn said. "Oh, and Zoey wants to battle you. I'll battle you later." she added. "Ok. Let's do this." Eliza said. She moved back a bit while Zoey and Dawn did the same in the opposite direction.

Eliza released a level 100 Tyranitar and Zoey released a Blastoise. Seeing the Tyranitar's massive dick, Zoey and Dawn smiled, typically for them. "Surf, Blastoise!" "Stone Edge, T-tar!" The Blastoise assaulted Tyranitar after charging him with a dangerous looking wave. Then, the Tyranitar retaliated with Stone Edge after shaking the ground, damaging Blastoise. "Surf again!" "Go with Payback!" The Blastoise used Surf again, knocking the heavy Pokémon on the ground. The Tyranitar fainted.

"Ok... try this!" Eliza yelled as she released a level 100 Aerodactyl and put Tyranitar inside his ball. "Nice cock." Dawn said after seeing the Aerodactyl's big cock. "Agreed." Zoey said. "Anyway, use Surf again!" "Stone Edge, Aero!" The Aerodactyl shook the ground and unleashes several stones. It missed, had the Blastoise dodged it. The Blastoise charged at Aerodactyl with his powerful Surf, knocking him on the ground. The Aerodactyl fainted.

"Oh, man..." Eliza said. She put her fainted Aerodactyl inside his ball and released a level 100 Archeops. "Head Smash!" "Surf!" The Archeops charged a Blastoise with a deadly looking headbutt, causing the starter Pokémon to collide towards the right side of the wall. The Blastoise fainted while the Archeops suffered a bit of recoil. "Damn..." Zoey said. She put the fainted starter inside his ball and released Luxray.

The Luxray Intimidated Archeops after giving her a deadly glare. "Head Smash again!" "Wild Charge, Luxray!" The Archeops charged at her opponent with an incoming Head Smash. She missed after Luxray dodged it with a swift leap. Then, the Luxray charged at the prehistoric Pokémon with an electric charge, sending her near Eliza. The Luxray suffered a recoil while Archeops fainted.

"Go, Aggron!" Eliza released a level 100 Aggron and put Archeops inside her ball. "Head Smash!" "Superpower!" The Luxray stores tons of power inside his body and charged at Aggron before the Aggron could charge him with her move, Head Smash. After getting knocked on the ground, the Aggron fainted. "Only two more to use..." Eliza said. She put her fainted Aggron inside her ball and released a level 100 Armaldo.

"Damn, that's big." Zoey said as she and Dawn saw Armaldo's big cock. "Anyway, go with Wild Charge, Luxeay!" "Rip that Luxray with X-Scissor, Armaldo!" The Luxray gives Armaldo an electric tackle. After that, he suffered more recoil. The Armaldo grabbed Luxray with his claws and sliced the Electric-type. The Luxray fainted. "That's ok... go, Haxorus!" Zoey released Haxorus and put Luxray inside his ball.

"Outrage!" "Rock Polish!" The Haxorus quickly grabbed Armaldo and threw him hard on a wall. The Armaldo fainted. "Only one more to use." Eliza put her fainted Armaldo inside her ball and released her last Pokémon, a level 100 Omastar. "Shell Smash, Omastar!" The Haxorus went crazy again with Outrage, tossing Omastar near Eliza. The Omastar recovered and used Shell Smash. Also, the Haxorus triggered in confusion mode.

"Ice Beam that Haxorus!" "Try to Earthquake that Omastar!" The Omastar spits a beam of ice at Haxorus, knocking it down. The Haxorus fainted. "Now I gotta deal with a Omastar with her already boosted power... Damn..." Zoey said. She put her fainted Haxorus inside her ball and released a level 140 Arceus holding an Insect Plate. She caught it before she met Dawn for the first time.

"Judgment!" "Ancientpower!" The Omastar threw rare looking rocks at Arceus, knocking it on the ground. The Arceus managed to recovered with 35% of his energy left and retaliated with Judgment. The Omastar fainted. "If only Ancientpower knocked that thing out... But anyway, great battle. Good luck beating the next trainer." Eliza said. "I will, Eliza." Zoey said. Both trainers put their Pokemon inside their pokeballs. Then, Zoey, along with Dawn, move on to the next room.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Ready to battle me?" Zoey asked the second Elite Four member after she and Dawn reach to her while Zoey revived her fainted Pokemon. "Yes." the Elite Four member replied. Her name was Rebecca. She only had a bikini on her. "Good. What's your name, by the way?" Zoey asked. "The name's Rebecca," Rebecca said. "Nice name. Anyway, my name's Zoey and this is Dawn, my friend." Zoey said. "Cute names, especially yours, Dawn." Rebecca said.

The Elite Four member went closer to Dawn and rubbed her cheek softly. Both blushed a bit. "And you're cute too." Rebecca said. "I should say the say to you, Rebecca." Dawn said. Rebecca stopped rubbing Dawn's cheek and face Zoey. "Let's do this." Rebecca said. Zoey and Rebecca move inches away from each other and released their Pokémon while Dawn sat down. Zoey released Emboar and Rebecca released a level 100 female shiny Aggron.

"Earthquake, Aggron!" "Superpower!" The Emboar quickly stores a ton of energy and charged at Aggron. The Aggron collapsed and fainted. "Damn..." Rebecca cursed. She put her fainted Aggron back inside her pokeball and released a level 100 Ferrothorn. "Flare Blitz!" "Bulldoze!" The Emboar charged at the Grass/Steel-type with a dangerous looking fiery tackle, knocking her on the wall. The Ferrothorn fainted.

"That's ok... that's ok..." Rebecca said. She put the Ferrothorn inside her ball and released a level 100 Skarmory. "You're one lucky woman, aren't you?" Dawn asked Rebecca after she and Zoey saw Skarmory's huge dick. "Yes. Yes, I am." Rebecca replied. "But anyawy, use Brave Bird, Skarmory!" "Flare Blitz again, Emboar!" The Skarmory tucked his head and charged at Emboar. The Emboar collapsed and finally fainted.

"You did good, Emboar." Zoey said. She put Emboar inside his ball and released Luxray. The Luxray Intimidated Skarmory with a sharp glare. "Swords Dance!" "Wild Charge!" The Luxray charged at the Steel-type with an electric tackle, knocking him down. The Skarmory recovered and used Swords Dance to boost his power. "Go with Brave Bird!" "Wild Charge again!"

Again, the Luxray charged at Skarmory. The Skarmory fainted. "Go, Magnezone!" Rebecca released a level 100 Magnezone holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Skarmory inside his ball. "Superpower, Luxray!" "Hidden Power, Magnezone!" The Magnezone smacked Luxray with Hidden Power. The Luxray fainted. "Ugh... go, Haxorus!" Zoey released Haxorus and put the fainted Luxray inside her ball.

"Earthquake!" "Hidden Power again, Magnezone!" The Magnezone smacks Haxorus with Hidden Power. It didn't do a lot of damage, however. The Haxorus stomped to ground, creating an Earthquake to damage Magnezone. The Magnezone fainted. "Damn Mold Breaker..." Rebecca cursed again. She released a level 100 Bisharp holding an Air Ballon and put Magnezone inside its ball. "Sucker Punch, Bisharp!" "Brick Break!"

The Bisharp lays a quick Sucker Punch on Haxorus' cheek, knocking it on the ground. The Haxorus fainted. "Go, Blastoise!" Zoey released Blastoise and put her fainted Haxorus inside her ball. "Swords Dance, Bisharp!" "Rip that Bisharp to shreds with Focus Blast, Blastoise!" The Blastoise unleashes power on Bisharp, knocking it towards a wall. The Bisharp fainted.

"Fuck... go, Cobalion!" Rebecca put her faitned Bisharp inside her ball and released her last Pokémon, Cobalion. "Swords Dance!" "Focus Blast again!" The Cobalion boosts its power with Swords Dance while dodging an incoming Focus Blast. "Damn... Focus Blast again!" "Close Combat! The Cobalion rush towards Blastoise and assaulted him with repeated headbutts. The Blastoise fainted. Cobalion gave Zoey a sudden glare, wanting her to release another Pokémon.

"You want more? Ok then. "Go, Typhlosion!" Zoey released Typhlosion and put Blastoise inside his ball. "Eruption!" "Close Combat!" The Cobalion rush towards the Fire starter and assaulted him with repeated headbutts. The Typhlosion fainted. "Not again..." Zoey said. She put the Fire starter inside his ball and released her last Pokémon, Arceus. "Earthquake!" "Use Close Combat one more time!"

The Arceus unleashes an Earthquake after stomping the ground, knocking the Steel-type legendary on the ground. The Cobalion fainted, giving Rebecca a heavy surprise. "Wow, man... just wow..." Rebecca said. "Man, that Cobalion's freaking tough... thank god I knocked it out." Zoey said. She and Rebecca put their Pokémon inside their pokeballs. "Congrats, Zoey. Good luck in the next room." Rebecca said with a smile. "Thank. I'll see you later." Zoey said.

Zoey and Dawn headed to the next room. But then, Rebecca grabbed Dawn's hand from behind. "Wait, Dawn." Rebecca said. Dawn turned around and so did Zoey. "What is it, Rebecca?" Dawn asked. Rebecca gave Dawn a kiss on the lips. Both blushed again. "Come back here and battle me if you can." Rebecca said. "I will." Dawn said. Rebecca slapped Dawn's ass. Dawn sexually retaliated with a slap on Rebecca's ass. Dawn and Zoey turned around and continue to the next room while Rebecca stared at Dawn's nice ass.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I gotta revive my Pokémon before we move on." Zoey said as she went inside her purse and use the Max Revives to revive her Pokémon. "Now let's move on." the red-haired slut added. Dawn and Zoey went closer to the third Elite Four member, a woman. The woman smiled and so did Zoey and Dawn.

"I'm Jeannette, an XQ agent." Jeannette introduce herself to Zoey and Dawn. Her appearance is waist-length dark brown hair, green t-shirt looking like Hollie's but lacking the A and with a 125 under the gold X, very small skirt (exactly halfway between Dawn's and Summer's in length), hot pink thong, and black ballet flats with platinum legwarmers. "I'm Zoey and this is Dawn. I'm here to battle you." Zoey said.

"Ok. Let's do this." Jeannette said. The Elite Four member released a level 100 Ferrothorn and Zoey released Typhlosion. "Hey, Dawn. Wanna see something Anise taught me?" Zoey asked. Sure, Zoey." Dawn replied. "Ok. Use OverBurnEruptor, Typhlosion!" "Using a combination, eh? Maybe I should try a combination as well. Use CurseBall, Ferrothorn!"

The Typhlosion unleashes Overheat, Blast Burn, and then Eruption on Ferrothorn, scorching her. The Ferrothorn fainted. "Go, Blastiose!" The Elite Four member released a level 100 Blastoise and put the fainted Grass/Steel-type inside her pokeball. "I got a Blastoise of my own." Zoey said as she and Dawn looked at Blastoise's huge dick. "You do? That's great. Anyway, use PulseSurfCannon while that Typhlosion recharges!"

While the Typhlosion recharges, Blastoise unleashes Water Pulse first, then Surf, and finally, Hydro Cannon, all hitting Typhlosion. The Typhlosion fainted. "Go, Luxray!" Zoey released Luxray and put the fainted Typhlosion inside the pokeball. The Luxray intimidated Blastoise with a sharp glare. "Go with ThunderCharge!" The Luxray zapped the recharging Blastoise with Thunderbolt and then charged it with an electric tackle. The Blastoise fainted.

"Let's do this, Eelektross!" Jeannette released a level 100 Eelektross and put Blastoise inside his ball. "Use Coil, Eelektross!" "Nice job, Luxray. It's time to get inside your ball." Zoey said. She put the Luxray back inside her ball and released Haxorus. The Eelektross used Coil. "Go with Earthquake, Haxorus!" "Rest, Eelektross!" The Haxorus stomped the ground, creating an Earthquake to cancel Eelektross's ability, Levitate, while damaging it.

The Eelektross fainted. "Get 'em, Hydreigon!" The Elite Four member released a level 125 shiny Hydreigon and put the fainted Electric-type Pokémon inside her ball. "Draco Meteor!" "Good, Haxorus. Go, Arceus!" Zoey put the Dragon-type inside the pokeball and released Arceus. The shiny Dragon-type struck the alpha Pokémon with Draco Meteor after summoning a dangerous looking meteor. It dealt good damage. "Go with Draco Meteor again!" "BrickBeam!" The Arceus spits a beam of ice at Hydreigon and then smack it with Brick Break. The Hydreigon collapsed and fainted.

"Oh, hell... go, Emboar!" Jeannette released a level 100 Emboar holding a Quick Claw and put the fainted psuedo-legendary Pokémon inside her ball. "Earthquake that Emboar, Arceus!" "OverBlastCrash, Emboar!" The Emboar quickly spits out a dangerous looking fire at Arceus and then uses Fire Blast and Heat Crash one at a time. The mighty Arceus fainted. "Let's do this again, Haxorus!" Zoey released Haxorus out of battle again and put Arceus inside its ball.

"Earthquake!" "Superpower!" The Haxorus smashed the Fire-type with Earthquake after stomping the ground. The Emboar fainted. "Go, Metagross!" Jeannette released her last Pokémon, a level 100 Metagross in battle. "Magnet Rise!" "You did enough, Haxorus." Zoey put Haxorus inside pokeball for the second time and released Emboar while the Metagross uses Magnet Rise. "Earthquake!" "Flamethrower!"

The Metagross stomped the ground and unleash an Earthquake. The Emboar was able to stand of his feet with a pint of energy left. He retaliated with Flamethrower, scorching the computer Pokémon. The Metagross fainted. "You won, Zoey. Congrats." Jeanette said. "Damn, what a crazy battle that was." Dawn said. "I agree, but hey, at least I won." Zoey said. She and Jeanette put their Pokémon inside their Pokémon.

"I'll battle you myself after Zoey finishes with the remaining trainers." Dawn said. "Can't wait. You look like a powerful trainer, in my opinion." Jeannette said. "I am powerful, but I've struggled lately after my winning streak got snapped." Dawn said. The sluts headed to the fourth room while Jeanette stared at both their asses.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Nice. Another female Elite Four member." Dawn said as she and Zoey went closer to the female standing in the middle of her room. "I'm Dawn and this is Zoey. She want to battle you." Dawn said. "I's love to battle her now. I'm Taylor Johnson." Taylor said. She has black hair reaching her waist and the same outfit as Hollie (with a 91 where Hollie's 109 is and no letter near the golden X), but different heels (purple 5.5 inch heeled pumps with a 1 inch platform).

"Let me heal my Pokémon first before we do this." Zoey said. She healed her Pokémon with Max Revives. "Now let's do this." Zoey said. Dawn moved to the other side of the wall while Zoey and Taylor moved 15-inches away from each other. Then, Zoey released Typhlosion and Taylor released a level 96 shiny Electivire holding a Choice Scarf. "Eruption!" "Smack that Typhlosion with Wild Charge, Electivire!"

The Electivire rush to his opponent and tackled him. The Typhlosion fainted while Electivire suffered recoil damage. "Ok then... go get 'em, Haxorus!" Zoey released Haxorus in battle and put Typhlosion back inside his ball. "Earthquake!" "Try to hit his weak point with Wild Charge!" The Electivire charged at Haxorus with another electric tackle, which didn't do much to the Dragon-type. Then, the Haxorus retaliated with Earthquake after stomping the ground, sending Electivire towards his trainer.

"It's nice to see a Pokemon's big dick wiggle like that." Dawn said. "I agree, Dawn." Zoey said. The Electivire fainted. "Go, Ampharos!" Taylor released a level 85 Ampharos floating with an Air Balloon and put the fainted Electivire back inside his pokeball. "Dual Chop, Haxorus!" "HIdden Power!" The Haxorus jumped a bit and chopped Ampharos twice with his hands, leading a paralysis effect.

After the grounded Ampharos took damage, she retaliated with Hidden Power (Ice), giving Haxorus decent damage. "Earthquake that Ampharos!" "Use Hidden Power again!" The Ampharos used Hidden Power again, finally knocking Haxorus on the floor. The Haxorus fainted. "Ugh... faint it, Blastoise!" Zoey released Blastoise and put Haxuros back inside his ball. "Hydro Cannon!" "Discharge that Blastoise, Ampharos!"

The Blastoise unleashes a cannon of water out of his mouth, giving the Electric-type tons of damage. The Ampharos fainted. Taylor released a level 74 Raichu and put the Ampharos inside her ball. "Nasty Plot, Raichu!" The Raichu used Nasty Plot to boost her Special Attack while the Blastoise recharges. "Hydro Cannon again!" "Go with Endure!" The Raichu braces herself and the Blastoise launches another cannon of water out of his mouth at Raichu.

"Damn it..." Zoey cursed. "Good, now use Thunderbolt!" The Raichu zapped Blastoise with Thunderbolt, knocking him on the ground. The Blastoise fainted. "Go, Arceus!" Zoey yelled as loud as she can while releasing Arceus. After that, she put Blastoise inside his ball. "Thunderbolt again!" "Smack that Raichu with Earthquake!" The Arceus smacked Raichu with Earthquake after stomping the ground. The Raichu fainted.

"Ugh... now I gotta deal with Arceus..." Taylor groaned. She released a level 134 shiny Raikou and put the fainted Raichu inside her ball. "Zap Cannon, Thundraxia!" "Earthquake again, Arceus!" The Arceus, again, shook the ground, damaging Raikou. The shiny Raikou retaliated with a cannon ball made of electricity. It barely hit Arceus, also leaving it paralyzed.

"T-bolt it, Raikou!" "Ugh... use Earthquake one more time!" The Raikou zapped the alpha Pokémon with Thunderbolt, knocking it down. The mighty Arceus fainted. "Faint it, Emboar!" the red-haired slut released Emboar in battle. "Overheat!" "T-bolt again!" The Raikou zapped Emboar, leaving the starter with a pint of energy left. The Emboar retaliated with a quick blast of fire, scorching Raikou. The Raikou fainted.

"Damn... I wasn't expecting that..." Taylor said. She put the legendary Pokémon inside its ball and released a level 91 Zekrom. "Superpower!" "Bolt Strike, Sparkross!" The Emboar quickly stores power and charged at Zekrom first thanks to his item, a Quick Claw. The Zekrom fainted. "...You can do this, Zendrixia." Taylor released her last Pokémon, a level 80 Zebstrika, and put her fifth Pokémon back inside his ball.

"Superpower again, Emboar!" "Return!" The Zebstrika rush her way towards the Fire-type and smacked him hard. "The Emboar fainted. "Let's finish this, Luxray!" Zoey quickly released Luxray and put the fainted Emboar inside his ball. "Superpower, Luxray!" "Return again, Zendrixia!" The Zebstrika smacked Luxray with the same move she used before. Then, the Luxray retaliated with Superpower. The Zebstrika fainted.

"Oh, Zendrixia. You tried your best." Taylor said. She, along with Zoey, put their Pokémon back inside their balls while Dawn went closer to her friend. "Congrats, Zoey. You fought hard." Taylor said. "I should say the same, Taylor." Zoey said. "Good luck beating the Champion. He's a tough cookie." Taylor said. "Tough or not, I'll beat him as long as Arceus is still in battle." Zoey said. She and Dawn move on to the next room.

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dawn and Zoey went closer to the Champion, a male, while Zoey revived her fainted Pokémon. "Hi, ladies. So nice to see slutty looking girls like you two." the Champion. "Hi, there, handsome. What's your name?" Zoey asked. "I'm Marvin," Marvin replied. "What about you two?" he asked. "I'm Zoey, the challenger, and this is Dawn, my friend." Zoey replied. "Anyway, let's let my battle over with, so Dawn can challenge the Elite Four and you." Zoey added. "Ok, then. Let's do this." Marvin said.

"Wait." Dawn stopped the two from doing anything. She looked at Zoey. "Aren't you gonna do your combination moves this time?" Dawn asked. "Eh, I don't feel like doing it now. I'll do it later if I can." Zoey replied. Zoey and Dawn moved inches away from Marvin. Then, Zoey released Haxorus and Marvin released a shiny level 100 Hydreigon. "Outrage, Haxorus!" "Crush that Haxorus with Draco Meteor!"

The Haxorus gives Hydreigon a fast, yet crushing headbutt. The Hydreigon collapsed and fainted. "Try to face this!" Marvin yelled as he released a level 100 Forretress holding a Choice Band. Then, he put Hydreigon back inside her ball. "Gyro Ball, Forretress!" The Haxorus smacked Foretress hard, leaving him confused after the assault. Then, the Forretress retaliated with Gyro Ball. "Earthquake!" "Gyro Ball again!"

The Haxorus attempted to use Earthquake, but self-inflicted himself to due the confusion he suffered. The Forretress then strike Haxorus with Gyro Ball. The Haxorus fainted. "Go, Blastoise!" Zoey released Blastoise out of his ball and put the fainted Haxorus back inside his ball. "Surf!" "Gyro Ball again!" The Blastoise washes his foe with Surf. The Forretress fainted. "Get 'em, Tangrowth!" Marvin released a level 100 Tangrowth holding an Occa Berry and put the fainted Forretress inside her ball.

"Surf again!" "Whip that Blastoise with Power Whip!" The Blastoise unleashes Surf, which didn't do much to Tangrowth. After washed, the vine Pokémon retaliated hard with Power Whip. The Blastoise fainted. "Faint it, Typhlosion!" Zoey released her Typhlosion and put the fainted Blastoise inside his ball. "Eruption!" "Earthquake!" The Typhlosion unleashes Eruption on Tangrowth while the Tangrowth ate her Occa Berry. Despite eating the berry to take less damage, the Tangrowth fainted.

"Well, that obviously wasn't gonna work anyway..." Marvin said. He put the fainted Tangrowth inside her ball and released a level 100 Suicune holding Leftovers. "Damn... Eruption again, Typhlosion!" "Calm Mind, Suicune!" The Typhlosion unleashes Eruption, which didn't do much on the defensive Pokemon. The Suicune used Calm Mind. "Good, Suicune. Now go with Surf!" "Eruption!"

Again, the Typhlosion spouted tons of fire at Suicune. Then, the Suicune retaliated with Surf, washing the Typhlosion out of his misery. "Go, Luxray!" Zoey released Luxray and put the fainted volcano back inside his ball. The Luxray Intimidate Suicune with a deadly glare, which didn't matter for Suicune anyway. "Wild Charge!" "Rest, Suicune!" The Luxray charged at the legendary foe with Wild Charge. The Suicune fainted.

"Obvious critical hit is obvious..." Marvin said. He put the fainted Suicine back inside his ball and released a level 100 Moltres. "Wild Charge again!" "Fire Blast, Moltres!" The Moltres spits out fire at the electric Pokémon. The Luxray fainted. "Damn... Luxray wasn't fast enough to charge that Moltres..." Zoey said. She put the fainted Luxray inside her ball and released Arceus.

"Ice Beam!" "Fire Blast again!" The Arceus spews out a beam of ice at the legendary Moltres. Then, the Moltes retaliated with Fire Blast, but missed. "Fire Blast again!" "Ice Beam again!" For the second time, the Arceus spews out a beam of ice at the Fire/Flying Pokémon. The Moltres collided on the ground and fainted.

"You can do this, Regirock!" Marvin released a level 100 Regirock holding a Custap Berry and put Moltres back inside its ball. "Jugdement!" "Stone Edge, Regirock!" The Arceus smashed the golem legendary with Judgment. Then, the Regirock retaliated with Stone Edge. The Arceus fainted after a deadly blow. "Shit, man..." Zoey groaned. She released Emboar as her last Pokémon to battle.

"KO that Regirock with Superpower!" "Use Earthquake to finish the job!" The Regirock quickly used his Custap Berry and used Earthquake. With a surprise to the Champion, the Emboar survived the deadly attack. And speaking of Emboar, the starter Pokémon retaliated with Superpower. The Regirock went on its knees and then fall flat on the ground. It fainted.

"Man, that was intense and scary at the same time." Marvin said as he put the fainted Regirock inside its pokeball. "Agreed." Zoey said. She also put her Emboar back inside his pokeball. "Since you beat me fair and square, let me show you the hall of fame room. You can join us if you want." Marvin said. "Ok." Dawn said. The three went north to the hall of fame room.

A few minutes later...

Zoey and Dawn got out of the building. "Well, that was fun. I should go. Good luck beating the Elite Four, Dawn." Zoey said. She walked away from Dawn. "I will!" Dawn said. She turned around and walk back inside the building.

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I'm back, Eliza." Dawn said as she entered inside Eliza's room. "Ah. You're here without Zoey. Well, let's do this." Eliza said. Dawn moved slightly away from the Elite Four member. Then, she released Infernape and Eliza released Tyranitar. "Close Combat, Infernape!" "Earthquake!" The Infernape rush to his opponent and assaulted him repeatedly with Close Combat. The Tyranitar fainted.

"Not bad, Dawn. Not bad." Eliza released. She put the fainted psuedo-legendary back inside his ball and released Archeops. "Mach Punch, Infernape!" "Smash that Infernape with Acrobatics!" The Infernape gave the prehistoric Pokémon a swift punch. Then, the Archeops retaliated with Acrobatics while activating her Flying Gem. The Infernape fainted. "Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn released Rhyperior and put the fainted Infernape inside his ball.

"Rock Polish!" "Earthquake, Archeops!" The Archeops unleashes an Earthquake, which didn't do much to the Rock/Ground-type. After getting it, the Rhyperior used Rock Polish. "Good. Now go with Rock Polish again!" "Earthquake!" Again, the Archeops unleashes an Earthquake on Rhyperior. Then, the rhino used Rock Polish for the second time. "Now smack her with Stone Edge!" "Earthquake again, Archeops!"

The Rhyperior released several stones off the ground and all of them hit Archeops. The prehistoric Pokémon collided on the ground and fainted. "I know how to handle this." Eliza said. She released Omastar and put the fainted prehistoric Pokémon back inside her ball. "Surf, Omastar!" "Shake the ground with Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Rhyperior shook the ground with Earthquake, leading Omastar to activate her Focus Sash. The Omastar recovered and use Surf to wash the dangerous Rhyperior away. The Rhyperior fainted.

"Go, Gliscor!" Dawn released her Gliscor in battle and put Rhyperior back inside his ball. "Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Surf, Omastar!" The Gliscor smacked his opponent with Earthquake after unleashing it. The Omastar fainted. "Get 'em, Aerodactyl!" Eliza released Aerodactyl and put Omastar back inside her ball. "Ice Fang!" "Stone Edge, Gliscor!" The Aerodactyl rush to his opponent and bit him with his Ice Fang.

The Gliscor fell on the ground after taking a dangerous bite. He managed to flap his wings, albeit barely. Then, he shook the ground and released several stones, hitting Aerodactyl with it. The Aerodactyl survived the hit, but he has little energy left. "Use Ice Fang, Gliscor!" "Go with Ice Fang, Aerodactyl!" The Aerodactyl hurried and used Ice Fang again. The Gliscor fainted after he fell on the ground.

"That's it. It's time to get serious." Dawn said. She released Empoleon and put the fainted Gliscor back inside his ball. "Earthquake that Empoleon, Aerodactyl!" "Faint that Aerodactyl with Aqua Jet!" The Empoleon attacked Aerodactyl in a quick fashion, making him fall on the ground. The Aerodactyl fainted. "Go, Armaldo!" Eliza released Armaldo and put the fainted Aerodactyl inside his ball.

"Earthquake!" "Wash that Armaldo away with Hydro Pump!" The Empoleon sprays a ton of water at his opponent. The Armaldo fainted after taking too much damage. "You can do this, Aggron!" Eliza released Aggron, her last Pokémon in battle. Then, she put the fainted Armaldo inside her ball. "Rock Polish!" "Hydro Pump!" The Empoleon used Hydro Pump, but his attack missed, due to Aggron dodging it. Speaking of the Aggron, he used Rock Polish.

"Nice. Now use Earthquake to demolish that Empoleon!" "Try to hit it with Hydro Pump!" The Aggron unleashes the ground and used Earthquake. The Empoleon fainted. "I'm gonna stop this. Go, Arceus!" Dawn released Arceus and put the ainted Empoleon back inside her ball. "Judgement, Arceus!" "Smash that alpha Pokémon with Head Smash!" The Arceus attack Aggron with its move first, giving Eliza a big shocking surprise. The Aggron fainted.

"Damn... It thought Aggron would outspeed most of his opponents after a single Rock Polish, but oh well. A loss is a loss." Eliza said. She and Dawn put their Pokémon back inside their balls. "Great battle we had there, huh?" Dawn said. "It was, but we would've kept going if not for your Arceus outspeeding my Aggron." Eliza said. "But anyway, you wanna take a break in here before we move on?" Eliza asked. She moved closer to Dawn and hold her back with her arm.

"Sounds good, Eliza." Dawn replied. "Good. Because..." Eliza moved her hand down to Dawn's ass and squeezed it. "...we can have fun as long as we want." Eliza finished her sentence. "I'm all for fun, baby. Just you, me, and one of your male Pokémon." Dawn said. "That sounds even better. But first, let's make out together." Eliza said. Eliza and Dawn kissed each other on the lips. Dawn moved her right hand closer to Eliza's nice ass and squeezed it.

Minutes later...

Dawn and Eliza finally broke their hot kiss. "Oh, such a splendid kiss we had, Dawn." Eliza said. "I strongly agree,, my beauty." Dawn said. The two got off each other's bodies. Then, the two removed everything off them. Well, except for Dawn's heels of course. "Why aren't you removing your heels, Dawn?" Eliza asked. "A girl named Summer made the challenge for me and said that in order for me to beat it, I must complete the Kanto region without removing my shoes." Dawn replied. "Ah. I see." Eliza said.

Minutes later...

Dawn and Eliza licked the Tyranitar's massive dick while Tyranitar fingered their wet pussies. Eliza stopped licking Tyranitar's dick. "I think that's enough for me." Eliza said. Dawn also stopped licking the dual-type Pokemon's dick. "Yeah, I think I had enough myself." Dawn said. Dawn and Eliza hop of the large Tyranitar. Then, the two put their stuff back on. "It was fun having sex with you, Dawn. I hope we can do it again in the future." Eliza said. "We will, Eliza." Dawn said. She gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek. Then, she headed to the second room while Eliza waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Hi, baby. I'm here to battle you." Dawn said after she reached closer to Rebecca. "I knew you would, sweetie. Let's do this." Rebecca said. Dawn stepped inches away from Rebecca. Then, she released Infernape and Rebecca released Skarmory. "Flare Blitz that Skarmory, Infernape!" "Brave Bird!" The Infernape charged at the Steel-type with a fiery tackle. The Skarmory survived the dangerous move, but was left with a burn.

The Skarmory retaliated with a deadly charge, giving his opponent decent damage. The Skarmory then fainted. "If not for that burn, your Infernape would also faint with my Skarmory." Rebecca said. "You're right about that, Rebecca." Dawn said. Rebecca released Bisharp and put the fainted Skarmory inside her ball. "Mach Punch, Infernape!" "Brick Break!" The Infernape gives the Steel-type a quick punch. Then, the Bisharp retaliated with Brick Break. The Infernape fainted.

"Damn. I thought you would go with Sucker Punch. You folded my stragety pretty good." Dawn said. "I did, huh?" Rebecca said. "But anyway, show me you next Pokémon." she added. "Ok, sexy." Dawn said. She released Gliscor and put the fainted Infernape inside her ball. "Ah... a Gliscor. Use Sucker Punch, Gliscor!" "Earthquake, Gliscor!" The Bisharp gives her opponent a quick Sucker Punch. Then, the vampire Pokémon retaliated with Earthquake. The Bisharp fainted.

"Go, Magnezone!" Rebecca released Magnezone holding the same item when it faced Zoey's Luxray and Haxorus. "Earthquake again, Gliscor!" "Flash Cannon!" The Magnezone spits out a flashing cannon ball at Gliscor. The Gliscor fainted. "Do your best, Empoleon!" Dawn released Empoleon and put the fainted Gliscor inside her ball. "Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" "Flash Cannon again!" The Magnezone spits out another flashing cannon ball at its opponent. It didn't do much. The Empoleon retaliated hard with a chunk of water hitting Magnezone. The Magnezoen survived, thanks for its ability, Sturdy.

"God, I hate that ability so much... anyway, use Aqua Jet again. "Well, I guess that's that, but I'll go with the flow anyway. Use Flash Cannon, Magnezone!" The penguin Pokémon strikes the Steel-type with quick speed. The Magnezone fainted. "Go, Ferrothorn!" Rebecca released Ferrothorn and put the fainted Magnezone inside its ball. "Whip that Empoleon with Power Whip!" "Ah, hell... Try to freeze her with Ice Beam, Empoleon!"

The Empoleon spews out a beam of ice at Ferrothorn, which didn't do much damage. Then, the Ferrothorn retaliated with a hard-hitting whip. The Empoleon fainted. "Oh my..." Dawn said. She released Rhyperior and put the fainted Empoleon inside his ball. "Earthquake!" "Power Whip again!" The Rhyperior stomped the ground with his hard foot and unleashed an Earthquake. The Ferrothorn took a big hit from the Ground-type move. Then, she fainted.

"You can do this, Aggron!" Rebecca released Aggron and put the fainted Ferrothorn inside her ball. "Earthquake!" the sexy trainers yelled in unison. The Aggron unleashes her Earthquake first, which dealt a fairly decent amount of damage. Then, the Rhyperior retaliated with his own Earthquake. The Aggron fainted.

"Let's dominate this, Cobalion!" Rebecca released her Cobalion holding an Air Balloon. "Now I gotta deal with that thing just like Zoey did. Anyway, use Stone Edge to pop that balloon!" "Swords Dance, Cobalion!" The musketeer Pokémon boosts its attack with Swords Dance. Then, the Rhyperior smacked Cobalion with Stone Edge after shaking the ground. "Good. Now faint it with Earthqauke!" "Close Combat that Rhyperior to death!"

The Cobalion rush to the rhino assaulted it repeatedly with headbutt. The Rhyperior fainted after taking a deadly assault. "Ugh... go, Leafeon!" Dawn released Leafeon in battle and put Rhyperior back inside his ball. "Leaf Blade!" "Close Combat again!" The Cobalion rush to his opponent in a quick fashion and assaulted him with the same move. The Leafeon fainted.

"You can do this, Arceus!" Dawn released Arceus and put the fainted Leafeon inside his ball. She thought about using Pachirisu as her last Pokémon, but she quickly changed her mind. "Earthquake that Cobalion!" "Use Close Combat one more time!" The Arceus stomped the ground and damaged Cobalion with Earthquake. The tough musketeer Pokémon fainted.

"Imagine if my Arceus was slower than your Cobalion? I would cry." Dawn said. "It could have, but whatever. At least we had a good battle." Rebecca said. "Yeah, it was great." Dawn said. Both trainers put their legendary Pokémon back inside their pokeballs. Then, Rebecca waltz closer to Dawn. "Let's make out, shall we?" Rebecca suggested. "I'm with you, baby." Dawn said. The two embraced a kiss on the lips. Then, Rebecca reach her hands closer to Dawn's ass and squeezed it. Dawn moved her hands inside Rebecca's bikini and squeezed her ass.

Five minutes later...

Dawn and Rebecca broke their kiss. "How about we have fun with one of your male Pokémon?" Dawn suggested. "I love your suggestion, Dawn." Rebecca said. Rebecca went inside her purse and grabbed two items, a Max Revive and a pokeball. She used the Max Revive inside the pokeball. Then, she released a healthy Skarmory. "Let me see if you can give my Skarmory a good blowjob." Rebecca said. "I can give it to it good, Rebecca." Dawn said as she went closer to Rebecca and the Skarmory.

The blunette put her mouth in Skarmory's dick. Then, she sucked it. Rebecca touched the top part of Dawn's head and the chin and slightly move her head back and forth. "Wait until he fills you with his hot, steamy cum, baby." Rebecca said. A few minutes later, the Skarmory came. Rebecca slowly pull Dawn away from the Skarmory's dick. "Let me share that cum with you, baby." Rebecca said. Rebecca embraced another kiss with Dawn. Together, they shared Skarmory's hot sperm.

Minutes later...

"Ah... ah... ah... ah..." Dawn and Rebecca moan together while scissoring each other's pussies. They finally stopped, meaning they came together. They panted until they stopped. The Skarmory licked the girls' juices off the floor. Then, he licked it off the girls' bodies. "Oh, that tickles, Skarmory." Dawn glggled. "Agreed." Rebecca also giggled. After licking mostof it off the girls' the Skarmory moved back a little. The girls got up and gave each other a hug. Then, they let go. "I'll see you soon, Rebecca." Dawn said. "The same goes to you, Dawn." Rebecca said. Dawn gave the Skarmory a kiss on his metal cheek. Then, she grabbed her purse, put it on her shoulder, and walked away.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"It's nice to see you back, Dawn." Jeannette said after Dawn move closer to her. "It's nice to see you too, Jeannette. Let's battle." Dawn said. "Before we battle, I want to say this. You look exactly like Jet's cousin. Also, you two shared the same name." Jeannette remarked. "You mean Dawn Brayzii? Yeah, I had an encounter with her and Jet's sister, Hollie, but I didn't battle either of them. Instead, we got in a situation with two Team Rocket members, but Hollie took care of that by beating one of them an a heated Pokémon battle and kicking the other's ass, using her true speed." Dawn said.

"So you met her and Hollie, huh? That's nice." Jeannette said. "By the way, how did you and the other Dawn react when the two of you learn that you have the same name?" she asked. "We didn't react. Instead, we acted normal. That's all." Dawn replied. "I see. Anyway, let's battle. I want you to reveal your true strength to me." Jeannette said. "I will, Jeannette." Dawn said.

Dawn moved inches away from Jeannette and releases her Infernape. Also, Jeannette release her Blastoise. "Close Combat, Infernape!" "Wash that Infernape with Surf, Blastoise!" The Infernape rush to his opponent and assaulted him repeatedly with punches. Then, the Blastoise washed his opponent with Surf, knocking Infernape out. "Go, Leafeon!" Dawn released Leafeon and put Infernape back in his pokeball.

"Slash Blastoise with Leaf Blade!" "Soften him with Ice Beam, Blastoise!" The Leafeon slashed the starter Pokémon hard with Leaf Blade. The Blastoise fainted. "Let's go, Ferrothorn!" Jeannette released Ferrothorn and put the fainted Blastoise back in his pokeball. "Swords Dance, Leafeon!" "Hit him with Gyro Ball!" The Leafeon boosts his Attack with Swords Dance. Then, the Ferrothorn attacked her opponent with Gyro Ball.

"Good. Now faint him with another Gyro Ball!" "Make sure you hit her weak spot with Return!" The Leafeon gives Ferrothorn a hard tackle. The Ferrothorn then retaliated with another Gyro Ball, knocking Leafeon out. "Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn released Rhyperior in battle and put the fainted Leafeon back in his pokeball. "Whip that Rhyperior with Power Whip!" "Earthquake, Rhyperior!"

The Rhyperior stomped his heavy foot and shook the ground, damaging Ferrothorn. The Ferrothorn fainted. "Go, Hydreigon!" Jeannette released Hydreigon and put Ferrothorn back in her pokeball. "Annilinate him with Surf, Hydreigon!" "Crack her with Megahorn!" The Hydreigon attacked her foe with Surf, knocking Rhyperior out. Dawn released Empoleon and put Rhyperior back in his pokeball.

"Soften that Hydrigon with Ice Beam!" "Rip that Empoleon to shreds with Focus Blast, Hydreigon!" The Hydreigon uses Focus Blast, crashing her opponent to a wall. The Empoleon recovered and then spews a beam of ice at Hydreigon, knocking her out. "Damn... that must've been a critical hit..." Jeannette said. She released Emboar and put the fainted Hydreigon in her pokeball.

"Smoke that penquin with Fire Blast!" "Wash him with Hydro Pump!" The Emboar spits out fire at Empoleon, knocking him out. "Let's do this, Gliscor!" Dawn released Gliscor and put the fainted Empoleon in his pokeball. "Earthquake that Emboar to death, Gliscor!" "Faint him with Overheat!" The Gliscor slams his tail on the ground to create an Earthquake. The Emboar got knocked out after taking too much damage.

"Go, Eelektross!" Jeannette released Eelektross, this time, with a different moveset in battle and put Emboar back in his pokeball. "Hidden Power, Eelektross!" "Swords Dance!" The Gliscor boosts his Attack with Swords Dance. The Eelektross smacked Gliscor with Hidden Power. "Now use Stone Edge!" "Hidden Power again!" The Gliscor smacked Eelektross with Stone Edge. After taking tons of damage with a bit of energy left, the Eelektross retaliated with Hidden Power, this time, knocking Gliscor out.

"Go, Arceus!" Dawn released Arceus in battle and put the fainted Gliscor back in his pokeball. "Hidden Power!" "Stone Edge!" The Arceus smack its levitating opponent with Stone Edge, knocking her out. "Finish this battle with a win, Metagross!" Jeannette released Metagross holding a Shuca Berry and put the fainted Eelektross back in her pokeball. "Smack that Metagross with Judgment!" "Meteor Mash, Metagross!"

The Arcues used Judgment on Metagross while the Metagross eat his Shuca Berry. Then, the Metagross retaliated with Meteor Mash. "Now use Bullet Punch!" "Judgment again!" The Metagross smacks its opponent with a quick punch. Then, the Arceus hit Metagross hard with Judgment, knocking Metagross out. "Well, it looks like you beat me. Congratulations." Jeannette said. She and Dawn put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs.

Dawn smooth walk her way closer to Jeannette. " Say, Jeannette. You wanna... have some fun with me?" Dawn asked. "Like sex? Sure." Jeannette replied. "And here's a reminder before we have sex. I can be a bit rough, so be prepared." Jeannette reminded. "I can handle it, Jeannette, despite being pregnant." Dawn said. "Who impregnated you, Dawn?" Jeannette asked. "A handsome guy named Riley. After I threw up several times, I found out that I was pregnant and Jet used his scout to see who impregnated me, and it was Riley. Also, I carry twins." Dawn replied.

"I see. Oh, and did you battle Jet yet?" Jeannette asked. "I did, and I beat him. Also, I beat Rochelle. I battled Anise too, but lost against her." Dawn replied. "Let me guess, she used her super-strong Arceus to win the battle, right?" Jeannette assumed, even though she's right. "She did. Also, she ended my undefeated streak right there. Had I won against her, I'd still be undefeated." Dawn said.

"Well, you know what they say, anybody can beat anybody." Jeannette said. "You're right about that, Jeanette. Anyway, let's have fun, shall we?" Dawn said. "Sure, babe." Jeannette said. "Wait, Dawn. You wanna give my Emboar and Blastoise a try before we have sex?" Jeannette asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "Ok then." Jeannette said. She revived her starter Pokémon with her Max Revives. Then, she released them.

"Fuck Dawn, guys." Jeannette ordered. The Pokémon nod their heads. "Lay down for me, Blastoise." Dawn said. The Blastoise laid down for the slut. Dawn climbed atop the Blastoise. Jeannette then insert her Blastoise's dick in Dawn's pussy. "Take the other hole, Emboar." Dawn said. The Emboar move himself closer to Dawn and insert his dick in her asshole, making her gasp.

"Now fuck me." Dawn said. The Pokémon fucked Dawn. Jeanette went under her thong and masturbated, while Dawn moaned. Both Pokémon now fucked Dawn simultaneously, making her moan louder. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes." Dawn moaned and moaned. A few minutes later, the Emboar quickly got off Dawn's bleeding asshole. Then, went move closer to the moaning slut's face and shoots his sperm on her hair. Then seconds later, the Blastoise and Dawn came together.

"Holy... shit... man..." Dawn said as she and Blastoise panted. Then, they stop. Dawn slowly got off Blastoise and Jeannette stopped masturbating. "Good job, guys." Jeannette said. She put her Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Then, she move closer to Dawn and touch her ass. Then, she rubbed Dawn's bleeding pussy with her other hand. "Let's share a kiss, shall we?" Jeannete said. Jeannette and Dawn shared a kiss on the lips.

Minutes later...

The two scissored together. Dawn was laying atop of Jeannette and Jeannette was squeezing Dawn's nice ass. The two finally came. Together, they panted until they stopped. "Fuck, that was fun ramming your pussy with mine." Dawn said. "Agreed." Jeannette said. The two got off each other. Dawn grabbed her purse and gave Jeannette a kiss on the lips. "See you later, baby." Dawn said. "Bye, Dawn." Jeannette said. Dawn went forward to the next room.

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"You know what I'm here for right?" Dawn said after reaching towards Taylor. "Yeah, I know. A battle. Let's do this." Taylor said. Dawn moved slightly away from Taylor. Then, she released her Pachirisu in battle and Taylor released Zekrom. "Cut its health in half with Super Fang, Pachirisu!" "Earth Power!" The Pachirisu hurried and bit his opponent with Super Fang. Then, the Zekrom retaliated with Earth Power.

"Now paralyze it with Thunder!" "Use Earth Power again!" The Pachirisu zapped Zekrom with Thunder, which dealt little damage. Also, Zekrom didn't get paralyzed. And speaking of Zekrom, he smashed Pachirisu with Earth Power again, knocking him out. "Go, Infernape!" Dawn released her fiery Infernape and put the fainted Pachirisu back in his pokeball. "Earth Power, Sparkross!"

The Infernape rush to his opponent and assaulted him with punches. The Zekrom fainted. "Go, Electivire!" Taylor released Electivire in battle and put the fainted Zekrom back in its pokeball. "Earthquake!" "Close Combat again, Infernape!" The Electivire attacked first with Earthquake, thanks to the Choice Scarf he's holding. The Infernape fainted. "Let's do this shit, Rhyperior!" Dawn released Rhyperior and put the fainted Infernape back in his pokeball.

"Earthquake again, Electivire!" Smash that Electivire with your own Earthquake!" The Electivire sets off an Earthquake after stomping his feet. After dealing a decent amount of damage, the Rhyperior stomped hard on the hard, unleashing his own Earthquake. The Electivire fainted after taking tons of damage. "Go, Ampharos!" Taylor released Ampharos in battle and put the fainted Electivire back in his pokeball.

"Uh... freaking Air Balloon... use Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" "Shred him with Focus Blast, Ampharos!" The Ampharos unleashesh her mental power at Rhyperior, knocking him out. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn released Gliscor and put the fainted Rhyperior back in his pokeball. "Swords Dance, Gliscor!" "Wipe him with Hidden Power, Ampharos!" The Gliscor boosts his Attack with Swords Dance and the Ampharos smacked Gliscor with Hidden Power.

"Now hit her with Stone Edge!" "Use Hidden Power again to knock him out!" The Gliscor barely hit Ampharos with Stone Edge, knocking her out. Taylor put Ampharos back in her pokeball and released Zebstrika. "Hidden Power, Zendrixia!" "Faint her with Earthquake!" The Zebstrika smacked her opponent, knocking him out. "Go, Leafeon!" Dawn aggressively released Leafeon and put Gliscor back in his pokeball.

"Slice that Zebstrika with Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Faint him with Overheat!" The Zebstrika spits out a large chunk of fire at Leafeon, but missed. Then, the Leafeon sliced his foe with Leaf Blade, knocking him out. "Taylor released her Raichu in battle and put the fainted Zebstrika in her pokeball. "Blast him with Focus Blast, Raichu!" "Use Leaf Blade again, Leafeon!"

The Raichu unleashes her mental power at Leafeon, but missed. Then, the Leafeon used Leaf Blade, knocking Raichu out. "GO, THUNDRAXIA!" Taylor released Raikou as her last Pokémon to use in battle. She then put Raichu back in her pokeball. "Zap Cannon that Leafeon!" "Try to hit its weak spot with Leaf Blade!" The Raikou launched an electric cannon ball at Leafeon, knocking him out.

"GET 'EM, ARCEUS!" Dawn released Arceus and put the fainted Leafon back in his pokeball. "Squash it with Earthquake!" "Extremespeed!" The Arceus stomped the ground with its two feet to creating an Earthquake, smashing Raikou. The Raikou fainted. "Congrats, Dawn. You shall pass." Taylor said. "Don't you wanna have sex with me first, along with your male Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"I can't, but I can give you a kiss." Taylor replied. "Ok. A kiss won't hurt anyway, so yeah." Dawn said. She and Taylor put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Then, the two move closer to one another and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Seconds later, they broke their kiss. "Good luck beating the Champion, Dawn." Taylor said. "I will, Taylor. And by the way, Jet told me about his ice star power suit." Dawn said. "He did? Well, take a look at my WaveStorm model." Taylor unveils her model. "The reason why I keep it is that I always use Electric-types." Taylor added. "It looks nice." Dawn said. "Of course it does." Taylor said. "Oh, and like I said before, good luck." Taylor added. She gave Dawn a kiss on the lips. Then, Dawn headed north to the next room.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

As she was walking closer to the Champion, Marvin, Dawn revived her fainted Pokémon. "Ah. You manage to past all four of the Elite Four beauties, but you won't past me. Let's battle." Marvin said. "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment to battle you." Dawn said.

The blue-haired slut move inches away from Marvin. Then, she release her Infernape in battle and Marvin release his Forretress!" "Try to burn him with Flare Blitz!" "Earthquake, Forretress!" The Infernape lits himself on fire and charge his opponent, knocking her on a wall. The Forretress then jump up and slam the ground hard, creating an Earthquake. The Infernape collapsed on the ground and was unable to move.

Dawn put her fainted Infernape back in his pokeball and release Rhyperior. "Earthquake!" Both trainers shout in unison. The Rhyperior unleashes his Earthquake first with a quick stomp on the ground, knocking Forretress towards a wall. The Forretress was unable to move. "Go, Tangrowth!" Marvin release Tangrowth and put the fainted Forretress back in her pokeball. "Knock him out with Power Whip, Tangrowth!" "Shred her to pieces with Megahorn!"

The Tangrowth pulls out a large whip and whipped Rhyperior hard with it. The Rhyperior collapsed and was unable to move. "Damn... Go, Gliscor!" Dawn release her Gliscor in battle and put the fainted Rhyperior back in her pokeball. "Boost your Attack with Swords Dance, Gliscor!" Hidden Power, Tangrowth!" The Gliscor boosts his Attack with Swords Dance and Tangrowth unleashes Hidden Power on Gliscor. Surprisingly, the Gliscor didn't faint.

"How the hell... use Hidden Power again!" "Now use Acrobatics!" The Gliscor used his Flying Gem and attacked Tangrowth with his wings, knocking her out. "Go, Hydreigon!" Marvin release Hydreigon and put his fainted Tangrowth back in her pokeball. "Wash him with Surf!" "Acrobatics again, Gliscor!" The Hydreigon creates a giant wave and wash Gliscor with it, sending him on the ground. The Gliscor was unable to move.

"That's it.. It's time to clean house... Go, Arceus!" Dawn released her Arceus in battle and put the fainted Gliscor back in his pokeball. "Knock her out with Focus Blast!" "Use Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!" The Arceus unleashes its mental power at Hydreigon, knocking her on the ground. The Hydreigon was unable to move. "Damn... go, Moltres!" Marvin released Moltres and put Hydreigon back in her pokeball.

"Ancientpower!" "Scorch it with Fire Blast!" The Arceus throws five rocks at Moltres, knocking it out. "Well, that sucked... "Go, Suicune!" Marvin released Suicune and put the fainted Moltres back in its pokeball. "Judgment!" "Use Calm Mind!" The Arceus unleashes Judgment at Suicune, knocking it out. "Damn critical hit..." Marvin cursed. He put his fainted Suicune back in its pokeball and release his last Pokémon in battle, Regirock.

"Try to hit his weak spot with Earthquake!" "Go with Judgment!" The Arceus unleashes Judgment at its opponent. Then, the Regirock unleashes his own move, which was an Earthquake. "Now use it again!" "Finish it with another Judgment!" The Regirock ate its Custap Berry unleashes a quick Earthquake. After taking another Earthquake, the Arceus unleashes Judgment at Regirock, finally knocking him out.

"Damn, Dawn. Your Arceus owned four of my Pokémon badly. Huge props to you." Marvin said. Dawn blushed. "Oh, Marvin. You're making me blush." Dawn said. She and Marvin put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. "You wanna have sex with me before we move on?" Dawn asked. Marvin replied, "Sure, Dawn."

Minutes later...

Marvin banged Dawn's asshole senseless. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dawn screamed with joy. A few minutes later, Dawn finally told Marvin to stop and he did. "Now let's move on, shall we?" Dawn said. Marvin nod his head. He pulled his underwear and pants up, and zipped and buttoned his pants. He then head towards the Hall of Fame room. Dawn followed him, albeit slowly, due to Marvin fucking her asshole hard.

A few minutes later...

Both elite trainers got out of the hall of fame room. Dawn gives Marvin a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, baby." Dawn said. "You too." Marvin said. Dawn headed south to exit the room.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Now that my journey in Kanto is completed, I gotta take these freaking heels off." Dawn said. She sat on the ground and remove her left heel. She then remove her right heel. Dawn sighed with happiness. "That's better." Dawn said. She got off the ground and grab both her heels. Then, she headed her way in Kanto. Nearly an inch away from Jotho, she sees a sign saying: "Welcome to Jotho".

"I'm in Jotho already? Well, that didn't take long. I hope all the trainers are tougher than the ones in Kanto and Sinnoh." Dawn said. She continue on. Then, she stopped and saw Blaine, Lt. Surge, and Brock talking to each other. Dawn smiled and headed towards the Kanto Gym Leaders. "Hiya, guys." Dawn said, distracting the Gym Leaders. They all smiled at Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn. We were just talking about you." Brock said. "Really? That's great. Anyway, you guys now wanna fuck me, at the same time?" Dawn offered. "Yes." the Gym Leaders said in unison. They pull their money out to show it to Dawn. The slut smiled brightly. Also, she had imaginary money signs in her eyes. "I'll take them all." Dawn said as she took of money off the Gym Leader's hands and put it in her purse.

Minutes later...

Dawn moaned loudly as she got fucked by Blaine, Brock, and Lt. Surge. Dawn was laying up top of Blaine and Blaine fucked her pussy. Brock and Lt. Surge fucked her asshole at the same time. Also, the male Gym Leaders wore condoms on their dicks.

A minute later, Dawn got off them and went on her knees. The Gym Leaders then removed the condoms off their dicks and went closer to Dawn. The Gym Leaders jerk their dicks near Dawn's face. Seconds later, they all came on Dawn's beautiful face. "Thank you all. Wish me luck in Jotho." Dawn said. Dawn got up, grab both her heels, and continue on. She wiped the sperm off her face and put most of it in her mouth.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Hmm... now where am I suppose to go first?" Dawn said, not knowing where to go first. As she took a step, she saw two hot chicks, Lyra and Marina, talking to each other from far distance. "Maybe I can borrow a map from them." Dawn said. She rush her way towards Lyra and Marina. "Excuse me, guys." Dawn distracted the Jotho chicks with her words. "Do one of you have a Jotho map I can borrow?" she asked.

"Yes." Lyra replied. She went under her pocket and pulled a folded map. She gave it to Dawn. "Oh, thank you. I appreciate it." Dawn said. "No problem. And by the way, what's your name? We haven't seen you before. You're probably new here in this beautiful region." Lyra said. "I'm Dawn, and yes, I'm new here. Also, I'm a Sinnohian, which means I was born and raised in Sinnoh.

"I'm Lyra and this is Marina." Lyra introduced herself and Marina to Dawn. "Hi there." Marina said, waving at Dawn. She then stopped. "Where are you heading to?" Lyra asked. "I'm heading to the first Gym. Can you show me which town or city I'm supposed to go first to reach the first Gym?" Dawn said. She opened unfolded the map. "Here." Lyra said, pointing at Violet City. She then pointed at the other towns and cities as she now told Dawn where to go after Violet City, etc.

"And you're standing here in this area with us, which mean you gotta keep heading west to reach Violet City." Lyra pointed at the area she, Marina, and Dawn are standing in. "Again, thanks." Dawn said, smiling. "No problem. Oh, and here's a heavy reminder: don't try to have sex with Pokémon. It's illegal in Jotho, which sucks." Lyra said.

"A guy named Adrian told me about that in Sinnoh, and we both agreed that it doesn't make sense for Jotho to make pokephilia illegal." Dawn said. "Of course it doesn't make sense, Dawn. Hell, other regions allow pokephilia, but not Jotho. Half of Jotho's population move to other regions, for the sake of having sex with Pokémon and their own. Also, half the Gym Leaders in Jotho have sex with their Pokémon inside the Gyms, which is safe, and the trainers in their Gyms don't rat out on them. The Elite Four and their Champion also do it their Pokémon in their rooms." Marina said.

"The Jotho officials are lucky that they have highly rank trainers staying in their region to keep it relevant for Pokémon battles. Otherwise, it would be a different story." Lyra said. "Are you getting what we're saying Dawn?" Marina asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "Also, people have sex with Pokémon in their own house and cover their windows with blindfold. You can't blame them for that, because you're never know if someone else might peek in their windows." Lyra said.

"Don't forget about employees doing it with Pokémon at their jobs, whether they're on a break or whatever. We have two friends in Goldenrod City that always have sex with their Pokémon in a radio tower, via secret floor. One works there and the other one is a highly rank trainer, but not a Gym Leader or an Elite Four member. Also, they're lesbian lovers." Marina said.

"Well, thanks for telling me everything about Jotho and its citizens, guys. I better make my Jotho journey quick before I accidentally have sex with one of my Pokémon in public. I gotta go." Dawn said. "Good luck, Dawn. Take care." Marina said. "You guys too." Dawn said. She continue her way towards west.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

After beating the fourth trainer in Violet City's Gym, Dawn continue on. She then hear moans coming from the back of the Gym. Dawn rush her way to the back. There, she saw a moaning Roxie bouncing on Falkner's dick. Also, she saw Janine watching the sex scene. Dawn knocked on the wall, distracting the three. Roxie stopped bouncing on Falkner's dick and Janine move closer to Dawn and touched both her shoulders. "Dawn, darling. You reach your way to Falkner, a Gym Leader that loves sex very much. You can do anything to him while he's having sex with Roxie. He won't mind." Janine said.

"Actually, I'm here to get a badge from him first. I'll have sex with him later." Dawn said. Roxie and Falkner got off each other. "Ok, but I gotta warn ya, he's tough." Janine said. Falkner move closer to Dawn. "Hi there, beautiful. What's your name?" Falkner said. "Dawn," Dawn said. "Beautiful name, just like Roxie's. Let's battle, shall we?" Falkner said.

Falkner move towards his pants and grabbed six of his pokeballs out of there. He then turned around and release a level 100 (all Pokemon's level are 100 starting now) Staraptor holding a Choice Scarf and Dawn released Pachirisu. "Double-Edge, Staraptor!" "Crack him with Thunder, Pachirisu!" The Staraptor charged his opponent with a deadly tackle. The Pachirisu then retaliated with a wicked Thunder, sending Staraptor on the floor. The Staraptor was unable to move.

"Go, Honchkrow!" Falkner released Honchkrow holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Staraptor back in his pokeball. "Use another Thunder, Pachirisu!" "Faint him with Sucker Punch!" The Honchkrow attacked her opponent with a quick Sucker Punch, knocking him out.

"Go, Infernape!" Dawn released Infernape in battle and put the fainted Pachirisu back in his pokeball. "Close Combat!" "Try to hit his weak spot with Sucker Punch, Honchkrow!" The Honchkrow lays another quick Sucker Punch. The Infernape then smacks his opponent with thrown punches. After throwing the last punch, Honchkrow was unable to move. "Go, Dragonite!" Falkner released Dragonite holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Honchkrow back in her pokeball.

"Stone Edge, Infernape!" "Extremespeed!" The Dragonite charged at Infernape with a speedy tackle. The Infernape collapsed and was unable to move. "You can do this, Gliscor!" Dawn released Gliscor and put the fainted Fire-type back in his pokeball. "KO her with Dragon Dance, Gliscor!" "Dragon Dance!" The Gliscor rush to Dragonite and bit her with his icy fangs. The Dragonite then uses Dragon Dance.

"What the..." Dawn said, wondering why Dragonite didn't faint. "Outrage!" "Ice Fang again!" The Dragonite smashed his hard tail at Gliscor. The Gliscor then retaliated with another bite from his icy fangs, knocking her out. Falkner put the fainted Dragonite back in her pokeball and released Crobat holding a Choice Band. "Brave Bird, Crobat!" "Go with Stone Edge!" The Crobat charged at her opponent with a deadly tackle, knocking him out.

"Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn released Rhyperior in battle and put the fainted Gliscor back in his pokeball. "Damn. Go for his weak spot, Crobat!" "Wreck that Crobat with Stone Edge!" The Crobat charged at Rhyperior, which dealt small damage, since Crobat didn't hit his weak spot. The Rhyperior then throws five sharp stones at Crobat, knocking her on the floor. The Crobat was unable to move.

"Go, Tropius!" Falkner released a shiny Tropius holding a Life Orb and put the fainted Crobat back in her pokeball. "KO him hard with Leaf Blade!" "Stone Edge again, Rhyperior!" The shiny Pokémon slices her opponent with Leaf Blade, knocking him out. Dawn released Empoleon and put the fainted Rhyperior back in his pokeball. "Smash him with Earthquake, Tropius!" "Ice Beam!" The Empoleon spits out a beam of ice at Tropius, knocking her out.

"Go, Salamence! You're my only hope!" Falkner released Salamence holding a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Tropius back in her pokeball. "Earthquake!" "Use Ice Beam again, Empoleon!" The Salamence slams her hard tail to create an Earthquake, knocking Empoleon off his feet. The Empoleon was unable to move. "Let's end this together, Arceus!" Dawn released Arceus in put the fainted Empoleon back in his pokeball.

"Earthquake again!" "Faint her with Ancienpower!" The Salamence unleashes another Earthquake after hitting her hard tail on the ground, damaging Arceus. The move didn't deliver enough damage to the Alpha Pokémon. And speaking of the Alpha Pokémon, it retaliated by throwing rocks at Salamence, knocking her out. "Good, god. That was the toughest battle I've ever had since Janine battled me yesterday, and I loss. Congrats, Dawn. You earn yourself a badge." Falkner said.

He went under his pants to get one of his badges. He then gave it to Dawn. The Sinnohian put it in her purse. She and Falkner put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. "Now let's have sex." Dawn said. "Great idea, Dawn." Falkner said. "Finally. I need more of your cock in my pussy for christ sake." Roxie said. "I know you do, Roxie." Falkner said.

End of Chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

In Azalea's Gym, Dawn headed her way to the back of the Gym after beating the Gym's fifth trainer. There, she stopped and saw Bugsy having sex with two of his female Pokémon, Heracross and Pinsir. The Pinsir was bouncing on Bugsy's dick and Bugsy was eating Heracross out. "Are you the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked, distracting the three. The three quickly got off each other. Bugsy rush towards Dawn and went on his knees. He also grabbed Dawn's hands.

"Please don't snitch on the police. I'm begging you. I'll do anything for you." Bugsy begged. "Calm down, man. I won't snitch on you. Hell, I like having sex with Pokémon myself." Dawn said. Bugsy move his hands off Dawn's and got up. "Sorry about that, miss." Bugsy said. "It's ok." Dawn said. "Oh, and I'm the Gym Leader, Bugsy, by the way." Bugsy said. "And I'm Dawn, the challenger. Let's hurry and get our battle over with, so I can complete my Jotho quest and then leave. Every time I think about my male Pokémon in public, I want to have sex with them right away." Dawn said.

"Ah. You're just like me. I do it everyday. I wish Jotho can make pokephilia legal." Bugsy said. "I agree. I wonder why they made it illegal, though." Dawn said. "Well, I heard rumors that decades ago, a group of trainers and their Pokemon had the biggest orgy ever, and they did it everywhere, I mean everywhere, like in every city, route, and town, hence the reason pokephilia is illegal in Jotho, that is if the rumor is true." Bugsy said. "If it's true, then all I have to say is wow. Anyway, let's try to make our battle quick." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn." Bugsy said.

A few minutes later...

Dawn lopsided Bugsy in their battle after a healthy Arceus, the only Pokémon that Dawn used in battle, fainted Bugsy's final Pokémon, Vespiquen, with Ancientpower, the sixth one he used. Before that, he fainted Pinsir first, along with an all stat boost, then Heracross, Scolipede, Ninjask, and Leavanny. "Here ya go, Dawn." Bugsy said, giving Dawn his badge. "Oh, it looks so pretty." Dawn said. She put the badge in her purse. She then, along with Bugsy, put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Dawn rush closer to Bugsy and kiss him on the cheek. "See ya, hun." Dawn said. She turned around and run off.

End of Chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Ah. So that's the radio tower." Dawn said, seeing the radio tower in Goldenrod City. "Maybe I should explore it before I get to the Gym." Dawn said. She headed her way to the radio tower. But, she bumped into three boys, which includes Jet. "Hi, Jet. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Dawn said. "Same, but it's nice to see you again." Jet said. "Who are those handsome studs you're standing near, Jet?" Dawn asked.

"Why, this is my brother, Storm (in his Stewart Buckley persona), and a friend of mine, Chucky Knapton." Jet replied. They all wore identical t-shirts with the golden DX in it. Also, this time, Jet had his Mario Bros. inspired cap worn backwards, and wore a different pair of sneakers, which had the color blue." Ah, I see." Dawn said. She now notices the boys' t-shirt.

"What kind of t-shirts are you guys wearing?" Dawn asked. "We're wearing D-Generation XR shirts." Chucky replied. "I see." Dawn said. "If you see my two younger sisters, Wave and Keiko, tell them I say hi." Jet said. "What do they look like, Jet?" Dawn asked.

"Wave Brazie has long purple hair with a long spike on each side of her hair and brown eyes, along with a unique pyrokinetic power of her own, while the youngest sibling, Keiko, has black hair two inches shorter than Rochelle's, and blue eyes. Keiko is barely older than the second Dawn (Jet and his siblings' mom is the second Dawn's mom's sister, older by fifteen months), while Wave, possessing a second persona like Storm (identifiable by three horizontally-aligned orange spikes, not present as Stewart)." Jet explained.

"Thanks for identifying them to me, Jet." Dawn said. "No problem, Dawn." Jet said. "Oh, I just noticed that you look slightly different." Dawn said. "So, you noticed my different look, huh? I'm in my base form, and so are Stewart and Chucky." Jet said. "Jet's previous transformation is only the third and thirteen he has access to." Stewart said. "And Anise is two stages further ahead, but another girl is two more beyond that." Jet added.

"I see. Who's the unknown girl you mentioned for being more powerful than Anise?" Dawn asked. "A brunette named Naja Azeat, whose natural magic element affinity is the reason she specializes in the same type of Pokémon as Rochelle." Jet replied. "Ok. Anyway, I gotta move on and check the radio tower out behind you guys. See ya." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. Take care, and remember, tell my sisters I say hi." Jet said as Dawn runs off to the tower.

A few minutes later...

Dawn was riding on the secret elevator in the radio tower. After the elevator stopped, the door opened, and Dawn sees a big room along with a naked DJ Mary and a naked Karen, who were having sex with their Dark-type Pokémon. Dawn move towards the hot chicks and their Pokémon. "Can't blame you guys for having sex with Pokémon in this big room." Dawn said as she distracted the women and their Pokémon. DJ Mary and Karen got off their Pokémon and head towards Dawn.

"It's nice to see someone being on the same side with us for christ sake." DJ Mary said. "Yeah, man, we need more people on our side instead of those bitch-ass cocksuckers constantly snitching on people for having sex with Pokémon. Fuck those fucking snitches. I hope they jump off a cliff and burn in hell." Karen said.

"Well, I'm known for having sex with Pokémon. Every time I think of having sex with my Pokémon in public, I wanna do it right way, but I can't since it's the law, which makes no fucking sense." Dawn said. "You can have sex with our Pokémon in this room if you're that desperate like us when we're not here." Karen said.

"I can't. I gotta hurry and complete my Jotho quest before I go cuckoo for my Pokémon's big, juicy cocks." Dawn said. "Good luck completing your quest as fast as you can. We heard that other trainers like you got arrested during their journey after they couldn't wait longer to have sex with their Pokemon, which happened in public. Hopefully, you don't wind up like them." DJ Mary said.

"God bless those poor trainers that didn't finish their journey, all because they wanna do it with their Pokémon." Karen said. "Anyway, what's your name?" Karen asked Dawn. "I'm Dawn, a slut from Sinnoh." Dawn replied. "I'm Karen and this is Mary, an employee that works in this radio tower. We're lovers." Karen said. She gave Mary a small kiss on the cheek. Both blushed. "Nice names. Well, that's that. I gotta go. Try and stay in here as long as you guys can, ok?" Dawn said. "We will." the Jotho chicks said in unison as Dawn opened the elevator door. She then went inside it.

End of Chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Hi there, challenger. I'm Whitney, the..." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're the Gym Leader. Let's try to get this over with." Dawn said, cutting Whitney. "Why the rush, challenger?" Whitney asked. Dawn explained why she's in a rush. "Ah. I see. I can't blame you though." Whitney said. "And what's your name, by the way?" Whitney asked. "Dawn," Dawn replied. "That's all I want to know. Let's battle." Whitney said.

A few minutes later...

"Now give me your badge." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn." Whitney said, giving Dawn her badge. During the battle between Dawn and Whitney, Dawn's Infernape (with a Choice Band) manhandled all of Whitney's Pokémon in order: Ursaring, Blissey, Chansey (with an Eviolite), Tauros, Bouffalant, and Miltank. "Nice. I'm out of here. Take care, Whitney." Dawn said. "You too, Dawn, and try to stay out of trouble, ok?" Whitney said as Dawn rush her way out of the Gym.

End of Chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Dawn headed her way to Ecruteak City. Once there, she bumped into someone who was heading out of th e Gym. "Excuse me." Dawn said. "It's ok, miss." the bump she bumped into, Cody Newkirk, said. He has shoulder-length black hair, glasses, a Green Day sweatshirt over a yellow Camp Onseyawa t-shirt, blue jeans with a number 80 near the base of the right pantleg, and white sneakers.

Cody looked all over Dawn in circles. "So you're a slut, just like the one from Hoenn." Cody said. "What about her?" Dawn asked. "She's pregnant and carries triplets, according to her father, Norman, a Gym Leader from Petalburg City. He's extremely upset over his own daughter being a slut and all. After he describes her daughter's appearance, I went around Hoenn to search for her and hours later, I did. I told her why she's slutting around, and she replied, "It's my loving nature."." Cody replied.

"Can't wait to meet her once I get to Hoenn, but I gotta rest in Sinnoh before I move on, since I'm pregnant myself. Right now, I'm on a journey, here in Jotho." Dawn said. "Be careful once you met May, Norman's daughter. She's not that friendly." Cody reminded. "Don't worry about me, man. I can take care of myself." Dawn said. "And by the way, what's your name?" Dawn asked.

"Cody Newkirk." Cody replied. "You?" he asked. "Dawn," Dawn replied. She then notice that Cody have the number 80 near the base of the right pantleg. "What's with the number 80 on your right pantleg, Cody?" Dawn asked. "It's my XQ agent number. That's all." Cody said. "I see. Well, I gotta move on. I'll chat with ya later, ok?" Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn." Cody said as Dawn continue on to the city.

A minute later...

As Dawn reaches closer to the Gym, she bumped into another slut, Giselle, who was heading out of the Gym. "Nice. Another slut." Dawn said. "I should say the same. I'm Giselle," Giselle said. "Dawn's my name." Dawn said. Both briefly shook hands. "So, you're heading to this Gym, right? I'll move out of the way." Giselle said. She move out of Dawn's way.

"Before I want to move on, I want to ask you this. Why are you a slut?" Dawn said. "Because it's my hobby, and I love it." Giselle explained. "I let guys bang me as long as they can since I'm on birth control. I start taking birth control after the age of eleven, after I got pregnant. My pregnancy, however, lasted short, due to a miscarriage I suffered. My parents were proud of my miscarriage because I was too young to have a baby." Giselle added.

"And that's all I got to say. I should get going." Giselle added more. "Take care, Giselle." Dawn said. "Don't worry about me, Dawn." Giselle said as she walked away. Dawn went inside the Gym.

End of Chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Hiya, studs!" Dawn said as she smooth walk her way closer to Morty and Eusine. Both smiled. "Ah. Another slut we can fuck together." Eusine said. "How much do we have to pay ya?" Morty asked. "You two can fuck me for free. My purse is full." Dawn replied. "But anyway, which one of you hot studs is the Gym Leader?" the slut asked. "I am. I'm Morty," Morty replied. "And I'm Eusine, Morty's best friend." Eusine said.

"I'm Dawn, a big slut. Let's battle, shall we?" Dawn said. A few minutes later, Dawn defeated Morty's last Pokémon, Driflim, with her Rhyperior. Before that, Dawn told her Rhyperior to use Rock Polish while facing Morty's Dusclops (with an Eviolite) first, before dodging his opponent's Will-O-Wisp. He then uses Swords Dance after Dawn told him to, and Morty hold his Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp again, but missed. After boosting Swords Dance, the Rhyperior fainted most of Morty's Pokémon (Dusclops, Dusknoir, Gengar, Mismagius, Cofagrigus, and Driflim respectly) with Earthquake and Stone Edge.

Anyway, Morty gave Dawn one of his badges. "Four down, four to go." Dawn said. She put the badge in her purse. "Now fuck me, both of you." Dawn said. "Ok." the male trainers said in unison.

Minutes later...

Morty and Eusine got off Dawn after she told them to. "Thank you, guys." Dawn said. "No problem." Morty and Eusine went in unison mode again. "Say, Morty. You don't mind if I have sex with my Pokémon in your Gym, right?" Dawn asked. "I won't mind, Dawn." Morty replied. "Pokephilia should definitely be legal, so I won't mind see you do it with your Pokémon, Dawn." Eusine said. "God bless you both." Dawn said. She gave Eusine a kiss on the cheek. She then gave Morty a kiss on his cheek.

End of Chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Ugh... gotta... have... sex... with them again!" Dawn said as she want to have sex with her Pokémon again, despite doing it in Morty's Gym minutes ago. She sees someone standing near a plane and rush towards him. "Excuse me, sir, but can you drop me off in Cianwood City?" Dawn asked. "Sure, miss. That'll be $100." the guy said.

A few minutes later...

Dawn got off the plane. She then continued onward as the guy in plane start his engine and flew back to the area where he met Dawn. Dawn stopped and saw two chicks walking together. She rush towards them. "Hi there. I met your brother Jet and he told me to say hi to you two for him." Dawn said. Both Wave and Keiko are in blue t-shirts with the XQ insignia on them (a 177 under the X on Wave's and a 24 in that same spot on Keiko's) and jeans. Wave's shoes are a pair of silver ballet flats with a fuschia flame-scheme at the toe end, while Keiko's shoes are a silver variation of the heels Jet had on from the Super Saiyan 3 encounter.

"He did? That's nice." Wave said. "How's he doing?" Keiko asked. "He's doing ok, Keiko." Dawn replied. "That's great." Keiko said. "Before I leave, I want to introduce you two to myself. I'm Dawn, Jet's friend. I'm here trying to find the Gym, so I can obtain my fifth badge." Dawn said. "So, you're on a journey, huh? The Gym's over there." Wave said, pointed at the Gym, which was twenty inches away. "Thanks, Wave." Dawn said. "No problem, Dawn." Wave said.

Several minutes later...

"You look good against the trainers here, pretty lady." Chuck said. "I did, huh? Anyway, are you the Gym Leader? You look like one." Dawn asked. "I am, and my name's Chuck, a Gym Leader that can cause major problems." Chuck replied. "I don't think you can cause major problems, since I have a Gliscor and all, but we'll see. And my name's Dawn, by the way." Dawn said.

A few minutes later...

"I gotta hand it to you, Dawn. You owned my ass in a lopsided battle." Chuck said. His Pokémon, Mienshao, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Conkeldurr, Hariyama, and Lucario all being victimized by Gliscor with Swords Dance and Acrobatics. "It wasn't just a lopsided battle, Chuck. It was a battle full of domination." Dawn said. "Well, you can call it either way. Anyway, here's your badge. Hang on to it." Chuck said. He gave Dawn his badge.

The slut put her newly badge in her purse. She then went closer to Chuck. "Wanna have sex with me, Chuck?" Dawn asked smoothly. "Sorry, Dawn, but I got a wife." Chuck replied. "That's ok, Chuck. I can do it with someone else. Take care." Dawn said. "You too." Chuck said.

End of Chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

In Olivine's Gym (Dawn took a boat to reach Olivine City), Dawn continue onwards after she owned the sixth trainer. She then stopped and gasped, seeing Jasmine standing at the end of the Gym. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Hollie." Dawn said. Jasmine has a similar outfit like Summer, but has triple D breasts and is pregnant. Also, she has the same heels as Hollie.

"I'm not Hollie, I'm Jasmine, the Gym Leader, but I kinda look like her and her identical twin sister, Katey." Jasmine said. "Hollie has a twin sister? Is she here?" Dawn asked. "Yes, and she should be here any second." Jasmine replied. "I'm back, Jasmine." Katey said, coming towards Jasmine and Dawn. "This is Katey, Hollie's twin sister." Jasmine introduced Dawn to Katey.

"Nice to meet you, Katey. I meet your sister, Hollie, along with your cousin, Dawn," Dawn said. "What did you guys do in Kanto?" Katey asked. "We talked a bit, until a couple of Team Rocket grunts came and threatened the three of us to give our Pokémon to them or we'll die otherwise. But, Hollie took care of them without a problem, so yeah." Dawn replied.

"I see. She didn't tell you that she has a twin sister, huh?" Katey asked. "No, she didn't." Dawn replied. Dawn then sticks to a conversation with Katey, where they assume that three simultaneously active pregnancies instead of the actual multiple birth that led to Hollie and Katey's birth.

"Oh, and have you met a girl named Anise?" Katey asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "She has a twin sister herself, and her name is Adrienne." Katey replied. "She does, huh? Ok then." Dawn said. "Are you guys done, Katey, because I'm itching for a battle." Jasmine said. "Actually, I want to battle you, if that's ok with Katey." Dawn said. "I won't mind waiting for my turn to battle Jasmine." Katey said.

"Oh, thank you, Katey." Dawn said, giving her a hug. She then got off Katey and face Jasmine. "Are you ready for this, Jasmine?" Dawn asked. "Yes." Jasmine replied. "Oh, and what's your name, by the way?" Jasmine asked. "The name's Dawn," Dawn replied.

A few minutes later...

"Damn, Dawn. Your Gliscor rocked my Pokémon's world badly." Jasmine said. Her Pokémon, Skarmory, Steelix, Bastiodon, Magnezone, Ferrothorn, and Aggron all felt victimized by Gliscor. "Your Gliscor looked mighty impressive, Dawn." Katey said. "He did, but my other Pokémon, all six of them after also impressive when it comes to facing multiple opponents in Pokemon battles." Dawn said as Jasmine hand her a badge. Dawn put it in her purse. "Take care you two. I got a journey to finish." Dawn said. "Bye, Dawn!" Jasmine and Katey said in unison as Dawn walked away from them.

End of Chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Gotta... have... sex... with... them... again...!" Dawn said, reaching inside her purse while shaking her hand. "OH, I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Dawn shouted. She pulled all of her pokeballs out, except the one with Arceus, since it has no gender. She then release all of them.

Several minutes later...

"You've been a bad girl, you know." an Officer Jenny said as she dragged Dawn to a jail cell. "I know, but I can't help it. Sex with Pokémon is one of my favorite hobbies." Dawn said. Officer Jenny opened the jail cell with her keys and both went in. Officer Jenny then touched Dawn's left cheek and rubbed it gently. "Here's a deal: you have sex with me in this cell and I'll let you go. Deal?" Officer Jenny offered. "Deal." Dawn accepted a cheap deal from Officer Jenny.

"Good. Lay down for me like a good girl." Officer Jenny said. "Ok, sexy." Dawn said as she lay flat on the floor. "Now spread your legs." Officer Jenny said. Dawn spread her legs for the officer. The blue-haired woman move closer to Dawn's pussy as she lay on her stomach and licked Dawn's pussy. Dawn moaned.

Officer Jenny reach towards Dawn's left breast with her left hand and squeezed it. She then reach towards Dawn's asshole with her other hand and insert two of her fingers in it. She fingered it. "Oh, baby." Dawn said as she moaned and moaned, feeling Officer Jenny's tongue swiping her asshole, fingering her asshole, and squeezing her left breast. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Dawn said.

Ten minutes later...

Officer Jenny finally got off Dawn. "Oh, god..." Dawn said as she panted. "I told you... to stop... but you didn't..." Dawn said. She finally stopped panting. "Sorry, baby. I couldn't resist." Officer Jenny said. "Well, you could have stop for one minute before resuming your fun on me." Dawn said. "Again, I couldn't resist. But anyway, it's your turn to eat me out. Enjoy." Officer Jenny said as she move closer to Dawn's face. She then sat on it. Dawn licked Officer Jenny's pussy. Officer Jenny moaned. This whole time, she didn't wear any underwear.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop." Officer Jenny said. She went under her upper uniform and then her bra. She then circled and squeezed her own breast. Also, she licked her own lips in circles. The male officers near the counter couldn't lay their eyes off the hot lesbian action between Dawn and Officer Jenny, had they focus on it through the girls' sexual course.

Ten minutes later...

The sexy officer got off the slutty blunette while panting. She then stopped. Dawn got off the ground. "Thank you for the licks, baby. I needed that." Officer Jenny said. "No problem, sweetie." Dawn said. The two went closer to one another and embrace a kiss on the lips. They then tongue kiss on the inside. Five minutes later, they broke the kiss.

"Now you're free to go." Officer Jenny said. "That's it? I was hoping for more, but oh well. Take care." Dawn said. "You too, sweetie." Officer Jenny said as Dawn headed out of the Gym.

Minutes later...

"Impressive, Dawn. Your battling skills made you look like an elite trainer." Pryce said after Dawn fainted his last Pokémon. Dawn only used her Arceus to KO Pryce's Froslass, Walrein, Crynogal, Weavile, and Articuno with Ancientpower, and his Mamoswine with Judgment. "I am an elite trainer, Pryce." Dawn said as she and Pyrce put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs. Pryce then gave Dawn a badge.

"Only one badge to collect and I'm off to face the Elite Four." Dawn said. "Good luck owning her ass, because she's ridiculously tough, and she takes Pokémon battles very seriously, regardless of whether she win or lose." Pryce said. "I can handle her without a problem, man." Dawn said. She put the badge in her purse and walk off.

End of Chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

As Dawn reach her way to the back of Blackthorn's Gym, she saw two hot women, Clair and Lorelei, making out. "Which one of you guys is the Gym Leader?" Dawn asked as she distracting the chicks from making out. "I am, my slutty friend. My name is Clair, the strongest trainer in the world, and this is Lorelei, my girlfriend." Clair replied. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Dawn, and I'm here to kick your ass in a Pokémon battle."

Clair chuckled. "That's not gonna happen, Dawn, because I'll lopside you in our battle." Clair said. "We'll see about that, Clair." Dawn said. The slut move inches away from Clair and Lorelei. She then release Infernape in battle and Clair release a Rayquaza holding a Life Orb. "KO that Infernape with Extremespeed!" "Stone Edge!" The Rayquaza strikes at its opponent with a quick tackle, knocking him out.

"Oh man..." Dawn said. She put Infernape back in his pokeball and release Rhyperior. "Earthquake, Rayquaza!" "Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" The Rayquaza slams its tail to create an Earthquake, damaging Rhyperior. The Rhyperior then throws several sharp stones at Rayquaza, knocking it out as Rayquaza fell on the ground. "Whatever. Go, Salamence!" Clair release a Salamence with a Choice Scarf and put the fainted Rayquaza back in its pokeball.

"Outrage!" "Use Stone Edge, Rhyperior!" The Salamence slams her head at Rhyperior, knocking him out. The Salamence's attack raise up to one stage. "Go, Arceus!" Dawn released Arceus and put her fainted Rhyperior back in his pokeball. "Knock her out with Ancientpower, Arceus!" The Salamence charges her head at Arceus. The Arceus then throws several rocks at Salamence, knocking her out. Not only that, but all its stats (except for its HP) all raise up to one stage.

"Go, Dragonite!" Clair release a Dragonite holding a Choice Band and put the fainted Salamence back in her pokeball. "Extremespeed!" "Ancientpower again, Arceus!" The Dragonite quickly tackled her opponent, knocking him out. "That's ok, Clair. I got a surprise for you. Go, Empoleon!" Dawn release Empoleon and put her fainted Arceus back in its pokeball. "Whatever. But anyway, try to hit his weak spot with Extremespeed, Dragonite!" "Ice Beam!" The Dragonite quickly attacked the Water/Steel-type with Extremespeed. The Empoleon then spits a beam of ice at Dragonite. The Dragonite didn't fainted.

"Not this annoying shit again... Use Ice Beam again, Empoleon!" "Extremespeed, Dragonite!" The Dragonite uses the same move on Empoleon, which dealt the same damage like before. The Empoleon then spits another beam of ice at Dragonite, knocking her out. "Damn it... Go, Dialga!" Clair release a Dialga holding a Choice Specs and put the fainted Dragonite back in her pokeball.

"Smash her with Draco Meteor!" "Try to freeze it with Ice Beam, Empoleon!" The Dialga smashed its opponent with a ton of comets, knocking him out. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn release Gliscor and put her fainted Empoleon back in his pokeball. "It's a good thing I told my Dialga to use Draco Meteor, cuz I'm smart and shit." Clair said. "Does your Dialga carry Earth Power?" Dawn asked. "Yes." Clair replied.

"I see. Anyway, fainted Dialga with Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Draco Meteor again!" The Gliscor shakes the ground after slamming his tail on it, knocking Dialga out. "OH, COME ON! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE A ONE HIT KO!" Clair roared. "It was probably a critical hit, Clair. That's why your Dialga got knocked out." Lorelei said. "Oh, yeah. A critical hit. I kinda forgot about that term. But, THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! UGH!" Clair said.

The arrogant trainer put her fainted Dialga back in its pokeball and release a Palkia holding a Choice Specs. "Dracon Meteor, Palkia!" "Earthquake!" The Palkia knocked Gliscor on the ground with comets magically coming out of the ceiling. The Gliscor was unable to move. "YEAH, BITCH! THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!" Clair exclaimed. "Ok..." Dawn said as she put her fainted Gliscor back in his pokeball. She then release Leafeon.

"Leaf Blade, Leafeon!" "Draco Meteor, Palkia!" The Palkia launches another pile of comets towards Leafeon, but missed. That angered Clair. The Leafeon slices his opponent with Leaf Blade, knocking it out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clair screamed. "You only have one Pokémon left Clair, and so do Dawn." Lorelei said. "I know that, baby, but still." Clair said. She release a Hydreigon holding a Choice Specs and put her fainted Palkia back in its pokeball.

"DRACO METEOR!" "X-Scissor!" The Hydreigon shoots a ton of comets at her opponent, but each missed. Clair screamed in rage again. The Leafeon sliced the brutal Pokémon with his Bug-type move, knocking her out. Clair continued screamed as Lorelei tried to calm her down. "I know what to do." Lorelei said. She quickly removed her shirt and bra off. She then move Clair closer to her left breast and Clair sucked the nipple. "That's better." Lorelei said.

"I need my last badge, guys." Dawn said as she put Leafeon back in his pokeball. "Here ya go, Dawn." Lorelei said as she big between Clair's breasts and took one of the badges. She then throws it at Dawn. "Thanks, Lorelei." Dawn said as she put the badge in her purse. "No problem." Lorelei said. "Are you gonna keep Clair calm like that, Lorelei?" Dawn said. "Yes. It's the only way to keep her calm, even if she wins." Lorelei said. "Ok. You two take care." Dawn said. "You too, Dawn." Lorelei said as Dawn walked away from the two.

End of Chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Dawn reaches to the site of the Jotho Elite Four. There, she saw three girls talking to each other. Two of them had the same hair color, which is pink, and looking like they originated from the same dimension Anise did.. They stopped talking and noticed that Dawn was standing near them. "You're heading your way to the Elite Four?" one of them, Naja Azeat, asked.

One of them, with violet silver highlights in her ankle-length hair, is Natsume Izayoi, a teammate of Anise from the OZ system. The other pink-haired girl is Kaelynne Sakuraba, from GX. Kaelynne's outfit consists of a hot pink tube top under a worn-open teal jacket, a miniskirt barely longer than Summer's exposing the bottommost area of a ruby-colored thong, white thigh high socks, and a pink pair of heels with the same heel and platform stats of the heels Anise was wearing. Naja has basically the same outfit, but the tube top and heels are red with an orange flame scheme. Natsume's outfit consists of a pearl-pink t-shirt, blue jeans with a hole near both knees, a teal jacket of her own tied around her waist, cobalt socks with amber accents, and pearl-pink 17cm heel sandals with a number of amethyst studs.

"Yes. I'm Dawn, by the way." Dawn said. Naja introduces her friends and herself to Dawn. "So you're Naja Azeat, the one that Jet mentioned to me in Goldenrod City. Are you related to Anise?" Dawn said. "No relation whatsoever." Naja said. Natsume dons her jacket at this point, revealing the same insignias as on the one Anise was wearing, but the 7 under the X is an 8, with the 5 under the Rune Angel insignia a 6. She also told Dawn that they're close friends.

Natsume also reveals that the heels Anise was wearing when the blunette battled the redhead are an XJR model, from his 877 Series, as are Kaelynne's and Naja's heels (her own are from the 669 Series, revealing that the hundreds digit in the XJR series number for a certain pair of heels designed by the mystery maker determines the range of heel heights that digit uses (hundreds digit = full inches in the shoe's heel)). Plus, when Natsume reveals that the heels she, Kaelynne, Naja, and Anise have on are all XJR models, she reveals Hollie's are as well, from the gladiator-only 545 Series.

"Oh, and once you reach to the fourth room in the Pokémon League, you'll meet a woman named 02, also known as Amanda. She trains shiny legendaries. Also, she has an extreme preference for flip-flops, so extreme she even frequently wears them when the weather would otherwise make them more of a hindrance than a fashion statement, also known as the winter months, where it's far colder than normal and, at times, pairs them with shorts or a skirt during those months." Naja said.

"I'm looking forward to meet her. And by the way, do one of you guys want to battle me before I move on?" Dawn said. "I'll pass." Kaelynne said. "Ditto." Natsume said. "Are you going to Hoenn to challenge the Gym Leaders and Elite Four?" Naja asked. "Yes, but I won't go there just yet. Instead, I'll rest at home before starting a journey there." Dawn replied. "I see. I'll battle you after you beat Hoenn's Elite Four, ok?" Naja said.

"Ok, Naja." Dawn said. "And by the way, are you going anywhere else after completing Hoenn?" Naja asked. "Yes, and it's Unova." Dawn replied. "Unova, you say? Good luck beating the toughest Elite Four member there." Naja said. "What about him or her?" Dawn asked. "She's freakishly tough. That is all." Naja replied.

"What's her name?" Dawn asked. "Caitlin, a girl from Sinnoh." Naja replied. "REALLY?! How the hell did she wind up as in Elite Four member?" Dawn asked. "We don't know. You gotta ask her yourself." Naja replied. "Ok. Oh, and does Caitlin have someone hanging around with her?" Dawn asked. "Yes, and her name is Marley, I think." Naja replied. "It figures. But yeah, I should move on and face Jotho's Elite Four." Dawn asked. "Good luck, Dawn, and tell Amanda about me and the girls, ok?" Naja said. "I will, Naja." Dawn said as she continued on.

End of Chapter 57


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

After Dawn purchased loads of Max Revives and Full Restores, she waltz herself in the first room. There, she saw a girl with regular clothes smiling at her. "Nice. Another female challenger I can have fun with. I'm Helen, and I use Grass-types." Helen said as she move closer to Dawn. She then touched Dawn's chest and rubbed it in circles. Both blushed. "My name's Dawn, and I'm here to own you, your fellow Elite Four members, and the champion." Dawn said.

"Dawn, huh? Sexy name, just like all female names are." Helen said. She stopped rubbing Dawn's chest and move inches away from the blue-haired slut. Dawn also move back to position herself for the battle. "Ready to battle, beautiful?" Helen asked sweetly. "Yes." Dawn said. "Ok. Prepare to face my wrath!" Helen said. She release a Tangrowth holding Leftovers and Dawn released Infernape.

"Burn her with Flare Blitz!" "Earthquake, Tangrowth!" The Infernape lits himself on fire and tackled Tangrowth, knocking her out. "Go, Roserade!" Helen release a Rosarade holding a Choice Scarf and put Tangrowth back in her pokeball. "Sludge Bomb!" "Use Flare Blitz again, Infernape!" The Roserade throws a bomb of sludge at her fiery opponent, knocking him out.

"Go, Arceus!" Dawn release her mighty Arceus in battle and put Infernape back in his pokeball. "Use Judgment on that Roserade, Arceus!" "Try to poison it and hit its weak spot with Sludge Bomb. The Roserade throws her bomb of sludge at the mighty Arceus, which didn't do much. Also, the move didn't poison Arceus. And speaking of Arceus, the alpha Pokémon retaliated with Judgment, knocking Rosarade out.

"That's ok. Go, Sceptile!" Helen release a Sceptile holding a Choice Specs and put Roserade back in her pokeball. "KO it with Leaf Storm!" "Smother him with Ice Beam!" The Sceptile launches a pack of leaves at Arceus, knocking him out. "Well, that fucking sucked..." Dawn said. She release Empoleon in battle and put Arceus back in its pokeball. Use Leaf Storm again, Sceptile!" "Ice Beam!"

The Sceptile launches another pack of leaves, but missed. After dodging the dangerous move, the Empoleon spits a beam of ice at the Grass-type, knocking him out. "Go, Cacturne!" Helen release a Cacturne holding a Focus Slash and put Sceptile back in his pokeball. "Swords Dance, Cacturne!" "Use Ice Beam again, Empoleon!"

The Cacturne boosts her attack with Swords Dance and the Empoleon shoots a beam of ice at his opponent. "Now kick him hard with Low Kick!" "Ice Beam!" The Cacturne low kicks Empoleon, knocking him out. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn release Gliscor and put Empoleon back in his pokeball. "Acrobatics!" "Sucker Punch, Cacturne!" The Cacturne lays a quick Sucker Punch at Gliscor. The Gliscor then attacked his opponent with Acrobatics, knocking her out.

"Go, Whimsicott!" Helen release a Whimsicott holding Leftovers in battle and put Cacturne back in her pokeball. "Memento!" "Use Swords Dance!" The Whimsicott lowers Gliscor's offenses and fainted. The Gliscor then uses Swords Dance. Helen release a Ferrothorn holding a Choice Band and put Whimsicott back in her pokeball. "Power Whip!" "Use Swords Dance again, Gliscor!"

The Gliscor boosts his Attack again with Swords Dance. The Ferrothorn then whips Gliscor hard, knocking him out. "Damn. Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn release Rhyperior in battle and put Gliscor back in his pokeball. "Try to KO that thing with Earthquake!" "Go for another whip, Ferrothorn!" The Rhyperior stomps the ground and damages Ferrothorn. The Ferrothorn then retaliated with Power Whip, knocking Rhyperior out.

"Jesus Christ..." Dawn said. She put Rhyperior back in her pokeball and releaes Leafeon. "Go for another Power Whip!" "Swords Dance, Leafeon!" The Leafeon boosts his attack with Swords Dance, and the Ferrothorn unleashes another Power Whip, this time on Leafeon. "X-Scissor!" "Power Whip again!" The Leafeon sliced the offensive Ferrothorn with X-Scissor, knocking her out.

"There we go!" Dawn exclaimed. "Congratulations, beautiful. You may now advance to the next room. But first..." Helen move closer to Dawn and kiss her on the lips. She then reach towards Dawn's pussy and rubbed it. "...let's have sex, just you, me, and my Sceptile." Helen said. "Sexy ideas like yours always make me happy." Dawn said. The girls turned their attention to their own Pokémon and put them back in their own pokeball. Helen then uses a Max Revive inside Sceptile's pokeball and release him.

"Let us all have fun on the floor, shall we?" Helen suggested. Dawn and the Sceptile nod their heads. Helen removed everything off her. After that, the three lay on the floor and made a triangle to lick and suck each other's private areas. Dawn licked Helen pussy, Helen was sucking her Sceptile's dick, and Sceptile licked Dawn's pussy.

Minutes later...

The three finally got off each other. "That was fun, guys. I should get going and face the second trainer." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. Good luck." Helen said. Helen kissed Dawn's left cheek, and Dawn kissed Helen's left cheek. She then kiss Sceptile's right cheek and headed straight to the second room.

End of Chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

As Dawn move on to the second room, she saw a woman exercising without seeing her face to face. "Excuse me, miss. I'm here to battle you." Dawn said, distracting the woman from exercising. She turned around and smiled at Dawn. "Ok. Let's do this." the woman said. "First I gotta revive my Pokémon." Dawn said. She went in her purse and revived five of her Pokémon, while healing Leafeon with a Full Restore.

"I'm Natayla, a Normal-type trainer." Natayla introduce herself to Dawn. "What's your name, sweetie?" Natayla asked. "Dawn," Dawn replied. "Cute name. Anyway, let's get our battle over with. I wanna do something special with you." Natayla said. Dawn released Infernape and Natalya release a Chansey holding a Eviolite. "Use Softboiled, Chansey!" "Close Combat!" The Infernape rush towards his opponent and smacks her hard with throwing punches. The Chansey was unable to move after Infernape throws the last punch.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure how your Infernape can KO my Chansey, but whatever." Natayla said. She releaese a Slaking holding a Choice Scarf and put Chansey back in her pokeball. "KO him with Double-Edge, Slaking!" "Go with Close Combat again, Infernape!" The Slaking tackled Infernape hard, knocking him out. "Go, Arceus!" Dawn release Arceus and put Infernape back in his pokeball.

"Smack him with Judgment!" The Slaking couldn't do anything to harm Arceus, thanks to his ability, Traunt, but Arceus can as he smacked Slaking with Judgment, knocking him out. "Go, Blissey!" Natayla release a Blissey holding and put Slaking back in his pokeball. "Use Psychic to lower her special defense, Arceus!" "Ice Beam, Blissey!" The Arceus enters its mind and blasts Blissey with it, lowering her special defense. The Blissey then retaliate by spitting a beam of ice at her alpha opponent.

"Try to expose her weak spot with Judgment!" "Use Ice Beam again, Blissey!" The Arceus smacks Blissey with Judgment, which gave her decent damage, but didn't expose her weak spot. The Blissey then uses Ice Beam on Arceus again, knocking him out. "Whatever. Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn release Rhyperior in battle and put Arceus back in its pokeball. "Smash her good with Earthquake!" "Try to freeze that Rhyperior with Ice Beam, Blissey!"

The Blissey spits a beam of ice at Rhyperior. The Rhypeiror then stomps the ground and shakes it, knocking Blissey out. "Go, Porygon-Z!" Natayla release a Porygon-Z holding a Choice Specs and put Blissey back in her pokeball. "Knock him out cold with Tri Attack!" "Use Earthquake again!" The Porygon-Z attacked Rhyperior with a simultaneous three-beam attack, knocking him out.

"Damn... if not for that special defense Rhyperior had, he'd survive and use Earthquake to knock your Porygon-Z out." Dawn said. "You're right about that, Dawn, but thank god Porygon-Z has a sky-high special attack stat and a useful ability, Adaptibility. Show me who you're gonna bring out next." Natayla said. "Ok. Go, Empoleon!" Dawn release Empoleon and put Rhyperior back in his pokeball.

"Let's see if my Porygon-Z can knock your Empoleon out after exposing his weak spot. Use Tri Attack again, Porygon-Z!" "Hydro Pump!" The Porygon-Z attacked Empoleon with Tri Attack. After the hit, the Empoleon forcefully sprays a chunk of water at Porygon-Z, knocking him out. "Oh, well. At least Porygon-Z gave him decent damage." Natayla said. She put Porygon-Z back in its pokeball and release a Tauros holding a Life Orb.

"Earthquake, Tauros!" "Go with Hydro Pump again, Empoleon!" The Tauros stomps the ground with both his feet to create an Earthquake, knocking Empoleon out. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn release Gliscor in battle and put Empoleon back in his pokeball. "Acrobatics, Gliscor!" "Rock Climb!" The Tauros rush towards Gliscor and smashes him with great force. The Gliscor recovered and retaliate with Arcobatics, knocking Tauros out.

"Go, Ambipon!" Natayla release an Ambipon holding a Life Orb and put Tauros back in his pokeball. "Fake Out!" "Acrobatics!" The Ambipon claps both her hands at Gliscor's face, flinching him. "Good. Now knock him out with Double Hit!" "Acrobatics!" The Ambipon strikes Gliscor twice with one of her large tails, knocking him out. "Go, Leafeon!" Dawn release Leafeon and put Gliscor back in his pokeball.

"Use Double Hit again, and make sure you expose Leafeon's weak spot!" "Leaf Blade!" The Ambipon strikes Leafeon twice with her tail. The Leafeon then retaliate with Leaf Blade, knocking Ambipon out. "So close, but oh well. You beat me fair and square." Natayla said as she put Ambipon back in her pokeball. "What a great battle we had. Well, it's not the best one I had, but still, it was great." Dawn said. She put Leafeon back in his pokeball, while Natayla smooth walk her way closer to the slutty Sinnohian.

Natayla touched and rubbed Dawn's ass. She then went inside Dawn's shirt and bra, and squeezed Dawn's left breast. "You like that, Dawn?" Natayla cooed. "Yes." Dawn replied. Dawn went under Natayla's pants and panties, and rubbed her pussy. She then fingered it. "You like what I'm doing to you, Natayla?" Dawn cooed. "I do. I really, really do." Natayla replied. The two move closer to each other's faces and kiss.

Minutes later...

Dawn and a naked Natayla licked the revived Slaking's dick, and the Slaking fingered the girls' pussies with his fat fingers. A few minutes later, the girls got off Slaking. Natayla put her stuff back on and Dawn grabbed and put her purse on her shoulder. "See ya later, guys. I gotta take care of more business." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. Good luck." Natayla said. She kissed Dawn on the lips. Seconds later, she broke it. Dawn headed straight to the third room.

End of Chapter 59


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Dawn made it to the third room. There, she saw a girl with glasses. "Hi there, sexy challenger. I'm Xenia, a trainer that trains Fire-types." Xenia said. "Nice to meet you, Xenia. I'm Dawn, an ordinary trainer that trains random types." Dawn said as she went inside her purse and revive her fainted Pokémon. She also healed Leafeon with a Full Restore "So, your name is Dawn, and you train random types, huh? Interesting. Let's battle, shall we?" Xenia said.

Dawn release Empoleon in battle and Xenia release a shiny Magmortar holding a Choice Specs. "Smash that Empoleon with Focus Blast, Magmortar!" "Spray her hard with Hydro Pump!" The Magmortar unleashes her power at Empoleon, but missed as Empoleon easily dodged it. And speaking of Empoleon, he forcefully sprays a chunk of water at Magmortar, knocking her out. "Damn... I should have used Thunderbolt instead of Focus Blast... oh well..." Xenia said.

Xenia release a Simisear holding a Choice Specs and put Magmortar back in her pokeball. "Shred him to death with Focus Blast!" "Use Hydro Pump again, Empoleon, and don't miss it!" The Simisear unleashes his mental power at Empoleon, knocking him out. "Go, Arceus!" Dawn release Arceus in battle and put Empoleon back in his pokeball. "Judgment!" "Use Focus Blast again, Simisear!"

The Arceus smacks Simisear with Judgment, knocking him out. "Go, Darmanitan!" Xenia release a Darmanitan holding a Choice Scarf and put Simisear back in his pokeball. "Flare Blitz, Darmanitan!" "Go with Judgment again!" The Darmanitan charges the alpha opponent with a fiery tackle, knocking him out. "Go, Infernape!" Dawn release her fiery Infernape in battle and put Arceus back in its pokeball.

"Close Combat!" "Tackle him with Flare Blitz!" The Darmanitan charges at the Fire-type starter, nearly knocking him out. The Infernape then smacks Darmanitan with thrown punches, knocking him out. "Go, Moltres!" Xenia release a Moltres holding a Choice Specs and put Darmanitan back in his pokeball. "Knock that Infernape out with Air Slash, Moltres!" "Hit Moltres hard with Close Combat!"

The Inferape assaulted the legendary Pokémon with thrown punches, giving it fairly decent damage. The Moltres then attacked Infernape with its wings, knocking him out. "Let's rock this shit, Gliscor!" Dawn release Gliscor in battle and put Infernape back in his pokeball. "Stone Edge, Gliscor!" "Go with Air Slash again, and try to dodge Stone Edge!" The Gliscor throws several sharp stones at Moltres, knocking it out.

"Go, Blaziken!" Xenia release a Blaziken holding a Life Orb and put Moltres back in its pokeball. "Protect, Blaziken!" Swords Dance!" The Blaziken shield himself with Protect, and Gliscor sharply boosts his attack stat. The Blaziken's speed stat boosts to one stage "Now use Flare Blitz!" "Earthquake!" The Blaziken charges at his opponent with a fiery tackle, knocking him out.

"Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn release Rhyperior in battle and put Gliscor back in his pokeball. "Earthquake!" "Him him hard with Hi Jump Kick, Blaziken!" The Blaziken strikes Rhyperior hard with his foot. The Rhyperior then shakes the ground by shaking it, knocking Blaziken out. "Go, Magcargo!" Xenia release a Magcargo holding a Focus Sash and put Blaziken back in his pokeball.

"Use Earthquake again, Rhyperior!" "Shell Smash!" The Rhyperior uses Earthquake to damage Magcargo, which boosts his speed stat by one stage. The Magcargo then uses Shell Smash. "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" "Smash him with Earth Power, Magcargo!" The Magcargo uses Earth Power on Rhyperior, knocking him out. "You can help us win this, Pachirisu!" Dawn release Pachirisu and put Rhyperior back in his pokeball.

"Try to burn it with Fire Blast!" "Toxic!" The Magcargo spits out fire at Pachirisu, damaging him. The Pachirisu then retaliated with Toxic, poisoning Magcargo. The Magcargo fainted. "Wow, man! Our battle was intense!" Xenia exclaimed. "I know, right? It also made me nervous, especially the part where I only had one Pokémon remaining." Dawn said. She and Xenia put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs.

After that, Xenia removed her glasses and move closer to Dawn. "Wanna have fun with me and one of my male Pokémon before we move on?" Xenia asked sweetly. "Hell, yeah." Dawn replied with her own sweet voice. "Ok. Let me revive my Blaziken first. Then, we'll have fun." Xenia said. Xenia revived her fainted Blaziken with one of her Max Revives. She then release it.

"Let's jerk my Blaziken's dick at the same time while we make out." Xenia suggested. "I won't mind doing that, sweetie." Dawn said. Xenia and Dawn touched the Blaziken's dick and jerked it. They then press each other's bodies and make out. A few minutes later, the Blaziken came, and Dawn and Xenia broke their hot kiss.

They got on the floor and licked Blaziken's sperm off it. Once done, the girls got up and shared another kiss. A minute later, they broke their second kiss. "Good luck beating the fourth trainer and the champion, Dawn." Xenia said. "I'll beat them without a problem, Xenia." Dawn said. Dawn skipped her way out of the room.

End of Chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"You're Amanda, right? A girl named Naja told me about you being here." Dawn asked. "Correct. I'm Amanda," Amanda replied. She has a red t-shirt with a gold X over a yellow 02 near her left shoulder, blue jeans that appear slightly faded, and purple flip-flops. "Naja also told me that you have an extreme preference for the most common sandal design seen during summer months." Dawn said.

"Why would she reveal that piece of info to anyone else? I told her not to, but whatever. Anyway, you know a girl named Rochelle?" Amanda asked. "Yes." Dawn replied. "She has a duplication ability, which enabled her to stop a rape attempt while simultaneously defending someone from another potential one, and that, at the current time, that ability has advanced in skill somewhat." Amanda said. "Really? That's nice." Dawn said as she revived her fainted Pokémon, and healed Pachirisu. She then attached another Focus Sash at Pachirisu and move back a bit.

"Let's battle, shall we? I wanna expose more of my toughness by beating all your Pokémon." Dawn said. "Ok. Go, Mewtwo!" Amanda released a Mewtwo (all Amanda's Pokémon are level 98 and also shiny) holding a Choice Specs, and Dawn released Acreus. "Spit it with Ice Beam, Mewtwo!" "Judgment!" The Mewtwo spits a beam of ice at the alpha opponent. After taking a ton of damage, the alpha Pokémon retaliated with Judgment, knocking Mewtwo out.

"Go, Lugia!" Amanda released a Lugia holding Leftovers and put Mewtwo back in its pokeball. "Knock it out with Ice Beam!" "Try to freeze that Lugia with Ice Beam, Arceus!" The Arceus spits his own beam of ice at Lugia. The Lugia then uses the same attack, knocking Arceus out. "Damn it... Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn released Rhyperior and put Arceus back in its pokeball. "Reflect!" "Knock it out with Stone Edge, and please expose its weak spot!"

The Lugia creates a powerful barrier to protect his partner Pokémon and itself. The Rhyperior throws several stones at Lugia, knocking it out. "Boo-ya!" Dawn exclaimed. "Don't cry when you're facing Rayquaza!" Amanda said. She released a Rayquaza holding a Choice Specs and put Lugia back in its pokeball. "Smash him to death with Draco Meteor!" "Try to dodge Rayquaza's Draco Meteor and use Stone Edge!"

The Rayquaza shoots tons of comets at his rocky opponent, knocking him out. "That's ok. At least I got a Steel-type!" Dawn exclaimed. She released Empoleon in battle and put Rhyperior back in his pokeball. "Knock it out cold with Ice Beam, Empoleon!" "Go with Draco Meteor again, Rayquaza!" The Rayquaza fires another Draco Meteor, this time at Empoleon. After taking a good amount of damage, the Empoleon retaliated by using Ice Beam, knocking Rayquaza out.

"Go, Heatran!" Amanda release a Heatran holding a Choice Specs and put Rayquaza back in its pokeball. "Earth Power!" "Use Aqua Jet, Empoleon!" The Empoleon strikes Heatran first with a swift Aqua Jet. The Heatran then smashed her opponent with Earth Power, knocking him out. "Go, Infernape!" Dawn released Infernape and put Empoleon back in his pokeball. "Earth Power again, Heatran!" "Close Combat, Infernape!" The Infernape rush closer to the Fire/Steel-type Pokémon and assaulted her with thrown punches, knocking her out after Infernape throws the last punch at her.

"Go, Virizion!" Amanda released a Virizion holding a Life Orb and put Heatran back in her pokeball. "Just to let you know, your Infernape and my Virizion shares the same speed stat." Amanda said. "Oh, really? Let's see which one strikes first. Anyway, roast your new opponent with Flare Blitz!" "Focus Blast!" The Virizion unleashes its mental power at Infernape, knocking him out before he could charge at her with a fiery tackle.

"Heh." Dawn said with a chuckle. She put Infernape back in his pokeball and release Gliscor. "Hidden Power Ice, Gliscor!" "Acrobatics!" The Virizion smashes Gliscor with Hidden Power, which nearly fainted him. The Gliscor then attacked the legendary Pokeon with both his wings, knocking it out. "Go, Xerneas (yeah, I know, its type and speed hasn't been revealed yet, but for the time being, I'll say it's a Grass-type in this story)!" Amanda released Xerneas as her final Pokémon to use in battle. She then put Virizion back in its pokeball.

"Use Acrobatics again, Gliscor!" "Knock that Gliscor out with Ice Beam!" The Gliscor attacked the sixth Generation legendary with his wings, in which Xerneas survived. The Xerneas then retaliated with Ice Beam, knocking Gliscor out. "Go, Leafeon!" Dawn released Leafeon and put Gliscor back in his pokeball. "Try to knock that mysterious looking Pokemon out with X-Scissor!" "Use Ice Beam again, Xerneas!"

The Leafeon sliced Xerneas with X-Scissor, knocking Xerneas out. "Wow, man. Congrats for beating me. Good luck against the Champion." Amanda said. She put Xerneas back in its pokeball. "I won't have a problem beating him or her." Dawn said as she put Leafeon back in his pokeball. She then move closer to Amanda. "And by the way, I forgot to mention my name to you. It's Dawn," Dawn said. "Simple name, just like mine." Amanda said.

"Again, good luck against the champion." Amanda said. She gave Dawn a kiss on the lips. "That's the kiss of luck, Dawn. It'll help you beat more stronger trainers as you advance, trust me." Amanda said. "Oh, Amanda. Thanks for that." Dawn said. She kissed Amanda back and move on to the next room. Amanda turned around and looked at Dawn from behind with a cute smile on her face.

End of Chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

As Dawn revived her Pokemon with Max Revives, she move on the room. After reviving five of her fainted Pokemon, she looked up and saw the Champion, smiling at her. "Hi, stud." Dawn said. She smooth walk her way closer to the Champion. "What's your name?" Dawn asked. "The name's Xavier, and I'm from Cincinnati." Xavier replied. "Nice name. I'm Dawn, a girl from Sinnoh, and I'm here to battle." Dawn said.

"Ah. I thought you were asking for sex instead." Xavier said. "We can do that, after we battle." Dawn said. She moved inches away from Xavier. "Let's get this shit over with, so we can have sex with each other." Dawn sadi. "Ok, Dawn." Xavier said. Xavier release a Hydreigon holding a Choice Scarf and Dawn released Infernape. "Try to dodge anything that she throws at ya, and use Close Combat to knock her out!" "Go with Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!"

The brutal Pokemon drops a load of comets at Infernape, but each missed. The Infernape then smacks Hydreigon hard with thrown punches, knocking her out. "I wasn't expecting that, but whatever. Go, Chandelure!" Xavier release a Chandelure holding a Choice Specs and put Hydreigon back in her pokeball. "Smash that Infernape with Shadow Ball!" "Stone Edge, Infernape!"

The Infernape throws several stones at Chandelure, but barely missed it. The Chandelure then hurls a shadowy blob at the fiery monkey, knocking him out cold. "Go, Gliscor!" Dawn release Gliscor in battle and put Infernape back in his pokeball. "KO her with Earthquake, Gliscor!" "Use Shadow Ball again, Chandelure!" The Gliscor slams his tail down the ground to create an Earthquake, which knocked Chandelure out.

"Go, Cofagrigus!" Xavier released a shiny Cofagrigus holding Leftovers and put Chandelure back in her pokeball. "Will-O-Wisp, Cofagrigus!" "Try to hit her hard as you possibly can with Acrobatics!" The Gliscor sliced the coffin Pokemon with his wings, which dealt fairly decent damage on her. The Cofagrigus then spits a blue flame out of her mouth, hitting Gliscor, plus burning it.

"Goddamnit, man..." Dawn cursed. "Thank god. Anyway, go with Shadow Ball, Cofagrigus!" "Swords Dance! The Gliscor sharply boosts his attack with Swords Dance and Cofagrigus hurls her shadowy blob at her opponent. "Now hit her hard with Acrobatics!" "Pain Split!" The Gliscor attacked Cofagrigus with the same move he used on her a few turns ago. The Cofagrigus then uses Pain Split to drain Gliscor's health, while restoring hers. The Gliscor collapsed and was unable to move, due to the horrendous status effect from Will-O-Wisp.

"Go, Rhyperior!" Dawn released Rhyperior in battle and put Gliscor back in his pokeball after a hard battle he had against Cofagrigus. "Knock her out good with Earthquake!" "Go with Pain Split again, Cofagrigus!" The Rhyperior stomps his heavy ground to set off an Earthquake, which knocked Cofagrigus out. "Fuck, that Cofagrigus was annoying as fuck! Jesus christ!" Dawn said.

"That's what my previous opponents said about her." Xavier said. He put Cofagrigus back in her pokeball and release a Volcarona holding a Brightpowder. "Boost your stats with Quiver Dance, Volcarona!" "Aim good with Stone Edge!" The Volcarona boosts her Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed with Quiver Dance. The Rhyperior throws his hard stones at Volcarona, but missed.

"Damn Brightpowder! Go with Stone Edge again, Rhyperior!" "Now use Bug Buzz!" The Volcarona makes a horrid, buzzing screech directly at Rhyperior, knocking him out. "Go, Arceus!" Dawn released Arceus in battle, which gave Xavier a bit of surprise. She then put Rhyperior back in his pokeball. "Try to knock her out with Ancientpower, Arceus!" "Scorch it with Fire Blast!" The Volcarona spits fire at Arceus, giving it tons of damage. The Arceus then throws several rocks at Volcarona, knocking her out.

"YES!" Dawn exclaimed. "Imagine if that didn't happen..." Xavier said. He put Volcarona back in her pokeball and release a Ferrothorn holding a Choice Band. "Power Whip that Arceus, Ferrothorn!" "Use Jugdment, Arceus!" The alpha Pokemon smacked its thorn opponent with Judgment. The thorn Pokemon then retaliated with a hard-hitting Power Whip, knocking Arceus out.

"Let's do this shit, Empoleon!" Dawn released Empoleon in battle and put Arceus back in its pokeball. "Smother her with an Ice Beam!" "Use Power Whip again, Ferrothorn, and don't miss it!" The Empoleon spits a beam of ice at the powerful thorn Pokemon, knocking her out. "Go, Meloetta!" Xavier release a Meloetta holding a Choice Specs and put Ferrothorn back in her pokeball.

"Focus Blast!" "Spray her good with Hydro Pump, Empoleon!" The Meloetta unleashes her power at Empoleon, knocking him out. "Go, Leafeon!" Dawn release Leafeon and put Empoleon back in his pokeball. "X-Scissor!" "Use Focus Blast again, Meloette!" The Meloetta, again, uses Focus Blast, but it missed. The Leafon then sliced the beautiful Pokemon with X-Scissor, knocking her out.

"Well, that's that. You beat me." Xavier said as he and Dawn put their Pokemon back in this pokeballs. "Now let's fuck each other before we move on to the hall of fame room." Xavier said. "Ok." Dawn said. She rushes closer to Xavier and jumped on him, which made him fall on the ground. The two then share a kiss.

Minutes later...

Xavier and Dawn got out of the hall of fame room. "So, where are you heading to, Dawn?" Xavier asked. "I'm heading home. Then, I'll move on to Hoenn to start my journey there, and after that, I'll take care of Unova." Dawn said. "Ok, Dawn. Visit me anytime you want." Xavier said. "Oh, I will, baby. I will." Dawn said. She kissed Xavier on the cheek. She then head south to exit the room.

End of Chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

As Dawn walk out of the building, she saw four men, Lance, Bruno, Will, and Koga talking to each other. She move closer to the quadruple trainers. "You gentlemen wouldn't mind fucking me at the same time, right?" Dawn asked.

Minutes later...

"Finally, you came on my face, Lance." Dawn said after Lance came on her face. Before that, Will, Bruno, and Koga came on her. Dawn wiped the sperm off her face and put it in her mouth. She then swallowed it as she got up. "Bye, guys. Thanks for fucking me." Dawn said as she skipped away. The men stared at Dawn's ass as she move on.

End of Chapter 63 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Six months and two days later...

Dawn celebrated her sixteenth birthday in her home along with Johanna, Riley, Zoey, Ursula, Buck, Mira, Cheryl, Roark, Bryon, Crasher Wake, Volkner, Palmer, Thorton, and several others. Ursula already gave birth to her triplets days ago. The same for Zoey giving birth to her quads a week ago. Dawn, however, remained pregnant. And speaking of Dawn, her stomach was big. She told everyone that she'll start her journey in Hoenn tomorrow instead of waiting for her water to break out.

End of Chapter 64 (yeah, it's short, but whatever)


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The next day...

The pregnant Dawn hummed as she walked around in Petalburg City. She stopped humming and stopped walking as she saw a Gym. She also saw a man, Norman, standing near the door of the Gym. Dawn move forward towards Norman as she slightly skipped. Norman sighed as he saw Dawn coming towards him. "Oh, no... Not another one..." Norman said flatly.

Dawn stopped skipping after moving closer to Norman. "What's wrong, stud? You're trying to look for sex?" Dawn asked as she circled Norman's chest with her index finger. Norman sighed again as he slowly move Dawn's index finger away from his chest. "You're just like my daughter, May, all slutty, being in her mid-teen, and being pregnant. And speaking of being pregnant, I found out yesterday that she's pregnant again after giving birth to triplets a few months ago... Ugh..." Norman replied.

"So, you're Norman. Back in Jotho, a hot stud named Cody told me about you and this May chick. He also told me that May's not friendly." "She's not. Her mother, my ex-wife, is way worse than May, and if anyone, like me, tries to tell May to stop doing her thing, she'll go on a meaningless tantrum, saying that May can do whatever she want to do, and this and that."

"I see. Why did you two get divorced?" "After we caught May slutting around, I told May to stop, but my ex-wife, Caroline, says that it's her right to slut around, and it kinda remind her when she did it at a younger age, and stopped at the age of eighteen. That's why we got a divorce." "I see. Anyway, you're up for a battle?" "Did you obtain four badges?" "Four badges? Why?"

"Because I'm the fifth Gym Leader in Hoenn. Unless you obtain four badges, you're not allowed to battle me." "Oh, man. What a bummer." "I know it's unfair to challengers that saw this Gym first, but you gotta go with it." "So, where am I supposed to go first?" "Rustboru City. Here's a town map. Don't lose it." Norman went under his left pocket and pulled a folded Town Map out of it. He then gave it to Dawn.

Dawn unfolded the Town Map and looked at it. "You see the numbers in each town? It indicates where you're supposed to go first, and then move on to the next one." Norman explained. He then pointed at the number "five". "You're here with me in Petalburg City, so Rustburo City isn't far from here." "Got it." Dawn folded the Town Map and put it between her breasts.

"Thank you, Norman." "No problem. And by the way, what's your name?" "Dawn," "Dawn... decent name, in my opinion." "Norman sounds like a decent name. You're a Normal-type Gym Leader, am I correct?" "Yes you are." "It makes sense, hence your name. Anyway, I'm off to Rustburo City. See ya." "Good luck, Dawn." Norman said as Dawn turned around and walk away from him.

End of Chapter 65


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Welcome to Rustburo City..." Dawn read a large sign attached to an empty building as she stopped walking. She looked at the center of the city, smiling. "Sweet. Now, I gotta find the Gym."

Dawn resumedher walking as she headed north, humming with sweet melody. A few bystanders stared at Dawn's nice ass as she continued walking, unbeknownst to her. She finally reached the gym after a two-minute walk in the city, and she sighed as she stopped walking. "Good."

Dawn opened the door and walked in. Closing the door without looking at it, she saw a trainer standing inches away from her, and the trainer looked at her, too. "New target," Dawn accented softly.

Several minutes later, Dawn put Infernape back in his pokeball after owning a trainer. She looked at the trainer while she unzipped her purse and put the pokeball in it, saying, "I've battled five regular trainers here like yourself. Where's the Gym Leader?"

The trainer pointed forward as he threw his empty pokeball at his blacked out Kabutops, and Dawn looked at the direction where he pointed at. "She's right over there."

"Good. It's time to own her ass."

Dawn headed straight towards Roxanne. "She's tough, so be careful," the trainer reminded, and Dawn turned her head around to look at him.

"I got this, man."

Dawn turned her head back to face Roxanne as she moved closer to the Rock-type Gym Leader, smiling at her. Speaking of smiling, Roxanne smiled at Dawn,too as she was also pregnant.

Dawn reached close enough to Roxanne, and Roxanne rubbed Dawn's fat stomach. "You're pregnant, just like myself."

"I am. Who knocked you up?"

"A hot stud named Brawly."

"Ahh. A guy named Brawly."

"Yep, and he's a Gym Leader just like I am. He lives in Dewford Town. It's not far away from here. Other than that, I want to know who knocked you up?"

"A guy named Riley. We live in the same region, known as Sinnoh."

"I see. Anyway, my name's Roxanne."

Roxanne stopped rubbing Dawn's stomach and the two shook hands. "I'm Dawn."

The pregnant girls stopped shaking each other's hands as Dawn moved several inches back, giving Roxanne an intimidating glare as she was ready to battle her. "Ready to get trounced, Roxanne?"

"HA! You're gonna trounce me? It won't happen, since I'm powerful and stuff. And yes, I saw you dominate the trainers before you reached me, and I'm impressed by your battling skills. But, that doesn't mean I'll suffer the same fate like them."

Dawn scoffed. "Anything can happen, you know," She removed the purse from her shoulder, unzipping it with her other hand and working inside it.

"I know. But still, you're not gonna trounce me."

The blue-haired teen pulled one of her pokeballs out of her purse. Putting her purse back on her shoulder, she threw her pokeball on the ground. Her Infernape came out of it, and Roxanne plastered a smirk on her face. "Really? You're gonna release that in battle?"

Dawn sighed. "Release one of your Pokemon, so we can battle."

"Okay, Dawn." Roxanne stopped smirking as she pulled a pokeball out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. An Aerodactyl came out of it, and she was holding a Choice Band.

Roxanne shouted out Brave Bird, and Dawn ordered Infernape to expose Aerodactyl's weak spot with Mach Punch. The Aerodactyl tucked in her wings and charged her opponent from a low altitude, but Infernape strikes her with a quick punch, putting her on the ground.

The Aerodactyl was able to recover as she flapped her wings to get off the ground. She then tucked in her wings again and charged Infernape from the same altitude, knocking the fiery Pokemon towards a wall. The Aerodactyl flew back to Roxanne, but Infernape couldn't move back to Dawn; he was unable to continue. And speaking of Dawn, she bent down to grab her pokeball off the ground and move towards the fainted monkey.

She threw her pokeball at him as he went inside it, and Dawn grabbed the pokeball again. She turned around as she moved towards Roxanne and Aerodactyl, grabbing one of her pokeball of the purse as she put the one with Infernape inside back in it. "Go, Empoleon!" Dawn yelled, throwing the pokeball not too far from Roxanne and her Aerodactyl. Empoleon came out of it, and Dawn yelled, "Aqua Jet!"

Roxanne yelled, "Use Brave Bird again, and try to expose his weak spot to deliver tons of damage!"

The prehistoric tucked her wings for the third time, preparing for an assault, but Empoleon lunged at her with great speed and knocked her on the ground. The Aerodactyl was unable to continue; Aqua Jet dealt tremendous damage on her via critical hit, plus STAB.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dawn," Roxanne picked up her empty pokeball, and threw it at Aerodactyl as she pulled another pokeball out of her pocket. "Go, Gigalith!" Roxanne threw the pokeball on the ground as she put the one with Aerodactyl in her pocket. The Gigalith came out of it, giving Empoleon a menacing look as she stomped the floor.

"Great..." Dawn noticed the Gigalith was holding a Custap Berry.

"Oh, what's the matter? Afraid of a Custap Berry?" Roxanne taunted Dawn, altering her voice.

"No..."

Dawn pointed her finger at the Unovian Pokemon and yelled out, "Freeze it with Ice Beam, Empoleon!" Roxanne then yelled out Earthquake. The Empoleon forcibly spat a beam of ice at his rocky opponent, lowering her health all the way down to activate her useful ability, Sturdy. Seeing the Gigalith unfrozen, Dawn stomped her foot hard, angrily squeezing both her fists. The Gigalith stomped again, this time with a forcible shake that damaged Empoleon. The Empoleon collapsed and he was unable to continue battling.

Dawn unsqueezed her fists. "That's okay, Roxanne. I got her."

"How?"

Dawn pulled a pokeball out of her purse, which had Rhyperior in it. She threw it on the ground, giving Roxanne a nasty smirk also. The Rhyperior came out of it, and Roxanne jaw-dropped. "What are you gonna do now, Roxanne?" Dawn picked Empoleon's pokeball and threw at him, sending him back in.

Roxanne closed her mouth, remaining silent as she didn't want to say anything for now. "..."

Dawn still had that nasty smirk on her face as she put Empoleon's pokeball back in her purse, already feeling victorous on what she was about to do in battle. "That's what I thought you would say: nothing."

Roxanne suddenly screamed out, "TRY TO HIT RHYPERIOR WITH A CRITICAL HIT!" Dawn cracked a laugh. Several seconds later, she stopped, saying, "Rock Polish!" The Gigalith ate her Custap Berry as she stomped the ground with full force, damaging Rhyperior as the ground shook. The Rhyperior then reduced his drag to sharply boost his speed; Dawn provided a useful strategy to easily take care of Roxanne's rocky Pokemon.

Roxanne sighed, saying, "Earthquake, again." Roxanne didn't yell, but Dawn did, yelling, "Earthquake, Rhyperior!" The Rhyperior stomped his hard foot, violently vibrating the floor briefly to send Gigalith towards a wall. Roxanne sighed again as she moved towards her fainted Gigalith with the empty pokeball in her hand, throwing it at the rocky Pokemon after reaching closer.

"Wanna act dirty, huh?" Roxanne put Gigalith's pokeball back in her pocket as she turned around, facing Dawn as she gave her a sharp glare. "Okay then."

Roxanne moved towards Dawn and her Rhyperior, still giving her that sharp glare. She threw her pokeball on the ground, and Crustle came out of it as she had a Lum Berry with her.

"How do you like them apples, bitch? She has Sturdy, and something that'll annoy you."

"She has Shell Smash, am I right?"

"You are correct."

Dawn yelled out Earthquake again at Rhyperior, and Roxanne roared out Shell Smash. The Rhyperior stomped the floor to shake it, exposing Crustle's weak spot as her health points lowered all the way down to activate Sturdy. The Crustle used Shell Smash, lowering her defenses and raising her offenses and speed at the same time. Roxanne smirked.

"You're gonna wipe that ugly smirk off your face after Rhyperior survives a move from your Crustle."

"Heh. I doubt your Rhyperior can take another hit."

Both trainers pointed at the opposing Pokemon, and yelled out Earthquake in unison. Crustle was able to shake the ground before Rhyperior could, but it was too late for Rhyperior to do his anyway as he collapsed and was unable to continue.

Dawn pulled another pokeball out of her purse with Gliscor in it. "Go, Gliscor!" She yelled, throwing the pokeball on the ground and Gliscor came out of it. Dawn threw Rhyperior's pokeball at him to put him back inside.

The blue-haired beauty glared at Crustle, yelling, "Earthquake!" And Roxanne yelled out, "Expose his weak spot with Stone Edge, Crustle!" The Crustle threw several sharp stones at Gliscor, missing the fang scorp Pokemon as he avoided it. The Gliscor then slammed his tail hard on the floor, shaking it to damage Crustle. She was unable to continue.

Roxanne scoffed. "Whatever, Dawn," she mumbled under her breath as she threw Crustle's pokeball at her, sending her back inside it. She put the pokeball back in her pocket as she pulled another one out, and threw it on the ground. An angry looking Archeops holding a Flying Gem came out it, being excited and all to fight an opponent.

Screaming her lungs out, Roxanne says, "Faint him with Hidden Power!" and her opponent yelled out Stone Edge at Gliscor. The Archeops unleashed Hidden Power at the Ground-type, draining most of his health points down to the red mark. Roxanne looked extremely surprised, seeing Gliscor barely flapping his wings to get up. The Gliscor threw several sharp stones at Archeops as a retaliation, making her collide hard on the ground.

"Show me who you got next, bitch." Dawn cursed, showing more attitude towards her opponent.

"You're gonna regret calling me a bitch, bitch."

The Rock-type Gym Leader threw a new pokeball on the ground, releasing the Pokemon inside it. The Pokemon she released in battle, Armaldo, swung her claws at the air. Roxanne yelled out Rock Polish as she put Archeops back in her pokeball, and Dawn yelled out Stone Edge. The Gliscor throws another pair of sharp stones, hitting Armaldo everything including her weak spot.

The Armaldo collapsed to her knees on the ground, her body following. She was unable to move, and Roxanne squeezed both her fists angrily. "OH, COME ON!" Roxanne roared, glaring at a smirking Dawn. She stopped squeezing her fists as she pulled another pokeball out of her pocket, throwing it on the ground. A Carracosta holding a Fire Gem came out of it, and Roxanne throws Armaldo's pokeball at her, putting the fossil Pokemon inside it.

"Boost your offensive stats with Shell Smash!" Roxanne ordered, picking Armaldo's pokeball off the ground and putting it back in her pocket.

Dawn yelled out Earthquake, and the Gliscor slammed the ground with his tail to shake it. Shaking her body after taking a ton of damage, the Carracosta glared at Gliscor as she used Shell Smash. Dawn yelled out Gliscor's priority move, Quick Attack. But Roxanne also yelled out Carracosta's priority move, Aqua Jet, and Carracosta lunged at Gliscor first as she sent him towards a wall.

"Go, Leafeon!" Dawn threw Leafeon's pokeball on the ground, and Leafeon came out of it as Dawn headed towards her fainted Gliscor.

"What are you gonna do now, Dawn?! You're fucked!" Roxanne exclaimed as she tilted her head, watching Dawn put her Gliscor back in his pokeball. Dawn turned around and headed towards Roxanne, Leafeon, and Carracosta as she put Gliscor's pokeball back in her purse.

Pointing her finger at Leafeon, Roxanne forced her Carracosta to knock out Leafeon with Hidden Power, and Dawn yelled out Quick Attack. Looking extremely shocked as Roxanne put her arm down, the Leafeon lunged to make a quick strike at Carracosta, and Carracosta collapsed. She was unable to move.

Roxanne looked normal, moving towards Dawn and stopping after touching the blunette's stomach with her own. "Congrats, Dawn. You beat me fair and square. If not for the damn Quick Attack your Leafeon had, the battle between us would still go on."

"The battle between us was intense, and our trash-talking made it better, in my opinion."

Roxanne dug inside her other pocket. "That's what Pokemon battles are all about, Dawn." Roxanne pulled out one of her badges. "Trash-talking to your opponent gives you more momentum and energy." Roxanne gave her badge to Dawn, and Dawn took a closer look at it.

"It's so beautiful.

"I know, right?" Roxanne touched Dawn's shoulder, smiling. Dawn put the badge in her purse, zipping it afterwards.

"Bye, Roxanne." Dawn headed south with her Leafeon, leaving Roxanne, her passed out Carracosta, and the NPC trainers.

Roxanne waved good-bye to Dawn and Leafeon, seeing them leave out the Gym. "Good luck through the rest of Hoenn, Dawn!"

End of Chapter 66


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Dawn moved towards Brawly, smiling at him. "You're Brawly, right?"

"I am. You?"

"I'm Dawn. Roxanne told me about you knocking her up."

"You met Roxanne, huh? Did you beat her?"

"I did, and I can prove it now," Dawn went inside her purse, pulling Roxanne's badge out of it.

Brawly folded his arms, saying, "Hmm... let's see if you can beat me. You ready?"

"I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

A few minutes later...

"Psychic, Arceus!"

For the sixth time, Arceus entered its mind and blasted Brawly's sixth and final Pokemon, his Machamp. The Machamp collapsed to his knees on the ground, his body following. He was unable to move, and Brawly sighed.

"Great... I got lopsided again..."

"Oh, don't feel bad about that, baby. It happens to trainers all the time, including the high-ranked trainers. You're not the only one."

"At least I'm not," Brawly dug in his left pocket and pulled out a badge. He gave it to Dawn, and Dawn squealed, being excited and all.

"Two badges under twenty-five minutes. Nice," Dawn put Brawly's badge in her purse, joining Roxanne's. She then threw Arceus' pokeball at it, putting it inside. She then put it in her purse, zipping it afterwards. "See ya, Brawly. I'm heading to Mauville City to battle the Gym Leader there."

"Okay, Dawn. Good luck, and be careful."

Dawn got out of the Gym. Heading south, she saw Kaelynne coming towards her. Noticing Dawn, Kaelynne stopped in her tracks, and so did Dawn.

"Kaelynne, darling. It is so nice to see you again. How's it been, my friend?"

"Well. You?"

"Same. Anyway, I'm going to Mauville City to face the Gym Leader. Wish me luck."

"I will. And by the way, I need to tell you something concerning a friend of mine in the Elite Four."

"What about them?" Dawn tilted her head.

"We share the same home dimension, which is basically the same one Anise is from but in the GX System."

"I see. What's your friend's name?"

"Jennalynn."

"Jeannalynn... her name sounds weird... like a few other names I heard before."

End of Chapter 67


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Dawn entered the Gym in Mauville Gym and saw several trainers smiling at her. "Another cakewalk. Nice."

Minutes later, Dawn put Arceus back in its pokeball after beating the sixth trainer in their battle. She continued on until she saw Wattson standing in a portion corner.

"My, oh my. You're pregnant, just like my Flannery," Wattson gently rubbed Dawn's stomach.

"Let me guess, she's a Gym Leader in another city or town, right?"

"You are correct. I'm Wattson, by the way, and I use Electric-types in battles."

"I know, man. Every time I see trainers use the same types in a Gym, the Gym Leaders do as well. It's kinda odd, in my opinion, but it makes ton of sense if you have the right Pokemon to take advantage of that type. Anyway, I'm Dawn and I'm looking forward to obtain my third badge. Let's battle."

* * *

"Congrats, Dawn. You are the better trainer," Wattson put his blacked out Zapdos back in its pokeball. Dawn did the same to her Arceus. He then gave Dawn his badge and Dawn put it in her purse.

"Three down, five to go. See ya later, Wattson. Take care," Dawn headed south to exit Wattson's Gym, and Wattson waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 68


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"You look awfully cute. Where are you heading to?" someone said, and Dawn stopped her tracks. Dawn didn't know who was talking to her, so she looked around and saw a red-haired beauty coming towards her.

"Are you talking to me?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. She wore a similar outfit like Dawn, but with panties and a ton of accessories around her body.

"I see. I'm heading to Lavaridge Town to collect my fourth badge. You?"

"I'm wandering around. By the way, I'm Mars and yes, I know it's a weird name," Mars said.

"It's not, Mars. I like it. It's one of the coolest names I've ever heard," Dawn said, and Mars blushed.

"Oh, baby. That's so sweet of you to say," Mars said, her hand creeping towards Dawn's shoulder and caressed it.

Blushing too, Dawn said, "I'm Dawn, and I'm from Sinnoh.

"Dawn... beautiful name," Mars said, her hand moving down to Dawn's ass, squeezing it. "And just to let you know, I'm from Sinnoh, too. It's a shame we haven't seen each other in Sinnoh, until now," Mars said. She moved down a little and pressed Dawn's lips with hers, feeling the warmth through them. She touched Dawn's tongue with hers and two started french-kissing.

Dawn closed her eyes, but Mars didn't. To her, Dawn was the cutest thing she ever saw. She saw other girls being cute and all but to Mars, Dawn was extremely attractive. Mars' other hand rubbing all over Dawn's fat stomach, then she reached it down to her pussy. She fingered the clitoris, acting gentle with it. She then nuzzled Dawn's asshole and she finally closed her eyes.

The blue-haired beauty went under Mars' tops, her fingers twirled all over the left nipple. Also, the other hand rubbed Mars' cheek, barely touching her hair. The two broke their kiss after it lasted for ten minutes. Mars got up, rubbing Dawn's blue hair.

"You wanna walk to Lavaridge Town with me, honey? Dawn asked sweetly.

"Yes, baby," Mars replied, shaking one of Dawn's breasts.

"Then let's go," Dawn said, heading to the same direction she once walked before Mars stopped her. Speaking of Mars, she wrapped her shoulder across Dawn. Grabbing Mars' ass, Dawn said, "Your ass feels big, sweetie," She took a look at Mars' ass, then face her and said, "And it looks nice, too."

"Oh, Dawn," Mars said, slapping Dawn's own ass. "So, who knocked you up?"

"A stud named Riley," Dawn replied.

"What kind of clothes does he wear?"

"He wears blue clothes and a blue hat."

"I see."

"Did someone knock you up before, Mars?"

"Nope. I'm on birth control."

"Ah," Dawn said, then she saw a sign saying welcome to Lavaridge Town. "We made it, Mars. You feel like watching me take care of the trainers and the Gym Leader inside the Gym?"

"I'd love to, but I gotta go. I'll see you later," Mars said.

"Okay then. Take care," Dawn said.

"You too, sexy," Mars said. She kissed Dawn's forehead, then she skipped away. Staring at Mars' ass, Dawn thought about rimming it and touching it a little longer.

* * *

"Another pregnant Gym Leader? Nice. Did Wattson knocked you up?" Dawn asked.

"Yep. I'm Flannery,"

"Dawn," the blue-haired slut and Flannery shook hands, then they stopped. "Let's battle so I can beat you and return to Petalburg City."

* * *

"Damn, Dawn. Your Arceus schooled all of my Pokemon. Here's your badge," Flannery said, and she gave Dawn her badge.

"Four down, four to go," Dawn put the badge inside her purse, then she rushed out of the Gym.

"Good luck, Dawn!" Flannery waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 69


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Here I am, baby," Dawn said, distracting Norman from looking at the wall.

"Ah, you're here. How was your battle between you and the Gym Leaders?"

"Roxanne was kinda hard to beat, but the rest was plain easy," Dawn replied.

"I see. Think you can beat me? Probably not," Norman said, and he released Slaking.

"Probably not? Ha! Let's see if you can give it a try," Dawn said. She entered Infernape in battle and yelled, "Close Combat, Infernape!"

"Return, Slaking!"

The lazy Pokemon leaped up the air. Then, he landed on his opponent, crushing his body. "Great..." Dawn said. She sent out Empoleon and said," Agility!"

The Empoleon boosted his speed stat using Agility and the Slaking just laid there, being lazy. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Return again, Slaking!"

Thanks to the Choice Scarf he was holding, the Slaking attacked Empoleon first. He gave him a fairly decent amount of damage. The penguin Pokemon sprayed a load of water out of his mouth towards Slaking, knocking him out.

"That wasn't a knock out, but whatever," Norman said. He sent out Snorlax.

"Use Hydro Pump again!"

"Go with Earthquake, Snorlax!"

The Water-type assaulted Snorlax with Hydro Pump. Then, Snorlax slammed the ground with his body to shake the ground. Empoleon got blacked out. Dawn shook her head. "This isn't looking good..." Dawn said. She released Gliscor. "Swords Dance!"

"Curse, Snorlax!"

Gliscor boosted his attack stat with Swords Dance, then Snorlax used Curse.

"Use Swords Dance again!"

"Use Curse one more time, Snorlax!"

Again, both Pokemon boosted their stats. Dawn yelled, "Acrobatics!"

And Norman said, "Now use Body Slam, and try to paralyze him!"

Gliscor attacked Snorlax with his wings, giving him a ton of damage and he fainted him, too.

"That fucking sucked... Go, Ambipom!"

"Earthquake, Gliscor!"

"Fake Out!"

The monkey Pokemon clapped her hands towards Gliscor's cheeks and she flinched him.

"Try to expose her weak spot with Double Hit, Ambipom!"

"Earthquake!"

The Ambipom struck Gliscor with her tail twice, but she didn't hit his weak spot. He retaliated with Earthquake. The Ambipom dropped on her knees, then her body. She couldn't move.

"Let's do this, Miltank!" Norman released his shiny Miltank in battle. He ordered, "Ice Punch!"

"Acrobatics!"

Being faster than her opponent, she struck him with an icy punch and he collided on the ground. He was unable to battle. Dawn facepalmed, saying, "Ugh..."

She sent Rhyperior out to battle.

"Smash her hard with Earthquake!"

"Freeze him with Ice Punch!"

The cow smacked Rhyperior on the cheek. It dealt little damage. The Rhyperior stomped the ground, sending the cow towards a wall.

"There ya go!" Dawn exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Your Rhyperior won't like this!" Norman said, throwing his pokeball on the ground. A Porygon2 holding an Eviolite came out of it.

"Fuck... a Porygon2 with an Eviolite... God, help me..."

"Porygon2, use Ice Beam!"

"Swords Dance, Rhyperior!"

The Porygon2 spat a beam of ice out of its mouth. After suffering a hit, the Rhyperior used Swords Dance.

"Now knock that sucker out with Earthquake!"

"Ice Beam again!"

The Normal-type assaulted Rhyperior with the same move. He was unable to continue battling and Dawn looked extremely pissed. "Damn it! Go, Arceus!"

"Recover, Porygon2!"

"Judgment!"

The alpha Pokemon used Judgment and Porygon2 fainted. Norman looked shocked. "My god..."

"Yeah, bitch! That's what I'm talking about!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wanna know who my last Pokemon is?" Norman asked.

"No. Who?"

"This!"

Norman showed Dawn another Slaking and she said, "Oh come on, man. That?"

"Yep. Double-Edge, Slaking!"

"Judgment again, Arceus!"

Arceus cracked Slaking with Judgment. The Slaking survived and she attacked her foe with Double-Edge. "Fuck yeah! My Slaking pwned the so-called "mighty" Arceus!" Norman said, getting all excited. He never got excited like this before.

"One more to use..." Dawn said, and she took Leafeon out of his pokeball as her only hope.

"Leaf Blade, Leafeon!"

The Slaking loafed around. Leafeon created a blade made of leaf and sliced her with it. Dawn defeated Norman in a heated battle. Norman was one of her toughest opponents she ever faced. She looked tired, so she sat on the floor.

"That was fun, Dawn. You deserved the win," Norman said.

"It was, man. Mind if I rest here for a bit?"

"Sure, Dawn," Norman replied, and he gave Dawn one of his badges.

"Thanks," Dawn said, smiling.

"DAD!" someone outside the door opened it and it was May. She had three triplets with her. "It's time to babysit again!"

"Oh no..." Norman said.

"So you're May," Dawn said.

"I am, and who the fuck are you? Some random pregnant bimbo?"

"I'm Dawn and I'm from Sinnoh. I came here to beat Hoenn's best trainers, including your father," Dawn replied.

"What about me, bitch? I'm one of the best. In fact, I'm THE best around here," May said.

"I didn't know you were a trainer."

May scoffed. "Yeah, right. Wanna battle me?"

"No thanks. I've already battled your dad. We can do it later."

"Humph. What a pussy bitch you are. So pathetic," May said. She handed Norman his grandchildren. Then she walked out of the room, giving both trainers the middle finger. "Peace out, bitches!"

"Wow, man. That wasn't very nice," Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Indeed. God help her," Norman said.

End of Chapter 70


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Ah, a challenger, a pregnant one. Nice to meet you. I'm Winona, the Gym Leader."

"I'm Dawn. Here's a question. Have you been seeing this May person recently? She's a total bitch."

"I haven't seen her since last year, thank god," Winona replied.

"Did she called you all sorts of names or something?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and I didn't do anything bad to her. When I first saw her, all I said was, "Hi there, challenger. Would you like to battle me?", then she insulted me. I've suffered six minutes of tormenting from her during and after our battle. Then a few days later, I've learned that she verbally assaulted other Gym Leaders, Elite Four trainers, and Battle Frontier trainers for nothing, including her own flesh and blood, her father. She even made Mossdeep's Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza, cry," Winona replied.

"She needs seriously help."

"Agreed. If she doesn't, she's gonna wind up dead. You ready to battle?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Prepare to face my wrath!"

Dawn released Empoleon and Winona let Salamence out of her pokeball.

"Earthquake that Empoleon, Salamence!"

"Ice Beam!"

The Salamence slammed her tail on the ground and Empoleon got knocked out.

"Go, Gliscor!" Dawn sent Gliscor out to battle.

"Come back, Salamence!" Winona yelled, and she put Salamence back inside her pokeball.

"Swords Dance, Gliscor!"

Winona sent Gyarados out and she intimidated him with a sharp glare, lowering his attack. Instead of raising his attack stat to two, he raised it to one due to Gyarados' Intimidate.

"Now go with Stone Edge!"

"Dragon Dance!"

The Gliscor threw several stones at Gyarados. She collided on the ground and couldn't move.

"Rats... Go, Skarmory!" Winona entered Skarmory to battle, then she yelled, "Brave Bird!"

"Swords Dance again, Gliscor!"

The Gliscor boosted his attack stat with Swords Dance, then Skarmory attacked him from a low altitude.

"Expose her weak spot with Stone Edge!"

"Brave Bird again!"

The Skarmory dodged Gliscor's move, then she assaulted him with the same move. Gliscor fainted.

The blue-haired beauty sent out Infernape and said, "Flare Blitz!"

"You did good, Skarmory! It's time to get back in your pokeball!" Winona said. She returned Skarmory inside her ball and bring back Salamence. The Infernape ignited his body and charged at his opponent. He left a burnt mark on Salamence, then she fainted.

"What the shit was that!?" Winona barked.

"Hell yeah! Critical hit for the win, baby!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ugh... I hope it never happen again..." Winona said. Her next Pokemon was Honchkrow and she said, "Sucker Punch!"

"Now use Close Combat!"

The Honchkrow struck Infernape first as soon as he got close to her. That leads to a knockout.

"There! How do you like that!? And look, Honchkrow's attack stat automatically raised to one stage! Go, Moxie!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Dawn said. She took Rhyperior out of his pokeball. "Stone Edge!"

"Crack him hard with Superpower and try to avoid Stone Edge in case if don't knock him out!"

The Honchkrow tackled the Rock-type with great power, but she didn't eliminate him. He retaliated with Stone Edge, barely hitting her.

"Great effort, Honchkrow. Go, Ho-oh!" She showed Dawn her Ho-oh.

"Stone Edge!"

"Faint him with Earthquake, Ho-oh!"

The Ho-oh shook the ground and Rhyperior was unable to battle.

"You can do this, Arceus!" She released Arceus. "Ancientpower!"

"Brave Bird!"

The Arceus threw rocks at Ho-oh and she fell. She was unable to continue.

"Ugh... another obvious critical hit. Such a shame," Winona said. She put Skarmory back in battle. "Brave Bird!"

"Use another Ancientpower!"

The Skarmory got attacked by Arceus and she barely survived. Then, she used Brave Bird. She gave Arceus a ton of damage but at the same time, she fainted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Winona said. "Do your best, Altaria!" She released her last Pokemon. Then, she said, "Outrage!"

"Ancientpower!"

The humming Pokemon took a hit from the Rock-type move, then she slammed her body into Arceus'. It couldn't move.

"Woohoo! Go, Altaria!" Winona cheered.

"Last chance! Go, Leafeon!" The Leafeon came out of his pokeball after Dawn threw it on the ground and Dawn ordered, "Return!"

Leafeon used Return, but the Altaria survived it. She smacked him with an Outrage, then she triggered confusion. Both trainers told their Pokemon to attack one another with their own moves. Altaria rushed towards Leafeon, but suddenly collapsed. Dawn won two consecutive tough battles.

"I did it!" Dawn said.

"Congrats, Dawn," Winona said. She put her badge out and gave it to Dawn. The slut kneeled down and touched her stomach. She groaned. "Damn it! It's time!"

"I gotta get you to the hospital fast!" Winona said. Holding Dawn, the two rushed out of the Gym. Winona told the one who were watching her and Dawn battle to put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs and give them to her as soon as they reached the hospital. They nodded their heads.

End of Chapter 71


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

As Dawn headed towards a room in a wheelchair with several nurses, Winona sat down and pulled out her cellphone to call her boyfriend, Shawn Mosher. After hearing his voice on the phone, she said, "Hi, baby. Meet me at the hospital now."

Shawn hung up.

A few minutes later, he arrived, and he saw Winona sitting on one of the chairs. Shawn has brown hair and eyes, along with a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a 137 near the base of the right pant leg. Also, he was several inches taller than his girlfriend. "Winona, baby. I thought something bad happened to you."

"No, nothing happened. I brought a pregnant challenger, Dawn, here because it's time for her to bring her baby or babies into this world," Winona said.

"I see. Do you think she'll get twins girls like us?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll see," Winona replied. She, herself, gave birth to twin girls two days ago. Hours ago, she and Shawn dropped their babies off to a babysitter because they have long jobs.

Sometime later, Winona and Shawn went inside Dawn's room, seein her holding twin girls. Oddly for the babies, one has a tuft of wine red hair, similar to Anise's, while the other one's hair tuft is amethyst purple. Dawn looked at the couple, then said, "Hi, Winona."

"Hi, Dawn. You feeling okay?" Winona asked.

"Yes," Dawn said. "Who's the hot guy you're standing next to?"

"Shawn. Shawn Mosher," Winona replied. "By the way, Dawn, you should know this. I gave birth to my twin girls two days prior before you did."

"Ah. Where are they?"

"Over at a babysitter's house," Shawn replied. "Who's the father, by the way?"

"A hot stud named Riley. He wears blue clothes," Dawn replied.

"Ah, Riley. He's a close friend of mine."

"Really? I didn't know that. But anyway, I called him and told them to come here because the babies came out of my stomach. Also, I called someone else and she's a friend of mine. She said she'll come here along with two of her friends," Dawn said. Rochelle then appeared along with the other Dawn and Anise. "Speaking of which, here they are."

"Awww, your babies look so cute!" Rochelle said.

"Agreed. They're adorable!" Dawn Brayzii said.

"What are the girls' names, Dawn?" Rochelle said.

"Kionna and Kaelynne. Kionna's the one with wine red hair and Kaelynne's the one with amethyst purple," Dawn replied.

"How did you come up with the names?" Dawn Brayzii asked.

"I've come up with Kionna at random, and I took a stab guessing at Anise's middle name, Kaelynne," Dawn replied.

"Nice guess. Cute babies, by the way," Anise said.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

Another time later, Riley appeared and rushed towards Dawn. "Riley, baby. Take a look at our beautiful babies," Dawn said.

"They are, and they look just like us," Riley said, smiling. "Did you name them yet?"

"I did, baby," Dawn replied. "This is Kionna," Dawn pointed at Kionna. "And this is Kaelynne," Dawn then pointed name.

"Nice names," Riley said.

"Yeah, I know," Dawn said.

End of Chapter 72


End file.
